Meva, Avem, Whatever:
by catsvrsdogscatswin
Summary: Alucardxoc. Meva is a centuries year old winged being (not an angel, thank you very much) who's had a run in with certain vampires. Her human charges seem bound and determined to get in her way of killing as many humans as she wishes, and to make things worse, they won't let her beat the crap out of her former masters' murderer. And this is all before a certain vamp shows up...
1. Servant

_**Yeah, this one won. Ochi is now up for adoption, but I really don't want to let her go…after I finish this maybe. I will post a bunch of junk about my trip on my profile soon, but right now I gotta get a chapter of this out and then a Soul Eater chapter and then another one-shot me and my sister were working on out first. I got a workload people. I'll leave Ochi's story out on the web, simply because you might want to read the fragmented version that it is even though I won't be finishing it for…ages. So then, start reading.**_

_Meva's POV:_

"You called me master?" I said, standing before the great double bed, dating back all the way to medieval times, and not changed since. My master was lying on the bed, pale and sickly. "Meva…come closer…" he moaned, making a faint beckoning motion with his hands. "Master, you shouldn't try to talk." I said gently, sitting down on the bed. He shook his head, reaching for my hand. "Meva…the twins…you must…" I patted his hand comfortingly. "I will master. But you shouldn't say such things, you'll be fine. The sickness will run its course." He shook his head. "Meva, don't lie to me. We both know I will never leave this bed again."

I shuffled my feet, avoiding his gaze. "Master, what about your wife?" I said quietly. He gasped for air, and I tensed, opening my mouth to call for the doctor. "She will not listen to me. She tends to me when you are not here. I order you to remain." I shook my head. "She already ordered me to leave your care to her master." I said softly. He cursed weakly, and I bowed. "Master…I will miss you." I said, a tear slipping down my cheek. He smiled at me. "I will miss you as well Meva. Take care of my family for me." I nodded, shutting the door behind me. I hit the wall and slid down it, unable to accept what I had seen. "Where's Papa?" A child's voice above my head asked, and I looked up.

"Master Richard still can't see anyone young mistress." I said, bowing my head to Alle. She stamped her foot on the ground. "Why not!" she protested. "You and mommy can see him!" I sighed. "Mistress Amarta is as stubborn as a goat." I said, standing up. "And I can't get sick, remember?" She pouted, hugging her teddy bear. "Where's young master Alex?" I asked, folding my arms. She looked guilty. "Nowhere." I gave her a decided look. "Nowhere is where kids get into the most trouble. Tell me." She sighed, walking away towards the grand ballroom. "He's going to pour water on His Prissiness's head." I shook my head. "I don't like that man any more than you two, but he is a guest. Guests must be treated civilly, and sadly, that does not involve ruining their nice wardrobe."

She glared at me under her perfectly cut bangs. "Do you think he wants Papa to…go away?" she said, bottom lip quivering. I sighed. "I don't know young mistress. All I do know is he reminds me of a slimy snake." _And snakes always have some sort of bite under their scales, poison or not. I don't trust him as far as Mistress Alle could throw him._ I sped up slightly, immaculate uniform whispering behind me. My ears caught wind of water sloshing inside a bucket, excited breaths, and the whispering sound I knew came from the target's over-fancy clothing. "YOUNG MASTER ALEX!" I shouted, and there was a guilty pause. I came out under the chandelier, seeing a thankfully dry Sir Hugo and a very embarrassed Alex. "What is the meaning of this!" he spluttered indignantly.

"Young master Alex was being a little childish." I said coldly, meeting him eye to eye. He sneered, eyes flicking to my bare shoulders. I didn't flush. I got some very odd, and occasionally interested, looks at my back a lot, since it was completely at odds with my sever uniform. Black tunic, with black leggings and a black pair of boots, the bare back and shoulders caught most people's eyes. _Of course, they'd be even more surprised at __**why**__ I need a big hole in my clothes._ I thought with amusement. Alex climbed down, without the bucket. "How'd you know I was hiding!" he said plaintively, and I suppressed a smug grin. "I have my ways young master." I said calmly.

"Is Richard alright?" Sir Hugo said, and I caught the greedy gleam in his eye. "As alright as can be expected." I said neutrally, flashing him a warning glance. He sighed, putting on a mask of sorrow. I didn't fall for it. "He will be sorely missed." He said gloomily, as Alle and her twin raced for the doors. The next second I was free to hiss at him, and did so. "Don't be so sure!" I spat. "Master Richard won't fall to some weak thing like illness." He smirked. "I don't know how strong anyone could be, controlling a vicious creature like yourself every day. " I blinked. "How did you-" I said angrily, backing away from him. He advanced, grinning wider. "I have my ways. But see here," he tapped his chest, and I gaped at him. "I think I need to update my wardrobe. Maybe a _necklace_."

I whirled, blindly running away, trying to find "Mistress Amarta!" I yelled, seeing her exit Master Richard's room. She turned to see me, and a look of alarm flashed on her face. "Meva? What's wrong?" She asked. I took a deep breath. "Sir Hugo. He knows. He wants my necklace." Her lips turned down in a thin frown. "Are you sure of this?" she asked roughly. I nodded. She straightened up. "I will not abandon my husband. But you must take the twins." She pressed a key into my hands. "Take them away, far away. To…" "America." I said instantly. "Sir Hugo would never think of going there." She nodded. "Keep in contact. Keep them safe." I nodded, already running for where I had left the twins. "I will mistress!" I shouted over my shoulder.

_Sir Hugo's POV:_

I stepped into Richard's room, noting with distaste that his bedroom was musty and stale with age. _He should throw out all this old junk and renovate._ I approached the bed, noting with satisfaction the pale form kneeling by it. "Amarta." I said softly, and her head whipped up. "You!" she hissed, still holding her dead husband's hand. "You poisoned him!" I held up my hands in a gesture of supplication. "Now, now, I didn't do what time would have done eventually." I said smugly. She glared at me, eyes sparking with an inner fire. "You'll never have it." She growled, clutching what I so dearly wanted as it hung on her throat. I flicked open my knife, cutting her throat in one clean movement.

She fell choking to the floorboards, gasping for breath. "You'll never have it…it goes only…to a family member…" she choked out, and I sat down beside her in a bored manner. "I know. I have placed a phone call that will ensure your children will be dead within the hour. The people have been instructed to bring it to me if they outlast you, which is pretty likely." She lifted her head in a last-ditch effort to defy me. "She'll never…obey you…" I shrugged. "I don't care whether she does or not. I just want her power."

_Meva's POV:_

"But I don't wanna leave Papa and Momma!" Alle wailed, and I sighed. I bent down, pulling their faces close to mine. "Listen young masters. Your parents both charged me to keep you safe, and that means leaving. _Do you understand?_" I said, yanking on their collars to prove my point. They both nodded reluctantly. I shoved the locked door open, letting a gust of earthy, moist air billow out. Alle coughed and Alex gagged. I wrinkled my nose. _I hate being underground. Not my element of choice._ "Come young masters, and from now on, be absolutely silent, unless I say otherwise." I hissed, ushering them into the tunnel. They both went in without a word, and I let the door swing shut behind me.

We went on, in the dark, and more than once one of the twins tripped and fell. I sighed in exasperation. "Sorry." Alle whispered. "I can't see." I blinked. _But I can see fine-_ I cursed silently. _How long has it been since I've worked with humans in the field directly?_ _I forgot how weak their senses are._ I swung her up onto my back, and grabbed Alex's hand. "Just hold onto me, but be quiet still." I whispered to them, leading them deeper into the darkness. After a while, we came to a dead end. The tunnel was low enough I could reach the ceiling, and I put Alle down. "Back away young masters." I whispered, setting my shoulder against old stone.

I heaved, and a gritty trickle of pebbles and dust rained down on me. I clenched my teeth and pushed again, and dying sunlight streamed down on us as the trapdoor flipped open with a thud. I boosted Alle and Alex up, and then followed. We were in an abandoned cottage, and the trapdoor was almost invisibly set in the main bedroom. I shoved the bed on top of it, flipping the trapdoor back over. "We can talk now, but only if it is needed." I said, dusting my hands off. Alle raised her hand. "What are we gonna do now?" she asked. I looked out the window. We had come a long way, all the way into the woods I could see from the highest windows in the manor. "We hide. Then we are going to America." I said, pulling them over to the door.

Alex broke free, making a gun with his hands and saying "I'm gonna see a cowboy! Bang bang!" he said, firing it at his sister. I rolled my eyes. _Off by several decades. And they say I'm old fashioned._ He chased her out the door, and my amusement smartly vanished. "Not that way!" I whisper-shouted, pulling him back. Alle stopped in the yard, staring at us, and my ears caught the sound of a rifle being cocked. I lunged, bringing my pride and joy out in a sweeping arch. I wrapped my wings around her not a moment too soon, and a bullet pinged off my feathers. I swirled, flinging her into the arms of her brother and slamming into the sniper full force, bringing my wing up to slice his windpipe. He fell, a spray of blood covering my face and part of my wing.

I turned, seeing Alle and Alex staring at me in awe. "You're an angel." She said in awe, and I rolled my eyes. "Anything but, young master. I will discuss my lineage at a later date. This way." I led them deeper into the forest, reveling in the wind that breezed through my feathers. _It's been so many years…so many decades since I've been free of the ground…so many centuries…_ I flapped them a little, and almost gasped in ecstasy as I lifted off the ground for a heartbeat. Then grunted in annoyance as both children wrapped themselves around my legs. "Don't go!" Alle said breathlessly, clinging to me tightly. I shook her off. "I'm not going anywhere young mistress." I said a bit guiltily, because that's exactly what had been running through my head.

The next few hours were probably a nightmare for the children, exhausted, wet, cold, and dodging sniper bullets and ambushes at irregular intervals. I was having a blast. I had to suppress laughter as I sliced through a soldier's bullet-proof armor, because that would have scared the children even more. Even so, demented giggles were erupting from my throat, and I was repeatedly soaked in blood. I decapitated a man with contempt, reveling in the activity. _So many boring decades on butler duty, waiting on people, bowing, scraping on people not fit to lick my masters' boots, and finally I get to do something interesting!_ Alle and Alex scrambled from their hiding places, approaching me with caution. I took a shaky breath.

"We need some water to throw them off the track." I said firmly, heading towards a stream. They followed like puppies, and we all splashed through, me taking significantly longer, because I wanted to get the blood off my wings. They were a deep chocolate brown, with tiny little glints of gold and russet, and little flickers of maroon. They were also mottled with a creamy white, all combining for a truly beautiful effect. The cream faded out the closer you got to my back, so where feathers met skin there was just a deep brown with red and gold speckles, streaked faintly with russet. I came out on the other side all clean, with not a hint of blood on my magnificent wings.

I listened hard for pursuit, but it seemed like Sir Hugo had trusted in his hired goons. _Fools._ "Come young masters. We need a spot to sleep for the night." I said, glancing around. I clambered up a particularly thick tree, and waited. When they didn't come up, I peered over the branch, confused. They were staring up at me in shock. "A tree is safe. You can exit by different trees in case of attack. Nobody thinks to look in a tree." I said, and they shrugged and climbed up. I lay along a thinner part of the branch, warning them not to make a sound. I closed my eyes, waiting for the light doze of sleep to settle over me, but Alle said pleadingly. "Meva, I'm cold." Alex joined her. "Yeah, it's really cold out here."

I turned, looking at them. They were huddled together, shivering. I sighed. _Humans._ I moved over to their part of the branch, extending my wings slightly. "Come over here. I'll keep you warm." I said, and they scuttled over to me, one on either side. I closed my wings around them, and they let out identical gasps of shock. "You're feathers are so _soft_." Alle said admiringly, snuggling into the support my wing provided. "They aren't sharp anymore." Alex said accusingly. I shrugged. "I thought it best not to cut my charges to pieces. I can make them sharp at will. This is how they normally are." He tugged on one of my primaries. "Does it hurt when they shoot at you?" he said curiously.

I fluffed out my wings for more warmth. "Not really. About as much as it would hurt you to be poked. Stop yanking on my feathers, I need those ones." He looked up at me pleadingly. "Can I have one you don't need?" he said, widening his eyes in the begging trick dogs used. I sighed, casting a glance along the length of my wing. _Black quill, black quill, where's a white one?_ I made a satisfied sound. _There you are._ I tugged at one of my secondaries, and it broke free. I handed it to him, watching morbidly as another grew in its place. "If you ever need to know," I said, pointing to the feather he was holding. "You should only pluck my feathers that have a white quill like that." He looked at it closely.

"A white what?" I pointed to the thickest part. "That shaft. Where all the little barbs come together. The "stem" of the feather, if you will. My white ones regenerate almost instantly, the black ones can take up to a week." He nodded, yawning. Alle said from my other side "So what are you if you aren't an angel?" I shrugged. "Something else. I was born like this, and grew up like this, and I'll stay like this. But I'm no angel." I muttered under my breath "Twinkly-toed-idiots." She stirred "Wha?" I shook my head. "Nothing young mistress." They both drifted off to sleep, and I sighed sadly. Sleeping sitting up was not one of my more natural skills, and they needed a lookout, poor things.

But it was something to do. So I scanned the horizons, sweeping them in an even gaze, waiting for the sound or scent that alerted me to a stranger's presence. _Why did they have to bring that up?_ I winced. _I never know the answer. I know I'm not human, and not an angel, and not a vampire, I know what I'm __**not**__, but I want to know what I __**am**__._ I sighed. _While I'm dreaming, I also want to be free of the binding. Being free is a lot more fun than being chained to a family._ But, I was above all things, a realist, and right now reality didn't like me very much. _You are an unknown._ It told me. _You are a pawn on the family chessboard, the most powerful and secret pawn. And you're staying that way._

Sure, there was an easy solution. Scream loud enough, then watch as the twins were torn apart, grab my necklace, and toddle on my way. No big deal. But, sadly, my morals can be pesky sometimes. _The family has been good to you, and Mistress Amarta was trying to break the spell. Stupid thing. Why does that damn necklace even exist! I wish I could smash it to pieces._ Also a physical impossibility, but one that was not governed by morals. Speaking of, I saw a shimmer around little Alle's neck, and peered closer to see the necklace securely chained around her tiny neck. I let out a keening moan, because that meant only one thing. Mistress Amarta was dead. I felt the bonds holding me loosen considerably, then tighten. _And so is Master._

I looked at my new Master and Mistress. Alle was breathing out of her open mouth, black curls tumbled about her face. She would grow up to be a beauty, but right now she was an unformed, scared little girl. Alex, on my other side, was sleeping more…carefully, if it can be described that way. _She may be a thinker, but you'll grow up to be a fighter little one._ His black locks were cut much shorter, and he was more muscled already than his slightly built sister. I sighed, ruffling my feathers. _Keeping these two out of trouble is going to be harder than flying in a hurricane._ I thought grumpily, already plotting.

_**For those that wonder these things, yes she is kinda like Alucard. I'm going for similar personalities this time. I know a lot of people have already read this, but please, Review, Request, Rcomment. Auf Wedersien!**_


	2. Fugitive Again

_**Moving on a bit faster than my other fanfics. Maybe it's just practice…whatever. FYI, it starts a little after Seras is turned. I'm just saying she has all the vamperic powers she got after draining Pip, but it's still before he comes in. I like it when she's being all cool n' stuff. I probably hate the least amount of people ever. Zorin…Rip Van Winkle…Maxwell…umm…uh….Zorin…hehe. See, it isn't really much is it?**_

_Alucard's POV:_

"So this creature has kidnapped Lord Richard's children?" Integra snapped at the phone, pacing back and forth. I could just barely hear Sir Hugo's voice at the other end. "Yes, she seems to have run mad. I sent men out after her, but they're all dead. She's a monster." Integra nodded, and my gaze wandered over to the window. I was already bored with the whole thing. She nodded a few more times, and then slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Search and Destroy." She said wearily. "Rescue those children. Go." She flicked a finger at me, then resumed rummaging through her files. I walked out, stopping only to collect Police Girl. We strode out into the night, and I was already looking forward to the confrontation to come.

_Meva's POV:_

I saw the first glint of the sun break free of the trees, and folded my wings crisply together in satisfaction. "Master, Mistress, wake up." I said, nudging them gently. They stirred, then opened their eyes. "Meva? You called us Master and Mistress. You're only supposed to call momma and Papa that." Said Alle imperiously, and Alex nodded. I sighed, shuffling my feet. I saw only one way to break this to them. "They're both dead, masters. Master Richard died, and Mistress Amarta died as well. I don't know how." Of course, I knew perfectly well what happened. _Hugo probably poisoned Master Richard, and murdered Mistress Amarta. _

Alle stared at me, and Alex whimpered. "What do we do now?" he said, looking like he was about to cry. I shrugged, withdrawing my wings. "We get the two of you as far away from here as possible. We'll worry about what comes after that later." _If there is a later._ I managed to get them both down from the tree, and I led them towards a small town that I remembered from Master Richard's maps. When we were just outside, I cast a glamour over myself, altering my appearance so that I seemed somewhat related to the two of them. It wouldn't do to be caught at this stage. I quickly drilled them in our disguise. "I'm a neighbor of your mother's, and she asked me to babysit you two when we visited your father. We're going back to her house now, and that's always a couple stops away on the train, after we get four stops away from here. Got it?"

They both nodded. "Good. Follow me." I said, leading the way. Luckily, nobody from Hugo's employment was anywhere I could hear or smell, and the only people looking at us were normal town goers. _So far, so good. Keep your guard up though; you can relax when they're safe, ideally over an ocean. _We made it to the train station, and I easily procured a couple of tickets. I was heading back to the twins when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, seeing a young woman with impressive assets in a soldier uniform staring at me. _ Wow, vampires are getting dumber every year, I swear. _"Yes?" I said, slightly annoyed by the interruption. She peered at me, and I felt her third eye scan my disguise. _Yeesh, she's strong, but freshly turned. Wonder how strong her master is? Or was, I don't see anyone here with vampire smell._

"Umm, are those kids yours?" she asked, pointing at Alle and Alex. I shook my head. "No mam, they're my neighbor's. She knew I needed a couple dollars and threw me a line." I said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. She glanced at me again, and I ran out of patience. I stared deep into her eyes. "Look, I'm not who you think I am. There are no suspicious people here. Look away." She blinked, then her eyes unfocused and got a dreamy haze. "No suspicious people, look away. Not who you think I am." She said in a daze, walking away. I ushered Alle and her brother onto the train, taking our seats with a sense of relief. _Made it on the train, now we have to get out of here._

_Alucard's POV:_

I saw Police Girl wandering towards me through the crowd, and stepped in front of her. "Well?" I said, seeing her glazed eyes. _Will she ever learn to focus? _"No suspicious people, look away. Not who you think I am." She said dreamily, blinking slowly. I raised an eyebrow. _Managed to hypnotize a vampire. You are going to be an interesting opponent…_ "Police Girl, focus!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face. "Wha? Hmm? Oh, hello master. Did you find anything?" I rolled my eyes. "No, but you did. They hypnotized you." She gasped. "Did I do anything embarrassing?" she squeaked, looking mortified. I sighed, shaking my head. "Not until you started talking. Come, we need to catch up."

_Meva's POV:_

I dozed in my chair, but I still kept an eye on the door in case of interruptions. We had managed to get pretty far, and mountains were starting to come into view. I scowled, thinking back to my ancient history. _Mountains, historical places of ambush and defeat, crushing defeat. Place of last refuge, last defense, for desperate souls only. Not a good omen for escaping travelers._ I sighed, stretching like a cat and yawning. Alle and Alex were sleeping on the seat next to me, and I arranged them more comfortably before looking out the window. It was almost noon. _High noon, time for attack and defense, and- ahhhh, shut up brain!_ I shook my head rapidly and stared out the window again.

_Wait… is that what I think it is?_ I squinted, but there it was, a flash of red-black movement above the trees. I backed away from the window, plans racing through my head. _They don't want to alarm any human passengers, so they'll land on the roof. Being vampires, they can search out the children easily. Time to leave._ I shook them both awake, clapping a hand over their mouths. "There's a couple vampires coming." I whispered to them, wrenching open the hatch at the top of the car. "When I tell you to, open the window and jump out. Don't worry, I'll catch you." I said, unlocking the window as well. "Stay down." I wriggled out, feeling a rush of wind as I stood on top of the train.

_Stay low. Even you can't outrun a train if you fall off._ I ignored that piece of advice. _No duh. It's the tunnels that worry me._ Luckily, the nearest one was several miles away, from my estimate. _I got time._ The hatch closed behind me, which was just as well. The girl vampire landed with a thump beside me, holding the biggest portable cannon I had ever seen. She whipped around, slamming it for my skull. I ducked, letting the wind and her own momentum push her over. Another thump beside me, and I rolled, hearing a gunshot. A bullet pinged down an inch from my head, and I kept rolling.

I managed to get upright, catching a glimpse of my attackers. The girl, and an older man, with black hair and a ridiculously long red coat. He had a huge silver gun in his right hand, and as I watched, he reloaded it. "A vampire hunting vampire. What _will_ they think of next?" I said, seeing and sensing they were all blessed silver. He grinned, showing all of his impressive dentistry. "And what do you call yourself?" he said, aiming at my heart. I shrugged, getting ready to extend my wings. "Sadly, I don't know what to call myself. I assume you're here to take the twins?" His finger tightened on the trigger. "I'm supposed to kill you first, but who wants to do things in order?"

I flicked my wings out, slicing down on his arms without mercy. They fell away from his body in a shower of blood, and he looked grudgingly impressed. "Back off." I warned, fanning a wing out for maximum damage. "Or you'll lose more than your arms." He laughed. Normally, I would have expected anger, pain, or terror in an opponent, but he laughed. _That can't be good._ "Excellent!" he said, still shaking with mirth. "You are excellent! Far above any category of vampire I've ever seen!" I narrowed my eyes. "Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, waiting for him to make his move. He stopped laughing suddenly, making a shape with his hands, which I noticed had gloves with a binding system on. _That can't be good at all._

"Releasing control on restriction systems 3, 2, 1. Approval of situation A recognized commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." He said, starting to glow and dissolve into the air around him. I relaxed, keeping my panic inside my mind. _Being rendered silent isn't going to be good for my health. Wait for him to move. He's only going to fight on his terms, and make mine obsolete. So, adopt his terms._ A foggy black mist was all around me, with pulsing red lights. I felt his presence surround me, and let out a long breath.

A gunshot cracked, but I had already ducked. A dog came howling out of the mist in front of me, and I calmly sliced it in half, noting as I did the gun stuck in its mouth. _So right here, the laws of physics are what he makes them._ A shape loomed out of the fog next to me, and I whipped out a wing, slicing it lengthwise down the middle. I felt him loom next to me, and closed my eyes. I hacked and spun as his make-believe demons converged, barely keeping myself in one piece. I resisted the temptation to open my eyes. _Here, they'll only lie to me. Relax. Pretend you're just practicing. If you fail this, Master Richard will make you stay underground for a month. Relax, let it flow…_

"You know what happens when a bird loses her wings?" A pair of ice cold hands grabbed my wings just above the shoulders, and all the fog retracted. Blind panic shot through me. _NOT MY WINGS!_ I frantically struggled, and he held on tighter. My feathers were razor sharp now, and his blood flowed over my shoulders, soaking into my shirt. "Let's find out!" He began pulling at my right wing, and I nearly screeched at the wave of agony. His hands were slippery with blood, cut to ribbons, but he still kept pulling. I flailed wildly, but he pinned me down on the train roof with a knee in my back, placing a foot on my left wing to hold it down. I gasped, feeling the skin around the wing beginning to tear. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

A blind and desperate hope flared inside of me. I rolled, feeling him fall onto my right wing, snarling. I held it out over the side, coming to a stop, and swung it as hard as I could back onto the train. Suddenly everything went dark as we went into the tunnel, and a snap, followed by a crunch, followed by searing pain in my wing, ensued. I gasped, pulling it back and seeing that the vampire had fallen off when he hit the cliff. _Thank god._ I swore as the girl landed in front of me, looking murderous. "_Verdammt noch mal_!" I spat, flinging her off with an excellently placed slap of my uninjured wing. Since I wasn't _quite_ out of patience yet, I didn't hit her with sharp feathers, but softer normal ones.

She tumbled off the train without a sound, and I heard Alle say "Wow! What do you think Meva said?" I growled, whipping around. Alle and Alex were staring at me from the hatch, and I sighed. "It was in German, young masters, and no, I'm not repeating it. I lost my temper." Alex stared at my wing. "Meva! Your wing!" I turned my head around, fearing the worst. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the skin around my wing was red, but still attached, and the muscles were all working, if a bit sore. I flexed it experimentally, then winced. _Something broke when I hit that cliff. Damn it._ I jumped back down into the carriage, sighing. "We're going to have to be a lot more careful from now on, young masters."

_**I forgetted what she said. Hehe. It was grumpy, I remember that much. This is the first fanfic I'm doing with it having Romance as a category…and the first one on an actual timeline. As said before, it's so nice being able to write and post again, I have like twelve unfinished and probably forever unfinished fanfics on my IPod that I came up with on the bus rides. Plus the computer doesn't run out of battery mid-sentence. Yeah…so then, you like so far? Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	3. Blood, Screams, Oh Yes, and Pain

_**Violent, isn't she?**_

_Alucard's POV:_

As I patiently reassembled myself, my thoughts kept swerving back to that bird-girl. _What a fascinating creature. I wonder what she's planning to do with those kidnapped brats._ My hands, however, wouldn't stop bleeding, nor any of the cuts I got from her feathers. _My master will certainly be interested in those feathers, and her wings, for that matter. I should bring some pieces back after I rip her apart._ Police Girl wandered over, clutching her head. "Oww." She moaned, leaning on the cliff face. "Something wrong Police Girl?" I said, watching her with amusement. "She slammed me off the train with her wing." She groaned, sliding to the ground.

"Care to share your secret of healing? I can't stop bleeding." I said, holding up my hands. She looked at me. "I only hit the wall." I blinked. "Her feathers?" She shrugged. "All normal feathery ones." I grinned. _So you only sharpened them for me. How smart._ _I wonder if you know what you're getting into?_ "She still has those kids." I said, dusting myself off. "Let's go relieve her of them." Police Girl nodded, shouldering her Harkonnen. We vanished into the night, speeding along the train tracks. _Come out come out wherever you are!_

_Meva's POV:_

I spun another glamour over my wings, the strongest one I could muster. It would need to hold even if I was sleeping, although I wouldn't be. _And I'm pretty sure I shouldn't anyway. Who knows when those two vampires will be back?_ Alle had asked why. "I can't just fold one wing in." I had said. "They need to both be hidden, or not at all. Plus, folding my wing when it's broken will just slow the healing process." She had nodded and fallen asleep. I stared at the both of them now in pure envy. _Why do humans spend so much of the time sleeping anyway? It's stupid._ A knocking at the door made me tense up, then sidle over carefully. My wings, although invisible, were not immaterial. "Yes?" I said, opening it a crack. Gunfire burst through, waking both Alle and Alex up immediately.

Luckily for them, my good wing was already in place. "Out the window, now!" I said, backing away from the door and shoving the window open. "But we'll drown! There's a river!" wailed Alle, and I rolled my eyes. "When jumping off a train, water is good young mistress. Out." She wiggled out, followed by Alex. I smashed through the glass behind them, diving and sweeping them up into the protective arch of my wigs immediately. "Now hold still." I said, angling my bad wing down so I wouldn't be crushed when we hit the water. There was an icy shock, and water immediately soaked my feathers, dragging us down. I unclasped them, shoving Alle and her brother towards the surface and following.

I burst through the surface, choking and gasping. _I keep forgetting to make my feathers waterproof. I need to write that down or something. At least they're getting cleaner._ Dirt and vampire blood was streaming away from my wings in sullen swaths, staining the water around me darker every second. "MEVA HELP!" a voice from the bank shouted, and I turned in the water. Alle and Alex were in the hands of soldier types, with a crest on their shoulders. I hissed, launching myself out of the water and slamming into them with both wings, knocking them away from my young charges. I ignored the pain in my injured wing and flattened both Alle and Alex to the ground, arching my wigs over them in a protective shield. "Back off!" I spat. "Orders master?" I looked down at Alex.

_Alucard's POV:_

She looked at the boy, and I raised my eyebrows. _Master?_ "Hand over the children, and you'll go free!" shouted Captain Bernadette, shouldering his gun. The girl didn't look fazed at all. "Master?" she repeated, not taking her eyes off the Captain. The children were completely silent. She sighed, then lifted a wing slightly. "You people have exactly five seconds to clear off before I lose my temper." She said in a warning tone, already moving into a crouch. None of the mercenaries moved an inch. She snorted. "Have it your way." She jumped up, whirling so her wing was headed straight for Captain Bernadette's throat. "Don't hurt them!" the girl said, sounding terrified.

The girl growled, halting her wing inches from the captain's face. She lowered it, backing up so she was standing over the two children again. "Yes Mistress." She said, sounding resentful. _She obeys the whims of two human children. How pathetic._ "You seem a lot less coordinated on the ground." I said smoothly, stepping out of the shadows. She hissed and the two children flattened themselves against her legs. She reined in her temper with an obvious effort, then growled "Well, good for me then. I assume Sir Hugo sent you for the kids. What story did he tell you?"

I blinked. _Oh, she's __**very **__interesting now._ "Shouldn't you tell us?" I said, folding my arms. She gasped in exaggerated surprise, slapping herself on the head. "Gosh, I forgot my excuse. I must have been too busy getting my master's children out before they were murdered in their beds. Silly me." I laughed. _And she has bite._ "You were charged with kidnapping them. I assume you deny it?" she nodded. "Totally. Sir Hugo's a greedy-" she looked down at the children and changed what she was going to say. "-_schlange_."

I chuckled. _Snake indeed._ _Too bad I have to kill her; this girl is a excellent source of entertainment._ I slammed into her, knocking her off her feet and pinning her to the ground. She didn't scream, but hissed at me loudly. "We never did find out what happens when a bird loses her wings." I whispered in her ear. "Let's try again!" I grabbed her wing, the same one I had almost ripped off earlier, and began to pull.

_Meva's POV:_

He grabbed my wing again, and pulled hard. I bucked, overwhelmed momentarily by the excruciating pain. Then I reasserted myself. _Pain never brought me down before, and it's not starting now!_ I twisted, teeth sinking into his hand. He jerked, but held on. I let go and spat blood out, before slamming my other wing into his side, again and again. His blood was gushing out on top of me, literally covering me with the stuff. My clothes were red, my wing was soaked, and my skin was wet with his blood. I snarled, hitting him harder. _How much blood does this man have to lose?_ He was growling, his grip on my wing becoming tighter and tighter. There were muted bursts of gunfire, probably the men trying to scare Alle and Alex out of wherever they crawled to hide.

A cold shock hit me when I saw his eyes glowing red, and his teeth lengthening. _Vampires use blood for food. Food is energy. I am bleeding him, depleting him of his energy. I am the only source of blood in front of him._ My guess was proved correct as he moved, sinking his teeth deep into my neck, biting down hard. I screamed, overwhelmed by pain again as he started drinking. _NO!_ I struggled, trying to wrench his teeth out of my neck, but he only growled and bit down harder. He was straddling me, holding down my wings and arms with both hands and leaning over me. I couldn't find any way to knock him off, or even attack him anymore. My thoughts started to fade as the blood loss started taking over.

_Alucard's POV:_

I sucked out as much blood as I could, drinking deeply to replenish the stores she had depleted. She was so weak now, so helpless. I could hear her thoughts as I drank. I listened in amusement for a moment, but soon realized she was almost unconscious. I delved into her memories instead, and was shocked to find years, decades, yes… _centuries _of memory, all crystal clear and perfect. I flipped back as far as I could, and felt a surge of joy, powerful and overwhelming. She was coasting in the air, gliding on the winds with her deadly wings. The land below her was green, like a forest, but all her thoughts were focused on the joy of flight, and the freedom it represented.

I flipped forward a little, and saw her masters, and her loyalty to the family that captured her. She denied her flight-loving nature for decades at a time, bound to the earth she so passionately hated. I felt a trace of sympathy. _I know the pain of being bound as well…_ Her memories changed again. A battlefield, blood, screams. She was charging into the enemy, killing with a sick joy that brought answering joy to me. There was so much more, but I felt something under my hands change. I opened my eyes, seeing her feathers, the same as before, but slowly ruffling. Then they stopped, and I suppressed a moan as they relaxed, now so soft, so warm, instead of the cold, sharp ones I had been leaning on.

I realized she was close to death. I felt it in her heartbeat, getting weaker with every ounce I drained out of her neck. The spell, or whatever it was, that had kept her feathers sharp was dissolving without her will to hold it in place. Without thinking of my orders, I detached my mouth, licking her neck gently to heal the wound I had caused. She twitched all over, and her wings stirred weakly. I buried my hand in her feathers, caressing them gently. _So soft…these are like nothing I've ever felt before_. She moaned, weakly fluffing her feathers for some unknown reason. I ran my other hand over her wings, realizing that all her feathers were equally soft. I ached to feel those wings around me, to have that same softness and warmth surrounding me.

She groaned again, pulling me out of the pleasured depths I had been lost in. I realized we were alone, all the soldiers and Police Girl having gone off looking for the children. She muttered, starting to regain consciousness, bit by bit. Her lips begged for a warm touch, and without realizing it, I leaned forward. _Wait, what the hell am I doing?_ I jerked away, staring at her face in thought. _Master will be interested to see another creature almost as old, if not as old, as myself._ I phased off, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from a soldier and cuffing her hands together, just as her eyes opened. They looked at me in confusion, then traveled upwards to her bound hands. She hissed and struggled wildly, like an animal in a trap.

I put a hand down on her wings, and they immediately sharpened beneath me, before slicing upwards to the cuffs. I grabbed the edges and slammed her wings together, so she would have to unsharpen them or cut herself to pieces. They hit her hard, but they were already back to the softer feathers I had gloried in a few moments before. I bound her handcuff to a shadow-tether, jerking her to her feet. _Master, I found the girl._ Integra's voice sounded very cross. _Kill her then, if you haven't already. I gave you an order._ I grinned, seeing the soldiers starting to return. _She has wings. And she's several centuries old._ Integra was silent for a moment. _Bring her back, alive. I want to talk to her. How badly is she wounded?_

I cast a thoughtful gaze over the bird-girl._ Extreme blood loss and I believe something is wrong with one of her wings, but other than that, fine. _I could almost see her scowl._ What did you do? _Captain Pip started forward, but I waved him off. _I was hungry master. She caused me to lose quite a bit of blood. I needed to replenish myself. _ She sighed. _Don't hurt her unless she tries to escape. And get those kids._ I nodded. _Yes master. _"What did you want?" I said lazily, turning to him. "Ze children got away." He said, lighting a cigar and staring at the bird-girl "What are we going to do wiz her?" I grinned. "Ask her a few questions."

_**Okay, I know I said it was going by the timeline, but I didn't know about her previous soldiers before they got munched by the Valentine brothers. Just pretend he's someone else. If you see Pip or Bernadette at a point he isn't in the story yet, I mean Bob or Thompson. I may be cheapening and mocking his character, but those were names I came up with on the spot. If he doesn't like it he needs to hurry up and be in the OVA sooner. Not my fault. So there. *sticks tongue out* **_


	4. Sticks and Stones and Broken Bones

_**Oops! Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien! Forgot about that last chapter. Hehe. So then…'sup. I like coming up with names for my chapters now, before it was just "Chapter 1. Chapter 2. So on and so forth." Naming them is fun! On we go, deeper into my twisted mind full of plotting and other very complicated stuff you haven't a hope of understanding. Like kitties! :D**_

_Meva's POV:_

_ Okay masters, listen to me. I put an invisibility spell on you, but it won't hold past sunrise. You need to hide in a cave or something, and then follow me when I tell you it's safe. _I wasn't listening to the vampire, who was standing still, occasionally nodding or frowning. _Meva? Are you okay? You sound…trembly._ Alle's mental voice was shy and reserved, but firm. I grimaced_. Just fine mistress. I lost a few pints of blood, that's all. Now listen very carefully. You need to order me to be quiet, alright? First order as my masters, think you can handle it?_ They both probably nodded agreement, and then Alex's mental voice said. _Meva, be quiet. How was that?_ Due to his recent order, I couldn't respond, but I sent my agreement to them.

I was roused from my trance by a hand under my chin, forcing me to look into the vampire's flaming red eyes. "And who were you just talking to?" he said, looking amused. I just shook my head. His grip tightened. "Answer me." I glared at him, not saying a word. He snarled, and my vision went red. _Oh no you don't!_ I fought his will, holding as much of my secrets in as I could. It was like trying to keep your balance on oiled ice. He was overwhelmingly powerful. Finally he gave up and let me fall back down into a crouch, growling under his breath. I shook my head, trying to clear it after his hypnotism clouded my mind. _Damn._ "Why aren't you saying anything? You were certainly a pert little minx earlier." He purred, and I snarled at him. "Can't!" the word was forced out of me before my mouth clamped shut.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm sure my master can persuade you. Come." He yanked at the thing attached to my cuffs, and I would have cuffed him over the head with a sharp wing, before flying out of there in a rage, if not for Alle's injudicious order of _"Don't hurt them!"_ So I followed, imagining just what I would do when I got free of these damn shackles. He shoved me in some kind of van, and then closed the door. I edged as far away from him as I could, curling up in a corner and bringing my good wing up to block out even the sight of him. A few moments later I heard the door open and close, then that vampire girl's scent washed over me. I lowered my wing briefly and hissed at her, before bringing it back up. _Sie__sind__ein dummer__Idiot__verdammt__Meva._( You are a stupid damn idiot Meva) _Sie__gab__praktisch__, dass __Vampir__Ihre Freiheit__auf dem Silbertablett. _(You practically handed that vampire your freedom on a silver platter)

Well, I got myself into this, I should get myself out. _Resources, nill. My wing is broken, in several places if I'm reading these pain-waves effectivly. I just got almost completely drained by an extremely powerful vampire. This is not a good day for me. _I sighed in annoyance. _Yeesh._ _When I get free, second thing on my list is to pay a little "visit" to __**Sir **__Hugo. I wonder what kind of splatter it would make if I dragged a wing up diagonally, rather than straight? Hmm…_ My thoughts were interrupted by something skimming my wing feathers, and I nearly moaned in pleasure. They were a very sensitive spot for me, especially when it came to pleasurable sensations. _No, snap out of it!_

_Alucard's POV:_

I stared at her upraised wing, and smirked. _Integra gives me the silent treatment from time to time, but this is the first time I've seen someone do it by orders._ She was muttering to herself in German, a language I was tolerably familiar with. I studied her wing, and realized that despite its large size, it was a remarkably dexterous limb. For instance, right now her left wing was completely blocking her body. The feathers somehow extended so they formed a screen, and they wing was bent at a very interesting angle indeed, but she seemed completely comfortable with it. Her other wing, however, was gingerly folded together, retracted into the least space she could, and obviously causing her pain, although it was at a perfectly normal angle.

_Did I break something when I was on top of her? Was I that hungry?_ I shook my head. _If she can block bullets with her wings, than I would have __**definitely **__felt it if I snapped a bone._ She was almost completely silent now, and I edged closer. Those feathers called me, begging for me to stroke their erotic softness. I dared run a finger along the edge, feeling them harden slightly, and then relax. Her whole body stiffened, and she growled. She folded her wing down, glaring at me. "Don't touch." The words sounded like they were forced out, and her mouth clamped shut almost too fast for her muscles to be the thing controlling it. I smirked at her. "And yet you haven't sliced me with that fascinating power of yours, have you? Does it pleasure you?"

She snarled, tucking her good wing behind her back. Her bad one flexed slightly, like she would have tucked it behind her as well, but didn't move. I made a beckoning gesture with one hand. She hissed, but I detected a trace of confusion on her face. "I need to see how badly I hurt that wing." I said to clarify, and she paused. Slowly, she shuffled closer to me, gingerly extending the wing so it lay on my lap. I ran a hand over it, feeling as gently as I could for breaks. She twitched, but didn't move away. Just as I felt a slight bump under the feathers, she yelped and moved backward, yanking her wing out of my hands with a grinding, grating sound that meant her broken bones were sliding together painfully.

She held it awkwardly against herself, cradling it and supporting it with her body, and I saw tears of pain leak out from the corner of her eyes. She shook her head angrily, as if ashamed by her moment of weakness. "You need to stop squeaking if I want to be able to tell my master anything but "her wing hurts" when I report in." I said irritably, and she glared at me, growling under her breath. She moved the wing back towards me, and I slid my hand under the feathers covering the upper part, noticing that there was indeed a broken bone, three in fact. Her main bone, that supported the whole wing, was fractured, and two of the thinner bones fanning out from it were snapped in two. As I fingered them, she let out a quiet hiss of pain, and clenched her hands, but otherwise did nothing.

I let go and she folded her wing back, moving over to the farthest corner away from me and turning her back to me. The van was silent for a moment, but then I noticed something. Her outline had begun to shimmer, dissolve… I snarled and she looked at me, surprised. Then her eyes traveled down to her arm. "_Suefzer_." She said in annoyance, just as her outline changed completely. I blinked. She had been black haired, dark-skinned, like those children, but now she was much lighter, with caramel brown hair. She glared at me, and her eyes were a stunning shade of sapphire. "WHOA!" Police Girl said, having woken up. The girl transferred her glare to her. She muttered something unflattering in German and turned away from us again.

_Meva's POV:_

_Damn, I thought it would last much longer than that._ My glamour had completely vanished, showing the two vampires my true form. _Then again, I was putting all my focus on Alle and her brother's invisibility spell at the time._ The van suddenly swerved wildly, and before I could stop myself, I tumbled into the older vampire's lap. He looked down at me in surprise, and I growled, pushing myself off him. Another swerve, but this time I was ready. The vampire stuck his head through the wall, and I heard "What are you doing!?" shouted at the driver. I didn't need to ask. _Damn it all to hell, why do they have to be so NOBEL!?_ I calmly sliced the handcuffs open and slammed the doors open, ignoring the vampire girl. I fell out onto the road, flattening myself down so I wouldn't get run over.

Two trucks passed over me, and then I rolled out of the way, standing up and running towards where I felt my masters' minds. I mentally forwarded the fact that I was not happy at all with their decision. _MEVA! YOU'RE OKAY!_ Alle's voice called in my mind. I mentally showed her my need to be able to speak. _Oh, umm, you can talk now Meva._ I growled low in my throat, skidding to a stop above the both of them. Alex had an arsenal of firecrackers, some of which I knew had made their way into the driver's seat of several of the vans. "What the hell were you two thinking!" I shouted at the both of them, and some German poured from my lips, I was so angry.

"_Wie kann man nur so dumm sein! Ich __r__eiße lhnen beiden auseinander und füttern__die Stücke, um__Krähen__! _WHY!?" They both looked sheepish. "Sorry Meva, but we couldn't just leave you there. We had to help!" Alex said defiantly, staring up at me. I growled, wanting to bang my head against something hard and vertical, but not having the time. "You did not help, you made things worse!" I all but shouted, trying to control my temper. "Indeed." A voice beside my ear said, and then a huge impact on the side of my head made everything go black.

_***Time Skip***_

I groaned, light filtering into the darkness I had been lost in for so long. I blinked my eyes open, seeing myself in a roomy dungeon cell, chained to a wall. My wings were chained too, so I wasn't going anywhere. I experimentally rattled my chains, and found them to be blessed silver. _So, I'm in a spot that knows a lot about vampire hunting, and vampires in general. There was an organization, English wasn't it? Yes…the Hellsings? The ones who caught…the really…powerful…oh crap._ I sighed, my eyes searching the darkness for something to do. A tantalizing scent wafted down the hall, and my eyes dilated. My mouth watered, and I sternly told myself to stop being so wishful. _Prisoners don't get nice food; they get moldy old bread and stuff like that. Not freshly baked…hot from the oven…yum…_ I shook my head.

An old man opened the door, setting down a plate of the bread and some milk just out of my reach. "You seem to have woken up." He said in an English accent, watching me neutrally. I strained, trying to reach the plate, but was brought up short by my chains. "Yes." I said slowly, eyes fixed on the bread. He raised an eyebrow. "When have you last eaten?" he said in surprise, and I blinked. "Umm… four or five days ago." I said, squinting in remembrance. "Drank?" He said curiously, and I growled. "Dunno. A week or so maybe. Can you push that a bit closer, I'm kinda hungry…"

He shook his head. "No, you need to answer a few questions first." He said sternly, and I sagged in my chains. _Damn it…_ "I might." I said grumpily, and he started. "What's your name?" I considered that. "Meva. No last name." He nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Why did you kidnap those children?" I sighed. _Yeesh… _"Mistress told me to." I said shortly, annoyed by the accusation. "Mistress?" He said, clearly wanting more. "_Lady_ Amarta, Master Richard's wife." I said grandly, looking down my nose at him. He bowed a little. "Forgive me for being rude. But Sir Hugo said you kidnapped those children without your mistress's consent."

I growled in annoyance. "Well, I'm glad to see you took him at his word. I'm sure he is _always _the model of paragon grace and virtues, and he has never, _ever_, been wrong in his entire life, and his word counts _ever _so much more than that of his victims. Go away." He tried to get me to talk more, but I remained stonily silent. He sighed, and then walked out, closing the door. I strained towards the plate again, but was brought up short. I tried pushing off the wall with my legs, but only managed to bruise my back and jostle my wounded wing, which nearly made me shriek with pain. So I just hung there, in a much worse mood than before that man had come in. My only consolation was that Alle and Alex were still alive, and still had my necklace.

_Alucard's POV:_

Walter walked into Integra's office, dusting off his hands. "Well, I learned a few more things, but not nearly the information we need." He said apologetically, and Integra waved a hand at him. "I'm sure you did your best. What did you learn?" He stood at attention and began. "Her name is Meva and she seems to be quite old, as Alucard suggested. She seems to require food and water, but when I asked her she said it had been almost a week since she last drank anything, and five days since her last meal. When I questioned her about her kidnapping of the children, she seemed adamant that she had done the right thing, and said her former mistress had ordered it. She seems to hold the family in great honor, and referred to Richard and his wife with great respect. When I mentioned Sir Hugo she became sarcastic and then would not answer any more questions, despite my best efforts."

I grinned. _Meva…wait, that name seems somehow familiar…Meva…Avem? Oh, she's clever._ "Are you sure that's her real name?" I said causally, inspecting the Jackal. Walter frowned. "What do you mean?" I smirked at the both of them. "Meva. Avem backwards. Latin for _bird_. Not something a parent would name their child." Integra cursed and Walter frowned. "She seemed perfectly sincere…" he said slowly. "Alucard, since you're so clever at finding out things, _you_ may go interrogate her now. Don't harm her." Integra said grumpily, and my amusement vanished. I sighed and phased down into the basement, muttering to myself.

_**Yeah…what can I say, l like my characters tough. *shrugs defensively* I do hope I broke these up nicely, before it was just all one long sheet of words. I really hope. Hey, UK people, your country(s?) are/is awesome! I liked Scotland and England the best. Scotland was just awesome and England had Hellsing! And my wonderful home-stay people, Scarlet and Daisy. (See, I remembered your names!) But I still prefer America, one, because we're freaking awesome, and two, because when we plug our devices into walls, we don't have to TURN ON THE FREAKING SOCKET! It's just plug, and work. Not plug, flip switch, then work. Other than that, I have nothing against the UK at all. You are a wonderful place with wonderful people. *makes disgusted face and wipes mouth of flattery-taste* But seriously now, you guys are all great. Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	5. Talking and Wailing

_**Sigh. I need more before chapter stuff. Yeah, I know it kinda goes right into the mush. I have a drink to wipe away the cloying taste in the back of my throat. (I love milk!)**_

_Meva's POV:_

I rattled my chains again, bored out of my mind. Nothing to do but hang and wait. No food to eat, nothing to drink, wounds to pick at, or spells to chant. _Boredom is killing me, I swear. And it's doing it slowly._ A slight sound outside made me tense up in anticipation, then slump back down when it wasn't repeated. I kicked my feet, swinging them back and forth in morbid fascination. "Hello _Meva_. You seem down." I looked up to see that vampire standing in front of me, a smirk on his face. "You seem obvious." I said tonelessly, not really caring what he might do to me. He grinned wider. "Avem sounds much better, in my opinion."

I shrugged. "Hey, I like it. It suits me." I flexed my wings slightly in demonstration. "Avem might have gotten people wondering, and that's a nuisance." He nodded. "So, what's your _real_ name?" I shrugged again. "That is. Never had any other name. Never wanted any other name either." He frowned, then grabbed my chin again, tilting my face this way and that. I growled, trying to wrench it out of his grip, but he held on. "What was that before? Even your skeletal structure changed." He said, letting go. My brow furrowed._ What was what? Oh, wait, does he mean my glamour?_ "Not changed, just shown. This is the way I normally look." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He looked grudgingly impressed. "What kind of spell was that?" I blinked at him innocently. "Spell? Sorry, don't do those." He growled, suddenly much closer to me. His handed hovered over my broken wing, just barely touching the feathers. "Lie like that again" he whispered in my ear "And I rip your little wing off, orders or no." He backed away, a cruel smile lighting his features. I scowled at him, unconsciously ruffling my feathers back in place. "Glamour. I've always been able to do them, good ones." I said sullenly, wanting very much to grind him into a red paste. He nodded, indicating he wanted me to go on. "I can do invisibility spells for a limited time, depending on how many people are looking at what I make invisible, camouflage-"

He interrupted me. "So, basically, subterfuge spells?" I nodded once. "Any healing?" he asked suddenly, and I blinked. "No. I haven't needed it." He looked incredulous. "Ever?" I shook my head. "Ever. My wings are so hard that nothing ever got through that was important enough to use a spell on." He raised an eyebrow. "Those same wings I broke last night?" I growled. "That was the train and the cliff, not you. It'd take more than a vampire to break my wings." He scowled. "Care to test that theory?" I shrugged. "Try." As I expected, he didn't even touch my wings. He just growled low in his throat and backed away. "My master will find everything out. Don't even try to hide it." He said, before going right through the wall.

_Alucard's POV:_

_Damn her._ I sat down on my coffin, staring at the stony walls of my room. _How did she know I wasn't allowed to hurt her?_ She seemed so confident, so calm. Her emotions were hidden deep, and it would have taken much probing to find them, and even then she would have noticed and mounted a defense. Her eyes brimmed with secrets, ones she hid deep. _Those eyes…have I ever seen such a stunning blue?_ After the glamour she cast wore off, I was faced with an almost child-like girl, with high cheekbones and birdlike features. She was thin, but not overly so, and her caramel hair was about level with her shoulder blades. Her wings were covered in dirt, and blood, my blood.

In fact, her whole body was covered in blood from when I had attacked her, so much I couldn't even tell what color her clothes were, probably a dark one, but otherwise indistinguishable. I pondered these sorts of things, until I realized I should report in to Integra. I walked out, using the door for once. I got to the hallway Meva was on, but paused when I heard a faint cheeping sound. It pulled at something inside me, and I phased in silently to see her asleep, her wings moving faintly. I stared at her. Her wing, which had been broken in three places, was flapping just as energetically as the other one, and every time it moved she let out a faint cheep of pain.

Despite this there was a faint smile on her face. I gently slipped into her mind, to find her dreaming of flight. She was soaring high, and there was no sign of any land below her. She was twisting in the air, diving and ascending, riding the currents of air. A wind buffeted her sideways, but she went with it, sliding until she was flying upside down, still with a joyful smile on her face. Her ecstasy flooded me; she was truly in some kind of heaven. I pulled back, staring at her face. _How can a creature like this stand being on the ground, deprived of flight? _My eyes slid to her wing, and I felt a trace of guilt. _I caused her wing to be broken. How long will it be until she is even capable of flight, much less allowed?_

I pushed it away, and phased upstairs. I reported to Integra tonelessly, then walked back down with no new orders. When I got to Meva's hall, I took a deep breath and speed walked down, ignoring any sounds that might come from her room. Just as I was turning a corner, I heard her breath catch as she woke up suddenly. Then there was such a tidal wave of unguarded misery that it literally rocked me back a pace. Her breath caught again, and I heard the faint plink as a tear hit the stone floor. I shook my head rapidly and phased to my room, trying to drive away the memory of her pain.

_Meva's POV:_

The tears kept falling, I didn't bother to stop them. My entire body begged to be in the air, shooting through the sky. The longing was so strong I felt it in every feather of my wings. The tears fell harder. _My broken, maimed wings…_ I choked back a sob. The stone walls felt like they were closing in around me, and I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. I took deep breaths, in and out, in and out. It didn't help. The air down here was thick with dust, and I coughed. _Oh god, what if I suffocate?_ I started breathing faster. _No, no, calm down, they wouldn't put you in a cell just to kill you by suffocation. Calm down._ I flailed wildly, trying to get free.

I didn't care about what would happen after, I just wanted to get out. I banged my wings against the wall, trying to get more force behind my struggles. I struggled as hard as I could, feeling something warm starting to trickle down my wrists. I hit my head against the wall and almost blacked out, but kept thrashing. I kept doing this all night.

_Alucard's POV:_

I was woken a few hours after I got to sleep by Integra's irritable _Go talk to Meva again, I want to find out more._ I growled, stalking over to her cell with clenched hands. I shoved through the wall, then paused. _Master? You may wish to see this._ A mental moan was heard, and a few seconds later Integra and Walter were opening the door. She sucked in a breath when she saw Meva. Walter whistled. Meva was hanging on the wall, but there was an extreme difference than the last time I saw her. Her face had a light screen of blood, courtesy of a nasty gnash on her temple, and her limbs had black and blue marks from where she had hit them during the night. Her wrists had streaks of blood flowing down her arms, and when I shifted the manacles slightly, they were chaffed and raw.

Her wings hung as limp as the chains would permit, and the spot where they were broken had a sliver of white bone sticking through the skin. "Take her to the infirmary." Integra said finally, and I nodded. I carefully removed the chains, starting with her wings. When I was done she flopped limply onto my shoulder, and I felt a strange jolt of pleasure to have her form pressed so close to mine. As I climbed the steps, her wings dangled so close to my feet that I had to tread carefully to avoid stepping on them. I reached into her mind, and saw the cause for her condition. She wanted to be free. She had panicked. She had wanted to be flying again.

_Meva's POV:_

Something soft and warm covered me, and I opened my eyes with an effort. I was chest deep in a hot bath and someone was cleaning me off. I flexed my wing to push them off, but it didn't move. I twisted frantically, praying it hadn't been pulled off or something. "Please, hold still." A voice said firmly, and I shook my head, trying to clear it. "My…wings…" I said urgently, trying to move them. "They've been bound to prevent you from further harming them dear." The voice said, and I relaxed slightly. "I can…clean…myself…" I said, weakly shoving the person away. A sponge was pressed into my hand and she left, closing the door, and my heightened hearing caught the _click_ as it was locked.

I mentally urged the sponge to move, and it began scrubbing me, much more thoroughly than the woman had been, because it didn't have a sense of modesty. I looked blearily at the bathroom I was in, and blinked. It was very grand, with a whole three shelves designated for bottles and junk. I squinted at them, and saw none with my particular brand of conditioner. I mind-floated some over, and atomized some of the ingredients, reassembling them into what I was used to. I flicked a finger, and it squirted into my hair, and began rubbing itself in, and I sucked in a deep breath. _Okay, so what now?_

I turned carefully, seeing my wings were still very grungy. I scowled. _That's gotta be fixed too._ I sorted through all the shampoos and perfumes, but none had what I needed. I stood up, feeling very heavy and wobbled over to the door. I knocked on it and called "Can I have some window cleaner please? It's important." The woman cracked the door open, looking at me suspiciously. "Why?" I flexed my wings slightly. "It helps clean my wings off." She nodded in understanding and closed the door, returning in a few minutes with some window cleaner.

I quickly assembled what I needed, and proceeded to hover it over my wings, working it in and scouring the feathers until they showed through the dirt and blood in all their glory. I then saw what I was supposed to be wearing. _Damn, these people too? You have got to be kidding me…_ A halter top and a skirt lay on the counter, along with some underwear and stuff like that. No bra though, which really irked me. _Could have just cleaned my stuff off, but no, that be too much effort, let's just give her something to cover herself with until we work it out later. _I carefully maneuvered myself into my new clothing, scowling at the tight fit for my wings. I yanked the skirt on, placing it so I could run if I needed to.

My wrists were heavily bandaged for some reason, and I started pulling it off as I waited for the nurse lady to open the door. Then it occurred to me she probably already did, and I yanked it open irritably. I muttered to myself in German as I sat down on the bed, still unwrapping the bandages. I didn't even hear the click as the door opened, and someone stepped in. someone coughed behind me just as I got the last of the wrappings off, and I whirled, ready to slice the attacker with my wing.

_Alucard's POV:_

I waited outside the door for the nurse to come out, and when she was done she motioned me in. I walked in, and froze when I saw Meva sitting on the bed, muttering crossly to herself and picking at the bandages on her wrists. The shirt the doctors had selected showed off her somewhat modest feminine assets uncomfortably, and the skirt draped over her legs in way that demonstrated quite clearly that the legs themselves were slim and well defined. But it was her wings that made me stare. I had assumed they were a nondescript brownish color, but nothing could be further from the truth. A deep chocolate brown, blended with creamy streaks, and tiny little off-glints of red and gold on the bottom, with russet colored edges on the top, they were incredibly beautiful.

I cleared my throat and she glanced up, her wings flexing suddenly like she was about to attack. However, since they were tied together, her center of balance shifted and she fell. I caught her instinctively, inches from the floor. She stared up at me in shock, loose wrappings fallen all over her body. I pulled her back upright, pushing her down onto the bed. She sat down, still with that confused expression on her face. I stared at her, waiting for her to speak. She sat there for a second, then shrugged and pulled the last of the bandages off her arms. She stared at the scars on her wrists mutely, with confusion. She rotated her wrist experimentally, then hissed in pain.

I reached out, but then stopped. _What would I do to help? Lick her wrists? No…no way._ "What happened to me?" she said, cradling her injured arms in her lap. I shrugged. "You tell me. We found you like this in the morning. "The…oh, right." There it was again, that wave of pure, unguarded misery. I winced. Her voice was flat, without any hint of emotion, giving lie to the internal turmoil. She looked up at me expectantly. "So, why help me? I thought you people were convinced I was the bad guy here." I blinked. "That remains to be seen. Come, my master wishes to show you something." I grabbed her elbow and phased to the entrance hall, where Integra was waiting with the two children.

_**It is rather logical she would have a fear of tight spaces and underground areas. She part freaking bird. A very big bird. And really, when you think of avian (that's a fancy word for bird stuff) anatomy, it isn't really conductive to have two large objects sticking out of your back when you're trying to stay decent. It just **__isn't__**. Because in most flying creatures, the wings would be about level with the chest area so modesty would be a bit hard. Cutting a giant hole in the back of her clothes is the best she can manage. But she makes it work! Yeah…anyway, Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	6. Reunion and Relapse

_**Yay, more. I know the name is a bit of a mouthful, bit I was kinda running out of ideas. I won't say it often, if that comforts you. So then…start reading I guess.**_

_Meva's POV:_

He stopped and I blinked. I was in a posh hallway, facing a stern woman with "MASTERS!" I said, catching them as they jumped into my arms. They hugged me tightly, babbling. "Meva! You're okay! Where were you? Why are your wings tied together? Are they okay? We missed you!" I rolled my eyes. "Masters! I was…busy…" my eyes slid to the vampire and the woman, both of whom were looking faintly surprised. "And my wings got a bit messed up after I knocked the vampire off. They should be fine in a few weeks. I missed you too. What were you two doing?" That set them off, and I only half listened. I got the gist that they had been relatively unharmed, with only a few bruises from when they had (and I silently praised them for it) fought the soldiers and given them quite the bruises themselves.

They also had been learning self-defense from one "Captain Bernadette". I turned to the woman, putting Alle and her brother down on the ground. "Who are you?" I said, putting one hand on my hip. She removed a cigar from her mouth, which she had been smoking the entire time. "Sir Integra Hellsing. Leader of the Hellsing organization, and controller of the vampire Alucard." I bowed slightly. "I'm sure you already know my name, but I'm Meva, servant of the Selbstgemacht family, and more directly, these two." I pointed to Alle and Alex. She raised an eyebrow. "More directly? Just what is your link to the Selbstgemachts?" I coughed. "Umm…I'm not at liberty to divulge that information…literally…"

I blushed. "You can…talk to them…" I said, pointing at Alex frantically, hoping they would get the message. Alex looked up at me in shock. "You can tell them whatever you need to Meva." He said sternly, and I coughed, tried to speak, and cleared my throat. "Needs to be more specific." I croaked out, and he frowned. "Umm…Meva, you may tell them about your link to our family?" I sucked in a deep breath. "_Yes_. Honestly, it isn't so hard. Umm… okay, way back when, a little after…oh god, I'm never good at time periods…maybe sometime in the eighteenth… no, it was the seventeenth, seventeenth century, I dropped a very important magical item, which apparently allowed whoever grabbed it to command me. _Literally_."

"So their great-great-great-great- great- great- great- great-" Integra tapped a foot impatiently. I got the hint. "Well, twelve more greats after that grandma picked it up, and found out she could tell me what to do. I've been listening to them ever since." Alucard, as he was apparently called, put in his bit. "You have to obey the commands of these children now? How? What are the specifics?" I yanked my necklace out from under Alle's collar. "This is the specifics. You can't pull it off, melt it off, and she can't get it off, the only way for it to leave her neck is for her to be dead. She and the oldest male relative, namely her twin, the _only_ male relative, have full command of me and my powers. When they say jump, I don't say how high, I jump." He caught on to the ambiguity. "But if they say "get me some food"?" I grinned. "Then food is going to be delivered to them, illegally or otherwise, but the food _will _be gotten for them."

He smirked. "How very inconvenient for you." I sighed. "It does get to me sometimes. Once, one of my older masters said "Curse these papers" and the countryside was months in hunting down the tricky little things. And the paper cuts _glowed_. " Alle stared at me accusingly. "Meva! You never told us that!" I grinned at her. "What I haven't told you would fill a book the size of your whole body." She opened her mouth, and I slapped a hand over it. "_Don't_ tell me to say all those things; I'll talk your ear off." She nodded, and I removed my hand. "Tell us all the things you haven't told us already!" she blurted out, and I sighed "Mistress you said- that one time I was in the Philippines hunting down…" I droned on and on, and Alle and Alex listened in rapt attention. I mentally cursed the necklace's orders for being so damn _literal_.

Alucard listened in, and I mentally winced. _Great, now the crazy vampire creep knows about my past as well._ After an hour or so, my voice gave out, but I kept mouthing words, much to Alle's confusion. I coughed, mentally shouting at her to ask me to stop. She winced and said "Sorry Meva, you can stop now." I inhaled deeply, twitching my fingers to call a glass of water from wherever they kept that stuff in this place. It shot around the corner, bobbing over Alucard's head and zooming around Alex. I grabbed it and drained it in one gulp, and cleared my throat experimentally. "See? When you say something young mistress, I have to do it. There are no ifs, ands, or buts; I will literally be unable to ignore the order. Be more careful in future." I said hoarsely, rubbing my chest.

She looked ashamed, and Alex butted in. "But you can change it if you want, right?" I cleaned a bit of dirt out from my slightly sharp nails. "I can find and use loopholes, yes." He rubbed his chin. "So if I said "run through the wall?" you could change that?" Unfortunately, I was already at a flat-out sprint towards said wall. "NO!" I screamed, bringing up my hands to shield my face. He hurriedly called out "MEVA STOP!" I was crushed to the ground, scowling. "I hate training new masters." I told the floor, moaning. I felt a hand pull at my shoulder, but I was stuck to the floor like glue. "Master?" I hissed, clenching my fists. He chuckled nervously. "Umm, you can get up now." I stood up unsteadily, dusting myself off. I was mildly surprised to see the vampire was the one to try and help me up, abeit very ungently.

I scowled at him, rubbing my shoulder where there was a whole new set of bruises. "So, Meva, what's a loophole you _can_ exploit?" he said teasingly, not at all affected by the glare. I rolled my eyes. "I haven't had a reason to yet, but there are some I can use, but there's no way I'm telling _you_ any of them." I said archly, folding my arms and taking an aggressive stance. He smirked, but then I remembered something that was extremely pressing. I cleared my throat. "Since you probably don't have a doctor who is a wing-know-all, may I place a phone call?" I said curtly, ruffling my wings in illustration. His smirk faded slightly, and he sighed. "Possibly." He was silent for a moment, probably communicating with his master. "Yes." He said finally, leading us to a phone tucked into a nook in the hall's right side.

I dialed, waiting for the ring tone. "Oh, you may want to cover your ears." I said warningly, already doing so. He raised an eyebrow. "And why-" he began, but a sudden screech from the phone cut him off. His expression changed from mockingly confused to painfully sensitive, and he clapped his hands over his ears. "AHH!" he screamed, and I winced. Alle and Alex stared at us in confusion, as the sound was too high pitched for a human to hear. It stopped, and someone's voice started on the other end. "Hello! Who are you and what can I do for you?" I grinned. "Hey Beklop. I've got a-" I was cut oh by a slightly less painful screech, and she sputtered her happiness. "OH HI! Meva, how's ever thing! You aren't free yet, are you? I've got a nice corner of the shop with nobody in it at the time, and-" I hurriedly cut her off. "No no, nothing important right now I'm afraid." _And no way am I ever sleeping in her shop again. Ick._

"See, I've got this problem with my wings, and I was wondering if you could help me out." she sighed happily, clunking around with something. Alucard had recovered and was listening in, not even pretending he wasn't eavesdropping. "Shoot, I've got time to kill. Are you molting again? I know how much you hate it, and I've got something here that might help-" I took a deep breath, letting her babble. "Beklop, my wing broke. I snapped some bones." I said stiffly, spitting the words out. Her side of the line was silent for a moment, and she giggled a little. "Oh come on Meva, I know your wings are indestructible, stop kidding around." I bit my lip. "I'm not kidding. I was on a train and I slammed it into a mountainside as it went into a tunnel. My largest bone is cracked and two of my supporters are snapped in two on my right wing." I said wearily, and she gasped. "Oh my god Meva! Are you…okay?" I sighed. "Fine." I said tonelessly, ruffling my feathers unconsciously.

She rustled nervously around for a few moments, then sighed. "Meva, I hate to break this to you…but I think the doctor we saw that one time was right." The world spun around me, and I almost fell. Something soft pressed up against my back, and I leaned on it, my mind still spinning. "What?" I said, my voice cracking in fear. She sat down somewhere with a thump, and clicked on what must have been a computer. "Your x-rays…the big bone is cracked, and two are snapped…which two?" I blinked, mind still dazed by the impending doom. "The two farthest from my body." I said metallically, stunned. She double clicked something, and then sighed. "Meva…I'm sorry. There's really…nothing you can do." I swayed, almost falling off the thing I was leaning on, but arms wrapped around me and held me up.

Something in my head broke with a nearly audible snap. "But…" I weakly protested. My mind was reeling. _No…this is impossible…please no…_ She stirred, and I felt a trace of alarm enter her voice. "Meva! Are you okay!? Meva, talk to me!" I stuttered, trying to form words, reassure her, calm her down, but the only thing that came out was "I…I…I…" she was panicking now, I needed to help her, but I couldn't move. "MEVA! Okay, maybe I'm wrong, maybe it can heal, maybe you won't be grou-" I broke. Her almost saying the hated word made me snap. I wrenched myself from whoever was holding me, running blindly away.

The part of me not crouching in a gibbering mind corner was somewhat amused that even when I was blind with tears and crazed with fear, I could still avoid walls, guards, and even a vampire, abeit a very stupid one, no offense to her. I bolted outside, trying to flee, not even glancing up to the mocking, blue, soulless sky. _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ "Meva come back!" a shrill voice shrieked, and my arms and legs snapped back, dragging my ruthlessly to the voice's origin. I screamed wordlessly, struggling against the implacable force. Bit by bit, it pulled me back, and I felt the scrapes on my wrists begin to bleed freely again. "Meva stop!" Alex's voice yelled, but since he didn't specify how, I was slammed to the ground, struggling wildly. _NO!_

_Alucard's POV:_

She leaned against me, obviously in shock from what the other person said. "What?" I heard the other voice say _"Your x-rays…the big bone are cracked, and two are snapped…which two?" _She started. "The two farthest from my body." The person clicked on something, and then said _"Meva…I'm sorry. There's really…nothing you can do."_ Meva swayed, and I caught her, trying to keep her upright. "But…" she said weakly. The voice at the other end was frantically talking now. _"Meva! Are you okay!? Meva, talk to me!"_ She blinked. "I…I…I…" she stammered. _"MEVA! Okay, maybe I'm wrong, maybe it can heal, maybe you won't be grou-"_ Meva broke away from me, running blindly outside. I stared after her, wondering what had caused so much alarm in her.

I walked outside, seeing her sprint away across the lawn. The little girl beside me shrieked "Meva come back!" Meva snapped back in midstride, glowing chains suddenly appearing on her arms and legs. She struggled against the chains, but they were slowly dragging her back. She screamed, and I saw her wrists start to bled again. The boy saw it too. "Meva stop!" he shouted, and the chains changed direction, slamming her into the ground. The words she spoke earlier echoed in my head. _There are no ifs, ands, or buts; I will literally be unable to ignore the order. _She struggled, and without thinking I phased out, placing a hand on her back. "Meva, calm down!" I hissed. She didn't even respond. She probably didn't even hear me. "MEVA CALM DOWN!" I shouted, and she paused for a moment, sobbing into the ground helplessly.

I was rattled. I had known her for probably not even 24 hours, but I got the feeling such a violent outburst of any kind was highly unusual for her. _What is so distressing for her?_ Then I blinked as it hit me. _Her wings. She…oh...no...It's not my fault, it's not my fault!_ I shouted this against the unexpected wave of guilt. "Meva…shhh…calm down." I said, rubbing her back gently. She sobbed, shuddering with the force of her misery. I slipped into her mind, but it was empty and echoing with even more sadness and helpless anger. The boy ran beside me. "Meva! Are you okay? Answer me!" She choked, head swiveling up to him. "NO!" The word was forced out of her mouth, body still racked with sobs. Tears streamed down her face, and her haunting blue eyes were clouded and empty. Her arms and legs were still pinned to the ground, and she could barely sit up.

"What's wrong?" the girl said gently, and she gasped for air. "No…my wings! NO!" she screamed, pounding the ground with her fists. Her unbroken wing snapped free off the bindings with a crack and she slammed it into the ground. "NO!" she screamed, more angry than upset. I quickly snuck into her mind again, and saw a flash of what was wrong with her. "Her wing can't be fixed." I said quietly. "Whatever makes it strong also is impossible to heal. Her wing is going to be broken forever." What I didn't say flashed in front of my mind. _She will have to drag it around forever, and it will be useless to her, a liability. She'll have to cut it off, or some such. And it's all my fault._ I growled, shaking my head. _No it's not. It's her fault for being so careless._

The boy frowned, clutching his head. "Umm….okay, Meva, calm down." He said shakily, trying to think of something. Her sobs cut off abruptly, and her eyes became unfocused and dreamy. He stared at her, then shook it off. "Okay, okay, we need to help her somehow…Meva, who were you talking to on the phone?" Meva blinked slowly, then mumbled. "Beklop. Old friend." He bit his lip. "Take us there, and we'll ask her what's wrong." Meva stood up, wobbling a little, still with that vague look in her eyes. "Yes master…" she muttered, holding out her hand for him to grab onto. He was about to, when I grabbed his hand instead. "Wait until my master approves." I snarled, then silently asked Integra if they could go. She sent her agreement, and I let her grab his and the girl's hands, and then streak off, dragging them behind her. They seemed unharmed, so I shrugged and went inside.

_**Darn those magic necklaces. I like/hate the idea of the binding on her being so dang LITERAL, because one has to imagine what would happen if Alucard had a binding that literal…*gulps* Never mind, that's just chaos waiting to happen…a very violent chaos…*shudders* Anyway, I like my Meva character. She's one of my better OCs. **_

_**Meva: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN **__ONE __**OF!?**_

_**Shut it you. No fourth barrier breaking outside of May and Jay stuff. So then, Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	7. Healing, and a bit of Geology

_**I like this chapter, is funny. Meva's like in shock or whatever, she's normally much more violent and temperamental when someone tries to hug her. And since she's part bird as well as mostly insane (in this chapter at least) being modest is really down low on her list of priorities. Like somewhere by brushing her hair and fixing tears in her clothes. Not really of the moment stuff.**_

_Meva's POV:_

"Meva, that hurt!" Alle protested, dusting herself off. I didn't answer, staring numbly at Beklop's door. Alex reached across me and tapped her should, gesturing up at me. She bit her lip and nodded. I could care less what they were muttering about, I just wanted to lie down and die. He straightened his shoulders and knocked on the creaky wooden door twice. "COMING!" a voice shouted, and the door slammed open to reveal a woman in her late twenties, black hair disheveled and what looked like a live rat clenched tightly in her fist. "Oh hey kiddies, are you lost, I can call your parents…MEVA!" She tackled me, hugging me tightly around the waist, and had it not been for my natural balance I would have fallen over. "Mmm." I said, waiting for her to let go.

The rat, sensing escape, squeaked and wiggled out of her hand, scampering across the concrete of the sidewalk. She cursed after it, then looked at me curiously. "Meva…are you okay?" I shrugged, not saying anything. Alle straightened her shoulders in an attempt to appear in control of the situation."After your call she freaked out, and we had her bring us here to…umm…ask for help?" she finished lamely, casting her eyes down at her shoes. Beklop raised an eyebrow. "Oh." She said, frowning a little. Her eyes moved past me to what I had already sensed. "Vampire!?" she squeaked, staring at Alucard. He bowed. "Sir Hellsing, my master, and their host, has sent me to help." He said charmingly, smirking at her. She flushed slightly, and then was all business.

"Well, do you know Meva very well?" she asked, gesturing to me. He frowned, cupping his chin and studying me. "I know she values her wings, and is several hundred years old." Beklop nodded affirmatively. "Good, you're expendable." She pulled me in her shop, and the stench of old blood, musty animals, and unwashed human hit our collective noses. Alle and Alex gagged, Alucard frowned slightly, and I remained expressionless. Beklop, immersed in the stink every day, didn't even notice. She tugged at my arm, leading me to her operating room. Unlike her shop, this was spotless, and the only scent in the air was medical liquids. She plunked a pair of glasses on her nose, and ushered Alle and Alex out. "This is between me and her." She said, pushing Alucard out as well.

He let her shove him, out, and then she pushed me down on her special examination table. I obligingly stretched out both wings, letting her clamp them down on the cold steel, not even flinching as she jarred freshly broken bone. "Meva…I meant what I said earlier. You may never…never fly again." I shrugged, ruffling my feathers a little. She cast me a worried glance, then ran a hand over the broken part of my wing. "Any pain?" she asked. I shrugged again. "Agonizing. Burning, agonizing pain." I said tonelessly, and she looked worried even more. "You can yelp if you want, I don't care, and neither does the vampire." She said soothingly, patting my shoulder. I flinched away from her touch. "I don't care. Is it possible to heal, or is it not?" I said, some emotion leaking into my voice.

She frowned, studying a clipboard she had just picked up. "Theoretically…yes. But…it's painful. Very painful. I would have to literally fuse it together with some kind of high-heat tool, and then it would be healed as a bone like you're used to. After plucking you, obviously." I blinked. _Pain? What does pain matter to me?_ I reared upright, grabbing her shirt. "Fix me." I ordered her in a low, dangerous voice. "Fix me now." She gulped and nodded. I sighed and plucked a white barbed feather. Using it, I began to cut my shirt off, the better for her to examine my wing.

_Alucard's POV:_

After a while, I determined, that aside from the stench, there was nothing to harm the children here, and went in to see how Meva and the woman were doing. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Meva lying down on a steel table,her top cut off and discarded on the floor. The woman was humming to herself, yanking feathers out of the wing she had broken. She turned, catching sight of me, and let out a shriek of rage. "Out! Meva's not decent, you pervert!" I rolled my eyes, pointedly looking away from Meva's torso. Meva didn't even move.

The woman sighed, casting an apprehensive glance back at Meva, before returning to her task. I saw a tiny drop of blood clinging to the end of each feather, and Meva's blood-scent was in the air. Despite that, she didn't even twitch when the woman yanked out feather after feather. I leaned in closer, fascinated to find that although her larger feathers had been stripped, her skin had a fine covering of down, so light and fluffy that it obscured her actual bare skin completely. Tiny red spots dotted the downy feathers, signs of where larger feathers had been anchored.

Even as I watched, several of the feathers grew back in certain spots, ones with a lighter color of shaft than the ones not regenerating. Meva looked over her shoulder at them in annoyance, then started to turn around. The woman hurriedly pressed her back down, glaring at me. I took the hint and faced the wall, ignoring the two females behind me. My heightened hearing caught a few snicks and then a quiet breath of satisfaction, then risked turning back around to see little stubs instead of the full feathers, stubs that did _not_ regenerate, and Meva once again face down on the table. A feather was floating down to the ground from her hand, and the discarded bits of her regenerating feathers littered the table.

_Meva's POV:_

I quickly changed my feathers so they could cut, then plucked one out, using it to trim the others. Since the shaft was still in the skin, it didn't regenerate, and the stubs were so small they wouldn't get in the way at all. I lay back down, resting my head on my folded arms as Beklop prepared to cut my wing open. I heard her call Alucard over, then whisper to him for a moment. She bent down as he walked around so he was standing right behind where my broken wing attached to my back. "The vampire's going to suck your blood right there, so you don't bleed and get blood all over the incision I made, okay?" she said softly, and I grunted, shrugging.

I felt his icy cold hand rest itself on my back, and then there was a slight sting of pain as he bit down, immediately followed by extreme drowsiness. I yawned, stretching under him just a little. There was another, more painful sting on my wing, and I bit my lip. But none of the annoying wet feeling I normally associated with blood followed, so I relaxed, waiting for her to start the procedure Then I tensed even more as a burning pain in my wing made itself known, searing my very bones. I tried to keep my back flat, to not arch and ruin her aim, but it was getting harder every second as she melted my bones back together, bit by bit. Then the cold sensation that was Alucard's hand moved slightly, rubbing my back in soothing motion, like a parent trying to calm a child down after a nightmare.

It was more shock than anything else that made me relax, and I would have turned to stare at him, but I couldn't move without undoing all of Beklop's efforts. I heard a murmur of approval, or something like it, escape him, then a sucking sound as he reattached his mouth to the wound on my wing. The pain was still there, but it was fading to a dull haze that covered every inch of mind and gnawed at my body ceaselessly. So I lay there and accepted it, waiting for Beklop to finish up. It must have been a very strange portrait we made, with Alucard leaning over my, mouth attached to the base of my wings, one hand planted firmly on my back, Beklop gradually drawing a white-hot implement across my wing, and me, lying there, wearing nothing at all above the waist, mutely accepting both ministrations with reluctance.

So several long hours passed by, hours when I could get no sleep, drowsy as blood loss was making me, because the constant burning pain from my wings. Eventually, I heard Beklop's voice break the silence. "We're done Meva. You should be just fine." I twisted, bringing my wing closer to my face for examination. There was a long red mark, bare of any of my down or skin, that would probably not leave all that big of a scar under all my feathers, and it hurt, but when I flexed my wing experimentally, it worked the way it was supposed to, albeit much more painfully. "Don't try flying for at least a week, if not two, and even then, you need to take it easy." Beklop said, dunking the now red-hot implement in water, as steam hissed and bubbled out. She left it there and began to wash her hands off.

I nodded, starting to sit up before I noticed Alucard was still in the room. I glared at him and quickly folded my wings so I was almost completely covered, and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled, shaking his head, and walked out. He actually walked out through the wall, but since I had seen weirder, I didn't even blink. Beklop walked into a different room, pulling out some of my old clothes. I raised my eyebrow as she helped me maneuver into them, wincing at the general tight fit. These had been made and worn when I had much smaller wings, and although my naturally thin and delicate frame meant that it fit almost everywhere else, even my rather small assets managed to feel squished, a fact I resented. _This is ridiculous, it feels like I'm back in the age of corsets and petticoats. Honestly…_ I sighed to myself as I walked back out, to see Alle and Alex looking both guilty and dirty, a fact that set off alarm bells in my mind.

"What did you do?" I asked, towering over them and folding my arms. Alle gulped. "We…umm…we didn't mean too?" she said weakly, staring at the floorboards instead of my blazing eyes. Alex swallowed hard. "Yeah! It was…umm…it was an accident?" He too suddenly found the floorboards a lot more interesting than staring me down, studying them fiercely. I growled low in my throat, clenching my fists. _Gods give me patience to deal with idiotic youngsters, please._ I prayed silently, then sighed. "I won't hurt you young masters, just tell me what you did." I said wearily, and Alle scuffed her foot on the slightly rotten floorboards. "We kinda let a lot of rats out of their cages, and now they're all over the place. We tried catching them, but they were too fast." She said in an ashamed tone, and I rolled my eyes.

"Beklop won't even notice, she just traps them so she won't have to hunt them down later." I said, rubbing my aching forehead. Speak of the devil; I heard a crunch and a squeak coming from the lab room. Several more crunches followed, and then Beklop walked out, putting her glasses down on the table just inside the door and neatly snagging another rat by its tail. It squeaked and struggled, but she was accustomed to dealing with desperate rodents, and held on tightly. Nonchalantly, she brought it up to her mouth and bit the head off with another crunch, chewing on it thoughtfully. Alle gulped and Alex moved in front of her as a protective shield. She swallowed the head and said out of the corner of her mouth "You would think they've never seen anyone eat before." To me in an undertone.

I shrugged. "They probably haven't seen anyone eat live rat before." I said, wiggling my shoulder to ease the tight fit. She blinked. "Hmm. Oh well, not everyone has my tastes. Bye Meva, keep out of trouble, don't let me see you in another ten years." She said, pushing me and the children out the door gently. I sighed and shook my head. "She should be nicer to you!" Alle said indignantly, and Alex nodded. "Actually, she was being very nice. I was surprised she didn't offer you a rat." I said matter-of-factly, brushing myself off. "See, she's like one of the most loopy witches you'll find around, without her glasses, but when she puts them on she knows more about healing and animals than I do about my feathers." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking away, with Alle and Alex struggling to keep up. "Oh." He said slowly, scratching his head.

I went on. "And what she meant was, "don't come back to me again because every time you do you're horribly injured, so you should try to keep yourself from being badly injured for at least ten years." She takes the long view, just like me. She's over two hundred years old." I said with finality, and Alle giggled. Alucard came out of nowhere, walking beside me. "So can the Hellsings offer you employment?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I frowned, thinking it over. "I guess so. Masters, should we?" They both looked at each other, then nodded. I shrugged "There it is then. Oh, do you have a room that is open to the outside, preferably on one of the higher floors?" I asked him, and he pursed his lips, thinking about it. "We may, but you will have to see it with me first." He said, putting one hand on my arm and smirking at me.

I glared at him, wondering what his motive was, other than messing with my head. I had long ago decided that my human aspects weren't exactly attractive, my eyes being the one thing that really popped, and most humans didn't correct my opinion. Rather, they enforced it. So I was of no interest to him in that respect, and furthermore he could probably go and find a more attractive female on his own. I shrugged, grudgingly accepting his hand, and letting him phase me and the children away, before leaving them at the doorstep and phasing me to the room I had asked for.

_Alucard's POV:_

When we had gotten to the room I had mentioned, Meva sneezed. Twice. I had forgotten to mention that it was full of dust, and sneezed as well. I rubbed my itchy nose, seeing her begin to pace around the room, measuring it for some as yet unknown purpose. She walked outside on the modest balcony, looking pleased. "I like it." She said decisively, turning around to face me and putting a hand on her hip. "Oh, by the way, there might be some weird noises coming from here as I settle in, that's just me moving stuff around." She said absently, measuring the balcony with long strides. I bowed to her. "As long as you disturb none of the human residents, make all the noise you please." I said, smirking up at her. She nodded, not looking at me, running a hand over the stone of the balcony's rail. I shrugged and phased away, wondering what she had meant by "weird noises".

_Meva's POV:  
_ I placed the last of the rocks carefully on the miniature palace walls, mimicking, down to the last stone, Master Richard's mansion at home. It was precisely placed on a wall of rock, with a tiny streamlet winding its way through the immaculate rock garden, all white sand and gray stone. It stopped abruptly right at the center of the balcony, and there was a space big enough for me to stand, wings three-quarters extended, and then another rock shelf started. This one went all the way back to the doors, and was another immaculately and precisely groomed stone garden, one with the tiny bonsai trees I had grown fond of in my time on the Asian coastline.

I stood on one leg, facing down, with my other leg and wings extended to their fullest, stretching out behind me. Ironically, in place of my wings my arms were stretched out for balance, whereas my wings were pointing away from my back like they were in a high breeze. My right leg was level with my waist, not one inch higher, not one inch lower. I was in the center of a flagstone design of yet another rock garden, one that was a mosaic pattern instead of the real thing. I took in a long, slow breath, and let it out. _Be at peace with yourself._ The old man who had taught me Taijiquan that would work for my unique…anatomy…in China's voice echoed through my head, and I silently thanked him. Taijiquan was an exercise the Chinese did every morning to stay youthful, but I found it much more useful as a meditative relaxing agent.

I spun slowly, pulling my leg back and stretching my wings out like I was laying on an invisible bed, arms pointing at the ground, the leg I had been standing on shifting positions with the other, and I laid back in the air, perfectly vertical to the ground, with my leg sticking out in front of my, also perfectly aligned with my body. I took in another deep breath, feeling my leg and back muscles ache from the effort of keeping that position. I slowly stood up in a normal position, inhaling and exhaling slowly. I bowed once to the rising sun, then walked back to my room, toweling myself off. _It was totally worth the effort to drag all those stones and sand here and install it by magic. Now no matter how annoying all the humans are being, I can always unwind in the mornings._

I slung my towel on the shower rod and stepped in, letting the hot water ease the ache in my muscles, and wash off the light covering of sweat. I stepped out of the shower after a few minutes, turning the water off and quickly braiding my hair in a single braid, letting it fall down my back. I walked out into my bedroom again, ignoring the odd blanket of the bed, which was basically just my molted feathers all sown together, which was actually softer and warmer, or colder, if the situation demanded it, than any blanket I had ever seen or owned. I quickly put on my clothes, ready to face my first day at Hellsing.

_**Yes, I am going somewhere with all this Japanese/Chinese stuff. Narrative momentum, remember that. Let me slowly unravel it all, and then admire my horrible metaphor-stitching and telling me to re-knit the metaphor shirt. I will poke you with my metaphor knitting needles and then…..I was trying to make a point but now all I'm thinking about metaphors and knitting. Oh well. Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	8. If life gives you lemons?

_***Sighs heavily and sits down* Right folks, first things off, the lemon is not mine. Let's face it, whilst I can scrape up some tolerable romance as long as it isn't to cuddly or touchy-feely, I would suck at writing this. I just would. Romance is not my thing. I steal (yes, I admit it now) kiss scenes from scattered other books. (never more than a few words, mixing them all together in a way that seems… understandable) **_

_Alucard's POV:_

I had quickly fallen asleep, because after the first few thumps and thuds I simply ignored whatever noise Meva was making, and thus fell asleep faster than might be expected. However, some thought of her must have clung to my mind, because I immediately started to dream of her. I was in my coffin, and she was clinging to me, tears streaming down her face. I was stroking her hair and murmuring to her, which surprised my conscious mind quite a bit. She was attractive in her own little way, but her blood was nothing special and she had not yet displayed anything but strong emotions, switching from one to the other almost too fast to count, which irked me a little. She needed to learn to control herself. There was no explanation for her being in my coffin, much less why I was trying to calm her down.

She was pleading with me, sobbing so hard she could barely get the words out. "Don't make me do it, please!" she shouted at me, looking up at me desperately. I was nodding, saying "No, you don't have to do it, you are safe here, there is no need to go…" I murmured, rocking her gently. My mind raced. _Do what? Go where? What is she talking about?_ I thought to myself, but I was suddenly saying. "But if you are so frightened, why are you in here with me? This is a confined space as well." I blinked. Oh, that was it. Being a creature of the air, she was probably highly claustrophobic. I didn't blame her for that, it was her nature. She blushed, avoiding my eyes. "It's not as bad when there's someone else." She whispered, blushing harder.

I grinned to myself, shaking my head. She suddenly shivered. "You're cold…" she muttered into my shirt front, shivering harder. I shrugged. "Actually, I am somewhere around room temperature. You just think I'm cold because you have your own body heat." I said, raising my eyebrow when I saw she was wearing an old-fashioned nightshirt, one that reached all the way down past a person's knees, but technically wasn't a nightgown. That wasn't near enough to keep her warm. "Wrap your wings around yourself." I suggested, pointing to her back. She blushed harder. "But I would have to take this off, otherwise they won't come out…" She whispered, tugging at the neck of her nightshirt.

I grinned. "I have seen your torso before my dear, and that was when you weren't wearing any underwear. You are now, so…" I trailed off, removing my arms from around her and waiting. She blushed bright red, but slowly removed her nightshirt, and my attention was suddenly captured by how perfect her skin was, with no scars, and no other obstructions. Her whole body was well defined, with muscles that clearly showed that she exercised every day. My eyes darted all around her almost bare body, taking in every nuisance I could. She unfolded her wings, bringing them around herself, wrapping the sight of that tempting body away from my eyes, and keeping her warm. I swallowed hard, shaking my head. _No, she's off limits in that regard, off limits…_

She peeked out from among her feathers. "You can…umm…join me if you want." She said, blushing, but moving one wing slightly to give me an opening. I didn't question the safety of being in such close quarters with her, and moved in, snuggling close to her body and feeling those ecstasy-inducing wings wrap around me. I moaned, overcome by the sensations I was experiencing. My eyes glowed as I wrenched them open, glaring at Meva's inviting body. _I…want…her…NOW._ I suddenly shot forward, my face inches from her confused one. She blinked, not understanding my sudden invasion of her personal space. "Meva." I said as clearly as I could. "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." She opened her mouth to ask me what I meant, but her questions fell on deaf ears.

I growled low in my throat, moving forward and kissing those temptingly soft lips passionately, giving her no room for air. She seemed shocked, and made a sound of protest, but I didn't care at this point. She did not require air to live, so she was not getting any until I was done with her mouth. Which was not now. She had never, ever, in her several hundred years, been kissed, and I was savoring the feeling of being the first male to touch her mouth in this way, the first to make her lips throb with this new and different use. I groaned, feeling her squirm under me slightly, then stop moving. I wanted more. I wanted to taste her, to explore every last bit of her mouth. My tongue slid past her lips, making her squeak. I raked it across her mouth, licking the roof of it, doing everything I knew to pleasure her and myself. Now it was her turn to moan, as she experienced these things for the first time.

I pulled back, nibbling on her lower lip, not drawing blood, but tugging it a little before letting go and licking her neck. She moaned again, and writhed underneath me, causing me to moan as well. "S-stop…" she moaned, shaking her head from side to side. I ignored her, licking and nibbling the skin on her neck, enjoying her apparent rejection of what I was doing to her. She writhed harder, twisting under me so hard I thought she might break something. "P-please…" she moaned, the tone of her pleading voice spurring me on, instead of halting. I smirked at her, before carefully removing her top, causing her to blush and look away from me. I bent down, caressing a nipple with one hand and letting my tongue trail over the second.

She gasped and bucked, but I held her down. I carefully circled her breast with my tongue, tormenting her with the pleasure that would not come. Finally, my patience ran out and I locked onto her, lightly suckling. She whimpered, shaking her head from side to side, weakly tugging at my hair. "A-Alucard, stop…" she moaned, overcome by pleasure and trying desperately to stop it. I grinned, enjoying her attempts to hide her enjoyment and arousal. I carefully tugged her panties down as well, so she was completely naked. I ran my hand over her skin, enjoying its softness and smoothness. "Only if you do me a little favor…" I whispered into her ear, before moving my attentions to her other breast and quickly phasing out of my clothes. "A-anything." She moaned, panting hard. I smirked at her.

"I won't tell you yet." I said, judging her to not be aroused to the point I wanted. "I will when I decide I should." I carefully spread her legs apart, placing her back on the floor of my coffin. I licked my lips, smelling her arousal, and wanting to taste it. I carefully placed a finger in her slit, pumping it in and out and watching her moan and squirm under me. I withdrew it, licking off the fluid, and growled, wanting more. "Hold still." I whispered to her, bending down. I licked up all of the sweet juices flowing out of her entrance, feeling her moan and buck under me. She stammered, trying to make me stop. "P-please Alucard, I c-can't t-take this a-anymore…" she groaned, writhing in pleasure.

I grinned at her. "Put your legs around me." I said, straddling her. She gulped, looking up at me with uncertainty in her beautiful blue eyes. My smirk softened, and I bent forward. "It will only hurt for a second or two." I whispered in her ear, rubbing her shoulders with my hands. She nodded, hesitantly doing as I told her. I took a deep breath, smirking at her encouragingly, and- a deafening burst of laughter woke me from the dream, my head slamming into the wooden lid of my coffin. I swore for several minutes, cursing the dream, what woke me up from it, and my lingering arousal, and Meva. Well, after a few seconds I paused, then quietly reversed my oaths about her. After all, it wasn't her fault she appeared in such an erotic dream…

I shook my head violently, phasing out of the coffin to go crack the heads of the soldiers who woke me up to this mess. When I got there, I froze, seeing what amused them so. Meva was leaning against the wall with a group of soldiers, apparently telling them an amusing story. "-and so," she was saying, wiping her eyes. "-this ghoul is wandering towards me, and the vampire is busy with the stake I hit him with, and I swear I am not making this up, the ghoul comes over to me, and quite clearly says, pointing at the vampire, "eunuch". How freaking funny is that!?" They all collapsed with gales of laughter, Meva giggling in the middle of them. I raised an eyebrow. What on earth was so funny about a talking ghoul?

I phased over, and the soldiers instantly became quiet. Meva giggled for a second more, before rapidly composing herself. "Sorry if we woke you up." She said, straight faced. "But Sir Integra says we're going on a mission, but we had to wait for you, and I thought I could help pass the time." I shook my head. "Someone just explain why you were all laughing." I said wearily, part of me saying it was good I had woken up, part of me saying it was a very bad thing. She giggled, but one of the younger recruits answered for her. "Okay, so Meva was in a castle one time, with this crazy vampire after her, and she stakes him right in between his legs, and he was screaming his guts out, but then his ghoul comes over and says, pointing at the vampire, "eunuch". It was pretty funny, 'cause she got the vampire in-" he stuttered to a stop, realizing he was talking to a vampire right then.

"I get it." I said wearily. I phased off, ignoring the sniggers behind me. I didn't want to look at Meva anymore, because I might be tempted to re-create what I saw in my dream. I growled, shaking my head. _She'd gut me. Several times. Just think of something else, think of killing, blood, guts, dismemberment, destruction, rampage…_ I inhaled, and then let it out slowly, feeling my tension drain out of my body. I quickly absorbed all the information about our target from Integra, then phased away, heading for the destination.

_Meva's POV:_

_ What's his deal?_ I thought, watching him phase away. He looked murderous, and quite ready to tear us apart for waking him up, but when he caught sight of me he immediately backtracked, emotionally speaking. I shrugged, getting in the van with the other soldiers. "So…Meva…" one said, polishing his gun. "How old are you?" I sighed, and quickly counted it all out in my head. "I'll be four-hundred and forty-four next month." I said, squinting in remembrance. They all whistled and clapped. "444 huh? Is that special for you?" the youngest, whose name, I think, was Jim, asked me. I shrugged. "Nah, not really. Just about as special as 111, or 222, or 333. Or, for you people, 11, 22, 33, 44, ect. Nothing really important, just a double digit birthday." I said, inspecting my nails.

"Yeah, but you're like some kind of super-mutant. You usually have more mystical things than we do." Captain Bernadotte said lighting a cigarette. I wrinkled my nose, discreetly fanning away the smoke. "Yeah, probably." I said, leaning back and drifting off for a quick nap. I was feeling slightly guilty for my lie, but it was a small white lie, something that wouldn't hurt them. My triple digit birthdays were deadlines. My one-hundred and eleventh birthday, I had to learned how to fly. My two-hundred and twenty second birthday, I had developed my…feminine aspects…and my three-hundred and thirty third birthday I had learned all manner of new spells and stuff. This birthday, however, I didn't know what I would do or learn. It was another milestone, no doubt.

That was the funny thing, actually. I would wake up, knowing exactly what had changed the instant I turned four-hundred and forty four. Until then, I was just guessing. Probably this year I would advance further in my education, maybe learning some different kinds of spells. I was woken from my light doze by a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, we're here." Jim said, shaking me gently. I nodded, stretching, but not unfolding my wings, not yet. We all piled out of the van, and Sir Hellsing's voice rasped in our earpieces. "The targets are in the forest somewhere. There are three different paths that they might ambush you on. Alucard will take the middle, Meva will take the right one, and the rest of you will go down the left path. Good luck." She said, and then there was nothing but silence.

I walked down the right hand path, smelling the nice growing smells of the forest for the first time since the night I broke my wing. The soldiers walked down the left one, and I could actually smell their fear. I shook my head sadly. _No wonder so many of them die on the job, if they always reek of fear._ I straightened my shoulders, striding along the path confidently. I delicately extended a wing, sharpening it before slicing a long, thin cut down the side of my arm. Blood dripped down to the ground, filling the air with its metallic tang. _Here vampires, vampires, vampires!_ I called in my mind, chuckling a little. I held my arm close to my body, folding my wing back in. Blood slowly soaked into the front of my shirt, but it would be easy to scrub off after this was all over.

There were tiny snaps and crackles in the bush on both sides of me, sounds that smaller animals wouldn't make. I pretended to be nervous, glancing around me and walking faster. A figure stepped out of the path in front of me, a male with closely cropped white hair. "Aww, hello little girl. Are you lost?" He purred, stepping closer to me. I backed away, still pretending to be scared. I risked a glance over my shoulder, seeing a female and another male behind me. "Is there enough to share? She's pretty scrawny." The female said impassively, glancing at me thoughtfully. The first male smirked. "We just need to flee the Hellsing dogs. She's a hostage now." My lips twitched, and I had to exert all my power not to laugh. _YES! It worked! The vampires are all mine!_ I shouted inside my mind. "What kind of vampires are you? You seem pretty weak…" I said mockingly, inspecting my nails.

"WHAT!? Listen to me little girl, we're your worst nightmare! Your bones will be the only thing left when I'm done with you!" the first vampire roared, clenching his fists. I snorted. "Right, right…" I said dismissively, putting my hand down. "I'll give you five seconds to run. I'm in a good mood." I said cheerfully, stretching my arms above my head and yawning. He spluttered with rage, and the other two snarled. "Five…four…three…two…one." I said, before whipping a wing out and decapitating the second man's head with a neat _snick_. The other two gaped, moving away from me slowly. "Run, run, run, as fast as you can, it won't matter, you're a dead man." I said, twirling on the spot and grinning at them. The female and the remaining male's eyes widened, and they both took off in the same direction.

_**Yay, finally some violence! Yeesh, I'm starting to scare myself. Yeah…please do remember that whether she wants to or not, my mom reads all my reviews. (I don't have an email so we had to use hers) Other than that, go nuts. *Sighs and gags* Icky romance. Well, Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	9. Bitten and Branching

'_**Kay, moving on. Violence now. Talking in monosyllables so leave alone until violence is done.**_

_Alucard's POV:_

I stomped through the forest, scowling. _She is nothing to me, nothing._ I enjoyed several fantasies of ripping her wings out of her back, before a scent I had grown tolerably familiar with made my head whip around. Meva was bleeding. I frowned, thinking over what I should do. _She is fine, probably cut herself on a rock or something, and if it was the vampires, then she'll kill them all._ I was considerably comforted by that, and walked on, before something else made me halt in my path. _SHE GETS THEM ALL TO HERSELF THEN!_ I turned and ran through the forest, heading for Meva's blood-scent.

I stopped, seeing a vampire running past me, panting with fear. She zoomed by, then another one headed past me, glancing over his shoulder several times. A high-pitched giggle split the air, and there was a spray of blood, splattering across my front. Meva landed on the ground with a thump, her wing stuck in the ruins of the man's body, which quickly dissolved into dust. She was cackling, clearly enjoying herself. She was spattered with blood as well, but wasn't paying attention to it. She licked her lips, looking past me to where the woman had run. There was a predatory gleam in her eyes, one that made me instinctively step forward, grinning. Her eyes flicked towards me, and then she frowned. "Mine." She said clearly, pointing past me to where the other vampire had gone.

I scowled. "Mine." I said, turning around and chasing after my prey. There was a growl behind me, one that made me shiver with anticipation, and a blur shot past me dodging the trees and homing in on the vampire's scent. I snarled and moved faster, coming out into a clear a heartbeat behind Meva, who was streaking towards the vampire woman. The woman cowered by a rock, whimpering. Meva was headed straight for her. I whipped out the Jackal and shot the woman at the same time her wing descended. There was a crack, and Meva yelped, shaking her wing out and glaring at me. She quickly sliced it down on the woman's head, making an end of her, before stalking over to me, fists balled.

I swallowed hard, trying to dispel any lingering images from the dream. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" She screamed, punching me in the chest. I scowled. "You can't have all the fun." I said in annoyance, since that was exactly what happened. She growled, flexing her wing. I couldn't see any damage at all, so it must have been a superficial wound. I didn't say anything after that, but walked off, ignoring her ranting behind me. Suddenly there was something warm pressed against my back, and her wings wrapped around me. They were soft, and I momentarily relaxed, but they suddenly sharpened, cutting into me deeply before slicing outward, spilling my blood on the ground. I growled, twisting like a cat, but she had already jumped off, landing on a tree branch.

She smirked at me and stuck her tongue out, before leaping away, leaving me starving for blood and dripping it onto the ground. There were several dozen deep cuts on my arms, back, and chest, blood pouring out of them onto the ground. I snarled, trying to heal them, but they were just as hard to heal as the wounds I had previously acquired by her wings. My eyes raked the forest around me, looking for a warm-blooded creature. The nearest was…Meva. My eyes glowed red as I silently phased after her. She knew her stuff, however, and was midway across a stream, hopping from stone to stone, wings spread out for balance. The running water weakened me further, but I was so desperate for blood I didn't care.

I waited for her to cross all the way, before slamming into her, pinning her to the ground beneath me. "That was a very, very bad idea." I growled, wrenching her neck around for better access. Her clothes were rapidly becoming dark with my blood, and she writhed under me, trying to escape. Strangly, there was no fear, although she was falling prey to the strongest vampire in existence. Her eyes only showed annoyance. I bit down hard, pinching her neck to remind her just who she was messing with. Her previous silence gave way to an animalistic whine of pain, and she stopped struggling for a moment. I loosened my grip, and she let out a slow breath before continuing her struggles.

I sucked out all the blood I plausibly could, causing her to go limp from blood loss. She was still conscious, however, and I savored the warm blood rejuvenating me as she thrashed weakly a few more times. Finally, I judged it to be time for me to let go and dislodged my mouth from her skin with a soft sucking sound. I licked the wound, causing the holes my teeth and fangs had opened to close up, and the red spots they left to fade. She growled weakly, fluttering a wing to attempt a slash at me, but not having the strength. "Have we learned something?" I asked mockingly, sitting up, but not getting off her. She scowled up at me, and I was suddenly reminded of my dream again. "Don't slice the vampire when there's nobody else for him to drain." She growled, yanking her arms to try and free them from my grip, without succeeding.

I shook my head slowly, but then stopped and bent towards her neck again. She squirmed away as best she could, trying again. "Run away faster?" she asked, leaning away from me desperately. I smirked and continued to bend down. "FINE!" she shouted, just as the tips of my fangs touched her skin. I backed away slightly, closing my mouth and waiting for her to go on. She scowled at me, but avoided my gaze. "Don't…slice the vampire in revenge." She muttered, growling slightly. I smirked wider and got off her, letting her stand up. She sighed and stood up, glaring at me. "I'll get you for that…" she said, rubbing her neck where my mouth had been.

I smirked at her. "What was that?" I asked, moving closer to her and breathing on her neck warningly. She scowled, moving away. "Nothing…" she whispered, staring at me in a way that would have cut down a human. She turned and streaked back to the meeting point, clearing the stream in one jump before running into the forest. I sighed, staring at the blood moon. _What a beautiful night…_

_Meva's POV:_

I scowled all the way back, and the soldiers all were looking at me strangely. "Something happen out there?" Jim asked tentatively, and the others nodded. "Alucard." I said, spitting his name out like it tasted foul in my mouth. They all made understanding sounds, and the two nearest to me put an arm around my shoulders. "What'd he do?" Captain Bernadotte asked, lighting up yet another of his cigarettes. "He bit me!" I shouted indignantly, rubbing my neck where his teeth had been, and they all gasped theatrically. Everyone hugged me or patted my shoulder, sympathetically offering advice, and I held back a yelp as Captain Bernadotte pushed my head to one side, examining my neck. "You're a good regenerator, ma chérie. There's no mark at all." He said, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I raised an eyebrow, unseen, as he returned to his seat.

_But I can't regenerate at all!_ I thought, rubbing my neck. We arrived back at the Hellsing Manor, and I walked slowly to my room. Once there, in the bathroom, I thought it was safe to whimper and start crying. My neck felt like it was on fire, and being cut again and again, but when I looked in the mirror there was nothing but a faint pink mark. Tears were streaming from my sapphire eyes, and I blinked, shaking my head. _I'm being weak._ I told myself, trying to hold back even more tears. _Stop crying!_ I took off my shirt and shorts, soaking them in the tub so the blood would come out. I yanked on my nightdress, staggering over to my bed and falling down on the mattress. I yanked the feather blanket up to my chin, already drifting off to sleep.

_Alucard's POV:_

I reported to Sir Integra, leaving out my talk with Meva, before phasing back to my room. I sat there for a while, sipping at the blood in my wineglass, before my curiosity got the better of me, and I phased to Meva's balcony. When I got there I raised my eyebrows. It had been re-decorated, with two rock gardens on stone shelves that wrapped around the balcony entirely, with a space right between the two large enough for a bench to be placed there, but there was no such bench. The two glass doors were closed, with the shutters down, but that was no obstacle for me. Once inside, I saw Meva had made few changes to the interior, except for cleaning the room and putting her things inside.

The bed, however, had a blanket made out of her feathers, and right now she was occupying it. She was curled up in a tight ball, whimpering. I sniffed, and smelled the salt of tears lingering in the air. I frowned. _What is making her cry?_ I walked over silently, examining her. The bit mark on her neck had healed nicely, but something was bugging me. It should have disappeared entirely, not leaving any mark at all. There was a faint pink spot on her skin in the right area, which was wrong. I touched a finger to her forehead, absorbing the information I wanted. Apparently, I had been a bit too rough when I had bitten into her neck, and torn a few muscles inside.

My musings were cut off my a louder whimper, and she twitched all over, sweat beading on her face. I frowned thinly, wondering what I should do. I hadn't wanted to actually hurt her, just warn her a little. She moaned, tossing and turning. If I didn't do something she would wake up soon. I spat on my hand and rubbed her neck gently; causing her to stiffen, then relax. The pink spot slowly disappeared, and then the damage I had sensed disappeared as well. She relaxed, body losing its tension as she sighed softly. I had not moved my hand, and was staring at the wall opposite, so it was a profound surprise when I felt her touch it. I quickly looked down, to see her nuzzle my hand again, smiling weakly. I jerked it away, and she cheeped softly, losing her smile and searching for it in her sleep.

I backed away from the bed, wondering at her weakness. She was so vulnerable, so easily targeted, and she was not even aware of it! Although she projected an aura of authority, she really was just a child. She had never looked more like one now, curled up and helpless. She cheeped a few more times before falling silent, turning over in her sleep and muttering to herself. I sniffed, and smelled other males' scents on her. I stiffened and walked back to her bed, touching her forehead again and finding out why she had let them touch her. I jerked away, satisfied. _So she complained to the mercenaries. How pathetic._ I thought, trying to quell the unexpected tide of jealously as I re-saw the images of them patting her back and comforting her.

_Meva's POV:_

I moaned, hearing someone pounding on my door. "What?" I slurred, sitting up in bed and rubbing my head. "MEVA! Are you okay, the mercenaries said you got bitten!" Alle's voice said frantically from the other side of the door, and I groaned, slamming my head into the pillow. "I'm fine masters…I just need my sleep." I said as loudly as I could, which was not very. The pounding immediately stopped and they scampered away. I tried to fall back asleep, but I was up whether I liked it or not, apparently. I slouched over to the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth, and putting on my exercising clothes. I walked out to the balcony, preparing my exercises.

After a few moments, my annoyance faded, and I was able to concentrate on the important things, like the fact I was able to fly again today, according to Beklop. I didn't hurry with my exercise, because that was a sure way to strain or break something, but I did do the minimum of movements, and then hurried down to Sir Hellsing's office, braiding my hair quickly as I went. I knocked on her door twice, and she called out "Enter." I walked in, noticing that Alucard was standing beside her desk. "According to the person who fixed my wing, I can start flying again today." I said excitedly, extending them. "So, do you know where Alle and Alex are?"

She looked up from her papers. "I believe they are watching things on the roof." She said, before looking back down. I nodded, running back out. Alle and Alex were sitting on the very edge of the roof with Captain Bernadotte and a pair of binoculars. "Young masters!" I called out, skidding to a stop in front of them. "Yes Meva?" Alex said, not taking his eyes from the binoculars. "May I fly for a little bit?" I asked, fidgeting in my excitement. He nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said, and Alle giggled. I sighed in satisfaction and began warming up my wings. I hadn't used them for flight in years, and they needed to be tested, tried, and improved before I could risk flight.

I bent down, flexing my wings, stretching out the muscles in my back. I folded and unfolded them, warming up the long unused flight muscles in my wings. I took a deep breath. _Slow and steady_, I told myself, walking to the edge of the roof. My eyes raked the lawn of the Hellsing compound. Being as large as I was, I couldn't exactly branch anywhere. There were immaculately groomed trees here and there, which would have to do. They were all a bit on the small side, but I had to make do. I gave a little hop off the roof, spreading my wings and extending my feathers to the fullest, gliding across the air to the nearest tree, backwinging neatly to land on the largest branch with a thump. I jumped, gliding towards the next tree, landing with a slightly more jarring thump.

The branch beneath me creaked, and I quickly jumped into my next glide. After a few more glides, I felt I was ready for a more strenuous activity. I glided back towards the roof, landing on the edge with a graceful beat of my wings. I inhaled, wiping my face. I wasn't even flying yet, but I had already worked up a sweat. One of the soldiers handed me a water bottle, which I drained. "Thanks." I said gratefully, handing it back to him. He nodded, smiling at me encouragingly. I took a deep breath. _Up down, up down._ I pumped my wings, sending me up a few feet in the air. _Up down, up down, up down, UP DOWN!_ I pumped them several more times, grabbing the air and shoving it beneath me, slowly rising into the sky. I heard the soldiers cheer beneath me, and smiled grimly.

Sweat was soaking into my shirt, and my hair was damp with it. I was about thirty feet above the roof now, and working to stay up there. Luckily, Sir Hellsing had a few thermals flying past her property. I shrieked, diving down and shooting past the astounded soldiers, my wings folding together with a snap, before whipping them out, grabbing the gust of warm air and letting it bounce me back up to the very top of the sky, the mercenaries and the twins small dots on the roof below me. I felt the breeze ruffle my feathers, and sighed in content. So many years on the ground, my wing getting broken, all of it was forgotten as I hovered there, letting the warm air buffet my feathers and keep me aloft.

I twisted, folding my wings close together again, dropping and opening them at just the right angel to… I spun in the air, corkscrewing down in a spiral, laughing. I snapped them all the way open, gliding a little way before twisting, flipping over on my back and angling my wings so I could glide effortlessly, upside down. I soared, letting my joy flow free. Thoughts of Alle and her brother slowly spun, then disappeared. After all, I didn't have to come down for…well; Alex hadn't specified when I had to come down, an ambiguity past masters had quickly learned to correct. I laughed out loud, soaring higher and letting the sunbeams warm my face above the ever-present clouds circling London. There was no way I was _ever_ coming down if I could help it.

_***Sighs happily* Violence. All is good in the world. Think people, several hundred years, human instead of animal intelligence…she wouldn't exactly be a novice flyer. Yeah, gotta move on, sorry. Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	10. Information and Injuries

_**Only one slang term/word for this. Ouchie. Well, can't keep you waiting, can I? READ.**_

_Alucard's POV:_

After a few moments, the men grew speechless in awe of Meva's flying skills as she flipped, spun, and soared, demonstrating a grace unrivaled by any mere bird. She was fully confident, in her own element at last, firmly in control of the winds and her wings. She was indescribable. She was beautiful. She was flying. I had left Integra's office out of curiosity, wanting to see Meva try a few flaps, but not expecting this aerial display so soon after her wings had been healed. I wondered again how she could bear to be on the ground, cut off from the sky she so loved. There was a trace of guilt again, as I thought of how tormented she must have been with a broken wing, but it was quickly gone as I admired her skills in the air.

After an hour or so, the girl called out "Meva, you can come down now!" By now, Meva had shrunk to a tiny dot high in the sky, a dot that showed no signs of growing. The girl frowned thinly. "MEVA!" she yelled, stamping a foot. I flinched, fully expecting Meva to be dragged screaming from the sky, but no such thing occurred. I cocked my head, confused. "Who allowed her to fly in the first place?" I asked, looking at the two children. "Alex." The girl said nervously, edging away from me. I glanced at him. "You try." He cleared his throat and said loudly "Meva, come down now." The dot grew a little bit, so that my vamperic vision could detect a vague human outline with wings.

She was coasting, but not descending at all. The boy put his hands to his mouth and called out "MEVA CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I reached up to her mind, wanting to know what was going on, but right now she was only experiencing emotions. Annoyance was a buzzing fly in the back of her mind, feeling her wings getting heavier, but the featured emotion was such a pure, transcendent joy, that it left me reeling, mentally speaking. I shook my head, dazed. _No wonder she can't hear them, if she's that happy._ "She can't hear you." I said grumpily, frowning. "What exactly did you say, when she asked to fly?"

He frowned. "She came up to me and asked "May I fly for a little bit?", and I said "Yeah, sure." That's it." I pinched my nose, thinking it over. "Did you specify a time when she was supposed to come down?" I asked wearily, and he blinked. "Umm…no?" he said sheepishly, and I sighed. "When did you _think _she was going to come down?" I said impatiently, and he shrugged. "I don't know!" he snapped defensively. "She's always done what we said before." The girl said timidly, and he nodded. "That's because you've given her a definite order. You did not specify a time for her to come down, so she can use that and not come down at all, if she can." He frowned. "But she needs to come down!" he whined, and I rolled my eyes.

I quickly relayed the message to Integra, who sighed and told me to get Meva down. I studied her wheeling form in the sky, formulating a plan. _I hope this works, or I'm going to be hurting a lot._ I took a deep breath and phased up, trying to land on top of Meva, instead of coming out in the middle of the sky. Thankfully, I aimed right, and she bucked under me as I materialized. I quickly wrapped my arms around her as she dove downwards, barely holding on. She spiraled back up, panting and turning, trying to shake me off. "Meva!" I shouted in her ear. "You need to come down now!" She growled, shaking her head and rocketing upwards, almost making me fall off. I scowled, rapidly thinking. My eyes lit up as I thought of something guaranteed to make her come back to earth.

I pulled out the Casull and pressed it to her back. I aimed carefully and pulled the trigger, causing blood to spurt from her shoulder and fragments of bone to rocket outward. She yelped, wings missing a beat, plummeting down. She shook her head rapidly, straightening herself out and soaring back up. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. She certainly had a high pain threshold. I raked my claws across her back, causing her to whimper, her wingbeats faltering. She hissed, bucking under me desperately, trying to throw me off before I caused any more damage. I pressed myself against her back, foiling her efforts. She shrieked in frustration and dove, heading straight for a grove of trees.

Branches whipped across my face, but I hung on. She slammed me into a tree, causing considerable pain for herself as well, but she still hovered, growling. She thrashed, frantically trying to buck me off one last time, before finally surrendering and falling to the ground with a thump. I landed neatly a few meters away, brushing myself off and standing up. I glanced in her direction, seeing her stretched out on the forest floor. Her eyes weren't quite closed yet, half open and glazed with pain. She whimpered weakly, fluttering her wings in an attempt to sit up as I approached. I looked away, seeing how ungentle I had been with her. Her back was covered in bloody slash marks, and her shoulder was gushing blood, the bullet I shot still lodged in the bone. She hissed, folding her wings together and in as I once again approached her, before her eyes fell shut in unconsciousness.

I cradled her as I picked her up, marveling at how light she was. She whimpered, flinching away from the arm under her back, unknowingly pressing closer to me. I smirked, once again wondering if she knew how vulnerable she became in her sleep. She nuzzled my shoulder, and I flinched away, growling low in my throat. She didn't try to do it again as I carried her all the way back across the lawn, into the house, and when we got to the Infirmary, I dumped her on a bed without a second thought. "Fix her. She injured herself during her test flight." I said curtly, before walked back out through the wall. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the sensation of her being pressed against my body, her face so trusting, so innocent as I walked.

_Meva's POV:_

"Ouch…" I moaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing my forehead. "What happened?" I asked the doctor standing beside me. I was in the Hellsing Infirmary, for some odd reason. Maybe I strained a muscle in my wings or something? He coughed. "You…don't remember?" He said cautiously, and I nodded. He frowned. "Is such memory loss normal?" he said in alarm, and I shrugged. "Umm…sometimes, I guess. When I'm flying I just kinda blank out, you know?" I said, wrapping my arms around my legs and frowning in thought. He nodded slowly. "I see…anyway, it will probably a little while before you can try flight again. I understand the twins are very distressed." He said apologetically.

I sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I guess." I said disappointedly, yawning. "So what's wrong with me?" he coughed, examining the clipboard. "You had a bullet lodged in your shoulder, which we removed, and multiple slash marks on your back, which we have bandaged. Otherwise, you are in the peak of health young lady." I nodded. "Thanks. Can I go do stuff now, or should I stay here." He put the clipboard down, studying me through his glasses. "I believe you are qualified to walk around if you wish. However, do not do anything that might strain your back or shoulder for a while." He said slowly.

I hoped out of bed, grinning. "Thank sir!" I said, streaking off back to my room. When I got there I slowly closed the door, before walking over to the bathroom and lifting my shirt up. I looked over my shoulder in the mirror, and winced. My back was covered in long, red, barely closed scars; ones that my experienced vision detected were claw marks, not slashes made by a blade or some such thing. I bit my lip, wondering. _Alucard's the only one who could have done this. Why?_ I frowned, straightening my shoulders and walking back out of the bathroom. _I'll just ask him._ My steps led me down into the basement, and I shivered, not only because of the drop in temperature, but because of the stone walls closing in around me. _It's fine._ I told myself, inhaling and exhaling deeply to ward off an attack of claustrophobia. _You can just walk out when you want to, nothing to be worried about._

That helped a little, and I made it to Alucard's door safely. I knocked on it firmly, twice, and backed up a little to wait. The door creaked open, and I was surprised to see him standing in it, looking tired. His hair was messier than normal, and his bright red eyes were half closed. He growled low in his throat, obviously in a bad mood for being woken up. His growl stopped as his gaze locked with mine and he blinked, confused. "There are claw marks on my back." I said patiently, and his face resumed its habitual smirk. "I know that." He said innocently, and I glared at him. "How did they get there?" I growled, folding my arms. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" He said incredulously. "Alright, so my memory gets a little hazy when I fly. Sue me." I snapped grumpily.

He shrugged. "Unfortunately, I have no information for you." He said smugly, starting to close the door. I stopped it with my foot. "And what might convince you to share some?" I asked harshly, tapping my free foot impatiently. He raised an eyebrow, letting the door open a little. "Are you willing to share what I might ask for?" he purred, and I glared at him. "I'm willing if it's within reason." I snapped, growling a little. He cocked his head, studying me. "Your blood may not be of the highest quality, but you are a virgin. A few pints will do." He said meditatively, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever." I said, withdrawing my foot and letting him open the door all the way.

He bowed, inviting me in, and in I walked, studying his room. It was very large and cavernous, with little ornamentation except for his coffin, a table, and a throne. A bottle of what I assumed to be blood and two wineglasses sat on the table, along with his glasses. He smirked, indicating I should sit in the chair. I sat nervously, my heart rate accelerating. I got the feeling not many people sat here except for him, and that was making me nervous. He stood over me, towered really, smirking. "Are you really so desperate for information that you are willing to give something like me your blood?" he asked, bending towards my neck.

I tilted it conveniently, allowing him better access. "You waited until now to ask that?" I said tartly, closing my eyes in anticipation of his bite. He chuckled, and I felt his cold breath against the skin on my neck. "You didn't answer me." He said repremandingly, and I sighed. "Yes. Blood can be replaced. Information is worth so much more." I said calmly, and he chuckled again. "I beg to differ." He said, clearly amused. "After all, I get all the information I want from your blood, whereas the information you get is all I choose to tell you." I jumped. "Hey wait a minute! That's not fai-" I shouted, but he bit down and the rest of my sentence was lost in a yelp of pain. He started sucking my blood, and I shuddered.

It was both repulsive and strangely…enticing …as he gently licked the blood up, occasionally biting down harder to squeeze more out. I winced, trying to clear my mind of such a ridiculous thought. My mind trailed back to my flight earlier and I smiled slightly. _It was so much fun…I should probably try to get up there soon, if only for a little bit. I wonder what those two are going to get for my birthday? They at least know when it is, thanks to Master Richard. It'd be too much to expect anything from the people here, although I did tell the mercenaries it was in a couple weeks…oh well, I'll just enjoy it. I wonder what my next milestone is going to be?_

I bit back an unexpected giggle as he shifted, which, oddly enough, tickled. He smirked against my skin, which caused me to blush slightly. _Jerk._ I thought in annoyance, glaring at him. His eyes unexpectedly opened and looked up at me, amusement simmering in their red depths. I glared at him, and his smirk grew wider. _Why Meva, what an angry expression you have!_ His voice suddenly echoed in my head, and I jumped. I scowled, gritting my teeth. _Why grandma, what big teeth you have!_ I exclaimed sarcastically at him, and he chuckled, which tickled a lot more than when he had shifted. He suddenly withdrew his teeth, licking the wound a few times, and then pulling away. He licked his lips, smirking. "Information now." I said, scowling.

His smirk lessened, and he sighed. "Fine." He muttered. "You weren't listening to your masters, and extreme measures were taken to bring you down. Now…" His outline suddenly blurred, and I felt a shifting sensation deep in my gut. The outlines of his room blurred as well, and I was jolted forward. I felt myself dumped gently on what felt like a feather bed, and looked down to see the familiar shape of my blanket. "Hey!" I protested, shaking my head like a dog getting rid of water. He stood before me, smirking. "Goodnight Meva." He said, bowing. I was about to protest, but a flash of red welled up in my vision and I slid down on the bed with a sigh.

_**Sneaky Alucard. Anyway, I won't be posting a new chapter tonight because after I get all the divvied up bits of my story-chapter done, I have to go to bed. Tomorrow though, I will start writing. Sorry. Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	11. Familiar, Birthday, and Ghoul Attack

_**Nothing, read on my beloved (not, but I can fake being nice) readers!**_

_Alucard's POV:_

She silently collapsed on the bed, eyes falling shut. I smirked, picking her up and tucking her in. She weakly muttered, wiggling in protest. I shook my head, grinning as she stopped and rolled over. Her reaction and thoughts as I drank from her were both interesting and amusing. I wondered what she had meant by "milestone" on her birthday, and shrugged. She seemed to look forward to her birthday just as much as normal humans, which amused me to no end. I phased away, back to my basement room, but when I got there I stopped and frowned. Her scent lingered on my chair, which I intensely disliked. It wasn't her, she smelled quite interesting.

The unique scent I knew came from her feathers, of wind and misty places in the clouds, her own scent of female hormones and other such human smells, blood from her clothes, which had apparently been soaked in the stuff more often than not, and the faint scent of forests and growing things, all combined in a most appetizing odor. That was the problem. I did not want another such dream plaguing me again, and her scent seemed likely to invoke one. I bit myself, before spitting the blood out, spraying it all over the throne, effectively covering her smell with my own blood-scent. I sighed in satisfaction and sat down; already falling back into the doze I had been in when she came knocking on my door.

_ ***Time Skip*** _

I reported to Sir Integra, before walking back to my basement room. A clock caught the corner of my eye, and I half turned. I smirked. _Meva should be asleep right now._ I thought in satisfaction, phasing to her balcony. It had become a habit for me in the past few weeks to check on her as she slept, just looking. I wasn't worried for her or anything. I was just being curious. When I got there, I sighed, shaking my head. She had been putting on a brave front, letting the soldiers slap her back and joke about how good a healer she was, smiling and laughing along with them, doing nothing out of the ordinary, but more often than not I would find her curled up in a ball, whimpering and trying to find a spot that wouldn't put pressure on the wounds in her back or shoulder. Tonight was no exception.

She was still asleep, but the pillow was wet with tears, and she was in a fetal position, arms wrapped around herself in pain. I sighed again, watching her shiver and shake. She would never have shown such weakness if she had been awake, never have shed those tears, never made those sounds. Just another sign of how human she could be. I had been tempted to heal the wounds for her, but she would have surely noticed, and I didn't care enough to anyway. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Anyway, I had gotten her what could be described as an apology gift, or a birthday gift, since it was the day before. It had caused me a lot of trouble, but when I saw it I knew it was meant for her.

_Meva's POV:_

_DING, DONG, DING, DONG. DONG, DING, DING DONG._ My eyes snapped open, as the clock chimed out the midnight hour. There was a flash of red at the edge of my vision, and I turned, but it was gone. I sighed and shook my head. _Nothing, it was nothing. I'm just seeing things, that's all. That almost looked like Alucard!_ I giggled weakly, but then something else made my eyes widen. I could create _familiars_ now, my own creatures of magic. I knew so much, the process of creation, the lifetime, the ageing, the health, everything and anything for any and every type of familiar. I sighed happily. _I always wanted a pet!_ I thought to myself, chuckling weakly. I sat up, wondering if I should do something now that I could create familiars.

I got up, walking unsteadily towards my balcony. I opened the doors, and was greeted with the biggest and best surprise of my life. A beautiful owl was perched on the balcony, with leathers straps securing it. "Hello, nice owl." I crooned soothingly, seeing it's look of annoyance and it's bloody talons. "Do you want to be free? Good owl…" I said softly, reaching for the ties. It baited, but I kept my hand outstretched, waiting for it to calm down. Slowly, it stopped flapping it's wings and closed its mouth, cocking it's head to look at me with a distinct air of confusion. I reached for the ties and it lunged, beak missing my hand narrowly as I jerked it back. I gave the owl a firm tap on the head.

"Be polite now, nice birdie. Good owl, nice lady will let you go now." I said gently, reaching for the ties again. It tolerated the hand as I gently fumbled with the laces, and then, when it was free, hopped a few times, wiggling it's feet experimentally. It bobbed it's head once and flew off silently. I studied it's flight path, wondering what kind of owl it was. _Oh, now I see, he was a barn owl. What a pretty bird! I should get one as a familiar sometime._ Suddenly, he plunged and I saw a mouse clutched in his bloody talons. He swerved, flying back to me silently. The dead mouse dropped on my head, and I stifled a shriek of shock. He landed, looking pointedly at the mouse I held in my hand.

"No, no, you have the mouse." I said, holding it by its tail, holding just above his beak. He, if this was possible for a bird, looked at me in annoyance. I could almost hear his thoughts. This thing, this creature that had freed him was not accepting his clearly hard-won gift of dead mouse, and was offering it back to him. Clearly, I was out of my mind to turn down a nice juicy meal. He lunged, biting down on the lower half of the mouse and gulping it down, before looking at the second half speculatively. I winced as he chomped down again, his beak nicking my skin and letting a few drops of blood flow out. I yelped, and he hooted in alarm, backing away and shaking his head. I moaned, feeling suddenly dizzy as the world tilted and spun.

"Oog…" I slurred, shaking my head rapidly to clear the lingering sense of vertigo. He hooted in agreement, tilting his head this way and that_. 'What kind of idiot is this?'_ I gasped, and he glared at me. "I heard you talk!" I said, and he shreed in alarm. '_I can understand it!?'_ I gaped at him, and his beak clicked several times. '_What's going on?'_ He asked silently, and I frowned. "You drank a few drops of my blood, by accident. I suppose…you're my familiar now." I said hesitantly, and he snorted, or at least as much as someone with a beak can snort. '_What is this familiar? Is it the same sort of thing as a mate? You are a bit large…'_ I blushed, from anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. "NO!" I shouted, then lowered my voice. "You're like…umm…my hunting partner? My hatchmate? It's a bit complicated in bird terms…"

He sighed mentally. '_Well, if we are hunting partners and hatchmates now, I must preen you. Where are you wings?'_ I quickly extended them, sitting down on the ground, squirming a little as he hovered above them, before landing on the ground next to my right wing. _'You should be ashamed.'_ His mental voice scolded, as his beak gently ran through my feathers. _'You cannot preen yourself at all, which is painfully obvious. I will have to teach you much about wing care if you are to be seen with me.'_ I snorted, giggling a little. My new familiar was apparently a snob. _'Can I call you Prince?'_ I asked him, and his beak stopped it's preening for a moment. _'What sort of name is that?'_ he asked, sounding miffed. I hurried to reassure him. "It's a great title of honor and respect for humans. Only certain ones of high birthright are allowed to call themselves that." I said out loud, trying not to laugh.

He considered that. _'Prince…I like this name. It is a title worthy of me. You choose well, hatchmate.'_ I nodded. _'My name is Meva.'_ He gave a little hop to my other wing. _'Is that a title of high regard?'_ I shook my head. _'Not really. It's just my name.'_ He pressed his beak against my shoulder. _'You should give yourself a title, or others will not take you seriously.'_ He scolded, before turning his attention back to my wing. I giggled, shaking my head and letting him preen me. A few moments later, he was done, and he hopped off. I shook my wings, which were now much more shiny and orderly. "Thanks Prince." I said, folding them back in. He bobbed his head. "Now you can go and find a nest or something, and I'll see you tomorrow night!" I said cheerfully, and he flew off. I went back to sleep, in a much better mood than when I had woken up.

_Alucard's POV:_

Meva strode into Police Girl's room, and I grinned. "Seras, it's not all that bad to drink blood." She said, shaking her head. "Did you come down here just to yell at me?" Police Girl said tearfully and Meva winced. "Actually, I'm hiding. The twins are after me, and they want to make me go through all the birthday rituals." Police Girl blinked at her. "Don't you like it?" Meva sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I like my birthday if it's quiet, calm, with some friends and "family" to give me gifts. Not a bunch of noisy children shrieking annoying songs in my ears and expecting me to wear ridiculous hats. Something sugary and sweet, and maybe some fun games. Not sugar-high children playing hide and seek." She said wearily, and I smirked.

Speak of the devil, the two children burst through the door, shouting happily. They were holding gifts and Meva groaned. "Meva! There you are! We got you presents!" the girl shouted, holding out a clumsily wrapped package. Meva sighed and took it, unwrapping the paper deftly. "Oh…wow…" She said softly, holding up an old-looking book. "Walter took us to a bookstore like I asked and we got your favorite!" the girl chirped happily, and Meva smiled gently. "Thank you Alle." Meva said, placing the book reverently on Police Girl's table. "And I got you something too!" the boy said proudly, holding out a better-wrapped, but still clumsily done, package. "Hmm…I like it." Meva said, inspecting the crudely drawn portrait of herself in flight.

She folded it up and put it in her pocket. "That reminds me, Walter, what are you doing down here?" He bowed. "I am here to give Seras her new coffin, and dispose of her bed." Police Girl whimpered, staring at the spot where her old bed had been. Meva sighed, and I phased through the wall. "You either have a coffin or drink blood, you idiot." I said, glaring at her. She gulped. "M-master…" She said, and I rolled my eyes. The phone rang, but before Walter or I could get to it, Meva answered. "Oh, hello Sir Hellsing…" I heard my master's voice on the other end. "Is Alucard and Walter there?" Meva nodded. "Myself, Alucard, Seras, and Walter. The twins are here too, if that counts." She said, and Integra sighed.

"Ghouls have overrun the Manor. We're in a crisis situation." Meva giggled. "I'm sorry Sir Hellsing, but this is hardly a crisis. Alucard, Walter, and Seras alone would make this barely a concern. With me here as well, this is hardly an irritation." She chuckled, and I raised my eyebrows. _Ohhh, will we finally see more of the Huntress?_ I thought excitedly, smirking. "After all, while I am bound to protect my young masters, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun as well." She said, eyes gleaming. "But aren't you bound to protect them with your life?" Integra's voice asked, and she smirked. "That is true, but sometimes you can't move fast enough…and if someone is dying, it won't be me." She said, a predatory look coming into her eyes as she glanced at the twins. "After all, if they die I'm free." She continued, licking her lips. They both looked at her uncertainly, and with an obvious effort she turned back to the phone.

"But the hallway is full of ghouls." Integra's voice said firmly, and Meva grinned. "I think…yes, you can call Walter and Seras to the conference room with the twins, and Alucard can come up from the basement with me. We will crush the ghouls and their masters! There will be nothing but bloody fragments when I'm done with them!" She said, eyes glowing with suppressed excitement. Integra inhaled. "It's times like these when I'm reminded of just how your mind really works. You are a real monster, aren't you?" She said, and Meva grinned. "Several hundred years and you lose a sense of mortality, no matter who you were. I was never human to begin with, so your morals and concepts aren't my forte." She said calmly, and I smirked. "How very true." I purred, sliding up to her and gently snatching the phone away.

She glared at me, and I grinned at her as I held the phone up. "I like her plan master. Do you approve?" I asked, and Integra shook her head. "Yes. Search and Destroy. Kill them all!" She shouted, and I grinned wider. Meva smirked as well, no doubt hearing her words. Her eyes lit up, and without another word she quickly exited the room, already heading for our enemies. Police Girl boosted the two children into the vents, and then followed, with Walter jumping up behind her. I stood, walking through the walls, but paused in annoyance when I heard the thoughts of an oncoming vampire. _Let's see what you've got, Alucard._ I sighed and shook my head in regret, phasing back to my room. It seemed I would have to deal with some trash before joining Meva.

_**Oh, birthday and then fighting! I bet she's a very happy mutant…bird-person…whatever she is. (Yes, I don't know. I just kinda made her up.) and yes, we will see more of Prince the snooty Barn owl later. He's gonna come in a lot, actually. (At least that's my intention, sometimes that's backfired in my other fanfics, someone I want to be important just fading into the background) It was a Soul Eater one, if you're wondering. (Another anime, which, it pains me to say, is better than Hellsing.) This is the last chapter out tonight, and yes I know I had more before, but it wasn't big enough to qualify as a chapter quite, yet, so I have to write a bit more before releasing it. Review, Request, Rcomment. Auf Wedersien!**_


	12. Blood n' Guts

_***Sigh* Now I have to actually write out chapters again. Oh well, this is the first time I am multitasking two stories. (This and my Soul Eater) The good news is that I'm about three-quarters the way done with the Soul Eater one, so it doesn't take all that much. I'm not saying Mr. Valentine's swearing, because (in my opinion) it just kinda makes you look unprofessional. You get the gist. Sorry about not posting this yesterday, but I had a whole mess of other stuff on my plate then.**_

_Meva's POV:_

"Yo, ghouls." I said, stepping out of the shadows and readying my wings. They all grunted, turning towards me. I grinned recklessly, extending a wing. They growled, stumbling towards me, and I streaked towards them faster than a human eye could follow, neatly lopping off their heads with a snick of my wings. I spun, closing my eyes against the ghoul-dust, slamming a fist into a ghoul's face, crushing the skull. I jumped, avoiding the falling body and slamming a softer wing into the next line of ghouls' faces. They all staggered back as one, and I laughed, neatly plucking a sharp feather from my wing and slicing their faces with it. I held it like a dagger, waiting for the next wave. These ghouls had guns, and my grin widened.

I quickly whipped my wings out, running blind and slamming into the ghouls feathers-first. I sharpened them, before whipping them out, slicing deeply into rotting flesh, causing blood to spatter the walls, my face, my wings, and my pants. I giggled. "PRETTY BLOOD!" I shouted, stabbing another ghoul with a wing as I spun to punch another with my fist. I seized a gun from the floor, wrenching it out of a still-disintegrating ghoul's hand, and slamming the butt into the others like a club. I slashed and spun, a melee of blood, wings, and death. I neatly extended my wings, slamming the last two ghouls into the wall with a splash and gush of blood.

I cackled madly, running my hands along the walls and finger-painting them with the blood still soaking my hands. I twirled, laughing wildly and flapped my wings, causing the blood drenching my feathers to fly up, spattering my face and arms with more drops of pretty, pretty blood. I subsided into giggles, looking dazededly down the hall to see my new opponents. More ghouls. My smirk grew, and grew, until it hurt my face muscles. But I was still grinning as I charged them, blissfully lost in the violence and blood of my berserker nature. A hand connected with my face and I staggered back, seeing a pissed looking vampire glaring at me. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted, stepping towards me.

I giggled, licking up the trickle of blood running down my face and spitting it out. "Hehehehe, c'mon, can't you hurt me more?" I said, staggering closer to him. "I'm not having enough fun killing the ghouls." I said sadly, my eye twitching and moving towards the bloody walls. My other eye was still locked on him. "They don't scream like people do. They don't beg and plead for their lives, whimpering as I come closer and closer…" I said, stepping towards him again. "Oh man, you are f***ed up!" he shouted, snapping his fingers as more ghouls poured towards me. I frowned as he saluted me and ran the other direction, yelling back at me "See ya, b***!"

_Alucard's POV:_

I frowned. _The one upstairs doesn't seem like much, but they're putting up a better fight than I expected._ I quickly phased to the upper levels, but stopped when I saw the hallway just after the stairs. My smirk grew, seeing the mess Meva had made out of things. There was a copious amount of blood staining the floor and walls, and there was several unsteady messages written in it on the clear spots. I looked at the nearest, which depicted a winged creature gleefully slaughtering humans with spears, screaming. The words "All shall die!" were written shakily on the wall next to it. I walked down the hall, my boots splashing in the blood. Words and phrases popped out at me, written waveringly in blood on the walls.

"KILL"

"SLAUGHTER"

"BLOOD"

"DESTROY"

I swallowed hard, feeling more and more aroused by the way she had killed and depicted the killings in blood, crazily painting the walls in a childish rampage. I finally stopped, seeing her kneeling in the hallway ahead. She was covered in blood, blood speckling her face, dripping from her wings, oozing from her clothes. I licked my lips, seeing her stand up and turn slightly. Her eyes lit up, and she took a staggering step towards me. "Vampire…" she moaned in anticipation, and I stepped forward as well. "So much better than ghouls…kill…" She said hungrily, eyes drinking me in. I held out my arms in invitation, and she launched herself at me, hitting me squarely in the chest and raking my arms with her nails, which were slightly sharper than normal.

I sighed in need, and she growled, flaring her wings out for balance and slicing them towards me. I let them cut me, and she snarled in satisfaction as she jerked her head back, glaring at me with crazed eyes. Her blood lust was up, and she wanted death. I watched her fondly, wondering what she would do next. I was swiftly answered as she lunged forward, teeth sinking into my throat with a growl. I choked on the blood that fountained up into my mouth, smirking. She let go and spat my blood out, but I waited, wanting to push her to her limit before I regenerated. I grinned at her with eyes just as crazed as her own, before quickly rolling over and straddling her. "Hit me!" I choked out, somewhat impeded by the hole in my throat, as far as speech was concerned.

She hissed like a snake before slamming her fist into my chest, making more blood shower out my mouth. I grinned at her, watching her writhe under me like a wild animal. She bucked, and I grinned as her legs connected with my back. She rolled, attempting to knock me off, and I decided to go with it, letting her tip me over and crouch on top of me, snarling. She hissed at me wordlessly, and I grinned in anticipation. "Hit me." I whispered, and she complied, slamming her fists into me, battering my body. I flipped her over, standing up, and she turned, lithe as a cat, before kicking me hard in the chest, driving me back a few feet. She kicked me again, foot connecting solidly with my face. I quickly grabbed her foot, slamming her on the ground and dragging her towards me, kicking and hissing.

"Meva…" I crooned, grabbing her throat and lifting her up onto the wall. She choked, scrabbling at my hands with her own, and I pressed my body against hers, holding her up. "Meva…" I cooed, rubbing her face gently with my thumb. She blinked, sanity coming back into her eyes a little, but not a lot. "My poor little Meva…" I said gently, as her legs instinctively wrapped around me to keep her balance. I nuzzled her neck. "Do you know what you're doing to me Meva?" I asked her, grinding my hips against hers to make sure my point got across. She blinked, sanity slipping into her eyes more and more. "H-hey…" she muttered, eyes rolling. I frowned, seeing it was time to let her go.

I reached down, sliding my hands across her thighs before gently prying them away from me, backing away and letting her fall to the ground. She moaned, coming around, like she had been knocked unconscious. Her confused sapphire eyes met mine, and she frowned thinly. "Alucard…what are you doing here?" she whispered, rubbing her forehead and standing up unsteadily. I smirked. "Just admiring your art." I said, gesturing to the blood paintings and words spattered across the hall. Her gaze fell on them and a faint smile touched her lips. "Well, I need to remember to do it neater." She said matter-of-factly, dusting her hands off. I laughed, and she looked at me sideways. "You did something, I can feel it." She said musingly, and I smirked at her.

"You participated." I said suggestively, licking my lips. She made a face, and before I could move, kicked me in between the legs. I winced, a yelp of pain fading before it reached my lips. "Well, now you can regret it if I did." She said loftily, and I glared at her. "I'll get you for that wench." I growled, and she smirked. "Ohhh, wench now is it?" She said indignantly, putting a hand on her hip. "Well guess what bucko, I've got some insults for you too." She said, rolling up her sleeves. I grinned, waiting for her to fire off some choice words, already planning my comeback.

"You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity." She said sorrowfully, and I smirked. "Try again." I said, lightly smacking her in the side of the head. She jerked. "Old English Mode, activated: How art thou, thou globby bottle of cheap, stinking chip-oil? Come get some in the yarbles, if you have any yarbles, you eunuch jelly thou!" She said mechanically, and I smacked the side of her head again. "Nope." She jolted again. "Disgusting mode: You are a slug-slimed sack of rat guts in cat vomit. A cheesy scab picked pimple squeezing finger bandage. A week old maggot burger with everything on it and flies on the side." I made a face. "Interesting, but try again." I lightly smacked her, and she jolted. "Hey! What did you just do! Oh, anyway, YOU ARE FAT AND STUPID AND PERSISTANTLY WEAR A RIDCULOUS HAT THAT YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF!" She shrieked, and I growled. "I like my hat." I said defensively, folding my arms.

She growled at me, and I smirked. "You know, I don't have to listen to you try and insult me, I have ways make you be quiet." I said wearily. She scowled up at me. "Yeah right." I grinned, pinning her to a wall. "I would find them quite…enjoyable, although you may not." I said seductively, trailing a finger along her jawbone. She paled a little, but still struggled against me. "Creep." She snapped, and I smirked. "Hush." I said, placing my hand over her mouth. "We still have ghouls to kill, or have you forgotten?" I asked her, and her eyes lit up. I kissed her cheek chastely, before backing away and phasing through the wall.

_Meva's POV:_

I stared after him, reaching up to touch my cheek where his cold lips had been. An unexpected blush crept into my cheeks and I shook my head rapidly. _Why on earth did he do THAT?_ I asked myself, still in shock. He hadn't exactly been friendly so far, mocking me and often injuring me heavily, but what he had just done was definitely not injurious. Well…maybe he was teasing me. And he could have gone a lot further than a mere kiss, especially one on my cheek. I straightened my shoulders, marching off to where I still smelled some ghouls. _Whatever._ They all were grunting in a circle, wobbling about and munching on some of the Hellsing operatives. I cracked my neck, loosening my shoulders. The doors at the far end of the hall were open, and I saw Integra and the others all staring at me. I grinned. Oh this was nice. I got to show off.

I whistled sharply and the ghouls all grunted, staggering towards me. I streaked towards them, bringing my wings out. _Slam._ The first few were sent spinning away, heads smashed in. _Slash_. Heads rolled as I flipped, wings slicing through rotting flesh with ease. _Crunch._ I slammed my wings together, breaking every bone in the bodies of several ghouls. _Sploosh. _I hacked at them, feathers sliding in and out of chests and necks, looking like a demented top as I flipped and spun, a melee wheel of death. _Ssshhiing!_ Suddenly thin wires cut down the remaining ghouls, and I snarled, wanting to know who had ruined my fun. Walter casually strode out from a doorway, and my special eyesight caught the glimmer of dozens of those wires looping around his body. I grinned. A challenge. "I think that's enough, don't you? What a frightful mess…" He chided me, shaking his head sadly. I crouched, getting ready to attack.

"I wouldn't. I'm sure you know how painful this could be, and I prefer to avoid bloodshed. Why don't you relax, take a deep breath. Calm down." He ordered, stepping forward slowly. I launched myself at him, only to have those wires slash across my arm, batting it away in a shower of blood. I hissed, jumping away, feeling the thin lines start to burn with pain. I glanced at them quickly. Superficial. He didn't want to hurt me too badly. I roared in rage, trying again. He was going to FIGHT me, and he was going to fight me to the death if I had to push him over the edge. I was batted away again, lines of blood leaking from my leg. I circled him, wary. My wings ruffled experimentally, and he sharply glanced towards them. I grinned. Ruffle. Ruffle. He could not afford to disregard those movements. Any move I made was deadly. He needed to see everything.

Ruffle. Ru-_SLAM_. I jumped silently, angling for his face. He blinked in shock, jerking back with a curse, and his wires slammed into my face, sending me skidding to the ground. He was breathing hard, staring at me in horror. I blinked, lines of blood trickling across my vision. My face felt like it was on fire. That hadn't been gentle. That was an instinctual reaction. He had been forced to _hurt_, to _maim_. I grinned, my split lips oozing blood. That was what I wanted. Suddenly hands wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground, and I bucked. "MEVA! STOP!" Integra roared, and I shook my head numbly, gasping. Pain rushed back, and I winced. I gently touched my face, feeling seven parallel lines scoring across it, cutting my cheeks, lips, forehead, and nose. Deep ones. I was lucky he hadn't hit my eyes or I would have lost them. My vision blurred and re-adjusted.

"I'm fine…" I muttered weakly, fending her off and standing up. I shook my head, blood dripping off my hair and face. I pushed my hair back, looking around. I had chopped the ghouls up nicely enough, and that swearing vamp was against a wall, looking like he had been shot a few dozen times. I walked up, limping a little. "Yo. B***s." he said casually, and I slammed my fist into his face. "Listen and listen good vamp." I said as he spat a fang out, scowling. "You have two options right now. You tell me everything and I don't make the remaining five minutes of your life a living hell." He grinned. "How about you shut the hell up and go **** yourself?" My foot connected solidly with his head, sending him to the floor. "I take it you prefer the second option."

He grinned up at us silently. "Who sent you? What do you want? ANSWER ME!" He didn't say anything, and I crunched an elbow into his side. He choked, blood spewing out of his mouth. "Aw, you two are no fun. Who do you think? The ones that put the f***** chip in me." He said, grinning up at me. "The chip that's sending information to them right now, and through our whole conversation. They know me and my brother f***** up, and after that, do you think they'll let me live!?" Suddenly blue fire roared up around him, and he laughed wildly. "Told ya! You can take this clue and shove it up you're a**!" he shouted, flipping us the finger.

"Beware…Millennium!" he crumbled to dust, finger still up as his hand dissolved. "Millennium? That's all…" Integra whispered, and I scowled, wiping his blood off my hand. "Apparently so. Twins okay?" She nodded numbly. "Well that's nice. I'll go clean this mess now." I said, turning towards the Hellsing ghouls. "NO!" a voice shouted, and I twitched. "Ya?" I asked harshly, tapping a foot. "This security breach is inexcusable. Integra, you have full responsibility for this whole mess!" the man shouted, and Walter stepped forward. "How dare you sir!" he snarled, and I smirked. Only Englishmen would incorporate a "sir" into an insult. "No." Integra mumbled, accepting the gun he held out.

She stepped forward, nearing the ghouls. "I do not ask for your forgiveness…" she whispered, so quietly nobody but me could hear. I sighed, my wounds burning more and more. "Where's the infirmary?" I asked, and Walter shook his head, as if coming back from something. "Ah, yes. That way, and I do apologize." I shrugged. "Nah, it's all good." I called over my shoulder, walking there. A plan started shaping in my head. I frowned, counting it all out on my fingers, and then grinned. Oh yeah.

_***Time Skip***_

"I know of someone who could be very helpful to us. If I can find them, we should have an excellent vampire hunter to add to our roster." I said as a nurse stitched my face shut, Integra pacing the floor a few feet away. Alex and Alle were staring at me in horrified awe. Seras and Alucard were sitting in chairs, her asleep and him staring at nothing. "Who?" she snapped, and I shrugged. "Their last name is something White. They're a martial arts vampire hunting family I knew way back when. I spent a long time in Asia, Japan mostly, under their influence. I've been out of touch for a few hundred years, but I'll know them when I see them." I said, closing my eyes as the needle edged closer to my sockets. "What!?" She spluttered, and I sighed. "It'll take me a day or two at most, and that's only because I might have to search a little to find them. When I fly, I fly _fast_."

She sighed. "This is lunacy. You don't even know if they're still _alive_, much less if they'll welcome you." I grinned. "Actually, I do. This-" I flipped a coin out of my pocket. It depicted me, but it was a few centuries old, about three hundred years if I remembered correctly. "-would be glowing. It stays dull unless they are all dead or one is in danger of dying. As you can see, it's not. Therefore, they're alive." She exchanged glances with Walter and Alucard. "Alle, Alex? What is your decision?" she asked finally, and they both gulped. "Uh…Meva, you can go. Go right there, and come right back with the person, if they say yes." Alex stammered, trying to hammer it all out so I couldn't do something wrong. I nodded, pleased. Just enough restriction, but enough freedom as well. "Well, as soon as this nice lady is done sewing up my face, I'll be going." I said, yawning.

_**If anyone's wondering about the insult thing, every time he hit her she like switched personalities or whatever. Just a random thing I thought might be funny. I do hope I did it right. So then, I might get the next chapter out today, because I am bursting with inspiration. Hey, krikanalo, I don't do that. It's just not my style of writing. I would say more, but since your reviews are all kinda monosyllabic, I really can't. So people, if you wanna know something, please ask. Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	13. Slasher-sama, Werewolf-sempai?

_**Well then. Uh…hi? Sorry about not getting this up yesterday, but the Soul Eater chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. So then, Meva's Asian relationess…I'm coming to it, hold your horses. I'm starting this chapter 5:05 in the morning, purely because I wake up earlier since I got back from England, and I'd be bored stiff if I didn't have my IPod. You know, **__other __**people than krikanalo can review. It doesn't have to be just him/her. Just throwing it out there…and nothing against krikanalo, but I need more people. Hey, you've watched Soul Eater too? Cool…and thanks for checking out my other stories! I may have told you guys already, but me and my little sister, who co-author's some of my stories (one-shots ONLY at this point) are making another hilarious one-shot for Hellsing. If you go to my author's page, you'll see a couple of May and Jay such-and-so. Those are the one she's co-authored, and we're doing a Hellsing one as I write this sentence. (Well, maybe not RIGHT that second, but you get the idea) Being a May and Jay, it'll be a little screwball, a little strange, a little OOC, and a LOT funny! Also tell me what you think of *giggles and snorts* Munchicard(It'll be the cover image)…**_

_**Oh, almost forgot, here are some translations for the addresses they use:**_

_**-san: Basically Sir, Mr., Miss, this is the most common one. A fail-safe honorific if you are unsure. (i.e. Bob-san, Mr. Bob) **_

_**-sama: A very rarely used one in polite conversation, basically Lady or Lord. (i.e. Bob-sama, Lord Bob)**_

_**-sempai: An equal or co-worker. (No equivalent in English that I can think of)**_

_**-chan and –kun: Used for girls and boys respectively, indicating friendship or closeness. (Also no English equivalent)**_

_**Nothing: If very close, indicates affection. If not, it's an insult.**_

_**These all actually are Japanese addresses. Also, if it's in Italics, that means a different language.**_

_Meva's POV:_

Wind thundered in my ears, freezing air streaming past my face and making my braid tumble and twist. I made a face, my nose, ears, and hands burning with cold. My teeth would have chattered, if I wasn't clenching them so hard I could _taste_ it as they gritted together. I was streaking through the sky far, far above Japan, waiting for the coin hanging on my neck to warm even a fraction. Up here, although the sun was bright and warm, I was colder than if I had been dumped in Antarctica in the middle of winter. And for the heck of it, absolutely stark naked. Yeah, it was that cold. I sneezed just as the coin gave off a pulse of heat. I stopped, flapping my wings slowly, looking down and around.

Good news, I was in the mountains so people wouldn't be too common and I could easily find who I was looking for when I ran into someone. Bad news, there weren't many people in the mountains. I sighed and nosedived, shivering harder as the cold snowy slopes got closer. My teeth _were_ chattering despite my warm clothing as I landed, folding my numb wings in with difficulty. I started slogging towards some smoke, and by the time I arrived in the yard of a nice, warm, bright cottage, I was shivering uncontrollably and my teeth were clacking together like castanets. Someone popped their head through the door and shouted in surprise. "_Ah! Who are you, poor child?_" she said in horror, stepping through the door and motioning me inside. "M-Mev-v-a." I said through my chattering teeth, and she tugged me in, bustling about and giving me a warm cup of tea or something.

Despite my acute misery, it would take a hell of a lot more than mere temperature extremes to kill me, so I sipped at the tea slowly, letting it tingle down my throat and warm me from the inside out as she gave me a nice blanket and plunked me down by her fireside. That was another thing I liked about these people. Unless you were almost obviously on the wrong side of the law, you would be invited in and given the best hospitality that the house could offer, which varied a lot, obviously. Since I was young, petite, and not even remotely threatening (at least in appearance) I was practically shoved in whatever door I usually cared to try. Such nice people. "_Meva-san, what are you doing up here in such nasty weather? There's a village farther down that you could have stayed at instead of going all the way up here._"

I swallowed the last bit of tea, wrapping the nice warm blanket closer around me. "_I need to see White-sempai. I need their help._" She stopped for a moment, then continued. "_Poor child. The Whites live much farther up the mountain, you won't make it there tonight. Please accept my humble hospitality in the meantime. What would you like for dinner?_" I smiled at her gratefully. "_Whatever is easiest for you to make -san._" She nodded and bustled around a little more, fixing us a simple dinner, and I dug in gratefully, replenishing my energy for the long flight home. She showed me up to a nice room, tiny and cozy, and without a murmur of complaint I turned in, snuggling into the comforter and keeping one sleeping ear on the stairs in case of any intruders.

It was dark. I was pressed together, curled up in a fetal position with dirt pressing in around my, coating my face and skin, gritty earth falling into my ear canal and nose. I whimpered, straining, trying to reach a surface, any surface, but it was like I was clamped down on with a steel vise. I heaved my body, trying to get up before blind panic set in and I did something stupid. I writhed in the earth, but I remained in the same spot, mentally starting to scream as I started breathing faster. I heaved again, panic creeping in around me, making me twist and gasp, wasting the precious air. I screamed out loud, dirt falling into my mouth as I sobbed in fear, bucking and writhing. Suddenly there was a scraping sound above me and I bucked, trying to get up, but I remained still in the same spot as the scraping above my head got louder and louder.

Suddenly there was a crunch and weak light streamed past my startled face, and I tried to at least turn and see what was going on, but now it was like my body was frozen in place. A hand grabbed the scruff of my neck and I was yanked up, pulled through rock and dirt to come up with the blue, blue sky far above my head, in all its comforting vast glory. I gasped in air, but was suddenly pressed against someone's chest, a hand running down my back soothingly. I flinched away slightly, still terrified, and a rough male voice whispered "Shhh…" in my ear as I was gently rocked, self-same hand stroking my hair comfortingly. I tried to turn and see his face, but all I caught was black hair and a flash of red. "Who are you?" I coughed, straining.

"Shhh…" he crooned, seemingly not hearing. "You're safe now." I wiggled, but his grip was like iron. "What's your name?" I hissed, feeling wary and desperate. "I am the bird of Hermes." He chuckled, cold breath tickling my ear. "What?" I snapped, confused. "Here standith the Bird of Hermes." He purred, holding me tighter. "Tell me your name!" I snarled, frustrated and a little scared. "Eating my own wings…" he cooed, lips whispering across my ear. I froze, the very idea sending me into a nervous fit. "…to keep myself tame." He finished, pressing my head against his throat and kissing the top of my head. I hissed in frustrated fear, finally wiggling out of his grip and falling onto the hard wood floor of my room.

I gasped in air, heart pounding. What a terrifying dream to have just after I broke my wings. _Eating my own wings…_ I shuddered, shivering with fear, not cold. _That's…that's beyond horrible. That crosses way too many invisible lines. That's beyond depraved and gruesome and just plain __**evil. **_The nice woman called me down, and down I went, shaking off the last traces of the dream away from my mind. She smiled at me, shoving some warm bread and a bottle of water in my hands, giving me some warmer clothes and pushing me out the door with a smile and a wave. I absently waved back, munching the bread rapidly. I hadn't eaten in a week. Life at Hellsing had been a bit too busy, and I also didn't trust them too much. So it was nice to have some food again.

I trudged upwards, not shivering as much in my new, warmer clothes. There was an old, crumbling manor up ahead, and the coin sent out a double pulse of heat. I frowned thinly. That meant there were only two of the Whites in there. As an afterthought I yanked the coin out, and grinned. It was glowing, _very_ brightly. I flicked my wings out, streaking towards the house, listening hard. Two human heartbeats and a whole mess of ghouls, no vampires, third window on the north wall of the second floor. I crashed through the glass, feathers flexing in preparation for battle. A virtual army of ghouls all grunted, looking up from what surely must have been some of the White family's corpses. The coin was still sending out those double bursts of heat, and I flicked my wings down, clearing a space to start fighting for real.

An unearthly howl echoed through the house, and I gulped. "_Mist_." (Crap) A huge shape lunged through the wall, crushing a dozen ghouls beneath plaster and paws. The werewolf stared deep into my eyes as the coin practically melted on my neck. I raised an eyebrow. _Hmm. When did the White family get werewolf genes?_ It snarled, lunging for me and interrupting my train of thought, and I dodged. The coin was only sending out a single pulse now, and I scowled in annoyance. He…yes, I thought it was a he, had probably seen his relative die and that had most likely activated his werewolf form. Okay, now how did I get him back human? "_It's me, Meva!_" I shouted, hoping to get some recognition. I got a very drooly and doggy mouth on my wing, shaking me like a rag doll.

Thank god my actual wings themselves felt no pain or I would have been screaming. I clouted him with my free wing, hard, not sharp, feathers smacking into his skull, making him wobble and his jaw drop open, releasing me to the ground. I jumped, wrapping my wings around his throat and hanging on for dear life as he bucked and roared, shaking his head and smashing me against the walls. "_White! Wake up you damn idiot!_" I screamed, slamming my head into his. He snarled, barely affected, and shook himself violently, like he was an ordinary dog getting rid of water.

I grabbed the coin, shoving my magic inside. _HELP ME! HELP HIM!_ I screamed mentally, and suddenly a name came to me. "_Kuro! Calm down!_" I shouted, and it stiffened. Slowly, it bent its huge head, and I slid off, hoping my head was not about to be inside that very large and sharp mouth. He whined, shrinking, and I sighed in relief, shaking some drool off my wing as the werewolf took on the form of a young man with blades strapped all across his body. "_Kuro White?_" I asked, casually slashing some ghouls that stumbled closer to his prone form. "_Y-yes…_" he moaned, blinking up at me, and then gaping. I nodded absently, spinning, sending my foot into the face of one ghoul and slashing the necks of three others. "_Guten abend._" (Good evening) "_G-good e-evening._" He stuttered, obviously in shock.

Enough obviously being said, I continued my methodical killing of the ghouls, wading into them until the room was clear, Kuro watching numbly the whole time. "_Slasher-sama? Who are you?_" he said shakily, staggering to his feet and leaning heavily against a table. I snapped the cord around my neck, flipping the coin to him. "_Meva. And I have a job for you Kuro-sempai._" He caught it, and then paled when he saw the image. "_Y-you…s-she…she's been dead for hundreds of years!_" he stuttered, holding it out helplessly. "_Do I look like I'm dead to you? Your great-great-great-great-grandfather gave me that three hundred and twenty-four years ago this August. He said if I ever needed help, just ask his descendants. Here I am, and I need help. Yes or no, Kuro-sempai?_" I said, putting a hand on my hips.

"_What do you need help with?_" he said after taking a deep breath and calming down considerably. I grinned, shaking my wings to get the blood off and folding them in. "_I've been drafted into a vampire hunting agency, and they need more recruits. The previous bunch has been slaughtered by a ghoul army, much like this one._" I jabbed a thumb at the slowly dissolving corpses. "_You'll need to learn English if you haven't already I'm afraid. They live right next to London._" He nodded. "_Do you think it's possible it was the same people?_" he said, licking his lips and looking along the hall. I grinned. "_If so, they know much more about me than they should. I doubt it. On the other hand, if it is…revenge is always approved. The leader killed her own uncle for revenge._"

His eyes lit up. "I…I'm in." he said in a voice with almost no trace of an accent. I grinned. "Excellent. Get your things, and we'll be there within a few hours. Nothing too heavy, if you please." He nodded, and several minutes later was standing outside with me, weapon's case in hand and two katana slung across his back. I stretched, taking deep breaths, and he looked around. "Aren't we flying out in a plane or something?" he said slowly, eyeing me apprehensively. I smirked, grabbing the case and freeing my wings. "Takes too long. Hop on Kuro." He gulped and gingerly approached, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Hold on tight, and if you feel yourself falling asleep, it's alright, I'll catch you if you fall off." I said briskly, crouching. He swallowed hard. "I think I changed my-" I swooped up, hearing him yelp in fear as we soared into the cold night sky.

A few seconds later he shifted on top of me slightly. "This…this is incredible!" he shouted, leaning away from me and letting go to punch his fist in the air, whooping. I grinned and flapped harder, his whoop turning into another yelp as he flattened himself against my back, wind nearly tearing him off as I split the air, going too fast for a human eye to track. I flapped my wings, coasting and soaring, power-thrusting through the air at the speed of sound, sensing the land roll away behind me and a short stretch of ocean flash by, followed by Asia.

Eventually he dozed, head resting against my neck as he snored, arms loosening so now I had to grab his wrists as well as the case, losing a micro-length of speed. A few hours later we crossed into Europe. I was panting, sweat soaking my clothes and freezing them stiff as the sun rose over the horizon, warming me a fraction. This was the equivalent of a very long sprint for a human, and my muscles were burning as I crossed the Channel. I swooped down on the Hellsing Manor, collapsing on the roof as Kuro slid off me. "_Meva-sempai? Are you alright?_" he said in concern, looking down at me. I waved him off, straightening. "Fine. I'm just…just a little tired that's all. Very…very long flight…" I panted, trying to stand up.

Suddenly something grabbed my arm and I was hoisted to my feet, leaning against someone very tall and wearing red. My tired gaze traveled up, seeing a seemingly calm Alucard, staring hard at Kuro. I saw his hand twitch towards his pocket, or wherever it was he kept his gun. "_Nein…_" I whispered, and he looked down at me in surprise. "_Er ist die Person, die kommen, um zu helfen.._." (He's the person come to help…) He scowled and slid his gun back away, putting my arm around his shoulder and heaving me upright. I could only lean against him as some new soldiers I hadn't seen before came to help Kuro, and he half dragged; half helped me to the stairs. Once he was about halfway down, my legs buckled, all my stores of energy completely sucked away. He caught me, sweeping me up in his arms bridal style and carrying me back to my room, and the last thing I remembered was the covers sliding up before everything shut off.

_**Whew…that's a lot of writing in one go. Just had to pause for a second and watch Hellsing Abridged. It's…interesting. Funny as heck, but a lot of swearing n' stuff…I wish I could've showed it to my sister, but they have so MUCH swearing…it's not a good idea. You know, I gotta quote some.**_

"_**Oh yeah, forgot about you. Sorry about that whole "shooting you" thing, but I know if you look deep into your heart, which is currently all over that tree, you'll find a way to forgive me."**_

"_**Ooh, I've never hunted down a leprechaun before. Do you think if I shoot them with my gun Lucky Charms will explode everywhere?"**_

"_**So what can I do for you Father O'mally'O'Connel'O'Carrol'O'Reilly'O'Bri an'O'Sullivan, who is also Italian?"**_

"_**How the blood-soaked Protestant hell did you do that?"**_

"_**The following is a fan-based parody. Hellsing Ultimate is owned by Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse, and licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Funimation. Please support the official release, ya Protestant f***buckets."**_

"_**Over the last couple of years, we've had some expensive claims." "Oh Yeah? Like what?" "Property damage." "Good times…" "Dozens of noise complaints." "*pounding music* SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "Killing dozens of innocent people." "Oh so did Anthony Hopkins and he got a f***** Oscar for it." "AND…all the sexual harassment." "…..I'm not apologizing." **_

_**Yeah, so much swearing, but yet so funny when they say it. And that was only from the first and the very first minute of the second. Hey, can anybody find the fourth and later ones? I can only find the first three. I mean, I thought it was gonna be some cheap copy of the OVA, but it was actually a super funny parody that was blatantly nothing to do with the OVA or anime. **_


	14. Bordem Brawl,,,or not

_**Hey flamelalchemist103! *reads review* OH HELL NO! MINE! *grabs Prince and Meva* These is my Ocs. Does Prince count as an OC? He's an owl…meh, whatever. *lets go* Hehe, but seriously now, Meva would be very, very, VERY unhappy if anyone tried to take her wings (as you probably can tell by now), and Prince would sink his talons into anybody making a grab for him (if you re-read that chapter, you will notice he has a certain someone's blood on his clicky-claws already…) probably including me. *Prince swoops* OWW! BAD OWL! VERY BAD OWL! *beats him away* Stupid bird…anyway, on we go. Yes, Kuro is a werewolf. I shall explain eventually, but again, narrative momentum. Kinda ruin the story if J.K. Rowling went "Harry's a kid prophesied to destroy Voldemort by smooshing all of his little soul-bit things and he has to be killed by Voldemort 'cause he's got a soul-bit thing attached to him as well" in the first book, wouldn't it? Yup. Anyway, I should stop babbling and get writing.**_

_Alucard's POV:_

I was blatantly watching the sky, seeing the sun start to set and frowning thinly. Meva had promised to be back by now. Suddenly I saw a faltering shape weakly soaring towards the roof and phased up, seeing Meva collapse on the ground, a man jumping off her and asking her if she was alright. She nodded, panting out an answer and I grabbed her arm, hoisting her upright. A familiar reek drifted into my nostrils and I twitched, smelling the werewolf curse on the young man. My hand instinctively twitched towards the Casull, but Meva's voice stopped me. "_Nein…_" she whispered, and I looked down at her in surprise. "_Er ist die Person, die kommen, um zu helfen.._." (He's the person come to help…)

I scowled and slid the gun back away, putting her arm around my shoulder and heaving her upright, letting her lean on me as some new soldiers from the mercenary team came to help the werewolf, and I half dragged; half helped her to the stairs. Once we were about halfway down, her legs buckled, her body sagging in my grip. I caught her before she could hit the cold stone, sweeping her up in my arms bridal style and carrying her back to her room. I put her down on her bed, sliding the covers up so she wouldn't get cold as she relaxed completely, breathing becoming soft and even. I grinned as she immediately curled up in a ball, looking like a grumpy cat whose sleep had been disturbed. Five minutes later saw me with Integra, planning out how the young werewolf was going to fit into the new roster as my thoughts occasionally wandered back to Meva, sleeping soundly in her room, curled up in that frankly adorable pose of hers.

_Meva's POV:_

I was most _rudely_ awakened from my sleep by something akin to a very large bolt of electricity. I clenched my teeth around a scream, arching my back as energy surged through me, leaving me both gasping and ready to fly around the world twenty times over. Prince cocked his head, shuffling his talons on my bedpost. "What the hell…" I moaned, sitting up. He hooted and perched on my shoulder, talons carefully avoiding my skin. _'You needed energy. Did it work?'_ I sighed. "Yup. A little too well, actually." He chirped in apology, running his beak through my hair as I stood up, stripping my clothes as he hopped onto my bathroom counter and taking a shower to clean the grime and sweat off my body. He watched curiously as I redressed in clean clothes and quickly braided my hair, before hopping back onto my shoulder as I walked out the door.

_'I feel a strange need to be very close to you.' _he said suddenly, peering into my face and clicking his beak. "Probably some familiar thing." I said, practically skipping down the stairs. Small though he may be, Prince's energy…thing…certainly packed a punch. He might be able to actually attack someone that way. _'Yes, very probably. You are someone who needs looking after, reckless hatchling that you are.'_ He accused sternly, tapping his beak against my skull. I giggled, hearing Integra's voice and walking in. a large group of men, including Seras and Alucard, were staring at us. Integra flicked a glance at me then back to them. "This is another of our operatives, who will be your co-worker in the field. Her name is Meva and she's a genetic mutation."

A guy near the back shouted "Like X-men?" I blushed and Seras coughed, smirking a little. Integra chuckled. "A bit like that, yes. She's…how old was it?" I scratched Prince's head, smirking. "Four hundred and forty-four last Thursday." I said casually, and all their jaws dropped. Walter suddenly reached past me, holding an envelope out to Integra. "Now that introductions are over, a most unusual letter arrived in the post this morning." She took it dubiously. "What sort of letter?" she asked, looking down at it and then frowning. "From Vatican Special Operations Division XIII, the Iscariot Organization, Enrico Maxwell…"

_***Time Skip***_

I hummed to myself, tapping a finger against my hip as Integra scowled. "What time is it Walter?" she snapped, and he looked at his watch. "It's just past three mam." She gritted her teeth, staring at the portrait above us, one with two armies of spearmen facing each other. "They arranged this meeting and still managed to be late. Do you think it's a trap?" I sighed. _If only…I'm so bored…_ "I doubt Iscariot would be bold enough to stage a daylight attack." He said, and I added "Especially an attack in public, right in the heart of enemy territory." I said dully, wishing Prince were here. He had gone off in a huff after he learned most humans did not carry large birds of prey on their shoulders in museums. Integra sighed, and I twitched, hearing voices.

"…pictures do not do the collection justice, it must be seen in person. And look how well they've maintained everything." A man with long hair and a ponytail was walking towards us, along with a shorter man with a white moustache. "Truly you could expect no less." He said, nodding. They stopped, seeing us. Integra hadn't turned to face them. The taller man, who seemed to have been talking before, turned to his companion. "I think we're a bit late." He said, a smirk on his face, and the other one nodded. "It would appear so sir." He stepped forward. "Oh dear, so sorry to keep you wai-"

"That's close enough!" Integra snapped, cutting him off. He stopped. "What business does the Vatican have here, and why send the Iscariots, the dirtiest of their dirty little secrets?" He tried a fake looking smile. "How unfortunate, it seems our reputation has preceded us." He took his glasses off and bowed. "My name is Enrico Maxwell I'm the head of the Iscariot organization, it is an honor to meet you." I rolled my eyes. _One. Word. FAKER._ "I really don't care who you are. Just tell me what you want." Integra growled, and he waved his hands, still with an innocent smirk on his face. "There is no need to take such a harsh tone, we didn't come all the way to England just to pick a fight with you Sir Integra-"

"I don't believe you. You've done nothing but shown contempt for our treaties. This latest incident with Anderson in Northern Ireland was inexcusable. He killed two of my best men in Badrick. I barely managed to escape with my head still attached, and you have the gall-" Maxwell cut her off, fist clenching around his glasses and shattering them. "Would you shut up!" She clenched her teeth. "How dare you…" He shook the remains to the floor, scowling at her. "You really expect us to just let you do as you please? Two men? If we had slaughtered two million of you Protestant scum I would not have shed a tear. I'm here on direct orders from His Holiness, otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures!" I growled low in my throat, getting ready to whip my wings out and smash this self-important bastard's face in.

"So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English sow!" he spat, and I twitched, feeling something cold behind me. "A sow?" Alucard's voice purred behind me, and I saw a hint of red flutter at the corner of my vision. "Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of god. Such fearsome insults. Two thousand years of your inane prattle. Truly, some things never do seem to change." Maxwell grinned, bowing his head once. "The great vampire Alucard, the Hellsing family's pet creature. I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before. It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." Alucard grinned, stepping past me and reaching inside his coat. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and now I must say goodbye. You can my master a sow and expect me to let you live? I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you foolish little man."

Maxwell didn't show a hint of fear, I had to give him that. "Oh, how absolutely terrifying. How can a man be expected to deal with people who put a gun in his face." He stepped forward, cracking his fingers. "I think you'll agree that turnabout is fair play." He faced us, grinning. "So why don't we make this fight interesting?" He snapped his fingers, shouting "ANDERSON!" A man I hadn't noticed before stabbed a bayonet into the museum's floor, and I cocked my head. _This should be fun._ "Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession the ends of the earth." He started walking towards us, and unseen, I ruffled my wings out, getting ready. "Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron, thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now, therefore ye kings, be admonished ye judges of the earth, serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling, kiss the sun lest He be angry-"

Maxwell cocked his head, nervous, and lunged in front of him. "No! Anderson stop!" Anderson barged right over him, still praying or chanting or whatever the heck he was doing. "-and washed ye away, though his wrath has been kindled but a little. This can be over with one swing of my sword. Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy it presents itself!" Alucard and I stepped forward, him chuckling darkly. He took his glasses off, pulling the Jackal out and knocking his hat away as Anderson yanked his bayonets into a ready position. "Hahahahaha….neither of us could ever back down in front of an enemy. C'mon then Judas priest!" Alucard laughed, and Anderson grinned. "You won't be so lucky this time vampire…" he chuckled, and Maxwell scowled. "Stop! I'm ordering you to stop!" I flicked my wings out, and both Anderson's and Maxwell's eyes snapped towards them. "By god…" I heard one mutter, and then Seras barged in.

"Hi! Right this way everybody!" She marched past us, waving a group of elderly humans right between our frozen forms. "Everyone with the Japanese tour right this way please, _kotsidushro!_" None of us move as the old people shuffled past slowly, reflecting in Anderson's glasses and Alucard's guns. "Right this way…" she muttered nervously. "We're walking…_ kotsidushro_…" she blew a whistle, ushering them past us. "This isn't the time or place for a fight." Alucard said, grinning as he pulled the Casull back. "Yes, you may have a point." Anderson admitted, and he turned away. "I'm going back to sleep. Getting up in the middle of the day is exhausting…" he muttered, walking through the wall behind me. Anderson walked past Maxwell and moustache-guy. "If you'll excuse me sir, I'm going back to Rome." He walked past, then stopped. "I must say, this is an excellent museum. Perhaps next time you'll allow me to bring some of the children from the orphanage."

Maxwell looked relieved. "Of course. That won't be a problem." He muttered, and Anderson started walking again. "Next time I swear I will rip him to bloody pieces." He growled, and I grinned, folding my wings back in. Integra chuckled as Maxwell sighed, and he turned back to her as I stepped back behind Walter. "It seems we both have to contend with rather difficult subordinates. Well, are you done, pig?" She said, and I leered at him. "Oh yes, I am quite done. Now that the violence is out of the way, perhaps would you care to join me in the café garden?" he asked, and she smirked. "Well after you then." They started walking away, and Walter and moustache-guy heaved sighs of relief. "Well done!' he said, giving Seras a thumbs up. "Thank you!" she beamed, returning the gesture. "Spoilsport." I growled, kicking the floor.

_**Whew, I'm gonna stop there, my hand hurts. Yes, there's going to be more about Meva and the Iscariots. Think about it…yup. *evil grin* Quick question, what **__is__** the name of moustache-guy? He talked to Anderson in the first OVA episode…and now he was here…and in the very last one he replaces Maxwell at the very very end…WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!? XO Someone please tell me… I'll do the puppy dog eyes…pretty please? *tries to do the puppy eyes but fails as usual* Bah, who cares? But it'll kinda be hard later if I keep calling him moustache-guy…oh well. Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	15. Romance in Rio

_**Right then…uh…let's do this. Gotta do some romance, but as little as possible g-damnit! Sorry if this was late, but I had to go to a family reunion. There's another me! Seriously, there's another person whose name is (not really our name, but anonymousness) Jay Thompson. There's two of us! Creepy…thankfully, we look nothing alike. Whew. Better get on this then.**_

_Meva's POV:_

"So…Nazis." I said slowly, raising an eyebrow. Kuro nodded, keeping a casual hand on his katana and eyeing Alucard dubiously. He leered, baring his fangs, and I rolled my eyes. Integra sighed, shaking her head. "Yes. Millennium. The Last Battalion. They pulled out of the war early, and set up base somewhere in South America to continue…research. What their purposes are and what they're researching, we don't know." She said, flicking her lighter and exhaling deeply. "That's new." I said into the gloomy silence. Integra responded with the ghost of a smirk and I grinned openly. Alucard looked bored and Kuro looked confused. "So then…what's the gameplan?" I asked as silence filled the room again.

"Well, you're German. Any ideas?" Kuro said suddenly, and I blinked. Integra and Alucard looked at me curiously as I gulped. "I got approached by this fat blonde creep and his werewolf a couple decades ago, but frankly I was too busy shooting at them to hear what organization they were from. The family was Jewish sympathizers, and we must've hid hundreds in that old mansion of ours during the war. I was in charge of border patrol." I said, and grinned, remembering how many SS officers had gone wailing off into the darkness with bullets between their legs. "Mm. Alucard, Meva, we're sending you to Brazil." Walter said, popping up behind me silently and frowning as he maneuvered the tea tray past Kuro's weaponry. "Kuro is an excellent means of defense while you're gone, and he can free Meva up from her guard duty with the twins." Integra said as he and I both opened our mouths.

"We're not the sort of people used to backing down, especially when someone's clearly tried to pick a fight!" he continued, pouring the tea absently. "Hmph. That is a very British attitude. Perhaps some discretion might serve you better." Alucard purred, and I nodded in agreement. "If something can be achieved easily it probably isn't worth it." Walter said firmly, straightening, and I grinned. "Well then, let's go shoot some Nazis." I said, rubbing my hands together in excitement. Integra nodded, glancing at Alucard. "My orders are simple. Search and Destroy. Now go." She said, and I nodded, walking through the door and getting ready for a real rough-and-tumble.

_***Time Skip***_

"A vampire drinking in a private jet, flying to Rio de Janeiro in broad daylight? The stories got everything wrong…" Captain Bernadette moaned, looking up from his newspaper at Alucard, who was swirling something red, wine or blood I couldn't tell, in a glass meditatively. I made a noncommittal sound, slowly sharpening and unsharpening my wings, feathers hardening then relaxing. Flying without expending my own effort felt strange, like running without moving my legs. "Well, to be fair, maybe not _everything_…" he muttered, looking down at Seras's coffin, and unseen, I grinned. "Hello…someone, please open this thing…" she whimpered, and I chuckled softly. I saw a flash of blue as we crossed over water, and she hissed "LET ME OUT!" She wailed, banging on the coffin lid as Alucard and I grinned wider.

_***Time Skip again***_

Alucard was muttering something to the man at the counter, and I tapped a foot impatiently, holding my corner of the box up as Captain Bernadette called directions. "Over here! C'mon, this way!" he said, waving me and the hired help over. "You can bring that up to the penthouse, _please_." Alucard murmured, and I gritted my teeth, swearing under my breath as Bernadette nodded. "Right, you got it. Hey, you heard! This goes up to the penthouse!" he ordered, and I grunted, walking backwards as the bulky load started moving forward. _Alucard, I am going to kill you. WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH THIS!?_ He chuckled silently, and his voice slid into my mind. _You are exceedingly underdeveloped. They might question it if a female was tagging along with me. No one looks at the servants._ I growled low in my throat, muttering unflattering German at his back as the counter person stared.

"Excuse me sir, is that your luggage? I'm sorry sir, but the hotel doesn't allow such large personal belongings. The hotel can't be held responsible if something-" Alucard looked down at him sharply. "It's fine." He backed off slightly, but this was one stupid human. "I'm sure, I just have to call my…it's just, your luggage looks a bit…" he mumbled nervously as Alucard leaned over him and removed his glasses, chuckling. "Enough." He said, pointing a finger directly in the young man's face. "Everything is fine." The man's eyes turned pinkish, and he mumbled "Everything…everything is fine…" dazededly, and I smirked. _Idiot._ "Everything is perfectly fine." Alucard repeated, leaning back a little. "Yes sir…everything is perfectly fine…" the boy whispered, staring off into the distance.

"Good." Alucard said in his normal voice, turning and walking away. "Now hurry up with my bags." Bernadette blinked. "Er, yeah, fine." He turned, seeing the man standing there with a goofy smile on his face. "What the hell was that? Black magic? Or maybe some kind of evil love beam or something?" Alucard didn't turn, but I heard his voice again. _Bird girl, get moving. Don't forget Police Girl is in that coffin and I doubt she's in a good mood. _I scowled deeply and started walking, practically dragging the other people there as we moved up, up the huge staircase, because _someone's_ damn coffin didn't fit in the elevator, finally spilling the two boxes on the ground in a very nice, large apartment. They left, and it was just us for a moment. "EH!? What iz zis? My hotel is a trashheap on ze edge of town!" Alucard sat down in a large lounging chair, not that _he_ needed it, not having carried a very heavy coffin all the way to the top floor.

"Oh the iniquity! Damn you bourgeois, damn you!" Bernadette roared, waving his hands above his face in rage. "Still recovering from coffin duty…" I moaned, covering my face with one hand. "Cheap hotels can be very charming." Alucard replied simply, crossing his legs, and Bernadette growled. "Iz zat so?" He scoffed, and then sighed, walking out of the door. "Alright, we'll start the investigation tomorrow. I'll come by for you once the sun sets. You vampires do prefer to work at night, according to the movies…" he muttered the last bit, and I catch a shadowy, flashing movement a few pillars down, and narrowed my eyes. "I can hardly wait." Alucard purred, and Bernadette turned. "Wha?" he shrugged and turned back around and Alucard repeated "I can hardly wait until tomorrow…good evening."

I sighed, unfolding my wings as the door closed again. "Ngh…" I yawned, stretching them and furling them back closer to my body. "I confess myself curious. I've never seen anything like those before." Alucard said, walking over and standing behind me. I shifted slightly, weighing my options. "Go ahead. No pulling." I said, spreading them a little more. He nodded, and I felt his hands run along the top of my wing, gently bending and flexing to see the range of my movement. I relaxed my muscles, letting him tug my wings into various positions, then spreading them a little and touching the place where feathers met skin. "How do you hide them?" he asked curiously, and I looked over my shoulder, judging his position. "Stand back a little." He obliged, and I folded my wings in with a neat snap. He whistled low, and ran his hand across my now bare back, nudging my shoulderblades, but feeling nothing beneath. "I'm impressed."

I shrugged. "Do you know what happens to them?" he asked, pressing against my back with his palms like he might feel the missing limbs somewhere in my body. "No. they just…go. I can't unfold just one though, I have to reveal both or it won't work. And if I fold them in when they're wounded it's like the wounds are frozen in time until I unfold them again. Beklop jokes sometimes that they go into limbo." He chuckled, running his hands over my skin. "Far be it from me to contradict the woman who stopped your panic attack." He purred, and I nodded, unfolding my wings again. Feathers faded into being on my back, and the skin suddenly popped away, my wings stretching as my back was revealed again, identical to before except for the two feathery limbs projecting from it. He spread one fully, fingering the largest feathers absently, looking more curious than ever.

I watched him, wondering how long it had been since someone looked at my wings like that. Or even touched them like that, not in an attack or a playful shove, but a curious inspection. Centuries… possibly, though I loathed admitting it for some odd reason, the first ever. He reached back, gently grabbing the base and moving my wing up and down, flexing and spreading my feathers gently like I was power-surging through the sky, face impassive, but head cocked curiously. I licked my lips, stifling a moan. He didn't know how erotic that was. It felt very, _very_ good. His eyes met mine, and he stopped for a moment, simply watching my own blue orbits, hands still on my outstretched wing. I didn't attempt to break the gaze, and ever so imperceptibly, we both leaned forward. Something fizzled in my stomach, and I twitched, feeling woozy.

Suddenly the lights went out, and we both looked towards the window, seeing a chopper whizz by. He let go, stalking over, and I withdrew my wing, feeling strange. Hurt? Disappointed? What? He grinned, turning back. "We have company." I jumped to my feet, looking down with my face pressed to the glass, seeing lots and lots of humans, gawkers and officials, reporters and SWAT teams. I pushed my braid off my shoulder, thrumming with excitement as I turned, seeing him waking Seras up. "Wake up Seras. We have some new playmates." I said, sharpening my wings and flicking them against the wall to test for sharpness. I grinned, seeing them bite deep into plaster and concrete. "Indeed." Alucard purred, loading the Casull and Jackal with a click.

_Alucard's POV:_

I watched as she helped Police Girl into a cabinet, returning to sit by my feet. Her wings ruffled slowly, sharp edges glinting in the moonlight as she played with a pocketknife, sharp blade flickering between her fingers rapidly. Her long braid hung neatly down her back, caramel locks confined in the elegant twist as she shifted slightly, impatient. A stray beam of moonlight fell across her face, and her deep sapphire pools glinted, bloodlust sparking deep within their bottomless depths. Seconds ago, I had almost felt compelled to do something…leaning forward slightly as those blue eyes flicked to mine, momentarily innocent and wondering, drawing me in…

But then the helicopter flashed by the windows as the lights went out, and the spark of…something…between us was snuffed out instantly. I walked away, she leaned back, the moment was ruined and forgotten. But part of me wondered silently, what would have happened if those things had _not_ happened, if we were allowed to go on unimpeded. Her wings brushed against my ankle, and I remembered something. "Get away. Your wings may be bulletproof but I know the human parts of you aren't." I hissed, hauling her to her feet as she gaped at me, looking betrayed. "But I can-" she yelped as I tossed her to a dark corner of the room, landing on her rear and sitting up instantly. "No you can't. Sit down and _stay_ down." I growled, hearing the humans begin to whisper their readiness.

_**Is she going to be left out? Course not. Whew, I only had a two hours to whip this together! But I dare say I did good. Well, gotta go like NOW, so Review, Request, Rcomment. Auf Wedersien!**_


	16. Cardsharp Blackout

_**People, I dun goofed. 13HellFES has kindly pointed out that Sir Irons' first name is Hugh. *blushes* I did not know that at the time I came up with Sir Hugo, it just sounded like a Britishy name. So, Sir Hugh Irons is in no way related to my OC character of Sir Hugo, who we have obviously not seen the last of, by the way. Sorry if that confused anyone else. Yeah, sorry about that one untranslated bit in Chappy two…I honestly forgot what it meant before I could put the translation in. But I just looked it back up, 'cause I remembered verdammt meant "damn", and it means "DAMN YOU!" I couldn't do anything more, well, **__strong__** because German is very close to English and other swear words sounded too much like the English counterparts. So that's that all nicely cleared up. Again, sorry about the late chapter update yesterday, but I had to go to a family reunion thing. I hid in a backroom for most of it. my family is far too huggy and talkative for me. Plus there were some pretzel sticks so I just kinda munched those the whole time… (By the way, I have no idea what the walkie-talkie people are saying, but this certainly sounds like what it was)**_

_Meva's POV:_

"Die Romeo, you're clear." The walkie-talkie crackled, and a man said "Roger." The door was kicked in, and neat n' polished, all the SWAT team crouched in, aiming their guns in every corner, except for mine, which I had to stay in pretending to be a statue. A very grumpy statue. With wings. Alucard was practically paying them to shoot him, standing silhouetted against the windows with his face in shadow. They opened fire with yells, and I sighed silently. _Humans never learn._ The bullets cut into Alucard and I winced, imagining myself in that position. I had no illusions that I would be literally cut to pieces. They stopped as he fell to the ground in a widening pool of his own blood, and the leader made a hand motion to lower their guns. They turned and started to walk away but-

"Dogs…" One stopped and turned, seeing Alucard sitting there just like he had been. "That was a very good try. However…" one of his hands twitched, and the blood started flowing back into him. They all gasped as he convulsed, swaying upright as all the blood absorbed into him. "I cannot be killed by dogs." He grinned at them as the last of the blood flowed into his body. "It takes a man in order to kill a monster." He lunged, teeth sinking deeply into the neck of the nearest man and twisted, biting his head off as he threw his body across the room. The head bounced to the ground, and the survivors all whimpered. He lunged, slicing through them with just his hand and incredible strength, and two ran for the doors, screaming. One slammed into them, just as they closed, yanking desperately. "Locked the door…" Alucard purred as I leaned forward for a better view.

Alucard was holding the second man in his jaws like a squeaky toy, but dropped it as the man shouted "No! You're a monster!" He grinned, advancing. "Yes, people keep telling me that. And what does that make you who would stand against me soldier? A man? A dog? A _monster_?" The man whimpered, pressing a shaking gun to his forehead. There was a blast, and both me and Alucard scowled. _Bl__ödmann. _(Idiot.) I stretched, walking out of my corner and pointedly scowling at Alucard, and Seras pushed open the doors on her cabinet, hopping down. "Master... " She murmured, looking shocked. "Seras, prepare for battle." He said curtly, not turning around. "B-but…" she whispered, stepping closer. "Is there a problem? Do as you're told." he growled. Her footsteps squished on the bloody ground.

"Master…these people…these are humans…" she said, looking at the mangled corpses. "You point?" he hissed, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "These people are human beings!" He turned, grabbing her collar and lifting her, eyes blazing. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THESE THINGS ARE! THEY CAME HERE TO TRY AND KILL US, IT NO LONGER MATTERS WHAT THEY ARE! NOW THEY MUST DIE, THEY'LL BE SLAUGHTERED, CORPSES, LEFT TO ROT IN THEIR GRAVES LIKE FILTH! THIS IS JUST THE WAY IT IS! THIS IS WHAT HAS TO BE DONE! AND NO ONE HAS THE POWER TO CHANGE THAT, NOT GOD, THE DEVIL, OR _YOU_!" She flinched under his torrent of rage, but still held up. "I know…but they're just…" she whimpered, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. His eyes softened an infinestimal amount, and he let go. "This is just the way it is." He said softly, standing straighter.

"Uh…yes master." She said quietly, and he turned away. "Come along now Seras. No time to be a coward." She nodded. "It's okay." I said, squeezing her shoulder. He whipped around again, eyes blazing, but I shoved him before he could start shouting. He stumbled slightly, caught off guard, and I scowled at him. "That was for leaving me out. Jerk." I growled, and then put a hand on my hip, waiting for our plan of attack. He nodded at me absently, pulling out a phone. "_Who is it?_" Ah. Integra. "It's your humble servant, Sir Integra. Give me my orders master." He purred, teeth flashing in a bloodthirsty grin. "_What did you do to that SWAT team?_" she asked softly, and I pouted, folding my arms. "I killed them. I slaughtered them like cattle. There's not one left standing. Now…all that I require is your orders Sir Integra. I believe the senior officials of the local police are under Millennium's control. These people that would stand against me may be innocent humans, but I will kill them." His grin grew, teeth flashing in the moonlight as I fluffed my wings, feathers sharpening for battle.

"I am ready to strike them down without a moment's hesitation, or the slightest hint of regret. I can do this for you…I'm a monster and will do what needs to be done, but what will you do Sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, my magazine is fully loaded, I've pulled the slide and removed the safety, everything is ready and waiting! But still, _you_ must be the one to pull the trigger, so what will you do? I'm waiting for orders my master. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…" I sat in silence, not wondering what her next move would be. Either way, I would still have some good, bloody fun tonight. I was not bound to Hellsing. The silence stretched on and on, but we waited patiently. "_DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY RESOLVE; I'VE ALREADY GIVEN YOU YOUR MARCHING ORDERS SOLDIER! YOU WILL SEARCH AND DESTROY, SEARCH AND DESTROY! ANY RESISTANCE YOU ENCOUNTER IS TO BE CRUSHED! HELLSING DOES NOT RUN FROM OUR ENEMIES! KILL THEM ALL! I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE NOTHING BUT BLOODY STAINS IN YOUR WAKE!"_ she roared, and I grinned as Alucard started laughing.

"The final veil removed! This is excellent news indeed…you still know how to inspire my passion Integra…" he purred as I heard her panting at the other end, exhausted from her outburst. "Then by your orders my master. I hope that you will enjoy the show." He crooned, clicking the phone off. "Master?" Seras whispered, eeping a little as he grinned. "C'mon then. You aren't keeping me out of this one." I hissed, walking out the doors with my head held high. I was gently pulled back, and he glanced at me warningly. _I'm going first at least._ I gritted my teeth, but nodded grudgingly. He smirked a little and let go of my arm, walking out the doors with an insane, sadistic grin on his face. I followed, and couldn't help but smirk at the awestruck, frightened faces of the humans. Alucard chuckled darkly, and I flicked my wings out, ready for the first blasts.

It was the movement that set them off I think. I heard a barrage of sound, and dodged, curling my wings around myself to protect my fragile mortal body. Alucard spun, firing the Jackal and Casull at them simultaneously, and I growled, wanting to get in on the fight. I flipped over his head, hacking several across the throat as they fell in a spray of blood. "C'mon lets go, move, move!" one yelled as the survivors raced for the elevator, me in hot pursuit. "They're coming! Run! Run!" another screamed, and the two closest to me fell in a shower of blood. I scowled, glancing back Alucard. He was busily feeding from a fallen body, but reared up with a snarling hiss as blood sprayed from his mouth and I pounced on the last man, sticking both wings into his back and probably rupturing his lungs as the elevator door started snapping shut. He walked past me, and I twitched as something in the air changed.

The doors starting opening again, and I grinned, standing up and wrenching my wings from the corpse. One man, the one who had started closing the doors, was rapidly pressing the "doors open" button, eyes pink and mouth agape. They grabbed him, trying to pry him away. "Stop him!" "What the hell's he doing?!" One of his former comrades panicked so much he opened fire, bullets slamming into the hypnotized man and sending him flying. They threw the still living body out, and the doors started closing again. Alucard pressed the Jackal to his forehead as he reached up, and a blast roared behind me. They whimpered as I thrust my wings through the narrow opening, doors struggling to close on my feathers. "Open Sesame…" I purred, wrenching them apart as Alucard pressed up against my back. "Good work soldiers." He crooned, sliding his guns under my outstretched arms. "Now goodnight." He grinned, and blasts started echoing as we let the doors close behind us.

I let him have his fun, content to simply tear the men apart in a quick flash of brown, but one was fast enough to get off a shot, and my head jerked back. The shots suddenly stopped, and I woozily realized we were the only ones still standing. I felt a wet and bloody hand under my chin, forcing me to look up. I stared as Alucard inspected my face, tilting me this way and that gently. I waveringly reached up to touch the spot where my face felt like it was on fire, and he grabbed my wrist. "Don't touch. It's merely a graze, but it might get infected." He said, pushing my hand away and letting go of my chin. I nodded, taking deep breaths as I realized I was covered in blood. Again. He made a small sound of realization and shook his head sadly. I was about to ask him what it was when I felt his hand on me again, and his cold tongue licked my cheek, directly over my wound as I gave an involuntary mewl of shock. The icy coldness seemed to seep into my skin as he licked me again, pain fading.

He let go and I touched where his tongue had been, feeling nothing but smooth skin. "Vampire saliva has healing properties." He said gruffly as I raised an eyebrow at him. I made an "ah" sound and flicked my wings slightly, blood droplets spinning off and splattering the floor and walls. We avoided looking at each other, for some reason. "Thanks." I said shortly after it got to be too awkward, wishing the ground floor would hurry up and get here. "You're welcome." He said suddenly, just as the silence once again became unbearably awkward. Another long, LONG pause. "Just be more careful next time." He growled, just as I was opening my mouth to start singing, I was so desperate to break the desolate quiet. I nodded. "Yeah. Mkay." There was a ding and we both let out guilty sighs of relief as the doors opened, then immediately opened our mouths to apologize.

Alucard looked down and released the empty magazines of his guns, metal clanking to the floor as he slid new cartridges into the empty slots. I cocked my head, smelling humans to our right. His red eyes slid over, and he grinned at the presence of some new toys. I sighed as the screaming started, taking the time to look myself over. No major wounds, some scrapes and bruises. The worst would have been where the bullet grazed my cheek, but thanks to Alucard it didn't even hurt. I started moving forward as the glass shattered, bodies flying out to impale themselves on the flagpoles. Alucard strode beside me, and flung his cape out as bats screeched off into the night. _Show off._ I thought to him, and his eyes slid over, bloodthirsty grin breaking out on his face.

"Oh my. You really shouldn't play with your food." Our gazes slid to a man in a tan suit walking through the crowd, fedora tipped low over his face. "You certainly do live up to your reputations." He said admiringly, stopped at the foot of the steps below us. "My name is Tubalcain Alhambra Mr. Alucard, Madam Meva. Though some have taken to calling me the_ Dandyman_." He said, bowing, and we started walking down the steps. "Fascinating. Did these poor souls belong to you?" Alucard said, sounding bored, and Alhambra lifted the corner of his hat. "Oh, you're speaking of those unfortunate men up there. Their superiors were fools, and so allowed their men to end up in such a state. Truly amazing, what some people will do on the promise of immortality."

"Taking advantage of idiots. We both know there's no such thing as immortality." I said, flicking my wings out and ready. "No need to be cruel, they still served their purpose. After all, how many of your holy ammunition rounds do you have left Mr. Alucard? How tired are you, madam?" I scowled, flicking a glance at my trembling hands. No one would have noticed, but I was exhausted. My human body was screaming for sleep, release, a rest. But I couldn't. Not yet. Not now. "You're starting to bore me, let's cut to the chase. What are you here for?" Alucard rumbled, a maniacal grin spreading across his lips. "I'm here to take your unlife Mr. Alucard." Card started falling from his outstretched arm, and I tensed, getting ready. "And you, Meva. Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in. Well, at least a _sample_ of you anyway." The cards swirled towards Alucard and me, and he flung one at us, bits of paper exploding out with a bang as something sharp hit my kneecap.

"I get it." Alucard murmured as the smoke cleared, revealing a bleeding cut on his cheek and a slash on my leg. "There's absolutely no reasoning with you people. Which leaves me with no choice but to keep killing until there's none of you left standing. Didn't your masters learn anything the first time I decimated them?" he asked, and I flexed my leg, testing my readiness. Alhambra shuffled the cards in midair, flinging the column towards us and we jumped, landing on the ground side by side as he flung another sharp little paper bit at us. I leaped and skidded, scrambling to keep up and avoid those lethal little cards. There were mixed screams and gasps behind us as the cards hit the crowd instead, but I was more concerned for my own safety just then. I flicked my wings into a defensive pose, crossed over my heart as one of the cards flew straight for my chest. It impacted me with a force unlike anything I had ever felt before and I was hurled back, head skidding on the concrete as I rolled under a car, heaving and trying to clear my ears of the incessant ringing. I saw a flash of movement and brought my wings up again, but still something flickered across my head with a warm slash of pain and everything went black.

_**Yes, me 'n "May" are working on the oneshot, we just got kinda busy and I can't write it without her. It needs to be a team thing. So far all that's happened is we've sent Alucard to Siberia for breaking the contract and May's stolen Alhambra's hat, as well as waking up all the snoozy vamps by way of cowbell. Not much yet…oh, some quotes:**_

"_**AHH! I'm going to be eaten by a man-shark!"**_

"_**Most of their fibers then. They eat extra fiber cereal at breakfast so they can hate each other more each day."**_

"_**Alucard…pfft…I CAN'T SAY THIS, IT'S TOO GOOD!"**_

"_**(blank because it would be a spoiler): **__**Have a thumb war with Anderson."**_

"_**(blank because it would be a spoiler):**__** Make him get a Mohawk."**_

_**As I've said before, it's a little crackish, a little OOC, and a LOT funny. When we **__finally__** get it online, please do check it out. It'll be worth your time, I swear. It's a May and Jay after all.**_


	17. TLC Touching Looking Curiousness?

_**Sorry about not posting yesterday. DAMN PLOTBUNNY! Sorry, but it's this really good one…alchemy…and it's a Hellsing…sorry…*looks ashamed* It's got 20 pages…13,000+ words…It's a **__big__** plotbunny. I just added it to the PLEASE HELP story, which is now Plotbunnys. If you wanna check it out…Word has just reached me that I have a Major fan reading this fanfic. That's cool. Personally, I think he's funny. And the proud owner of "Best Villain Line Ever" award, and the Second Place for that as well! See:**_

_**Best Villain Line Ever "Try to stop me then you self-proclaimed normal people!"**_

_**Second Best Villain Line Ever "My enemy ist Britain. The Hellsings. Well really, it's that man, laughing in the corner over there!"**_

_**Best two villain quotes ever. And who doesn't like a psychopathic little fat guy destroying the world? Personally, I'm partially a fan of pretty much everyone in Hellsing, except Zorin. I do not like her at all. For…no real reason I guess. She cheats with illusions and cuts off Seras's arm and kills Mr. Bernadette (who's kinda like a Hellsing version of Indianna Jones, who I and my sister are both huge fans of) and has a monotone version of Soul. (I mean, if you're a Soul Eater fan, look at her freaking scythe! It's like him but with no red!) Grrrr….me no likey Zorin, okay? Everyone else is cool, but her I just don't like. And Maxwell, but he's just kinda neutral for me. I could care less what happens to him. But other than that, everyone else is cool. Yeah, I'm actually watching the OVA as I write, and pausing so I can scribble down the words and actions n' stuff. It takes a while…**_

_Alucard's POV:_

I growled, seeing Meva barely managing to keep up. Her human body couldn't run as fast as I could. Suddenly she was blown backwards by one of those cursed playing cards, and I spared a glance to see her shaken, but unharmed under a police car. Her eyes widened a fraction and suddenly another card slashed towards her, but I was forced to dodge one as well, and was unable to see if it had hurt her. I turned, snarling as I saw her on the ground, a clean slash oozing blood marked out on her forehead. She wasn't moving. I gritted my teeth, shooting that "Dandyman" rapidly, but he seemed able to dodge my bullets easily. I finally hit him in the neck, but blinked when he dissolved into playing cards.

I was blown backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. "And right into my trap." I heard him say behind me, snapping his fingers, and phased away just as the first playing card sliced into my back. I landed on the side of the hotel and grinned at him invitingly, trying to draw him away from Meva while she was in a vulnerable state of unconsciousness. "Oh no you don't…" I heard him mutter as he leaped up behind me, walking up the building just as easily as I had. "Alucard the vampire, you are so disappointing!" he called after me, chuckling. I gritted my teeth, flicking a glance down at Meva, who was still not moving. She wasn't dead. She still seemed alive. At least I hoped she was. With her unpredictable human and inhuman genes, she could have been in mortal danger or as casual as I would be if shot by a few lead bullets.

I scrambled up, feeling the wounds inflicted by the cards burn with pain as I dripped scarlet blood onto the rooftop. "I can't stop bleeding. Those cards of his must be very special…" I murmured to myself, noting with a wince that was probably a bad sign for Meva. "Huh! Magic playing cards. How interesting…you sir, Dandyman, are very amusing. Hi!" I said, sensing him behind me as I chuckled. "Are you ready for another round, Mr. Alucard? I bet they have a special place ready for you, in the deepest pits of hell." I laughed. "What? Is something funny?" He asked sharply, and I chuckled, getting up from my half-kneeling position. "I'm just pleased that's all. The world would be so boring without idiots like _you_ to entertain me. A new Millennium group! A revived Last Battalion! Yes I know, you remind me of that insane little major and his freak show menagerie! I'm grateful that the world still breaths such madness! Now, it's time to play Alhambra! I want to hear you squeal like a pig!" I snarled, grinning as I let some of my releases go.

"You expect me to squeal? Are you serious? Don't you see what is happening? If only the world were so simple. You really have gone completely soft in the head!" he roared, sending some cards arrowing towards me. I felt the welcome surge of power as I unlocked Levels 3 to 1. "Trying to run again? Useless." He murmured, flicking more cards into an out and ready position. Suddenly they were blasted out of his hand by Police Girl, which I was slightly grateful for. He managed to deflect her rifle blasts with those damn cards, and she switched to the Harkonnen. "GO TO HELL!" he shouted, slicing the round clean in two before it even got close. "I've had enough of these peasants." He muttered, glaring at her. But it was too late for him. I sent a looming presence up behind him, and he spun, slashing it in two. I sent another to his opposite side, forcing him to turn and slash again. It roared, turning into a many-eyed mass with Baskerville howling around its edges. He paled, and I grinned, sliding up behind him with a low growl.

He spun, trying to slash me, but I grabbed his wrist, and my foot slammed into his knee, shattering his bones. "AHHH!" he whimpered, and I grinned. "I want to hear it pig! SO…SQUEAL!" I snarled, pulling my arm back for a punch. He screamed, meeting my blow with, appropriately enough, an ace that he had hidden up his sleeve. My hand met the card, and I shoved, tearing it in two and continuing my path all the way up to his elbow, halving his arm as he screamed. My fingers reattached, and I grinned, grabbing his face and holding him above my head. "That's checkmate Tubalcain Alhambra." I shifted my grip, holding him lower. "Now, it's time we start dealing with the business at hand. I'm obliged to give you a thorough interrogation, so you're going to tell me everything you know. Well…" I grinned. "Your blood will." I opened my mouth wide, chomping down on his neck and sucking.

Images rushed my mind, and I raised an eyebrow. _So…its war then is it?_ The images were suddenly cut off, and Alhambra's body was dissolving, burning to ashes by a blue flame. I released my prey s he crumbled, chuckling. "Master?" Police Girl said timidly, and I clapped softly in approval of the major's insane little plan as I laughed louder. "What was that?" she murmured, but a helicopter noise cut us off. "Mr. Alucard! Mrs. Victoria! Can I offer you a lift somewhere?" The mercenary captain shouted, and I took a moment gazing at the moon. "We ruin the countries we govern and the people in our care. We slaughter our enemies, and sacrifice all our allies. We keep killing until there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves. It will _never_ be enough. We are incorrigible warmongers, aren't we Major?" I murmured, staring at the blood moon introspectively.

"Hurry up! C'mon people, I got Mrs. Meva and we need to get going now!" The Frenchman shouted, and I turned. She was alive? Police Girl and I boarded the helicopter, and I saw indeed Meva was still alive, unconscious in the backseat. I was moved for some reason to be gentle as I lifted her into my lap, smoothing her bangs away and seeing the long, still bleeding slash in her forehead. She was so light, like a child in my lap. How much did she actually weigh? Sixty pounds? No more than eighty. Was she alright? Was this natural for her? Her wings were still hard, and I was careful not to cut anything as I moved her slightly. Her legs already had many fine, clean wounds, obviously caused by her feathers. I lifted her slender arm, nipping one of her fingers and observing her state. Not good. A slight concussion, and that cut on her forehead. Those damn playing cards were notoriously hard to heal, so I couldn't help her there.

She was soaked in blood, hair and skin and clothes. Most had dried, but I absorbed what hadn't, running my hands just over her body, not actually touching her as the red faded from her clothes and skin. I unbraided her hair, seeing it was soaked, but dried it hard clumps. I started combing the blood out, ignoring Police Girl, who was chatting with the Frenchman. Meva's hair was so long, I could understand why she always kept it in a single long braid. But it was so soft…even with dried blood crusted on every strand; I could feel the natural silky texture beneath. It flowed over her back in a warm and shining waterfall of caramel, glorious, beautiful, and I admired her for a moment when I was done. I sighed silently and began braiding it all up again, in the single twist she always seemed to prefer. I couldn't help but change it a little, and a looser twist gave her face a more innocent look, at least when she was asleep like this.

The chopper landed, and I picked her up, carefully avoiding her sharp wings and sending a forgetful and mind-erasing hypnotic glare at the pilot before we were all out of sight. The Frenchman and Police Girl went out to go try and find some information, or a transport, and I was left alone with Meva. She seemed to be fine, no change at all. I gingerly ran a finger down her cheek, feeling her soft skin. Why I was doing this I had no idea. But it felt so right. I stroked her cheek again, silky surface giving under my fingers slightly. I smirked to myself, rubbing a thumb over her high cheekbone, tracing the arch of her nose, smoothing over her lips. They parted slightly, and I chuckled, remaining there, fingertips trailing across her mouth gently. She would have stopped me if she was awake. I would never have gone this far if she was conscious, or even just sleeping. I had no idea why I felt compelled to touch her like this, so intimately and so casually. I just felt an urge to memorize how she felt, how her curves warmed my palm when I touched her like this. She suddenly twitched all over, and I saw the glimmer of bright blue behind her eyelids that signaled her barely open eyes, and quickly withdrew my hand.

_Meva's POV:_

I was drifting in a vaguely warm haze for much of the time I was unconscious and desperately hoped I wasn't captured by Millennium, although I thought it pretty unlikely. Alucard would have slaughtered Alhambra, but if he did so _after_ I was piled in a van or some such, that was debatable. I felt something cold sliding down my nose, and would have frowned, but it seemed so much effort. It left my nose, and I felt something else start tracing my lips, a finger smoothing over my mouth curiously. I was unable to stop my body's reflexive parting of the lips, and heard a dark chuckle as the finger continued. He, whoever he was, did not attempt to slide his fingers in my mouth, just content to trace the curve of my lips like a blind man memorizing an object.

My eyes finally cracked open the slightest amount, and I saw a flash of white. "So you're awake now?" Alucard rumbled, and I attempted to sit up, hand automatically touching my forehead, to find a clean slash, which stung a little upon contact. "Don't touch." He growled, pulling my hand away. I shifted, wrenching it back, and blushingly realized I was in his lap. I quickly folded my wings in and stood up, wincing as the cuts on my legs burned. Alucard stared at me for a moment before standing up and pulling out a phone. "Their methods and desires are ingrained in my memory, my master." He said into it, and I heard Integra "_Well done Alucard. Her Majesty herself has called for a gathering of the Round Table._" I looked outside, seeing Bernadette and Seras chatting about something happily. "Really? The Queen?" he asked, eyes sliding over to me. "_Return at once to give your report. Do NOT keep her waiting._" She snapped, and he chuckled. "I'm on my way. Integra, did you enjoy the thrill of declaring war? Did you feel your blood rush? The warmth of Hell's fires as you ordered the slaughter-"

"_Don't speak to me you monster!_" We both grinned at her rise, and I shook my head sadly. "_Now return immediately damnit!_" There was a clank as she probably threw the phone back on the receiver and he threw his head back and laughed, dropping the phone as I grinned. "Somebody's touchy…" I called in a singsong voice, and we both chortled. "No. No way. It won't work." Bernadette said as he opened the door, sucking on a coke. "But getting home will take an extra _week_ by boat…" Seras whined, and he pulled the straw out. "Private jet is out of the question, and we can't leave his big box here can we?" he said, giving Alucard's coffin a dirty look. I blinked, seeing something vaguely familiar written on the top, but before I could get a closer look Alucard cut off my line of sight. "Within this box is my own true kingdom. It's where I was born, and where I'll die." Bernadette just sucked more coke, not responding.

Suddenly the door burst in, and I whipped out my wings in a shielding position. When no attacks were forthcoming I looked up, seeing that Anderson person. Alucard stood up, grinning, and they advanced on each other, chuckling grimly. They drew back their fists with yells, punching each other hard. I shook my head, knowing this was a squabble I should sit out on. Bernadette and Seras gasped, seeing blood start to flow, but I didn't really care. It usually did when mortal rivals faced off. "I've had enough, ANDERSON!" Alucard grinned, whipping out the Casull and Jackal. He didn't answer, pulling out his bayonets. Bernadette cocked his pistol, and Seras swung the Harkonnen at him with a yell. He looked over his shoulder and she flinched, backing away. I raised my eyes to the sky in a silent plea for patience. A flash of metal swerved over his shoulder, and she yelped, closing her eyes. She opened them and looked up to see a legal-looking document embedded in the wall above her head. I grinned as she kneeled on the ground, shaking.

Anderson bent down, picking up his shattered glasses and Alucard slid the guns back inside his coat. "The Vatican has a small private jet 13 kilometers north of here. There's your release paper. Our people are expecting you." He said, putting his glasses back on as he backed towards the door. "So take it, and get the hell out of here before decide to decapitate you again." He growled, turning away and walking out the door. I folded my wings in as Seras managed to get to her feet with Bernadette's assistance, and Alucard tore the paper from the wall. "So…the Vatican?" I asked nobody in particular, and was mildly surprised when Alucard answered. "Catholic fanatics, Section 13. Iscariot. They've worked with us in the past, but we still are inherent enemies." I nodded. "So we don't like them. Got it." I said, starting to walk out the door. I was stopped by Alucard's hand, and looked up at him in confusion. He grinned, and his eyes motioned past my shoulder. I looked, and gritted my teeth when I saw his coffin. "I thought we agreed someone else does it this time?" I growled, and he chuckled. "I think you did most of the agreeing. Come, we have a plane to catch." He swept out the door, and I picked up his coffin, along with Seras and Bernadette carrying hers, and we all moved out into the bright Brazilian daylight.

_**Whew, sorry again for not posting yesterday. But I was sidetracked by the May and Jay and then my plotbunny…bit this was a longer chapter, and I feel satisfied. 13HellFES, thanks for all your nice reviews. Sorry, Soul Eater beats all, but Hellsing does come a close second. Yeah, again, I was actually watching the Ova as I wrote so I would get everything right. Hey, when I do something, I do it RIGHT. Oh, so moustache-guy is named Father Redaldo? Thanks, and to be fair that other guy did look a bit like him. 22wolfgirl, xVentressx has told me about the yearly updates. Every Halloween. *Sigh* IT NEEDS TO BE OCTOBER ALREADY! Quick question, and you all are going to be horrified, but what is Twitter? What happens when you have an account on it? I must be the most technology inept teen ever… I'm glad you are all liking the story so far. It is one of my better ones, if I do say so myself… Mkay, so right now I have *counts* flamelalchemist103, 22wolfgirl, 13HellFES, watergoddesskasey, and krikanalo for my reviewer group. Thanks guys, and also to the other people who have faved or followed the story. And the *looks at account page* 955 other people who have looked at this. You guys are awesome! :D But I only mention people who review my story, so if you wanna see your name, write a review! Yup, Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	18. Major Musings

_**Hey, I said it was a close second best. In some ways, it is better. BUT SOUL EATER IS STILL THE BEST EVER! Alucard **__is__** pretty damn cool, but Soul Eater itself is still better. He's just the best character ever, nobody in Soul Eater really comes close. *pity laugh* Oh, you cannot HOPE to defeat me by immaturity. I'M THE MOST FREAKING IMMATURE PERSON EVER! *psycho laugh and runs around the computer* I'm 14 and I still love sparkly, shiny, and fluffy objects! (Never all on the same thing, that's a bit too much) I have more fun playing with six-year old than people my age because they're actually fun little pipsqueaks! I respond to things like "You are a very strange, creepy person, you know that?" with "Yup! And I'm happy that way! Oh, look, a haunted house!" and then they said "That's a castle." And then I said "Sooooo? IT STILL HAS GHOSTS DOESN'T IT!?" (actual conversation I had once) Yes, I'm a strange, strange little weirdo. Little being a relative term since I'm like 5'10 or something. Oh, one more piece of evidence, so I was walking down the hall with an acquaintance from my Young Author's club, and we were talking about stuff, and there was this line of three or four people walking ahead of us that were also from the YA club, and all of a sudden out of nowhere I was like "POTATO!"(Yeah, in caps people. I yelled it.) They turned around, **__in unison__**, and gave me the "DAFUQ?" look; along with the person I was walking next to. I wish I had a camera right then, it was priceless. I cracked up laughing, and the people in front of us shrugged and turned back around. The person next to me asked why I said that, and I shrugged and said "Meh, I wanted to see what everyone would do." *true story* Beat THAT level of immaturity people. *blows raspberry and sticks finger in ears***_

_Meva's POV:_

I smoothed a finger over my lips, glancing at Alucard. Had he been the one touching me like that? If so, why? As he had so _kindly_ put it, I was rather undeveloped. In my experience most men went for woman with curves, like…well, Seras. Not that I _cared_. I was never interested in men. It seemed to be a rather distracting thing, being in love, or even just…a crush, wasn't it? Yeah, that was it. No, not for me. Although he was rather good looking. My eyes slid over to him again, assessing him. Not bad for a guy, as guys went. Tall, stern, aristocratic, and that little special something vampires always seemed to have. _Though I suppose it's just sheer physical attraction. You see the strongest wolf in the pack, and want to go crawling on your belly towards him, tail between your legs. As an alpha female myself, the urge is simply there._

I was shaken out of my thoughts as he opened the doors to the conference room, and we all walked in. Every eye in the room was focused on us, and it made me acutely uncomfortable. I was used to being just behind the spotlight, not in it. A hoot interrupted my musings again, and Prince flew in from…somewhere, landing on my shoulder and preening my hair in a congratulatory fashion. _'I see you still are getting into trouble hatchmate.'_ He said, tapping his beak on my head repremandingly, reminding me I was still unforgiving for leaving him here. _'Not now. The humans have things they want to discuss.'_ I thought, back, but ran my fingers through his feathers in a return gesture of welcome. "We have returned to you, my master." Alucard said, and she grinned. "Well executed, my servant. The Queen awaits you, remove your glasses."

He obeyed, and then started walking up to the dais where Her Majesty sat. I tracked him, along with Prince, and everyone else in the room, though our gazes were less suspicious and more questioning. Two men attempted to stop him, but they were tossed aside as easily as rag dolls. He ascended, and we watched in silence as he stood before her. "It's been a very long time, vampire." She said softly. "Come closer; let me look at you." He knelt, smiling up at her, not quite smirking, but the reminiscence was still there. She reached out, cupping his face. "All these years and you haven't aged a day Alucard. Unfortunately, time's march has not been so kind to me. Can you believe how quickly I became an old woman?" she said sorrowfully, letting go. "I still see the spirited young woman I met fifty years ago, your Majesty. In fact, to my eyes time has made you even more beautiful, Your Highness."

She chuckled a little and smiled. "Proceed with your report, vampire." He stood, facing us with a grin on his face. "Fifty-five years ago, a deranged Nazi Major attempted to breed a vampire army." I exchanged a shudder with Prince, showing him the images of that war-tossed time. _'I think you have seen far too much, hatchling.' _He said nervously, shifting on my shoulder and baiting at the memories or SS soldiers. "Walter and I laid waste to their operation. However, it seems they simply refused to die. They've returned, replenished their numbers, and are ready to complete their original mission. That's what Millennium truly is, the Last Battalion!" There was a ringing silence, and suddenly I tensed, feeling something…off. "I guess Mr. Tubalcain's wasted blood must have given us avay!" I whipped around, seeing…Nazi boy with cat ears?! "The Major sure blew that one!" he said cheerfully, putting his hands on his hips. The man behind Maxwell whipped out dual pistols, and I whipped out my wings as Bernadette withdrew his own pistol.

"Vhoa there!" the cat-boy said, holding up his hands as his ears twitched. "I'm just a messenger, I'm not here to fight anyvone." He said, calmly walking past me. "Explain this." Integra said calmly, and Walter murmured "My deepest apologies mam. I don't know how he got past security." The cat-boy put a TV set or something down on the table with a grin. "They are useless against me. I am everyvhere, und novhere." He turned, seeing Seras, and his ears twitched. They stared at each for a moment; until she growled "Stop it." He grinned and bowed his head a little. "_Guten tag_." She blinked. "Er…_guten tag_." She mumbled back, and he gave a little grin. "To the gathered representatives of the Vatican, Great Britain, and you." He pointed at me, and I raised an eyebrow. _Since when do I qualify as a nation of my own?_ "My commanding officer, the glorious Major, has a message for all of you. Please attend carefully." I shrugged, stepping to where I could see the screen as cat-boy took out a remote.

He pointed it at the screen, losing his grin as it failed to work. He frowned, repeatedly tapping the button as static appeared on the screen and an accented voice said "What's going on? Why is there no picture?" I blinked as a faint voice in the background filtered through. "Major! Oh god-" the Major continued without even listening. "Warrant Officer Schrödinger, the screen is not working." The man in the background continued. "-pleaser god! Help me! Ah-" An image of a fat man in a white suit appeared, and I cocked my head. "Oh, hold on! Right there. That's good." The voice in the background grew, until the humans could hear it. "Help, please, someone you must you must-" It cut off, and Schrödinger, as he was apparently called, grinned. "Major, looks like you really got your hands full." He chirped in a scolding voice, and I licked my lisp nervously at the sight of all the mangled bodies.

"No, things are going well. It feels as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm feeling great in fact!" Alucard walked behind me, grinning. "Hello Major." The fat man appeared again, smirking. "Alucard, I'm so happy to see you again. It's been really far too long! Oh, and Meva, the little fierce fraulien herself! A pleasure to finally meet you face to face." I bared my teeth at him in silent warning as Prince baited on my shoulder, hissing. "What is it that you want?" Integra snapped, and he shifted to her. "Oh, finally face to face with the fraulien herself. Sir Integra Hellsing, it's a pleasure to meet you." She leaned forward angrily. "What's the purpose of this? What are you trying to accomplish? Answer me!" she shouted at him, and he chuckled. "The purpose? What a silly question mein beautiful fraulien! Purpose…how quaint!"

He was laughing now, and I gritted my teeth. It was always hard dealing with a maniac. "To put it in the simplest possible terms fraulien, our purpose, is a total absence of purpose!" he said, and the camera switched again to a cowering man on the ground, tied up and with a sign saying "_Zum Henker __Defatist!_"(I am a defeatist) around his neck. "You should be aware, fraulien, that there are some people in this vorld, certain irredeemable lumps, for whom the means do not require an end. I speak of course of myself." He snapped his fingers, and raging vamps, or ghouls, it was hard to tell with the ferocity they were employing, descended on the unfortunate Nazi. "Oh vow! I didn't think the decision would be that harsh sir!" Schrödinger said with a grin as the man was torn apart before our eyes.

"You're insane, all of you." Maxwell said grimly, and the Major laughed. "Did I just hear someone from Iscariot questioning _my_ sanity? Then let me ask you, if your God would allow my madness to flourish across the globe, then wouldn't it seem to you that any god like that would be just as mad as I?" Maxwell's eyes dilated and he gritted his teeth at the insult. "We are the finest of the Third Reich. _Do you have any idea how many people we've killed!?_ I'm insane? What foolishness. You didn't have any objections fifty years ago. But never mind that. Try to stop me then, you self-proclaimed normal people! But unfortunately Iscariot is not my true enemy. My true enemy ist Britain. The Hellsings. Well really, it's that man, laughing in a corner back there!hh" Everyone, including me, turned, seeing Alucard doubled over, laughing uproariously.

"A declaration of war. Excellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!" he snarled, clenching his fist as the seal on it glowed a disturbing red. "No matter what you do, we will never give up. We will reverse this ridiculous situation as many times as we have to" The Major said smugly, and I growled low in my throat. "Alucard, Meva, Seras, kill him." Integra said, not taking her eyes off the screen. Schrödinger turned to see the Casull aimed directly for his face. "Vha-" The barrel roared, and he was blown backward, one eyeball bouncing on the ground a little. "Fine, shoot the messenger if this is what it comes to." The Major said calmly as his body twitched a few times. "_Auf Wedersien mein fraulien_, I look forward to seeing you across the battlefield!" he said, before the TV set was blown apart from a few well-placed shots from Seras's rifle. Prince hooted and bit my ear, making me yelp as he tugged my head around to see- "The body vanished?!" I whispered, feeling more and more like I should get Alle and Alex to a place far, far underground so I could kill these people more freely.

"Alucard, Sir Hellsing." The Queen's voice interrupted my violent fantasy, and Integra stood, facing her. "Destroy them. You have your orders." I grinned, turning around and wandering off as they started laying their plans. I walked in Alle's room, and grinned. Kuro was standing, with a look of long-suffering, in front of a mirror as Alle pranced around him, asking how this looked and if that was too heavy or too much or if she should try a different color or- "Now you know what I have to deal with." I said, leaning against the doorframe as she and Alex tackled me. "_How do you deal with those two all the time?_" he asked, cracking his neck and sitting down with a sigh of relief.

"_It takes a __**lot**__ of patience_." I told him, simultaneously tickling Alle and her brother so they let go and hanging them upside down. They interrupted his answer by tackling me in unison, but I flipped so we all went skidding across the floor and pinned them down absently. "_What was that?_" he chuckled, leaning against a wall and watching in amusement as they flipped me over and held me down. "_I said you must have made a good mother._" I blinked, loosing focus long enough that Alle and Alex could adjust themselves and start putting makeup on me. "_I-I…I never had any kids…_" I said in shock, and he blinked, looking abashed. "_My apologies. You are just so good with these two, I thought you had experience._" I shrugged then realized they had ambushed me and put makeup on, and shoved them both off, streaking for a bathroom and sticking my head under a faucet.

I came back, rubbing my face off with a towel and sitting down, before being promptly tackled again. "_Live as long as I have, you pick up a lot of things. One of the most…entertaining is child care. I spent a __**lot**__ of my time taking care of tiny little humans. They don't change no matter what century._" I said, watching fondly as they attempted to pin me again. He nodded, and there was a moment of silence as I wrestled with the young children. The pager on the wall dinged, and he pressed it. "Kuro to meeting room." It said mechanically, and he nodded before leaving. I crashed through several piles of their toys, avoiding breaking any or hurting them as they laughed and giggled. Eventually they had to stifle yawns and I threw them over my shoulder as they giggled tiredly, tucking them in and reluctantly kissing them goodnight as they always demanded. I sighed, leaning against the wall of my room as Prince hooted sleepily and tucked his head under his wing.

_God, I get so tired, even with all my…alteration. How do two kids take so much out of me when I can tear through an entire army without breaking a sweat?_ "Hey Prince, I've always wondered something, how did you end up on my balcony that night we first met?" I asked, putting on my nightgown and unbraiding my hair. He murmured, blinking his large eyes open sleepily. _'That one vampire, I think. Something large and in red.'_ He grumbled, tucking his head under his wing again and dropping off as my hands lost their grip on the book I was holding. I hurriedly caught it, dusty, fragile spine inches from the ground. _HE WHAT?!_ _Prince had blood on his talons…knowing him, he fought whoever tied him down…why the hell would Alucard take that much trouble for a girl who just practically slashed him open, and…just WHY…_ "Are you alright?"

I jumped, barely resisting the urge to whip my wings out, knowing they would shred my thin nightgown and I didn't want my entire torso on full view for _anyone_. Alucard was leaning against the doorframe of my bathroom, a satisfied look in his eyes. "Yes." I said stiffly, putting the book down carefully and walking to my bed, clearly conveying I wanted to sleep. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, a gleam in his eyes that reminded me uneasily of a hawk watching its prey. "_Yes_." I said impatiently, kneeling as I pulled my cover back and sat down.

"Mm. Can I ask you something?" he said smoothly, and I paused, caught off guard. "Uh…maybe…" I said, sitting back up and watching him warily. There was a flash of white that was probably his grin, and he bowed. "Would you care to have a drink with me tomorrow night?" he purred, looking up at me and clearly waiting for an answer. I blinked. For the first time in…centuries…I felt like a vulnerable, naïve child, inexperienced and out of her depth. "I…uh…sure?" I said, flushing slightly. He grinned, suddenly vanishing. I lay back down, yanking the covers over my head and closing my eyes. _That was…probably not a good idea…_I thought in embarrassment, mentally replaying our short conversation.

_**Yes, it's kinda like a date. Next chapter you'll realize how…isn't it is. NARRATIVE MOMENTUM. Hehe, that's always my excuse isn't it? Just realized something. Okay, sign language translation right here.**_

_This is thinking or telepathic communication. Or another language._

'_This is communicating with a familiar.'_

(This is the translation for the other language)

"This is something you should know already."

_**Yeah, it actually has the translation for the sign in Book 4 of the manga. So…updates might be spotty 'cause I need to get back on my SE, which I have neglected for this. (I had a writer's block) I still have a writer's block, but I gotta struggle through it. *weak fist pump* Still watching Hellsing Abridged. Hehe. JESUS WANTS A HUG! That's so funny…especially if you aren't Christian…(like I am) THAT'S RIGHT ISCARIOT, I'M A HERTIC! PWNAGE! *sticks tongue out* Nor am I Buddhist, Islamic, Hindu, or really any other one. I'm pagan! For reals! :D And I like it. I won't go into a whole religious debate with you people, but I am pagan, and I will remain pagan as long as I want to. I will not tell you my personal views on other religions because **__someone__** will probably want to hit me. But to each his/her own, you are whatever you are. I know some very nice Christians (my parents) and other religious people. Yeah, I was raised Catholic but it never made any sense to me and I converted to paganism a couple years ago. It makes much more sense to me and I like meeting other pagans. (and yes, it actually is a registered religion, but I won't go into all the discussion on it being an "umbrella term" n' stuff.) Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	19. Wine and Reminisence

'_**Kay then people, I may have had my first negative review. Mars, do you mean you hate Ochi, or indeed my OCs? Either or. Also, can you please tell me why so I can fix it? 13HellFES has read my Alchemy thing. Ain't bad for a plotbunny, isn't it? I like it too…once I finish my Soul Eater, and then this, and then my one-shots, I may have another contest between that and Ochi. Or just post all my plotbunnies from my trip and ask which one you guys like best…oh well, first things first. Oh, 13HellFES, totally not an insult. How about this…Wicca? Wiccan? Those are parts of paganism…ringing any bells? Yeah…don't really care if nobody knows. XP Oh, FYI, I know Heinkel's supposed to be a girl, but he always just came off as a guy for me. Probably because I first saw him in the last two episodes, the ones that are still in Japanese, and he totally sounds like a guy. Hehe, anyway, I should get this going.**_

_Alucard's POV:_

"Alucard, I have a job for you." Integra was sitting at her desk, face in her hands. "Yes?" I asked, bored already since I wasn't allowed to go killing people yet. "Meva…I don't want to have this sort of tension, but she hasn't given us any reason not to assume she's a spy. I want you to interrogate her, and for god's sake make sure she doesn't know you're doing it!" I sighed, and phased through the walls to Meva's room. I could get something out of this though. I grinned. A night all alone with Meva, trying to get information out of her without her knowing. That often involved getting someone drunk. She might be very…interesting…drunk. I blinked, seeing her stumble and almost drop an ancient, dusty-looking book on the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked smoothly, and she jumped.

The fabric on the back of her nightgown strained, like her wings had popped free, but she stiffened, and barely refrained from ripping it open and revealing her upper body to my curious gaze. I hid my disappointment, by a small stretch of will. "Yes." She snapped, turning away and pulling her blankets down. "Are you sure?" I purred, seeing her curl up under her blanket in that little cat-ball that I found so cute. "_Yes_." She said in exasperation, looking over her shoulder at me in annoyance. "Mm. Can I ask you something?" I said absently, and she turned all the way over, sitting up and looking at me warily. "Uh…maybe…" she murmured, looking suspicious and vulnerable as she pulled the blanket closer unconsciously. I grinned, bowing. "Would you care to have a drink with me tomorrow night?" I asked smoothly, looking up at her invitingly. She blinked, looking conflicted. "I…uh…sure?" she said, flushing slightly. Not needing anything more, I phased away.

_***Time Skip***_

I swirled my glass, feeling lazy and content. The wine I had picked should be enough to make her a little drunk, but not too much she would notice or that it would inebriate her to the point of unconsciousness or an inability to answer my questions. I, of course, would remain sober no unless I downed at least five crates of the stuff, and I had only bought two bottles. There was a creak, and she leaned her way in, straining against my heavy metal door. Blood-scent wafted from her clothing like a freshly shot human. "Sorry, got sidetracked by a mission. Damn idiots can't kill a few ghouls on their own without panicking…" she grumbled, pushing her braid off her shoulder and sitting on the floor a few feet away from me. "Mm. Do you try to bleach the scent out, or just leave it?" I asked, putting my glass down and waving her to another chair I had phased in earlier.

"I originally did, but it just kept getting soaked and soaked and soaked, eventually it just wasn't worth it, so I clean the stains out and leave the scent." She said neutrally, sitting down with a grateful sigh. I made an "ah" sound and nodded. She accepted the wineglass I gave her warily, sniffing it like an animal before taking a sip. "You still don't trust us?" I asked, leaning back and taking my own glass in hand. She flushed slightly, looking guilty. "I just don't trust people…and besides, it never hurts to be suspicious." She sipped at it again, and I felt a trace of concern that she may have a similar invulnerability to alcohol like I had. I nodded gracefully, accepting the response. "And don't think you're off the hook either. My hair wasn't in the same braid I left it in." she said suddenly, flicking me a sharp glance. I smirked a little. "I simply combed it out and cleaned you up. You were absolutely _covered_ in blood." I said, licking my lips at the memory.

She glared at me a moment longer before accepting the excuse. "Blood perv." She muttered under her breath, and I stifled a chuckle. It was so true. Blood did arouse me. "So then…what's your favorite memory?" I asked, and she shrugged silently. "When two associates take time to have a drink together, it is usually to the purpose of getting to know each other. Please share." I reminded her, toasting her silently as she raised an eyebrow. "Well…if you promise not to laugh…" she muttered, fidgeting uncomfortably. I nodded, waiting in anticipation. "My first flight. It just felt so…so _right_, like all my years on the ground were times I had been doing something wrong. Like I was going against my nature." I nodded. It wasn't such an embarrassing memory. "You are a creature of the air, not of the earth. As human as you look, you still do not belong on the ground. When you are in the air, it changes you. You become something…breathtaking…" I said, closing my eyes in reminiscence.

She blinked, flushing slightly. "I…thanks." She said, sounding startled. I opened my eyes, realizing how very…intimate…that compliment had somehow been. Perhaps the wine _could_ get to even my head. I had meant it though. "What about you? You say you're a couple centuries older than me, so how many?" she asked curiously, cocking her head. I thought for half a second. "Five hundred or so. You lose count of the exact number after a while." She nodded sadly. "Yeah, I get the same problem. If it wasn't for my milestones I'd forget it completely." I took a sip of the wine, pondering her response. "So what are these milestones of yours? I confess myself curious." I asked, and she frowned in thought. "Well every double digit birthday, like 111 or 222, I get a huge advance in my abilities. I turned 444 a little while ago, and gained the ability to manufacture familiars and use that particular branch of magic. Before I couldn't."

I nodded. So the gift of that Barn Owl had been worth the savaging I got. "So what were your other milestones?" She yawned a little, eyelids drooping, and then shook herself. "Mm? Oh right, milestones. Ah…okay, 111 I _finally_ learned how to fly, my 222nd I got…" she blushed, gesturing to her chest and hips vaguely. "…curves…and my 333rd I suddenly got a huge boost in magical lore. This I already told you." I nodded. "And I believe your 222nd was a rather short day, wasn't it?" I asked teasingly, seeing her flush. "Okay so I don't exactly have good curves. Sue me." She grumbled, folding her arms and looking away. I chuckled, seeing her childish pout, but it was true. She could be mistaken for a male or a child in the right light, but she obviously was more than a little sensitive about the topic. "But I believe your eyes more than make up for it." I said, sipping the dark red liquid and pondering her readiness to spill it.

She blinked up at me, looking shocked. A red blush rose in her cheeks, and she looked away. "Thanks." She murmured, fidgeting on her wooden seat. She gave a little sigh, massaging her temples. "Hey Alucard, can we cut this short? I got a really bad headache all of a sudden…" she moaned, and I was shaken from my efforts to penetrate her mental barriers. "Of course." I said smoothly, rising and letting her lean on me as she staggered to her feet, wine and headache making her clumsy. I would have phased her to her room, but that would have most likely made it worse. "Hey Alucard…" she mumbled as I helped her up the stairs. "Hmm?" I answered, tracing her back absently with my eyes. She had soft skin. "If anybody gets to that freaky little Major before me, can they tell him I wanted to say I hated his torturing guts…" she slurred, almost passing out as I felt a wave of mental agony pulse from her.

"Meva." I said sternly, pushing her against a wall and forcing her to look at me by tilting her chin. "Did he hurt you?" Her dazed eyes flickered, a memory of deep suffering. "Not me…a lot of the only friends I had. Good people. And besides…I got this tingle…" she placed a hand on her chest, breathing heavily. "That says a whole lot of people are going to die, real soon. The last time I had it…" her tormented blue eyes lifted to mine, and I repressed a strange urge to embrace her and sooth that pulsing fear deep within her mind. "…was just before WW2 broke out."

_**Whew, got distracted for our one-shot. But, we only have to go through all the Millennium people and then we're done! Almost there…so close…oh well, I'll work on it tomorrow. So again, wasn't **__technically__** a date, but whatever. Yeah, if you seen Rise of the Guardians, it's like North's (Santa Claus) "belly-tingle". Basically she got this teensy tiny ability to foretell the future of a lot of people dying. Like, if there was a whole mass of people being killed a couple months in the future, she'd get the tingle. It's not much, but I couldn't resist dumping another talent on her. I'm a meanie like that. IF I am not distracted and can write a SE chapter quick enough, I may get to post the May and Jay tomorrow! *crosses fingers* Hope for it people! Much more chaos has ensued, and here are some teaser quotes:**_

They hissed at each other before resuming their places in line, both wondering if it was worth a trip to Siberia to attack the two children. They (grudgingly) decided it wasn't, and returning to death-glaring each other.

"Think Edward Scissorhands, only much more psychotic."

"The Addams family home. So good to meet you, Walter, isn't it?"

Alucard burst into flames a few more times, then stopped, clothes smoldering, and Anderson finished dumping pint of holy water on his head.

Jay shot out the halo-light with a rifle and shooed the birds towards the Captain, after which there was a snap and a gulp.

Integra and Maxwell suddenly appeared in their normal clothes, without food stains or plates strapped to their bodies as makeshift armor.

There was a moment of silence, then a large thump. Jay chuckled as her sister came back, holding a baseball bat, which she dropped as she began looking for something.

_**I get evil little giggles when I imagine you guys reading this. Can't wait to show it to you! Yes, these are all direct copy-pasted from the document on Microsoft Word. And we're not even done yet… *cackles* So far, we have received death threats from Alucard, Anderson, Maxwell, and Heinkel. The others were too traumatized. *cackles more* WE HAVEN'T EVEN **__STARTED__** ON MILLENNIUM! *falls on the ground cackling* God, May and Jay releases my inner psycho. And my inner child. My inner psycho-child…hehe. But seriously now, do try to check it out. It'll be worth your time, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Well, Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	20. Breaking and Entering

_**Sorry about not posting yesterday, I finished the May and Jay thing instead and FINALLY posted it. *rubs fingers* Oh yeah, I know Twilight would have made more sense for them hating it, but we honestly didn't think of that until you reviewed…oops. Don't worry 13HellFES; I'm working on the romance. I just kinda figured out how **__little__** time I have to dink around (Yes that's a word. Google magic my friends). I mean, it's basically:**_

_**OVA 1: Meet everybody and explain vampireness.**_

_**OVA 2: Valentine attack.**_

_**OVA 3: Going to Brazil, Major Speech.**_

_**OVA 4: Rip Van Winkle.**_

_**OVA 5-10: Battle for London.**_

_**I DON'T REALLY HAVE TIME FOR STICKING THINGS IN! Sheesh, if I knew I'd have this much trouble I wouldn't have done this during the OVA. Oh well…gotta think this through…and I gotta finish it good for you people. My principles remain. But it's hard…**_

_Meva's POV:_

The tingle came in waves, like an itch I couldn't scratch. It was mostly like a humming buzz along my breastbone, a thrumming pulse that kept reminding me of hundreds of innocent, (or possibly not) people's demise. Alucard was being suspiciously nice as he helped me to my room, but I had no choice but to lean on him for support. "I'm spending way too much time with you carrying me around…" I mumbled, and he chuckled. "I don't mind." He said softly, and I closed my aching eyes. My head hurt too much to ponder that response at the moment. My legs buckled, and he caught me, sweeping me up in his arms and beginning to carry me bridal style. "Hey…stop…I can walk…" I slurred, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "No you can't. Now be a good little bird-girl and hold still." He said sternly, looking down at me in amusement.

"Mmm…" I murmured, leaning against him. His hand smoothed down my hair, and I spared a moment to open one eye, glaring at him. "Good bird-girl." He said, patting my head mockingly as I gritted my teeth. In a maneuver I hadn't practiced in decades, I unfolded my wings, sweeping his legs out from under him and causing both of us to fall. "Don't do that." I growled as I propped myself up on my elbows, assessing our position. He had basically caged my body with his own, arms on either side of my neck and knees straddling my hips. His face looked amused and slightly annoyed. "Aren't you a sneaky little thing…" he murmured appreciatively, cocking his head to grin down at me. I shrugged modestly, blinking away more pain as my head gave an extra throb. There was a sudden surge of coolness, and I moaned in relief, then my eyes shot open as I felt something soft brush my cheek.

Alucard was kissing my forehead, cool lips directly over the center of the unbearable pain, bringing relief to the raging headache I was suffering. A lock of his midnight black hair was brushing my cheek, and I stifled a sneeze as another tickled my nose. He chuckled, letting go and moving back. "Better?" he asked softly, cupping my chin and peering deep into my eyes with a smirk. "Yeah…" I whispered, blushing a little. "Good." He said in approval, kissing my cheek gently and pulling me upright with a chuckle as I yipped and clung to him, confused by the sudden gravity shift. I pushed away, rubbing my upper shoulder and looking away, my cheeks hot and red, I could feel it. In fact my entire body felt hot, like I was blushing from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

He grinned, like he knew, which he probably did, and picked me up again, starting to phase through the walls. I waited until I was back in my room before cuffing him, but he ducked and I only managed to graze his hair. He abruptly dropped me, but something amorphous and shadowy caught me, zooming over to my bed and dumping me in it with an "oof". He cocked his head, and my braid was unraveled, and my blanket settled around my waist as I gaped. The shadows merged back into his own, and I glared, yanking then blanket closer and sticking my tongue out at him in defiance. He chuckled, vanishing, and I lay back, thinking hard. Prince hooted at me soothingly, waking briefly from his slumbers and then tucking his head back under his wing, snoring, or at least as much as someone with a beak can snore. _I can't do what I want to with those two humans bumbling in my wake…so what can I do…I read each and every one of the volumes in the library several times over…what can I do…I guess I just have to check again._

_***Time Skip***_

I closed the last book, scowling. Nothing. I had run a thorough check, but the family had no books on the necklace or any subject of binding removal. Not even in the secret room only I knew about. I had risked a flight to Sir Hugo's territory and out of my jurisdiction according to Hellsing rules for nothing. Unless…I quickly and silently walked back, running my hands over the ancient mantelpiece and looking for the catch. I found it, and tugged gently, sliding into the slim space and scanning the dusty shelves again. I grabbed the most helpful book, frowning as I scanned it carefully, looking for a section I had pondered after for many years.

"_The creature Meva is usually obedient, and we value her assistance to the highest degree in our war efforts. However, in her sly way she has asked many times to see the restricted section of the library, which we have recently sealed off. The only reason I can think of is she wants to be free, and so have sent the relative information to my associates. Hopefully, they can formulate a cure, or if not, at least we have sent it out of her reach…"_

I shut it with a snap, scanning my memory. That had been my twenty-eighth master…a priest…the Vatican? Yes, that was where the information was now. I frowned, biting my lip in thought. Anderson had been in South America at least twenty-four hours ago. Depending on his hurry, he would be at the Vatican or on a plane at this very moment. Sure, there were many other agents, but they hadn't seen me, and I was pretty sure worst came to worst I could kill them easily enough. I needed to hurry anyway. Every second was now precious.

_***Time Skip***_

I leaned against the building, breathing heavily. God these supersonic flights were going to be the death of me someday. Carefully, I edged around, seeing nobody inside the room I meant to infiltrate. Right then. The rest should be straightforward enough. I extended my wings, slicing into the glass easily and tugging a little. The entire pane popped out, and I gulped, clinging to the walls as I was pushed back, heavy glass panel weighing me down. I couldn't exactly let it drop. Breathing deeply and evenly, I maneuvered myself around the potential alarm and edged back so I was now hanging over the inside of the room, and let the panel rest against the inch-wide sill. I dropped silently, landing with cat-like precision and grace. I stood up, walking quietly to the far door. I pressed my ear to it, listening hard. "_Yes sir. We're bleeding information to them like a stuck pig. Vampires of average ages have tried to ambush me four times since I got here._" Anderson. So I had gotten here quick enough.

"They have informants spread all across the world. South America, Great Britain, the Vatican, they probably even have an informant at the Round Table conference. Just stay alert Anderson, and do not underestimate the resourcefulness of these scum." Maxwell. I may have a problem then. "_So now the question we have to ask ourselves is "What is Millennium's next move gonna be?"_ Maxwell chuckled. "They have set their sights on England." I froze. Okay. That was bad. That was _really_ bad. "_Imagine that. It all turned out just as you thought it would Maxwell. You must be pleased._" I heard Maxwell shrug, and open something in his desk. Possibly a cigarette case or something. "Quite pleased. And yet…there's something distasteful about the situation." He leaned back, and I smelled smoke. Cigarette case then. "_Then maybe you should've shown a little backbone. The pudgy little maggot called out Lord in Heaven a __**madman**__._" The thin grey stream stopped, and I heard the cigarette being snuffed out. "He's not the least bit interested in us. He's focusing all his attention on Hellsing, Alucard, and that woman. What have you uncovered about her?"

I froze, feeling that although there was an ever-increasing chance I was going to be discovered, it was most certainly in my best interests to stay and listen. "_That girl with wings? Not much. She just turned 444 a few weeks ago. She knows what appears to be magic and serves some kids that Hellsing took under its wing. I smuggled some tapes from the hotel security and it showed her fighting. She's almost as sadistic as that heathen monster. You sure about her?_" Maxwell snorted. "She is obviously not human. If she truly is one of God's fallen…it is our duty to set her back on the right path." I gritted my teeth, suppressing the urge to burst in and show him just how fallen an "angel" I was. It would be so easy. He was alone. He was unprepared. He was also head of an agency that exterminated supernatural freaks and damned unlikely to be caught without some form of defense. My bloodlust cooled as I took silent, deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"With that in mind, I thought _actions_ would speak louder than words." Anderson chuckled. "_Ah, I see. So you're gonna prepare a surprise attack?_" I gritted my teeth, balling my fists. _That sneaky son of a_- "Exactly. When the dust has settled, we will be the ones standing in a ring with our fists raised high. His Holiness the Pope issued the mobilization order some time ago. He's transferred control of the Knights of Malta, the Knights of St. Steven, the Third Order of Castlanewava, and the Knights of the Swiss Company Executive Office to me. The Vatican's Administration of Holy Relics Third Division Mathew has also gone into action. Special anti-vampire tactical armaments are being prepared as we speak." I was sweating slightly now. This wasn't good at all for Hellsing, and by extent, and more importantly, _me_.

Anderson was laughing. "_This almost feels like a Crusade!_" Maxwell grinned. "Yes, exactly like a Crusade. Only this time we do not face Allah. This time we hunt a war god, this time we face _Mars_! Destroy castle after castle, pillage town after town! We will use their mangled corpses, and build monuments to the price of such insolence! You are the instrument of divine will Anderson, return to headquarters by whichever means you see fit." He snarled, and I licked my lips nervously. "_Yes sir._" Maxwell then said a prayer in Latin, which I followed and grimaced at the…hypocrisy. "_Amen._" Anderson said, then the phone clicked off and I frantically looked around for a hiding spot as Maxwell approached the door. "_C__elaverimus_."(Conceal) I whispered, frantically tracing the symbol with my finger as the door began to open. Maxwell strode by, and I gave a silent sigh of relief as he was deflected by my mind-shield. Basically, my mind was telling his mind "You see nothing; you hear nothing, because there is nothing."

A sufficiently strong-willed person or a vampire would easily deflect the camouflage, but even they could be caught unaware long enough to be slipped past. Maxwell was neither strong-willed nor looking for me, so I waltzed right past his office to the archives. _Binding…binding…ah, here we go._ I ran my fingers along the shelves, grinning and pulling my desired book out of its dusty prison. I cracked it open, running my fingers along the pages as I tried to find my own case. Oh. Oh dear.

"_This is a highly dangerous artifact, made from the remnants of the Hope Diamond and cursed by one of the darkest witches then in existence. When it takes hold, the bearer is merely inconvenienced as much as one would expect with a gemstone necklace. However, the trouble begins when the necklace is given, taken, or found by another. If the former bearer is still living, they must obey every command from the new bearer, down to the last of their family. The necklace has an unnerving history of getting lost and then found, forcing several humans to obey a passerby for as long as they live. The trouble does not end here, however. If a desperate slave to the necklace's power killed all his "master's" family, and then there was but his only master left, he would have exactly one year before the necklace completely destroyed him. How was never specified, but it can be assumed to be a terrible and lingering death. To break this, there must be a life given, as a life is always taken at the end of this unfortunate curse. It must be given willingly, and freely, and then the unfortunate soul would be free. However, they would be cursed forever more if the life was taken, and without their master's will._"

That wasn't exactly encouraging, but it did tell me exactly how the hell I was going to break free. I couldn't exactly ask a witch for help either. The Salem era had taken its toll, and Beklop had already…oh. Damn. I should probably go get her before the wrath of Millennium and Maxwell descended on London. I placed the book back on the shelf, silently moving back through the shelves and leaping up to the window where I had broken in. I wiggled past, standing on the ledge and taking a deep breath. There was an almost imperceptible creak, and I turned, seeing the glass panel slowly tilt, falling into the Vatican. I barely had time to curse before it shattered with a crash loud enough to shake dust from the rafters. "_Verdammt!_" (Damn!) I shouted, whipping out my wings and super-sonicing it out like my wings were on fire.

_**Okay, the knights were all direct from the speech and I totally made up the third order thing from what it sounded like. Sorry, but otherwise it has no mention…even in the manga…(which I have for double-checking purposes) Stepping up the romance as much as I can plausibly…at least I'm getting in what I want to, I think I fixed that problem. Whew, I did a lot of writing today! Someone asked me to Beta! *happy* Well, gotta go, my sister's been bugging me all day about playing some game she fell in love with at school. Review, Request, Rcomment. Auf Wedersien!**_


	21. Witch and Werewolf

_**Life is good…VengeTheWolf has been reviewing sporadically again, for which I am grateful. Always nice to be appreciated! **__**DarkRainbowDash, I don't know if you're reading this one as well, but thanks! I think FalconStorm and a couple others are better, but to each his/her own. Hey…do you two know each other then? Strange…anyway, I'm still trying to fit everything together. Yeah 13HellFES, of course she fixes everything. She wouldn't be one of my OCs if she didn't. ;) Well then…better get writing.**_

_Meva's POV:_

"Beklop…Beklop…c'mon, we need to go NOW." I said, seeing her scurry around her shop, picking up clothes and then dropping them, glasses flashing at the end of her necklace. I grabbed her shoulder, holding her still as her eyes darted around the shop. "Beklop, pay attention." I said clearly, shoving them on her nose as she blinked. "Right, sorry." She said briskly, dusting her hands off and diving into the nearest pile of clutter to find a suitcase, which she tugged into her surgery room. About five seconds later she came out again, buttoning her lab coat up to her chin and tapping her foot impatiently as I sighed and opened the door. _Her personalities are so different. Scuttle scurry one moment, and move with a purpose the next._ I slung the case over my arm, letting her grab my shoulders as I power-surged into the foggy air, streaking with a purpose to the Hellsing manor and what was probably one hellishly pissed Integra.

_Beklop's POV:_

Meva landed, handing me my suitcase and seemingly bracing herself before knocking on the front door. It opened, and this amazingly hot young Japanese guy popped his head out, blinking when he saw Meva. "Meva-sempai!" he said in shock, mouth dropping open. They exchanged a few words in Japanese, and my heart sank. It was just as well that Meva found someone. That's what I tried to tell myself, but it was hard. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." He said, blinking and looking directly at _me_. Butterflies exploded in my stomach, and I gave a little shy wave. "Yeah, this is Beklop. She's another friend of mine." Meva said, pushing me forward slightly. He bowed, hands pressed together and eyes closed. "Any friend of Meva-sempai's is a friend of mine. You sure do get around don't you Meva-sempai?" he teased her, and she chuckled. "Indeed. I met Beklop in South America." She said, ushering me inside and closing the door behind me.

"So is Integra mad at me?" she asked, putting my suitcase down again and leaning against the wall with a sigh. "Integra-sama is furious." He said warily, looking around like something might jump out at him. Meva sighed and pulled an old looking scrap of paper out of her pocket. "I really hope this is enough to head her off. Well, see ya. Kuro, Beklop, wish me luck." She said, starting to walk off. Kuro, as he was apparently called, grabbed my suitcase and started walking in a different direction. "So…how old are you?" he asked over his shoulder, and I blinked. "Uh…a couple hundred years. You?" I said quickly, flushing slightly. He chuckled softly. "Everyone in this outfit has something special about them I guess. I'm only sixteen or so, but I'm a werewolf." He said the last bit in an ashamed tone, head hanging. I scrambled to think of something to cheer him up. "It could be worse. You live a lot longer and it takes a lot more to damage you." I said slowly, hoping he might like that.

"True…probably the only reason I'm still alive. My family's ancestral home was attacked by ghouls and everyone else was killed, even though we all still practiced the martial arts." He said this in an even more dejected tone, looking miserable. "Oh…so what do you do?" I asked after a moment, the silence looming heavily over our heads. Suddenly there was a flash of silver, and I barely caught the edge of a blade, still within its sheath. I hadn't even seen him _carrying_ a sword, much less how he moved. He grinned at me, putting it back away. "I'm a master swordsman, that's all." He said modestly, opening a door and showing me in with a bow. I nodded, seeing a homey space with a bed and a wardrobe, a nightstand, a few other personal touches. "So as a witch, what do _you_ do?" he asked, pausing in the doorway. "Science magic, and…" I paused, wondering if I should tell him. "…elemental combat, on rare occasions."

_Meva's POV:_

I ducked the ashtray Integra threw at me, sweating slightly. For some unfathomable reason, she terrified me right now. Even though statistically it was unreasonable, I felt like she was going to cream me. "Would you stop chucking things at me and listen for a sec-" I was forced to dodge a paperweight and was unable to finish the sentence. "ALL NIGHT! YOU JUST UP AND LEFT FOR NO REASON AT ALL! WHAT IF THERE WAS AN ATTACK?!" I growled, hiding behind a chair. "You had Kuro and Alucard here!" I managed to yell, before a lighter grazed my face and I ducked. I flicked my wings around myself, waiting until the bombardment of office items stopped before uncurling from my fetal position. "I went to my home and the Vatican. Sue me." I said grumpily, and that unleashed a whole other storm.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SO RECKLESS YOU WENT _THERE_?! I SHOULD CALL ALUCARD IN AND HAVE HIM SUCK YOU DRY!" I gulped, peeking out from between my wings. "I was looking for answers on how to unbind myself from Alle and her brother." I said meekly, and she paused for a deep breath. "And did you find anything?" she growled, tone making it very clear what would happen to me if I hadn't. "Yeah. This." I said, handing her the scrap of paper and standing back as she read it. "No human sacrifices." She said warningly, looking up at me. I rolled my eyes, nodding. "It wouldn't work anyway. It has to be a _willing_ life." I said tartly, and she nodded. "Well then as long as I have made it _absolutely_ clear you are to_ never_ do this again, you are forgiven." She said warningly, and I nodded vigorously. She was scary when she was pissed. "Now follow me. The Navy has lost contact with HMS _Eagle_. We suspect Millennium was involved.

_***Time Skip***_

I walked behind Integra, feeling like a naughty child following the schoolteacher to the principal's office. Walter was behind me, giving off (somehow) an aura of the creepy old janitor shoving me along behind her. And we were all going to a meeting. How weird was that? "We lost communication with the aircraft carrier _Eagle_ eighteen hours ago. She's currently anchored approximately three hundred kilometers off the coast of Pongton Bay. We've confirmed she's flying their colors." I leaned over Integra's shoulder as she sat down, seeing the bloody Nazi symbol etched out on the deck. "Millennium." She said, cigar drifting a stream of smoke straight into my face, making me cough and sneeze. "Yes. That's why we called you. The situation aboard the _Eagle_ has moved far outside the Royal navy's jurisdiction." Penwood said, and she nodded. "What's the status?" she asked, looking back down at the pictures.

Penwood looked over his shoulder at the man standing behind him. "Go on." He straightened and started his report. "As the general said, we've lost contact. The _Eagle_ has ignored all emergency hails; however, satellite photos have revealed not only the Nazi emblem, but the presence of a lone individual on deck wielding a parasol. Two SAS platoons are currently approaching the ship via helicopter to assess the situation and hopefully bring this to a resolution." I rolled my eyes. "General." Integra said stiffly, and he looked up. "Yes sir?" she narrowed her eyes, and I folded my arms imposingly. "Those men are defenseless against what's out there. Cancel the operation and order them to return immediately." She said, but before they could respond someone at the consul said "Both helicopters have been shot down!" The man behind Penwood turned. "Did the _Eagle_ open fire on them?" The man looked down, shuffling his notes. "No sir…someone fired at them from the deck! They reported a single musket shot!" My eyes widened. _Oh, it's her then is it?_

"That's ridiculous!" the man said, and the other person tapped a few more buttons. "I'm getting a confirmation…" Integra sighed and stood up. "What will you do Sir Integra?" Penwood asked meekly, but she didn't turn. "We're under direct orders from Her Royal Highness. We've determined this incident to be the work of vampires and will be assuming jurisdiction." There were gasps and murmurs as the flabbergasted humans pondered this. "There you are Sir Penwood. Anything to add?" she asked, turning and taking her cigar out of her mouth. "No mam. Good hunting Sir Integra. I'm handing over control of this operation to the Hellsing Organization." He said sincerely, and I gave him a cheery thumbs up. "Good." She said, sticking her cigar back in and turning. "Let's kills some Nazis!" I chirped, following her and Walter.

"They aren't launching any attacks, but they do open fire when we approach. It's textbook mam. They're trying to lure us in. That ship is literally a floating fortress." Walter said, and I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm them. "I don't suppose we could just ignore the damn thing? How do we deal with a ship full of ghouls? Moving vampires across large bodies of water is problematic. The situation hinders their movements and ours as well. So what do we do with our soldiers? We could try sending them on our own battleship. Would that work? Or Meva?" Integra mused, and I shook my head. "Takes too long to mobilize. And I can't keep up the sort of speed to dodge the bullets for long without collapsing, and I don't want to collapse in enemy territory." I said sadly, and she nodded. "Perhaps a faster vessel?" Walter tried, and she blinked. "Walter, they have high caliber anti-aircraft and Gatling guns, a speedboat would be lost in a hail of bullets. What about dropping them in from above?" I bit my lip, and Walter snorted. "No. The _Eagle _is well stocked with anti-aircraft ordinates. We couldn't get a plane anywhere near. Perhaps an airplane with lots of decoy chaff?"

"No. They still won't fool those damn magic bullets." Integra said, and her shadow stretched, revealing Alucard. "What you're saying is, against their stockpiles of missiles and magic bullets, your only hope is to get me and the bird-girl onto the flight deck of that ship. Isn't that right?" he said, and I shrugged helplessly. "It may not be possible." Integra admitted, but Walter interrupted her. "Wait! It's brilliant! I know an aircraft that can get you on board…however I think there may be only one in existence." Alucard and I grinned, and I shuffled my wings, getting ready for some fun.

_**OW! My hand hurts from writing so much…AnimeStatic was being annoying and I couldn't watch Hellsing 4…the world doesn't like me right now. BUT I SHALL CARRY ON! *makes dramatic pose* Although I am motivated since I found a new Vocaloid video…*loses the pose* Oh, and I got a beta request. Is proud! :D Still being a horrible person and not posting for my SE…*shame cloud* I just CAN'T, it won't go on Microsoft. It's stuck in my head, and in its own little walled off corner too. *sticks tongue out at SE corner and tries to break it down, but fails as usual* I'm trying…oh well. SOMEONE HELP ME WITH MOTIVATION! Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien.**_

_**PS: PLEASE!**_


	22. Der Freischutz

_**What is this "shipping" you speak of 13HellFES? O.o FOOLS! Of course I won't leave them out if at all possible. Silly buggers. XD God, I'm starting to sound British, even in my writing! It was actually kinda funny, we'd just all be talking and suddenly it would hit us we were speaking in British accents and we would clap our hands over our mouths and stare at each other. It was some kind of freaky subconscious thing! Even now, I'll be talking to my parents and then they'd ask me why I'm talking in a British accent and I'd go "I AM NOT!" But then I realize that I am…*shivers* I wouldn't mind so much if I could do it at will, but I can't! I just start spouting it at completely random times without even knowing! Grrrr…frustration… Oh well. Moving on from that subject, who's read my May and Jay for Hellsing? Hehe…*evil grin* Aren't we mean? I came up with the ideas for about half of the stuff, and "May" came up with the others. Let's see now…I came up with Maxwell's. I remember that one. Stealing the plushy chair was all my sister and she also came up with Alhambra's. I also came up with Anderson's, Pip's, Heinkel's, and Rip's. I can't remember who came up with what after that…**_

_Meva's POV:_

"Uh…" I said, seeing the small hatchway. Alucard stood beside me, giving me an impatient look. I licked my lips nervously and hopped in, noticing my hunch was right and not only was the plane incredibly _cramped,_ it only had one seat. Alucard silently landed almost on top of me, and I had to scramble to avoid being pinned beneath him. Since he was driving, he got the actual seat and I studied us, wondering how I could best squeeze myself in. With a little effort and a lot of wiggling, I was in a somewhat comfortable position that only required me to touch his legs by leaning against them, arms wrapped around my own legs and curled into a tight little ball. He didn't move, seemingly waiting until I was settled before closing his eyes, letting the plane hum to life around us. The humans went through the last procedures of takeoff, and I felt gravity tilt as the plane shifted, instinctively grabbing the cold metal floor as we shot forward. _So fast…_

It was strange, not expending any effort yet going faster than I could go on a spontaneous spurt of energy that enabled me to travel from Asia to Europe in less than a few hours. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to relax. "When we get there, we will be fired upon by those magic bullets. I'll provide a distraction, but you will need to get away before the plane explodes. I doubt even your wings will be able to withstand a firestorm." He said, deep voice echoing in the close confines of the plane. I nodded, trying to keep my breathing deep and even and avoid a panic attack. "After that you're pretty much on your own. However…" he gazed down at me, eyes glowing red. "The leader is _mine_." I bit my lip and nodded. _Poor Rip…I wonder how she feels about this whole thing?_ I had met the huntress Rip Van Winkle somewhere in Austria, and we exchanged a few words at intervals throughout the years after. A hired "gun" (ironic as the saying was) like herself knew quite well that we were merely acquaintances, NOT friends. I would be the last to say that. She was a worthy opponent to almost anyone besides, well, Alucard.

_Oh well…_I yawned, feeling my activities of last night catch up to me and dozed, leaning against Alucard's legs just a little as I recharged my energy levels. He was utterly still, not moving even a fraction for the endless minutes it took to get to the ship. It was becoming too much. I needed out. I needed to be free of this cramped metal prison. My eyes opened, and I licked my lips, nervously trying to calm the frantic beating of my heart and dug my nails into the floor, feeling the walls closing in around me. I unconsciously began to whimper, shaking as claustrophobia began clenching around my heart. I felt a gentle pressure around me and whipped my head up, seeing Alucard looking down at me in concern as his knees squeezed my body lightly. "Breath." He ordered, and I tried to obey, panting as fear swarmed my mind, unable to regulate my air flow like I needed to. "Mmm…" I whimpered, trembling harder and gasping for air as my entire body constricted.

He sighed and I was suddenly pulled into his lap, head pressed against his chest as he rocked me gently, my body now frozen in shock instead of fear. "Shhh…" he crooned, ruffling my hair and tugging my braid a little as he combed my hair out absently. Slowly, my panting stopped and I relaxed a little, body regaining my former stillness as he undid my braid, running his fingers through my hair gently. "I'm okay now." I whispered, leaning away slightly. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, turning me around and beginning to put it all up again. The gentle tugs felt somehow good as he nimbly braided my hair, stopping occasionally to run a strand between his hands and sniff it as my entire body froze, confused and somehow flattered to his attentions. He finished, hands releasing my single long twist of hair as I moved my head slightly, pleased with the feel of it. Neither of us moved for a moment, me on his lap, him with both arms around my waist, broad hands on my thighs. He sniffed, then carefully set me down on the floor, touching the side of the plane and then getting ready to start whatever maneuvers we needed to do to avoid Rip's magic bullets.

He blinked, looking thoughtful, and picked me up again, holding me against him with one hand as he tore through the plane's sides with the other. He held me over the opening, and I gulped, feeling the menacing aura of Rip's bullets swarm me from below. "Trust me." He said quietly, his grip loosening. I closed my eyes, nodding and getting ready to sweep my wings out. "She won't try to shoot a corpse." He whispered, making my eyes snap open as something cold shoved within my chest, his sleeve ending in my heart. "Trust me…" he repeated softly, pulling his bloody hand out of my chest, eyes soft as I began to fall. I brought my wings out as I tumbled through the air, remembering to keep myself limp like I really was dead, my own blood soaking my face and spraying my body like the sea so many long feet below soon would.

_Alucard's POV:_

I watched her fall, hoping she would forgive me. I couldn't risk her getting hurt. I just…couldn't. As I had braided up her sweet-smelling locks, I decided to somehow stop her from participating in this fight. Those magic bullets were too fast, they might get under her shielding wings, and then it would be all over for her. I didn't want that. Somehow she was too precious to me. I grinned, preparing to nosedive and kill these insolent Nazi cockroaches. I saw the black-haired female fire a round at me, bullet veering off with a high shriek and smashing into the sides and wings of the plane. The flimsy metal crumpled, and I released some of the seals to hold it together, chuckling darkly at the stench of fear that wafted up to me from the deck of the ship. "Cromwell restrictions three, two, one, RELEASED!" I snarled, holding the scraps and shards together. _Soon the light of day will be lost. Fate has brought you to this!_ I smashed into the deck, causing the huge tanker to buckle, waves rippling outward, and I spared a moment to hope Meva wouldn't be caught in the inferno or the swell.

I grinned, hearing the musical screams as the Nazi vampires succumbed to the raging flames. I stood, noting with a small trace of pleasure the female Nazi was right in front of me, mouth open and gaping. She was making small whimpers of sound, and I leaped down, making her flinch and a mewl of sound to escape her lips. I started walking towards her, flames receding in front of me. I reached for her, grinning. "Those who dare impersonate the dead, are judged to join their ranks!" I snarled, feeling a thrill of bloodlust as she cowered before me. A bullet impacted me, knocking my hand away from her, and then a hail of lead continued to pump into my body as she staggered away. "Kill him!" one of the soldiers shouted, and I saw the familiar shape of a panzerfaust. "We have to hold out a while longer! It still isn't time yet!" the same man shouted, and they all gasped as I twisted into the air, re-knitting the fabric of my body. "It's a monster…" he said, seeing my body realign itself.

My ribs inched across the gaping air, interlocking with my spine. My gloved hands with the cursed Hellsing seal reformed, shadows sucking into the tips of my finger as I chuckled darkly. "Shoot! Shoot till you're empty!" the man in charge ordered, and their guns blazed, the roar of gunfire cutting through my laughter. "_Die Granaten!_ Throw the grenades!" (The grenades!) Insignificant explosions roared beneath me, barely affecting my slow healing. Arms sprouted from my body, the better to get the satisfaction of tearing these Nazi cockroaches apart. "Oh my god!" he shouted, and I lunged, shadows ripping through them, musical screams and wet tears filling the crisp night air. "Vhat in the hell are you!" the leader shouted, and I casually ripped him in two, blood fountaining into the night and making my stomach rumble. I was having _so_ much fun.

_Meva's POV:_

I coughed, my wings trailing in the water as I saw Alucard crash into the aircraft carrier, swimming towards it and coasting over the swells caused by the impact. I clung to a rusty iron girder, fluffing my wings out and trying to dry them so I could fly with a little less effort. I was tired…so tired…I could rest a little here…get my strength back… My grip loosened, and I frantically grabbed the rung again as I almost toppled back into the drink. I wearily climbed up the ladder, muscles screaming at me for every inch, aching body just wanting to lie down and sleep. _No._ My eyes hardened with determination as I yanked myself up, sliding over the rails and collapsing on the ground, panting and heaving as my body refused to go a single step further without any rest. The wound Alucard had given me stung like fire as the salty water soaked it, turning pink with blood as I dripped onto the deck. I staggered to my feet, using the wall and the rails to drag myself along, shuddering with exhaustion.

There was a bang and I spun, crying out when something hot and painful seared my cheek, wing slicing blindly at my attacker as I staggered. There was a wet splash, and I whimpered, my wing embedded in the face of some Nazi vampire, gun clenched tightly in his hands. I touched my cheek, biting back a scream as I felt blazing pain slash through me, my fingers coming away wet and dark. I wrenched my wing out, limping along slowly, body becoming more drained with every faltering step as I headed towards the gunfire and screams. That was where Alucard would be. I slumped, seeing Rip cowering against a wall. I couldn't move any further. There was an annoying "_bring_" sound, and I looked, seeing some tiny alarm clock chiming, dancing on the ground as I gritted, my teeth, unable to stop the irritating whine. Suddenly a boot came down on it, smashing it to bits, and my eyes traveled up, seeing Alucard leering down at Rip.

All was silent, except for Rip's whimpers of fear. "What will you do, _Rip Van Winkle_?" Alucard purred, narrowing his eyes, clearing enjoying this deeply. She cowered against the wall, yanking her glasses off her nose and wiping her eyes with one shaking hand. She put them back on, a glint of fierce determination coming into her eyes. "Tinker Tailor Solder Sailor, my bullet punishes all, _without distinction_!" she snarled, coming to her feet and aiming her rifle at Alucard. He grinned slightly, anticipating her next move. She fired, shining blue bullet smashing into his shoulder and shoving him back, veering around with a shriek to hit him again in the chest. Rip held her gun out like a baton as the bullet smashed into him again and again, glowing blue trail lighting up the night. "Again." Towards the rails. "Again, again…" He was bleeding heavily now. "Again!" Back into his chest with a shriek. "AGAIN!" Pushing him back onto the railing, bullet tearing through his stomach. "Die und go to hell!" the bullet veered towards his face, darting back and forth once or twice, and then there was a clank. Rip gasped and I rubbed my aching eyes, trying to focus.

The blue glow stopped, and Alucard was holding the smoking bullet in his fangs, smirking a little. "Guess what I just caught?" he taunted, and bit down, shattering the musketball. "I just caught _you_…Rip…Van…Winkle…" he purred, stepping forward, arms outstretched. He punched her, fist impacting her jaw and knocking her glasses off her nose and rifle out of her hands. He gently grabbed it as she propped herself up, coughing blood from her mouth and gasping. She yelped as he roughly grabbed her throat and pulled her upright, hacking and choking as he lifted her against the very same wall I leaned on. He chuckled, pulling her musket back and angling it down, the very tip pressing into her chest a little to the left of her heart. Her eyes widened as she realized his intention, and she gave a choked scream as he started pressing it into her, choking a little as I heard her bones creak and flesh tear. He broke the skin, blood starting to run down her beloved musket and puddling on the ground.

He was absently focused on her face as he shoved deeper, impaling her as I saw the metal ends of the rifle punch through her back. She coughed a little, blood flowing from her open mouth and trickling down her suit as he grabbed her chin, breath fanning against her face as he grinned maniacally. Her feet were twitching, and blood fountained out of her mouth as she choked again, the blazing shell of the plane we had come in lighting the scene with a hellish glare. Alucard bent down, serpent-like tongue lapping at the puddle of blood at his feet, making something inside my gut churn a little, heat pooling in my stomach as he clearly relished the taste of her spilled blood, tongue darting in and out of his mouth slowly. His shadow hands were holding her up as he kneeled on the ground, lost in his meal. He stood, shadows retracting as he gripped her again with his own hands, tilting her neck away and opening his mouth. He bit, making her scream, a strangled cry fighting its way out of her lungs. She was almost crying now as he drained her, and I lifted my heavy head, hearing another voice.

"You've done well lieutenant! The operation was a success! No matter how many stones you cast upon the water's surface, no matter how many times you stomp your boots upon the creeping shadows, they will never submit to your will. That is the river of death. Life and Death, when viewed with the proper perspective, are really just one big hoax! Immortal, invincible, undefeated and almighty, it is ludicrous! But we can cast light upon the shadow. We can and will find the tide that changes. Through your sacrifice, we will bring Alucard to submission." I glared weakly, seeing Schrödinger holding another minnie-TV with the fat Major smirking at Rip. "_Achtung_! _Auf Wedersien_! I will see you in Valhalla, Firs t Lieutenant."(Respect, esteem attention. [It was kinda hard to tell which one] goodbye), He said, saluting the screen. "_Auf Wedersien_!" said a rough female voice, and a bunch of others joined in. "_Auf Wedersien_!" they shouted, and I bowed my head. "_Auf Wedersien, Frau Winkle!_" Schrödinger chirped, grinning, and I heard the muted sound of soldiers standing at attention. "_Sieg Heil_!"(Victorious hail!) "_A-auf_…_w-Wedersien_…Rip…" I slurred, watching as she dissolved into the shadows that had held her. Alucard threw back his head, laughing wildly into the night as Schrödinger vanished and I slid to the ground, kneeling and trying to get my breath back.

The laughter slowed, then stopped, and I felt a warm hand under my chin, forcing to make me look up. "Are you alright?" he asked, thumb rubbing my uninjured cheek. "T-tired…" I moaned, sagging in his grip as he held me up, eyes slipping closer as I leaned against him. "I fear that may be partially my fault. I did the best I could, but it was impossible not to cause _any _damage. I will heal you of it shortly." He said, picking me up and carrying me off as I leaned into him, too tired to do anything else. I was set down on something soft, and his footsteps moved away slightly. "I am afraid we must remove your shirt. I won't be able to fix the wound otherwise." He said, resting his hand on my shoulder. I flushed slightly, unconsciously covering my chest. "But I-" I stammered, blushing harder. I would be completely exposed. I wasn't wearing anything beneath it, and I probably would have to remove it even if I had been. His grip on my shoulder tightened to the point of almost being painful. "It will cause permanent damage if I don't heal it soon." He said roughly, and I took a deep breath in and let it out. "O-okay…" I mumbled, closing my eyes, and he moved, standing in front of me and gently removing my shirt, hands brushing against my skin as he lifted it over my head and set it aside.

I turned red, crossing my arms in such a way to hide myself a little, but not obscure the wound, knowing I was completely bare to his wandering gaze. His hand lifted my wrists slightly as he leaned forward, cold breath tingling against my skin and the torn flesh of my wound. His tongue slid out, darting inside the hole and making me stiffen as he jerked inside me, a strangle sensation making me both want to scream in pain and giggle as his tongue wiggled around inside my chest. He smirked against my skin, and slowly the pain faded, just the ticklish sensation remaining until I was shifting, wanting him to get out before I started cackling and writhing. Eventually, just as I was about to lose it, he withdrew, pressing his mouth to the open skin and licking it, healing the outside of the tear as well. He pulled all the way back, and I looked down at my bare chest, seeing nothing but slightly damp skin and a pinkish mark. I prodded it, and blinked when I felt nothing but skin, muscle, bone and flesh just like always. _I feel so jealous of vampire saliva…_

I remembered I was naked above the waist and quickly pulled my shirt back on, blushing and noticing gratefully that he had turned his back as I redressed. He turned around just as I finished, inspecting my cheek. "Forgive me. I thought I killed them all." He said, leaning forward and starting to lick it closed. "It's not your fault…" I said nervously, wiggling my nose as his ticklish black locks brushed against it, making me want to sneeze. "I did this…" his finger lightly tapped the center of my chest, right over where the wound had been. "…so you wouldn't get hurt. I will not fail to look after you again." He said quietly, licking my cheek one more time and brushing his own against it in an affectionate gesture that shocked me a little. He pulled me into his lap, arms sliding around my back and unpinning my braid, cradling me against him as he gave a little sigh of content.

I wiggled a little, but remained in his lap, not seeing any real reason to stop him or exit the embrace. His fingers combed my hair out over my back, in long, loose waves that he stroked gently; hand running down my spine slowly. I let him do it, leaning into him as the ship gave a creak and a shudder under our feet, starting to inch forward again. I peeked at him from under my lashes, and he chuckled. "I don't think you're up to the flight back yet. Here-" I was lifted, and he put me down on the bed we had been sitting, pulling the covers up to my chin. "-get some rest. Sleep. I'll wake you up when we get closer." He said softly, kissing my forehead and vanishing. I turned over a few times; closing my eyes and trying to ignore the disappointment I felt that his arms were no longer around me.

_**I have nothing against Rip, right up until she starts whining and cowering like a baby. The instant she started doing that I was like "I don't like you anymore." I mean, RUN, HIDE, SHOOT, do **__something__** already! Also, it is **__theoretically __**possible to shove your hand in someone's chest in such a way that you don't hit anything important, like lungs, heart, or other good stuff like that, but I doubt anyone but Alucard (since he has so much experience in the matter) could manage it. Oh, I kinda was clueless for some of the stuff they said, it didn't work in with Google Translate or my own limited knowledge. The books only have spastic and random translations, and these didn't have them. Go with what sounds right. So then…yeah. Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I was caught up in betaing. (Yes, I am betaing a story. AWESOME!) I hoped I stepped up the romance enough for you people... Review, Request, Rcomment. Auf Wedersien!**_


	23. Operation Seelöwe Part 1

_**Meh…*yawns* I seriously am beginning to think I have insomnia. I think I fell asleep sometime around twelvish…not sure… Yeah, just to give you a rough idea of how weird my sleep schedule has been:**_

_**Today:**_

_**Slept: Midnightish.**_

_**Woke up: 11:50 something am.**_

_**Yesterday:**_

_**Slept: Somewhere around 5 am in the morning.**_

_**Woke up: 11 or 10 am.**_

_**Day before yesterday:**_

_**Slept: 1 I think.**_

_**Woke up: 9 am.**_

_**YOU SEE MY PROBLEM?! I'm having such a weird sleep schedule…oh well. Better get on this then…**_

_Alucard's POV:_

I sighed; feeling the cold night air whoosh past my face as I slowed piloted the tanker towards London. Meva was in my head again, and I kept wondering if she was alright. I knew she was sleeping soundly, but what if I had missed another vampire, or a ghoul, and it attacked her? An image of her terrified face, neck caught in the jaws of an undead monster, screaming as she was sucked dry, flashed unbidden in front of my eyes and I bit my lip, looking down at the deck below my feet. I phased down to check on her, and nodded when I saw she was still sleeping soundly, caramel hair covering her face slightly. She was curled in that adorable little ball of hers, the sheets covering her body, hair splayed in a waterfall around her head and the pillows. She looked like a little girl almost, innocent and vulnerable in a white nightdress of sheets, hair wild around her peaceful face. I sat down, gently pulling the silky strands away from her face, making her smile faintly in her sleep and turn over a little, mumbling.

I chuckled, pulling her hair entirely back and beginning to braid it, a loose twist she wouldn't find painful to sleep on or in. I finished, tying it with my cravat in a neat bow and sitting back, watching as she turned over again and curled up, hands wrapping around a corner of the pillow and tugging it down a little. Her shirt peeked out from under the white sheets, dark against light, and I frowned, remembering when I had removed it. She was so embarrassed and unsure as I slid the fabric over her head, laying it on the side and watching as she crossed her arms over her chest to protect herself from my gaze. I had already seen everything. Sometimes she seemed to forget how much more keen a vampire's eyesight was. And she posed a problem. Her chest was small, but painfully female, making something deep within me stir as I leaned forward, tongue slithering into her chest, and she made a small sound of shock.

I healed the wound, my tongue brushing against her lungs and heart as her blood flowed over my seeking appendage. I was slightly surprised that this was tickling her, as well as causing a deep ach where my saliva was healing her. She wiggled a little around me, unknowingly causing my grip to tighten on her wrists, my hands feeling a strange urge to move lower and touch her tiny breasts. I inhaled shakily, mastering the impulse with a small nudge of will, grinning against her skin as she shifted, barely biting back her laughter as I prodded her healed wound carefully with my tongue. I licked her skin, closing it and moving back as she blinked, looking down and accidentally exposing herself fully as she touched the spot where open flesh had once been, frowning her confusion, then flushing and quickly grabbing her shirt, flicking a glance at me as I turned and waited for her to finish covering herself.

I turned again; moving close and beginning to lick her cheek closed, rage burning in my core at the insolent vampire that had so dared to hurt her. "Forgive me. I thought I killed them all." I apologized softly, pausing in my licks and then resuming as she wiggled her nose, fighting an urge to sneeze. "It's not your fault…" she said, and I tapped her chest gently. "I did this so you wouldn't get hurt. I will not fail to look after you again." I said gently, licking the wound closed and brushing my cheek against hers affectionately. She had stiffened slightly as I pulled her into my lap, but allowed me to unpin her hair and run my fingers through it, even leaning against me a little as I stroked her silky brown locks. I gently shook her, chuckling as she grumbled and turned over, curling into a tighter ball and muttering as I tried awakening her. "Meva, wake up." I said, tapping a finger against her temple sharply to annoy her further into awakefullness.

She jerked, opening her sleepy sapphire eyes and yawning a little behind her hand. "Wha…" she murmured, sitting up and reaching back, hand going down again as she realized I had braided her hair already. "You can go back to the mansion now." I told her, feeling a trace of disappointment. She raised her eyebrows, as if I had said something stupid. "I can't. My feather's will still be wet, and furthermore, every muscle in my body still feels like butter." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. I watched as she attempted to stand, her legs wobbling, clinging to the wall for support. Her knees buckled and I easily caught her, setting her upright and watching as she took a deep breath, managing to stand on her own. She gave me a weak smile, looking sheepish. "As you can see I'm not exactly in tip-top shape." I grinned, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

_Integra's POV:_

Suddenly and alarm flared off, and we all looked up. "Sir, our communication fleet has been cut off!" the man who had reported on the _Eagle_ said, standing up in his alarm. "The SIS is offline!" someone else whispered, tapping rapidly on their consol. "It's what?!" Penwood gasped, turning in his seat.

"We've also lost contact with London BTN Control. Civilian communication networks across the city are apparently also offline."

"Sir we've lost contact with ARK Airforce base!"

"No response from the Atlantic Fleet, or from Fleet command!"

"We've had no word from Defense Intelligence Headquarters! All lines are down!"

"General, we've received civilian reports of a fleet of dirigibles moving north over Newhaven! They're on a direct course for London!"

Panicked cries filled the air as everything was found to be off. "Dirigibles? A fleet of airships? Impossible! They can't be trying to declare war on us!" Penwood muttered, looking up at me for answers. "We're past that." I said calmly, the soothing scent of my cigar drifting around me in a smoky fog. "Sir Integra…" he said, alarmed. "The enemy…is at the gate." I said solemnly, wishing I had Meva or one of her new additions with me. Suddenly the doors burst in, and armed troops barged their way past us, surrounding me and Penwood. "What is the meaning of this?!" Penwood blustered, rising to his feet. Two men shoved their guns in my face, and I saw a familiar figure move into my line of vision. "Please, no sudden moves, Sir Integra." Sir Hugo said, drawing his own pistol and grinning. "As of now this facility is under the control of Millennium." He added, sweeping his gun in an arch to include the men and consoles. Penwood took it all in and bowed his head before shouting at Sir Hugo. "Enough! What is going on!?"

"Shut up! What is going on, Sir Penwood, is a very good day for vampires. I don't need that pathetic mutant's necklace anymore, not now!" he approached Penwood, gun still trained on the room. "A very good day indeed, now that I've captured the great Sir Integra." I laughed, curling my lip at the poor irony. "What's so funny?!" he snarled, clicking the gun into readiness as he aimed at my head. "Why the whole thing of course. Really, you're the vamperic equivalent of newborns. We on the other hand, are the institution of your annihilation. Frogs parading in front of a viper. Of course it's funny." He gritted his teeth, raising his gun. "I'm not scared of you!" I smirked. "I hope you can collect your Iron Cross from your corporal in hell." He growled. "Shut up!" There was a flash of blue and a _swish_, and his arm suddenly fell off, sliced at the wrist. "Walter, clean up." I said, not flinching at the spatter of blood less than an inch from my hand.

"As you wish, Sir Integra." He said, walking up behind me. "Now then, it's time to take these children across my knee." He said calmly, and a soldier panicked. "Die!" Gunfire roared across the room, but the bullets pinged off Walter's wires, waving in a lazy circle around him and myself. He made a tiny motion with his hand, and wires sliced their heads off in a shower of blood as the gunfire ceased. He waved his hand dramatically, and the rest were hacked into pieces as he wielded his shining filaments, clenching some in his teeth and yanking. I grinned to myself, happy that Meva could stop being so tense now that her charges were somewhat safer. Blood sprayed across the room, and a streak flicked Penwood's cheek. "That 'em all?" Walter said calmly, yanking his gloves into place again as the startled men started murmuring. "Bloody traitors. Sorry Sir Penwood, are you alright?"

He blinked, eyes focusing slightly. I rested my chin in my hands, closing my eyes. "Up until now, I had been convinced that you were the traitor in our midst." He raised a shaking hand to his cheek, wiping the blood away. "I may be powerless against them, but I'm certainly not a coward." He said, and the alarms went off again. "Sir, the city is under siege!" Someone called out frantically, and I sighed. _I just hope I can get back home before __**we**__ fall under siege._

_Beklop's POV:_

"Prince?" I asked, shoving the door open. He was perched, head down and shoulders hunched as he waited for his mistress to return. "Look, I know you miss her, I do too. That's why I'm here." I said, nervously extending my hand and hoping he wouldn't savage me like he had Kuro. He peered at it blankly, before hoping on, his talons just barely not scratching my skin. "I have to tell her something, so you need to take a message. She'll understand." I said, giving him the note and tiny bag I had whipped up in my panic. He grasped them, already itching to fly, wings extending. "Wait!" I shouted, and he folded them back in, looking irritable. "Tell her the thing she needs to free herself is here, at the Manor. She'll understand." I said, and he bobbed his head once before soaring off, dark figure quickly disappearing in the night. Alle and Alex watched beside me, and I held them close.

"C'mon." I said, dragging them through the halls as the Wild Geese, Seras, and Kuro started gearing up, guns rattling and clanking on the walls. I knelt, rapidly chalking out two circles for them and chalking a different one of my own. Kuro and Seras peered in, and I waved a hand at them to stay back as I took a deep breath. I grabbed the concrete with both hands and _pushed_, my hands sinking into the ground bit by bit. _Feel the earth…feel the rock…tell it what to do…bend it to your will…_ I concentrated, sweat pouring down my face as the ground started to glow, lighting me, Alle, and her brother with a greenish haze. "_S__ancta__interna__!_"(Holy Ward) I shouted, my power slamming out through the mansion and grounds as I felt my energy drain, keeping me panting and heaving for breath. _Meva, you better get yourself down here quick, or else you won't get free. Keeping someone alive isn't one of my best skills right now._

_**Totally made it up. The guy Walter kills and his minions are probably all named on some obscure page in Wikipedia, but I don't care. This was so fitting for him I called it and it happened. Oh, cliffhanger, sorta. I'm going to guess that you're all wondering "Who's gonna die?" Am I right? If I am, too bad, you're not going to know for at least a chapter. *blows raspberry* Neener neener neener. XP Hehe, sorry. All will be revealed, eventually. I'm working on it. Nobody's told me what shipping is yet! CONFUSION! Someone tell me please… Review, Request, Rcomment. Auf Wedersien!**_


	24. Operation Seelöwe Part 2

_**Thanks 13HellFES. Wait…CLASS?! *frantically checks calendar* IT'S SUMMER! What on earth are you doing in a **_CLASS_**?! Shock! Wait…do you live in the UK then? I am a very confused person right now! I did find out what ship meant…and I'm still confused. Please tell me what you meant, it's been bugging me for a while…speaking of, does anyone think I should try my hand at another genre, like a movie or book? I'm curious to see what you like… And I really think I've caught some sort of plotbunny disease, they just keep coming! I have a suicidal mental home escapee with a demon familiar, a reincarnation of Schrödinger in female form, a past vampire from when Alucard was Vlad, a spinoff group of vamp teens from America, a girl who can manipulate matter and is even more childish than Schrö, a different dimension pair of sisters, a crossover with Nightmare Before X-mas, a reincarnation of the mental home escapee after she gets killed and gets demon powers, Anderson's child, and just now I got an idea for a Wiccan girl and her brother. FREAKING PLOTBUNNNIIIEESS! *pounds desk* Oh, and I got Ochi, as well as the Alchemy pair. PLOT. FREAKING. BUNNIES. You see my problem? What makes it even worse is these are ALL Hellsing. Soul Eater is still locked deep within my head and refuses to come out, which is seriously driving me batty. SOMEONE STOP THE PLOTBUNNIES! By the way, if you want to see any of these in story form, tell me and I'll post them on the Plotbunny fanfic. Anything to get them out of my head…Also, this chapter may be late 'cause I just now got a henna tattoo that covers my entire hand and goes up my arm and I can only type using one hand. (I can use my right one, in case you're wondering. Still eat and open doors.) **_

_Meva's POV:_

I leaned on the rails, salty sea breeze whipping my hair past my face, braid tumbling behind me. The ship was moving faster than I expected. I spread my wings slightly, the air ruffling through my feathers and drying them, yanking me back slightly so I had to keep a tight grip on the rails so I wouldn't be blown backward. A ghostly shape coasted over the waves, and I sighed as I recognized Prince. I raised my hand, and he landed, talons clenching deeply but not cutting. _'The witch gave me a message.' _He explained, panting a little as he swallowed the water I gave him. I ruffled his head feathers, skipping up a little and letting the wind blow me closer to the hatch. Images whirled into my head, and I gritted my teeth. I didn't even need the note to know what was going on. "Alucard!" I called, opening the door to belowdecks and walking in, staggering a little, my muscles still weak. I pushed another door open, cold metal sending goosebumps down my spine.

"Alucard!" I called, getting concerned and popping my wings free. I went up again, finally coming out by the command consol and leaning against the doorframe, panting. Alucard was standing by the blood-spattered windows, eyes closed. "You would be in the last room I look." I told him, panting. A smirk drifted across his face, but he didn't open his eyes. "Prince came. They need my help back at the mansion." I said, taking a deep breath and straightening with an effort. Now he opened his eyes, red orbs glowing softly with concern. "You can barely stand. You are _certainly_ unable to fly and most _definitely_ unable to fight. And even if you were, I wouldn't let you." He growled, not moving. I stiffened, and Prince shifted uncomfortably on my shoulder. "You're not the boss of me! I can go whenever I want!" I spat, balling my fists, and he turned, looking annoyed. "No you can't. I'm keeping you safe." I growled, marching up to him despite Prince's agitation. "I don't need protecting." I snarled, and he growled, a low rumble that echoed around the room.

"Yes you do! I impaled you through the chest and you still manage to get yourself shot! You're not immortal you foolish girl, you just have wings!" he shouted, jabbing my chest with his finger. "Hardened, sharpened, _bullet-proof_ wings!" I snapped, ruffling my feathers. "That can be avoided, ripped off, or burned away! These are _vampires_, and even the weak copies that they are could tear those special wings of yours right off!" he snarled, grabbing my wing where it met my shoulder and giving a vicious tug. I jerked, eyes watering with the pain as he let go. His eyes softened a little, but they were still smoldering with rage. "This is my only chance to be free in centuries, possibly forever! I don't care if I have to rip my wings off myself!" I shouted, shoving him to establish a little distance between us. He didn't get the hint. "MEVA YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS SHIP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he snarled, grabbing my shirt and hauling me up so our faces were inches apart. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN CHARGE! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU OR SIR HELLSING! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BOSSING ME AROUND?!" I shouted back, furious. "BECAUSE I CARE!" he roared, then everything froze.

I was still dangling in his grip, but our positions had shifted dramatically. He looked shocked, like he hadn't meant that to come out, and I was staring at him, mouth open. His grip on my shirt loosened and I fell to the ground, landing on my rear, but I didn't move, still gaping up at him. Prince twitched on my shoulder, and that brought me out of my daze. I closed my mouth, and Alucard sighed under his breath. "Fine. Throw away your life. It means nothing to me." He growled, turning and vanishing, and I shook my head, stunned by what had just happened. I stood, leaning on the wall for support, and made my way to the window, slicing it open and hoping out on the ledge, noticing dully that it was cutting into my feet and hands. Prince hooted in worry and I launched myself out, drawing on my last reserves on energy and strength to get me as far away from here as possible.

A flash of red caught my eyes, and I saw Alucard had used the red ribbon-thing he always wore to tie my braid off. I snarled, clawing it out of my hair and letting the wind unwork my braid, tears streaming behind me as the red fluttered off in the night air, sobbing as I tried to purge myself of any lasting taint of _him_. Unnoticed, Prince swooped and caught it in his talons, following behind me silently as only an owl could. I landed on a rocky precipice not far from the mainland, unable to go any further due to my sobs. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" I howled, pounding the ground with my fists, tears dripping onto the cold stone as my hair pooled around me. Prince let me sob a little, shifting impatiently. Finally he shreed his annoyance and cuffed me with his wing, glaring at me with his cold black eyes. I choked, looking up at him dazededly. _'You are being ridiculous! Get a hold of yourself!'_ he shouted inside my head, and I sat up, anger replacing grief. _'I'm not being ridiculous! He just lied to me and cut me down!'_ He hooted, pecking my hand as I yelped and jerked it away.

_'YOU ARE BEING PATHETIC! Think about this you foolish female! He just admitted something no male wants to admit! Of course he would try to take it back! Whether he means it or not is none of your concern!'_ I stared at him, this rather simple male insight startling me. _'Think about it hatchmate. Wouldn't you have done something similar if you admitted you care for him as well?'_ I flushed, growling at my lap, but I had to admit he was right. _'I don't __**care**__ for him.'_ Prince just gave me a look. I stared back, blue boring into black, two different species, but one purpose. _'Hatchmate, that is the __**worst**__ lie I have ever heard since I understood your speech.'_ He growled, and I looked down, a tear falling down my cheek. _'So I care for him. So what?! He just said I mean nothing to him. And I'm not pretty enough to have anyone. I barely pass chest requirements for being female.'_ I sniffed, and Prince gave a most un-owllike sigh. _'Stop crying. I for one have noticed that most matches in humans are based off of affection, not looks. And he certainly seems affectionate enough towards you.'_

I nodded, braiding up my hair and accepting the tie he gave me, not noticing it was the same one Alucard had put on me. I stood, flying off, wind tumbling through my hair. I landed at last, seeing smoke and flames prevailing over the London skyline. _That's not good. Damn you Major._ I grabbed a headphone mic from the tiny bag Prince had taken, and turned it on. Static. "This is Meva, reporting in. How's the situation at headquarters?" I asked, and there was a buzz. "_Meva! So glad…can't hold shield much longer…Seras went up to the roof…Harkonnen 2…where are…_" It crackled out, but I kept it on, launching myself into the night and flying low, so low I was mere feet above the ground. But it was faster than running. I beat my wings harder, feeling heat start to sear into my wings as I coughed, smoke getting into my lungs and making me hack. Prince hooted, shaking his head as he followed me, staying directly over my back in a futile effort to stay away from the smoke.

Vampires. They were everywhere. I snarled, diving and slicing them apart, but there were more, and more, and _more_. A managed to hold my spot on the street for a few moments before I was blown away by a hand grenade, smashing into a building and snarling my rage. The people of London weren't the reason I was pissed. It was the city itself. Hundreds of years it had been the center of the known world, so much art and history embedded into every brick and tree, and it was all being razed to the ground by greedy, roaring flames. People came, people went, but this city had always remained. And I was going to be damned if I let a few thousand Nazi vampires destroy it! I screamed my rage, hacking and slashing down the street, then back again, blood gleaming on my skin from the flames. Vampires were dust and ashes around me, but there were more. And the ghouls. I soared up, gliding across the flame-wracked sky, looking for a good place to make my stand. There. I swooped, landing between a group on screaming humans, and a few dozen vampires.

"_Geh weg von_ _hier_, _bevor ich_ _Sie und Ihre_ _blutigen_ _Nazi-Armee_ _in Fetzen_ _reißen_. _Diese Stadt_ _gehört zu_ _Hellsing!_"( Get away from here before I rip you and your bloody Nazi army to shreds. This city belongs to Hellsing!) I shouted, flaring my wings out to protect the humans. They snarled and opened fire, and I shielded the humans briefly before attacking, wings sliding in and out of armor, bloody following in a stately trail as they crumpled to ash. The humans were sobbing, and I walked over, seeing them all alive and no bodies in the immediate vicinity. "Do any of you have experience shooting a firearm or using a long range weapon?" I asked, mentally grabbing a few from the Hellsing lockers. A few raised their hands and I passed the guns out. "Head or heart shots. Do _not_ be heroes, get out. The vampires move too fast for you to attack them. Ghouls may be slower, but they always come in mobs. Get out and go into the country. Good luck." I said briskly, nodding to them as Prince gave me a surge of energy.

I walked down the street, calmly and coolly killing any and all ghouls and vampires I saw, until I came on another group of humans cornered by vampires. "_Hey, blutegel!_"(Hey, leeches!) I shouted, taking an aggressive stance. They growled, turning from their meals and standing up. I screamed my rage as I attacked them, hacking and slicing, dicing through their bodies and trying to avoid their guns. The last collapsed into dust, and I walked over, seeing fewer survivors. I chopped the heads off of some pre-ghouls, picking up the guns the Nazis had dropped. "Who knows how to operate a firearm?" I asked dully, holding them out. One man stepped forward, who looked vaguely familiar. "Meva!? Oh god, has Hellsing mobilized?!" he asked, eyes lighting up with hope. I frowned, recognizing him. A secretary to one of the Round Table members. "I am the only one out at the moment. Our base is under attack and our trump card is on his way post-haste. Get the civilians out. The top priority now is their lives." I said calmly, tossing the rest over my shoulder for the next group. His face fell, and he saluted me sharply.

"Yes mam! I'll try to live up to Hellsing's standards." he shouted, tears glistening at the corner of his eyes. "We will not give up and despair, We are on a mission from God." I said, grinning and bowing slightly. He nodded, shooing his people away. I went on, liberating more and more groups from the clutches of Waffin SS. Who knew, maybe there would be some that actually got out. I was just killing vampires to try and stop this beautiful city burning to the ground. Killing the corpses that had gone too far. I met police forces down to the last man, killing resurrected comrades and preparing for death before I sliced their tormentors in half. So much death. So much feeding. So much fun. I grinned, blood droplets spinning away from my wings as I worked beside a small team of police officers that had tried to erect a roadblock. "Little girls lost in a sea of flame. Look around you, it's hell come to earth! But it's still a pale shadow of the world to come." A vampire said, walking down the brick wall beside them causally.

"Why don't you take a trip home and find out!" I shouted, hacking his stupid head off his shoulders and tossing the heavy gun to the officers, who accepted it with a thankful shout. Suddenly there was a shot behind me and I turned, seeing another vampire less than an inch from my back, blood pouring from his mouth. He collapsed, and I saw Sir Integra leaning out of a car window. "Having fun?" she asked, glaring at my blood-soaked…everything. "Saving humans." I said, jerking my head at the panting police men. She nodded. "Time is short. Move on." She ordered, before Walter hit the gas and they skidded away. I nodded to the officers. "There's nothing but blood and ashes further down the street. If you have anything left to live for, get out of the city. I'll take the survivors." I said, jerking my head at the small blue gleam of sky still visible through the smoke and flames. "Stay on this street. I cleared it, so it's the safest route to go. Stay sharp and run. Just run." I said, bringing my wings out and starting to fly off again, searching for my next target.

I swerved, hearing a crackle from my headpiece, and stopped on a nearby rooftop. "_Attention all soldiers…attention all soldiers…_" I tapped it, and it was suddenly much clearer. "_…anyone, this is Vice Admiral Penwood speaking, of the British Security Special command center. I don't even know if there's anyone left to receive this message. This facility will soon fall; the monsters are almost upon us and through the last of our defenses. I now deliver the final orders from this facility! To whomever is listening to this transmission. Keep fighting. Do your duty._" There were muffled crashes, and I gritted my teeth. _A dog's way to die._ _The Nazis will pay dearly for this. For all of this._ There was another muffled crash, and I heard a new voice with my supernatural hearing. "_You put up quite a fight, you fat bloodsack._" Penwood started laughing. "_You think this is funny do you? Pathetic._" I gritted my teeth, fingers clenching on the shingles. "_Pathetic am I? This coming from an undead maggot! 'Course it's bloody funny!_" There were gasps, and I nodded, knowing what he would have done. "_Farewell Integra Hellsing. It was an honor, and a privilege._" The Millennium officer was panicked. "_No! Put down the switch!_" There were shots, and Penwood grunted. "_Never! I do not take orders…from swine like you!_" There was a click, and I bowed my head as a building far, far away burst into flames with a roar.

I growled, yanking my headset out and rapidly reconfiguring it. "This is Meva. No last name. I work for the Hellsing Organization, the ones whose jobs it is to clean up messes like this." I snarled into the headset. "I know our enemies can hear this. I know that I am likely their next target for what I am about to say. I don't give a damn. Nazis, Major, vampires, Millennium, I have a _personal _message for all of you." I took a deep breath, the flames of the burning city reflecting in my sapphire orbs. "You have crossed a line you shouldn't. You have entered a place you shouldn't. This, London, Britain, England, this is not your battlefield. It is _mine._ This is _my_ sky, _my_ city, _my_ country. I will kill each and every one of you, down to the last _soldat_! (Soldier) The last thing any of you will ever see is my vengeance!" I snarled, shouting it into the headset and grinning at the slowly amassing crowd coming towards my location. "Citizens of London, I thank you. Leave. This city no longer belongs to the mortals and the living." I said quietly, pulling the headset out and crushing it beneath my heel. "C'mon Prince. _Lasst uns nach Hause zu bringen in die Hölle._"(Let's bring them home to hell.) I said, standing and flicking my wings out into a battle-ready position.

_Integra's POV:_

"Such a reckless, bloody fool she is." I said sadly, shaking my head as Meva's transmission cut out. He nodded, and we sat in silence for a moment. "Walter…" I said softly, realizing the chances of Meva coming out of this alive. His eyes slid to mine in the mirror. "FASTER!" I bellowed, and he floored it, smashing through the ghouls and ignoring the blood streaking our car. He suddenly stopped, almost knocking me to the floor, and I yanked myself up. "What is it?" I asked, concerned. "Sir Integra, please take the wheel of the car and find another way across town." I blinked, not seeing anything in the flames ahead. "What are you doing?" He opened the door, stepping out. "Take the car and go, as fast as you can." He said through gritted teeth. "Do not try and find me, and no matter what don't look back." I gaped, licking my lips nervously, seeing a vague shape in the flames, approaching slowly. "Walter…" I said softly, and he sighed. "The way I am now, I don't know how long I'll be capable of holding out against that man."

I got out of the car, moving to the driver's seat. "Walter, live through this. Consider that an order. Understand?" I said, placing a hand on the door. He raised his hand, preparing to do battle. "If you insist mam." I grabbed the wheel, wrenching the shift around and starting to drive away. I jumped over a roadblock, feeling the car shake beneath me. It wouldn't hold out against these antics for long. I drove calmly, ignoring the vampires rapidly catching up and coming even with the sides of the car. I wrenched the wheel around, knocking some away and barreling down the road, seeing one lift a machine gun behind me. They opened fire, but I roared away, bullets not damaging the car overmuch. "Panzerfaust!" I was in trouble now, but tried to calm the pounding of my heart. I swerved, shells exploding all around me, avoiding them all until one lucky shot made the car pinwheel, grinding to a halt as I tried to regain control.

"Integra Hellsing!" one shouted, and I felt an impact on the roof. "By order of Battalion Commander, prepare to-" I cut him off, _literally_. His head and body fell two separate ways, divided by the sword I clenched tightly in one hand. The rest paused a few meters away, surrounding me. "Humph. You don't know when to give up _fraulien_. No matter how much you struggle your situation is hopeless. Surrender, this is not your London anymore. Not that witch of a bird-girl's either. This is Median, and there is no place for humans to run and hide. Give up!" one said, raising his gun slightly. "Surrender?" I asked, pulling a cigar from my pocket. "Run and hide?" I stuck it in my mouth, rummaging for a lighter. "Oh yes. And give up." I chuckled, placing my boot on the decapitated soldier's head. "I should "give up"." I murmured, lighting the cigar and inhaling. "That is what someone like you would say to do." I said clearly, glancing at them all. "Cowards, who could not bear the weight of their own humanity. You pathetic monsters disgust me."

I switched grip, pulling the sword up and baring my teeth at them. "C'mon! Let's have it." I snarled, and they chuckled and nudged each other. One jumped up, roaring "DIE!" as his hand slammed down to meet my blade. Bible pages fell from the air, and my eyes widened. _Him?!_ The vampire was jerked to a halt, gasping. "My…body!" he choked out through the bayonet in his throat. The others gasped and murmured. He burst apart, and Anderson landed in front of me, smirking. "It's you! The Iscariot Organization! Section 13…" I murmured, and the vampires began to tremble.

"Assassin!"

"St. Guillotine!"

"The Regenerator! The Angel's Dust!"

"The Bayonet Priest!"

"Alexander Anderson…" I said, and he grinned wider, laughing in my face. "Facing down a big scary vampire, sword in hand, bleeding on the street! "C'mon, let's have it!"? Did ye hear that? Well Heinkel?" I turned, seeing a man* and his partner, a nun. "How about you Yumie?" They were both silent, and I returned my gaze to Anderson. "No doubt about it. This woman, these people…" he framed me with his hands, chuckling. "Who else could be worthy to be our sworn enemies? Our _arch_ enemies!" Heinkel stood. "Father Anderson, I thought our orders were to do nothing more than observe at this point?" Yumie nodded. "And, for that matter, rescuing the Hellsing woman, sir. That is a serious breach of orders, is it not?" he shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? Just sit back and watch? _We_ will the ones who will crush them! _We_ are the only ones who _deserve_ to crush them. No one else can interfere. No one else can have them. Just us! _Just us_!" I remained silent, pondering my options in front of this outburst. Iscariot on one side, Nazis on the other. Not good. Not good at all.

_***I know people; I totally agree with you, Heinkel is a girl. IN THE ENGLISH DUB! In the Japanese episodes, she sounds like a guy. I was so desperate to watch Hellsing that I watched 9 and 10 (the ones that did not have English dubs) before anything else (except the first one, obviously), so when I first saw her character, she looked like a guy, and sounded like a guy (even you have to admit, she looks like a guy). I had no reason to believe she wasn't. Now I just call her a guy out of reflex, and because I called her a guy in my first Hellsing fanfics and it would be confusing to change my POV now.**_

_**Sorry about the cheesy line, but I was reading demotivational posters earlier and it must've stuck. Well flamelalchemist103, I find it hard to keep my characters from killing each other as well. I mean, look at how crazy they all are. It's a wonder (Soul Eater reference) the DWMA is still standing. (PS: I don't hate you guys, I just love cliffies. And I have a writer's block. I'm trying.) Oh, leafsdownfall, I've been on Fanfiction since March, I'm just new to the Internet in general. I love that one flashback where Integra disses Penwood. I love his speech too, it's just so patriotic! Actually, I like a lot of the speeches here…especially the Judas Iscariot one, so I'm leaving it till next chapter, center stage! :D I made this extra long and epic to make up for not posting yesterday, but again, I could only use my right hand. Typing wasn't exactly easy. Anyway, Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	25. Home to Hell

_**Yeah, bit of a bummer, 9 and 10 aren't in English yet. I watched them on YouTube, just Hellsing OVA 10. You'll find them somewhere! Hey, South Africa is majorly cool, but since I'm from a foreign country, I guess I would think that. (AMERICA FOREVER! *fistpump* WHOOHOO!) Is there nobody in my age group that reads my stuff? I'm just going into 9**__**th**__** grade this year…I'm fourteen…seriously. Everyone's like in high school or older. *sigh* Bah, who cares. Oh, I'll post a picture of my henna tattoo, it's really cool. Look on my profile, like down by the first paragraph. It'll be there…moving on. And that stays for about two to three WEEKS…I love henna…no such thing as black henna though, so don't buy it if someone offers... Better get these next chapters done soon though, so start reading.**_

_Alucard's POV:_

I eventually returned to the bridge room after searching the entire ship and verifying that unless Meva was hiding there, she was really and truly gone. My shoulders sank slightly as I saw she had. I hadn't wanted to _hurt_ her, but…those words…they had to be unsaid, somehow. I hadn't meant it to come out; I had just blurted it without a second thought. _Hell, I hadn't even admitted it to myself yet! And I'm still denying it!_ I sniffed, walking over to the window and seeing smears of red on the broken glass scattered across it. I growled, picking up a larger shard and licking the blood off. Hers. Rage and grief. A little confusion. It was too little a taste to tell more. I threw the shard out, hearing it tinkle and shatter on the deck below. Damn her for getting under my skin like this. Damn her for being such a female. Damn her for always curling in that tight little ball, so like a cat, and breathing in that way that always seemed to invite me down when I checked on her. Damn her for being so…loveable.

My fingers quickly summoned another cravat and I tied it, wondering what she did with the one I tied her hair with. Probably threw it into the ocean. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the urge to phase into bats and search the skies for her, bring her down by force and chain her to the ship if it was necessary to keep her safe. As she said, I technically wasn't in charge of her. She obeyed Hellsing only because she felt like it. But still…I wanted to keep her safe. It was a very strange urge, almost maternal, yet…not. A warm ball in my chest whenever I thought of that reckless little smirk she had when facing down a larger force in full blood-craze. A strange tingle when I held her close, stroking her hair. What…what was this?! What was she doing to me!?

_Meva's POV:_

"Ggk…" I hacked, blood dripping out of my mouth as I spat a few times, breathing heavily. God I was tired. So tired. My muscles were butter and my legs trembled. The wound in my side burned like fire, the Nazi officer who caused it dust at my feet. I knew enough about anatomy to tell he missed my vitals, but blood loss was not helping my current situation, nor the pain that accompanied it. My eyes were hazy as I lifted my heavy head, dully waiting for my next attacker. They were still coming. Vampire dust was so thick it came up to my ankles, but it was not enough. There were more. And more. "GRAAAHHH!" one roared, jumping and bringing his fist down, and I whipped my aching wing up, feathers cleanly decapitating him as his ashes rained upon me. I didn't even bother to sneeze. It was too much effort. My vision darkened and I sagged against a wall, but one of Prince's energy bursts had me up again, barely remaining on my feet even so.

Vampires were everywhere. I was killing the dead, but the dead were still coming. Prince helped a little, savaging their eyes and pecking them, but they moved too fast and he was on his last legs too, wingbeats stroppy and uneven. God I just wanted to rest a little. But they had other plans. I hacked, sliced, spun, barely keeping my body intact, armored SS soldiers convening on my location like bees to honey. How many had I killed? I lost track so long ago. Hundreds? Dozens. At least one hundred. Probably more. I didn't care anymore, keeping them at bay long enough to pause for another precious second and gulp down hot, smoky air, panting as sweat and blood soaked my hair, skin, and clothes. _So tired…maybe I can just rest a little…_ My eyes slipped closed, and I barely avoided the blow that caved in the entire wall I was leaning on, warned by Prince's shrill hoot. There were so many. No ghouls though, which I was happy about. I didn't have the energy to deal with ghouls. Vampires, especially newborns like these, were weak and obvious, making showy, dramatic moves instead of effortless, graceful ones like Seras and Alucard.

I hacked my way through them, my skin tearing and bleeding, their claws managing to inflict punishing blows before I could bat them away with a sharpened wing. I suddenly kneeled, the pain, blood loss, and exhaustion creeping in and forcefully shutting my body down, telling me I was resting _NOW_, whether I liked it or not. My eyes opened, seeing the vampires back off. "_Very well done girl. Almost a third of my army gone to those magnificent wings of yours_." The Major's voice echoed from a speaker above me, and I tried to stand, but my legs buckled and I fell back down, concrete grinding on my arms as I propped myself up. "Shut…up…" I whispered, my fists clenching as I attempted to stand again. "_Such hostility! You are a fine example for Doc to work on…one of the many reasons we are interested in you! Well, enough rambling, let's get to work!_" A man in a tall white lab coat walked past, blood streaking the edges as I attempted to move away.

"This may hurt a little." He grinned, holding up a bone saw as my body went cold. _Oh god no…please no…_ He moved to my back, and one of the still standing soldiers stomped his boot on my neck, stopping me from moving. Doc set the saw on the edge of my wings, and I hissed, fear crashing down on me as I writhed, trying to escape. "Oh hold still _fraulien_! We'll find out if you can regenerate them, don't worry. In fact, we're going to make sure you can." He ordered me, and I whimpered, feeling the saw begin to slice through the upper layer of my feathers.

_Integra's POV:_

"So you're with Iscariot? You won't stand in our way!" a soldier said, brandishing his gun. "Hold your tongue! The dead don't speak." Anderson barked. Bayonets shot into his hands, and he turned. "To the dead dare walk the earth before my eyes, will the undead raise an army, fall in, and advance! Would those who abandon God and embrace the heretical order _dare_ presume to meet my gaze!" Bible pages flew around him, and Yumie and Heinkel dropped down from the roof. "Iscariot will not allow it. _I_ will not allow it." He formed a cross, sparks flying from the interconnected blades. "You will be cut down like straw, trembling, before my wrath. _AMEN_!" he said, and I gritted my teeth silently, preparing for the onslaught. "Speak up you men of God. Tell us all who you are." He said, and we looked up, seeing shadowy figures lining up on the roofs. "We are the soldiers of Iscariot! We are Judas's Iscariot!"

"Well then Iscariot, I ask you, what do you hold in your right hand?" Anderson asked as they jumped, landing on the street. "Daggers and poison!" they shouted in unison, and he grinned. "Well then my soldiers of Iscariot, I ask you, what do you hold in your left hand?" he roared, and they lined up behind him. "Thirty pieces of silver and a straw rope!" The vampires charged him, roaring, and he casually lopped off one's arms. "NOW! Show them who you are, my soldiers of Iscariot!" he bellowed, and the entire line of Nazi vampires charged the Vatican group. "We are apostles, yet not apostles! We are believers, yet not believers!" Heinkel pulled out his guns. "We are disciples, yet not disciples! We are heretics, yet not heretics!" Yumie slowly drew her katana, and Anderson yanked out more bayonets, creating a claw-like look as he held them between his fingers.

"We are soldiers in the service, of death, who bow our heads in reverence to our lord, and whose prayers are found in the withered bodies of our enemies!" he roared, throwing the blades rapidly, a hail of bayonet streaming out from her person. "Our poisons served at every supper, our daggers flashing in the moonlight!" he snarled, throwing more bayonets, impaling the vampires by the dozen. "We are the apostles of Judas Iscariot. We are his holy fork of assassins, and upon which the hour that we are called we _cast_ our thirty pieces of silver into the eyes of the holy, and hang ourselves with a rope of straw." He bellowed, bayonets glowing and bursting the vampires apart.

_**Sorry, gotta cut off there because CERTAIN COMPUTER PROGRAMS are not working on my computer at this time and I can't watch the rest of the episode. Grrrr…annoyance…anyway. Uh, hi. 'Sup and all that. Did you know there was an extra little bit at the very end of the OVA 5; it shows Alucard on the ship? I thought it was cool…even though it wasn't in English at the time. (I hate YouTube right now) Sorry about the cliffy, I couldn't help it. Also, I seem to have detected a pattern. The less reviews I get, the more I do cliffhangers. (Just look at my Soul Eater one!) So review, and maybe I'll not do that anymore! :D Problem solved! Hehe. **_

_**This was added extra 'cause of a review I got.**_

**_Oops. Perhaps I was a bit ambiguous. Alrighty, here's what I WAS gunning for. Major and Doc and all them want Meva for experimental purposes, most especially her wings. They were going to start by hacking them off, and then trying to force her to re-grow them, and if she couldn't, they would experiment to the point where she could. Clear? The fact of her surviving this is obviously very low…_**

_**Review, Request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien!**_


	26. It All Comes Crashing Down Part 1

_**Dum, dumm, dadum. *grins* I bet you all want to know what happens to Meva, don't you? Well…you'll just have to find out. And by the way, something here is intentionally off …just saying…which shall be explained next chapter, 'cause really, what fun would it be the other way around? MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! *grins wider* Again, if I was a bit unclear last chapter, here's**__** what I WAS gunning for. Major and Doc and all them, want Meva for experimental purposes, most especially her wings. They were going to start by hacking them off, and then trying to force her to re-grow them, and if she couldn't, they would experiment to the point where she could. Clear? The fact of her surviving this is obviously very low… *cackles and falls off desk* I'm sorry, I seem to have a case of the ebiles today…I need to outlet it with a May and Jay, but I can't because my little sister's on a trip with our grandpa in Yellowstone National Park. FOR. A. WEEK. *sighs* So now I have to wait for our May and Jay Hellsing-Soul Eater crossover…*pouts* Although we did manage to get the very LAST Soul Eater one out…meh, who cares. I still have a case of the ebiles. (Is the lolcats version of evil. Replace v with a b and its so much cuter) *Sighs again* Better get on this…gonna finish off that last scene, because again, SOME PROGRAMS weren't working on my computer and it was cut off.**_

_Integra's POV:_

"Thus do we move to meet Hell's legions!" The Iscariots shouted, drawing their guns. "As a mighty army, and form our squared ranks against Hell's gates! And prepare to meet the 7 million 35 thousand and 522 demons of hell!" Heinkel and Yumie were ploughing their way through the vampires, Heinkel's guns blazing and Yumie barely avoiding bullet after bullet as she streaked from one enemy to the next. They were back to back for one split second, slashing a leaping vampire in two and blasting another's head off before they were moving again. The Iscariots were not avoiding the gunfire, and some were being cut down, but the rest kept on shooting. Anderson was happily cutting down vampire after vampire, and grin on his face. Some bullets pinged, inches from my face, but I didn't even flinch, cigar smoke wafting around me.

_Alucard's POV:_

I walked the halls, my boots tapping on hard concrete, blood spattering the walls. "My nemesis…" I passed Rip Van Winkle's glasses and gun, my thoughts anywhere but our battle. "My master…" I chuckled, stopping at the very brink of the ship's prow. "I am being drawn closer, and I shall continue the journey within my dream as well." I caught sight of something small and metal falling toward me, and caught it. It was another TV transmitter, and as I turned it on, I saw the burning streets of London. The Major's voice echoed at me from the device. "_Ah, Alucard, you seemed to have lost track of a pet of yours_." He teased, and my blood went cold. "What are you talking about?' I growled, and he chuckled. "_Oh, nothing much. Doc has a new plaything we've been waiting many, **many** years to acquire. Vhat a specimen! Two hundred Nazi vampires with bullets and blades, and untold number of ghouls, that is what we needed to bring her to her knees! AND STILL SHE FIGHTS! Vell, don't take my word for it, see for yourself_."

It changed, and I saw a close up of a crowd of vampires. The insane Doc was holding something down, blood spattering his face. He seemed to be sawing back and forth, angry shrieks piercing the air around him. My heart froze, and I forced myself to remain calm as the shrieks turned from angry to terrified, to agonized. Meva screamed, and I saw blood fountain up, mimicking the spray pounding against she sides of the ship I was on. She screamed in agony, her shrill cries echoing across the microphone, and Doc finally stepped back. My heart wasn't frozen anymore, it was pounding, desperately hoping Meva was alright. I saw a flash of her feathers, and temporarily relaxed, but then tensed again.

She was tossed out of the crowd, her face to me. The feathers were still in the crowd of vampires. I was dizzy, frantically thinking over and over again "_please let her have her wings, please let her have her wings, please let her have her wings, please_-" Doc stood, moving over, and kicked her, turning her so her back was to the camera, and I gritted my teeth. Her back had two jagged stumps, little stubs of what once had been magnificent wings, leaking blood, white gleams of bone showing through the ruined flesh and ragged, blood-soaked feathers that still clung to the base. "_I'm so sorry, Herr Major, but she vould not stop wiggling. This was the cleanest cut I could make_." He said, bowing to the camera and holding Meva's folded wings in his hands. The Major chuckled, and the screen went dark. "_I vould think you'd be happy. We clipped your pet's wings so she couldn't fly away from you again. I look forward to seeing her re-grow them_." He said warmly, and without a further word I hurled the infernal device off the ship, hearing the tiny plunk as it hit the sea. "ONWARD! TO THE BATTLEFIELD!" I roared, rage coursing through me. _They will pay dearly for this._

_Integra's POV:_

I watched as Anderson shot, sliced, and then hacked a vampire to pieces. The battle was over, and corpses, dust, lined the streets. "So, how many of us remain?" he asked, and Heinkel answered "Half of us have fallen. Those Nazis are fierce." She* ejected her cartridges as she whirled, shouting orders at her men. "Get the thermit! Burn this tainted demon meat! Burn 'em all to ashes." I started to walk away. She turned, and I heard the hurried click of a gun being loaded. "Enjoy your fire." I said calmly, and the pistol was cocked next to my head. "Vhere are you going?" she snarled. "To my mansion, obviously. My forces are under attack, as the commanding officer I need to be there. So lower the gun, Papist." She didn't. "I don't think so. You're in Vatican custody Mrs. Leftlegger." She hissed, and I smirked. "Light me." She blinked, pulling the gun back slightly. "Light my cigar Mrs. Burn-'em-all. Well?" I turned, and she gritted her teeth. "I've got a gun and you want me to light your damn cigar-" I wiggled it slightly in my mouth. "Light. Do it." She gaped, poking the gun at me slightly. "You do…realize…I'm the one holding a gun on you, yes?"

"Light me." I said, and she growled, holding a lighter to my cancer stick with a wavering hand, looking furious as she turned her face away and lit it. I took a deep breath and blew the smoke out as they all glared at me, furious. "Now then, I'm going home. If the thought of it vexes you, go ahead and shoot." I said, seeing Yumie start to creep forward. "Cut it out Yumie!" Heinkel growled, and she stopped. "Vhy can't I deal with her! She's just one woman, vhat the Hell?!" she snarled, smacking her forehead. "Hey! How about we tie her up and take her away with us, that would work!" Yumie said excitedly, and Heinkel growled, waving her gun in her face. "I wanna shoot her!" she shouted, and I sighed. "I can hear you, you know." I smirked to myself. "They want to tie me up or shoot me. What is it that you want, Anderson?"

His eyes were unreadable behind the gleam of his glasses. "What do you think? Teaming up against an unarmed woman to do god knows what to her? We're Paladins, not rapists." Heinkel and Yumie gaped at him, mouths working as they tried to express their indignity. "I'm glad we're of one mind. But I really shouldn't walk home alone. Come on." I said, starting to move again. "Aye. We'll protect your maiden virtue." He said, and all the Iscariots straightened. "HUH?!" I hid a grin. "Step lively Papists." Heinkel and Yumie both screeched "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS!" at my back, and I chuckled as I continued walking. "Vhat are we doing? How did she rope us all into this?" Heinkel muttered as they fell into step behind me, and Yumie nodded. "Bishop Maxwell's gonna be so angry." Heinkel shrugged. "You know, we have sort of taken her into custody. Figuratively speaking?" she said, and Yumie snorted. "Please, he's not gonna buy it." Heinkel gritted her teeth. "SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!"

"Heinkel, see if you can't find us an automobile. We're a bunch of sitting ducks on foot." Anderson said, and Heinkel nodded. "Right!" Another priest stepped forward. "Father Anderson, do you think this is wise? Your obedience will be called into doubt." Anderson shrugged. "Let them call it into doubt, if they dare. There's something about Maxwell's methods that just don't sit right with me." He said, and they all looked at each other. "Hurry up. The way you're moving, you'll all get burned to ashes before you even look at Hell." I said, and they gritted their teeth, resuming the pace.

_Beklop's POV:_

I gulped, seeing the V1s that would crumple my shield- and the people here- into smithereens. Suddenly, cannon fire roared and they began bursting apart. "Go Mrs. Victoria!" Alle squealed, and Alex nodded, bouncing in his seat. Searchlights began waving around the Mansion, and I squinted up, trying to see the ships like Seras seemed to be able to. "24 for 24 _ma chère_. " (My dear) "Your new equipment iz nothing to scoff at." Pip said, leaning back in his chair. "The Harkonnen 2, thirty millimeters, semi-automatic cannon, maximum range, four kilometers, gross weight, 345 kilos. We're pulling out all ze stops against zis crowd, aren't we _ma chère_ ? " He asked, and I heard Seras's voice come in through the speaker. "_Mr. Bernadette, would you please stop calling me **ma chère**. I have a name and its Seras_."

He laughed, sticking a cigar in his mouth. "Apologies _ma chère_." He lit it, and took a deep breath. "Tell me…can you see London right now?" he asked. "_Of course._" She said softly, and he nodded. "Piccadilly Circus, Soho, and Covent Garden are nothing but ashes. The London we knew is gone, replaced by this…_hell_. I can't stand London, never could." He said, leaning back and looking at the screens. "It always seemed like such a stuffy town. We never saw eye to eye, old London and me." He bowed his head, and I bit my lip. "But the boys would always drag me out to this one _cabaret_. The beer was cold, and tasty, which was good, because the only thing dumber than that bartender were those jokes of his. Or we'd go whoring, at this cathouse filled with the ugliest girls you've ever seen. But you know, they were all nice to us. And they had the saddest eyes."

"Then there was the lady with the place on Versailles Road. I never ordered fish and chips, but it's all she served me. She'd say " 'Ere love, have a taste of some right proper British fare." Every time. I wanted to tell her it was too greasy, I couldn't eat it, but I didn't want to offend her. So I choked it down, bite by bite." He sighed, slumping in his chair. "I'm not really going to miss this London. But the people who lived here, that bartender, and the whores, and fish and chips lady…this pissing match was never theirs to lose. That little Major, and Section 13, the Last Battalion, even Hellsing itself meant nothing to them. But now, they're all dead. Corpses feasting on each other. And that is something I just cannot abide. Let's avenge them, you and me Seras. Do it. Blast them clean out of the sky." Alle and Alex sniffed, looking heartbroken, and I nodded grimly. _And here we go._

"_Yes sir. For those who've died tonight, and for London._" Seras said, and I gritted my teeth, releasing the shields again so she could fire. "NOW _MA CHERE_! TARGET THE ENEMY DREADNOUGHT! Fire upon my mark!" Pip shouted, and I took a deep breath, frantically hoping Meva would show up soon. Preferably now. "FIRE!" Cannon fire roared above us, shaking the roof, and Alle and Alex whined, clutching each other desperately. "Hit those Nazis! Send them down into the pits of hell!" Pip shouted into the mic, and I looked around, seeing the ship taking on heavy fire from the Harkonnen 2. It dipped, clearly losing all flight capacity, aiming straight for the roof, probably Seras. Her blasting stopped, and I heard a clank. "Seras, get out of there!" Pip shouted, but she didn't listen. The cannon flipped a little, and Pip's cigar dropped from his mouth. "Those are the Harkonnen's incendiary grenades?! _Mon diue_… They are so big!" (My god…) he whispered, and I whistled. Seras roared, aiming them directly for the nose of her approaching death.

They hit it dead on, and the ship crashed, unable to even hold a downward course, crumpling and exploding on the grounds, a few miles away. The others began cheering, but she cut them off. "_We're not done._" Kuro stuck his head in, shaking. I remembered it was the night before the full moon. "You heard her ladies, don't call it a night yet. They're still coming." Pip said before he could interrupt, and he walked over to me. "Is Meva-sempai here yet?" he whispered, and I shook my head. He glanced at the twins worriedly before he walked out again, and I indulged in a moment of fantasy after his handsome back. I snapped myself out of it and returned to my calm breathing, bracing myself for the magic use I would soon entail. "What did you expect? Those aren't people, they're monsters." Pip said as dark figures began peeling themselves from the wreckage, walking towards us with grim purpose.

"_What now_?" Seras asked, and Pip stuck another cigar in his mouth. "Fall back and reload _ma chère._" She nodded. "_Right!_" She jumped off the roof, heading inside. "Alright Wild Geese. It's time for us to take the stage. No more foreplay, these Nazis want it rough and I'm feeling generous. Let's give them a wild night! Lock and load men!" he shouted, and they complied as I stood, rapidly sketching a design on both Alle and her brother's foreheads. "These creatures…" Pip said as they began blurring, streaking towards us at the speed of sound. "They are now vampires, _n'est-ce pas_?" (Is that right?) "They're stronger and faster than any man alive. And they'd storm Heaven itself for a juicy goose dinner. To them we are marionettes, wobbling on strings. They know the moves we make before we do, they'll dodge our bullets and take off our heads before we even realize we missed. _Ma chère_, does that about sum it up?" Suddenly there was a blast on the grounds, and the lines darting toward us paused. More blast followed, and more, and I heard a faint shot of "Mines! They've put up mines!"

Pip glared at the screen. "They got wise. Hit it!" More explosions, larger, stronger ones, roared and Pip smirked. "Like that? It's what you get for underestimating me." I glimpsed Seras by a window. "_Your men…booby-trapped the yard?_" Pip shrugged. "Booby-trapped? You make it sound so sneaky. Serves them right for charging in." He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. "If foes are going to play dirty by going vampire, the least we can do is try to even the odds. Sixty claymores packed with blessed ball bearings detonated at once. Let's see them try to dodge that." He said smugly, grinning at the screens. "We are not the greatest fighting force. Engaging the enemy in the open is such a messy affair. This is more our speed. Third floor grenadiers, fire!" I glanced at the screen, and grinned. "Constant bombardment men! Keep those leeches pinned to the dirt! That's it! Tear their perimeter to shreds!" he shouted, and I sighed as the lawn was lit up with explosions. _If she survives this Integra is going to be pissed at us._

"Rifle squads, concentrate all of your fire into one spot at a time! Anything twitches you shoot!" The door was slammed open. "Captain! We've halted the enemy's advance. They're pinned down just behind those hills. Fuckers aren't moving an inch." Pip's second said, standing behind him. "Oh, they'll come out eventually. But for now this will do. If we keep out of range, we win by default." Pip said, getting out a lighter. "We play a high stakes game, but the rules are simple. If those musty old _crouts_ get inside, it's over. We don't stand a chance in close combat." He said, touching it to his cigarette. "So, you don't think they'll retreat?" his second asked, and he smirked. "One would expect. Any other night I'd say "without a doubt, they will run". But these things aren't afraid of death." He snapped the lighter closed, smoke drifting around him. "They _are_ death."

The gunfire slowed, and I twitched. That was...illusion magic I was feeling?! _Oh no._ A giant female vampire with tattoos all over one side of her body and a massive scythe rose above the hills, grinning. "Talk to me! Explain, what the hell's going on! Godamnit!" Pip slammed the receiver down and was out the door before I could warn him about it all not being real. Kuro charged in, eyes blazing. "We're getting torn to pieces by a giant!" he yelped, and I grabbed his shoulder. "_Verum visu!_" (True sight!) I snarled, and he blinked, looking stunned as he saw the others. "What the…" I quickly did the same for Alle and Alex. "It's an illusion." I murmured, closing my eyes and beginning to try and unravel it. Pain sparked through me and I dropped my mental connection like a hot brick, crumpling to the ground. "Beklop-chan! Are you alright?' he asked, picking me up. I had a dreamy moment of content, then I was all business. "That illusion…she's too strong, I can't break it." I gasped, sitting up and rubbing my aching head.

Kuro helped me up, and I saw Seras aiming out the window. _Thank god…she broke through._ She began firing rapidly, and soon I felt the spell snap, then fade. She immediately ran over to Pip, who was still gaping. "Snap out of it! It was just an illusion! Witchcraft or something!" she said, shaking him. "An illusion?! That gigantic _whore_ wasn't real?!" I nodded. "Yeah. Pretty damn strong one too, if it caught a vampire and all those people at once." I said, and she beamed for a second. "That's right!" Kuro's head whipped around, nostril's flaring. "Guys what about the-" Every window in the hallway burst open, and Kuro whirled away, snarling and unsheathing his katana. The vampires attacked, slicing and hacking people open with their bare hands, but Kuro and Seras stepped in. He was dancing from wall to wall, blade flashing, and every vamp he went near disintegrated in a splash of blood. Seras merely fired, gunshots tracing the walls as the vampires tried to dodge, catching one leaping in the mouth with her cannon and firing, exploding his head in a shower of tissue and fluids.

"Ah, _defer des put_, we've lost the front of the estate!" Pip swore, and I growled. "Captain, we've got trouble." Someone said, putting down his binoculars. "They've figured out the land mines." Kuro and the twins moved closer to me, and I put my arms around Alle and her brother. "We're getting hammered!" Pip nodded, putting his mic to his mouth. "Let's gather the flock. Whoever's alive to hear this, fall back to my position. Keep shooting though. Make the_ crouts_ work for it. Bring all the grenades and plastic you can." He grinned, turning to Seras. "_Ma chère_?" She straightened, hopping forward a little. "Yes?" she said eagerly. "We're going to set up barricades here, to keep digging in as best we can and fend them off. While YOU, _mademoiselle_, go make their acquaintance. Reduce them to nothing but Nazi carrion."

"Yes sir!" she said, sounding excited. "You are the ace up our sleeve. Remember, the life of every man in this room is in your hands." The soldier behind her swatted her bum, and she eeped, jumping away. "In case I die." He explained, and Kuro rolled his eyes at me. The others chuckled, and she flushed and gave them a tiny little smile. "Well…good luck." She said, and Pip raised his hand. "Ah! I almost forgot the most important part." She turned, and he shouted "SERAS!" she saluted nervously. "Sir!" Kuro and I looked on curiously, and Pip ordered "You must close your eyes!" she obeyed, and we both gaped as he leaned forward, about to kiss her. She cracked an eye open and squealed, hopping away. "You…kissing fiend! What the- WHY?!" she squeaked, making a face and waving her hands in front of her face. "No fair Captain!" his second said, and the others joined in. "Yeah no fair!" He waved them off. "Well, enough lollygagging! Let's go!"

"God you're a cad." His second grumbled, turning away. "I want one too!" someone yelled, and they all started. "Me too!"ing. "BUGGER OFF!" she yelled, and they chuckled. "Alright." Someone said, and they all backed away, grinning at her teasingly. Pip chuckled as she bared her teeth at them, growling, and said "Seras _ma chère_…" she turned, and he tugged the brim of his hat down a little. "Come back to me. That's an order." He said, and she blinked. "Yes sir! Give 'em hell." She said, hoisting her gun. "Right. Go!" Pip said, chuckling, and she nodded. "Moving out!" she said, running back, towards the vampires and the others. "That is a hell of a girl." Pip's second said, and he nodded. "Indeed. Far too good for the likes of us. If she dies this night, we are no longer men, we are cowards, meant for hell." They all nodded. "Yeah." "Ain't that the truth." "Well said Captain."

"Seras isn't going to die, not on the Wild Geese's watch. Make peace with your God ladies, you're dying with your boots on, here, tonight." I gulped, and Kuro patted my shoulder soothingly. "Jeez Captain, do we gotta? If this was some war movie, the guy playing you would be all "if you're gonna run, now's the time", or you'd sacrifice yourself to let us get away." someone asked, and he shrugged. "_Fetagir, mon amie. _We are all nothing more than prodigal sons who kill for pocket change. Hell, for the fun of it!" he said, clicking a cartridge into his gun and shouldering it. There was a chorus of agreement, and someone said "Fair enough." He turned, seeing me and Kuro. "C'mon ladies, We have a date with death, going out guns blazing, screaming "fuck!", bellies full of lead, hearts full of steel." Then others turned and began following him. "What the hell." "Fuck, why not?" "I'm in." "Old age is for pussies." They all chuckled, and Kuro stood, helping Alle and Alex up as well.

"If you're coming, we need that werewolf to go and make sure nothing sneaks in while we're building up. Take those kids and tuck them in the safest corner you can find in this hellhole." Pip said, and we nodded. Kuro squeezed my shoulder once and went off, and I shoved Alle and Alex into a very tucked away spot of the Round Table room, soothing them in whispers as the others began building up a barricade.

_Meva's POV:_

I hurt. All over. I couldn't move, and part of me said this was a bad thing. I tried to sit up, but the air around me was thick. Oh. It wasn't air. My hand reach up, breaking through the earthy layer that covered me and feeling warmth on my palm. I wrenched myself free of my dusty prison, gasping and coughing. I was somewhere different. A clearing, with a few trees and the sun shining down on my face. I looked down at myself, seeing bare, dirty skin. I was suddenly covered by fabric, a dress of some sort with a hole in the back. I felt the warm air against my skin, and something else…I half turned, and gasped when I saw feathers. I flexed a few muscles, and suddenly I was lifted up, giggling a little. I dropped, and no matter how I tried I couldn't get back up. I didn't know how. _'Child, stop that.'_ I looked around, seeing nothing but more trees. I walked over, something calling me to rest my head against the tough old bark. _'Little one, what do you know?'_

I blinked. _'Are you the tree?'_ The voice chuckled, an old, earthy rumble. _'I am the tree, in a way. It is my host. Pay attention. Do you know or remember anything?'_ I shook my head. _'That is how it should be. Speech will not come to you yet, at least, not speech the way most of your appearance do. Do you have a name yet?'_ Another head shake. _'Then I am the first to see you. Very well. Your name shall be Meva. You are an Avem, a bird. Yet not. So you are the backwards bird. Do you like this name?'_ I nodded. _'Good. Look up. Do you see something with feathers?'_ I looked, and saw a tiny creature, so much smaller than me, but with the same things, feathers, covering its wings. It did not seem to have the same body either, and I looked down, confused. _'You are part human. Your body is a human one. That is why you look different.' _The tree said gently, and I nodded.

_'Your education will begin now. Fold your wings in, you will not need them for a while.'_ With difficulty, I managed to somehow hide my wings, and twisted, feeling nothing but air against my skin. _'Walk until you find another that looks as you do. That body, not your dress or age. Look sad and lost. They will teach you how to tell in your voice, not your mind. We will take care of the rest.'_ Before I could protest I found myself walking, and shrugged it off, admiring the forest. It felt comforting, like an old blanket. That comfort and warmth surrounded me, and I heard the tree again. _'Time to awaken, backwards bird. Your freedom is calling.'_

I opened my eyes, body aching. I dully glanced around, seeing nothing but dirty brick and waving flames. Prince was perched on the ground, watching me with his coal-black eyes. "Did we make it…" I whispered, and he hooted comfortingly, running his beak through my hair. Moving like this while so exhausted had almost literally drained me dry. _'They seemed completely fooled. I must admit, it was a good one. We barely made it even still.'_ He added, looking pointedly at my bleeding back. I nodded, then gasped as a surge of energy rocketed through me, bringing me to my feet with another gasp. "Right…let's get going." I said, and he nodded, opening his wings and flapping off into the night.

_***Time skip***_

The Hellsing Manor was in ruins. Screams and gunshots echoed off the walls. I charged right in, gritting my teeth against the onslaught of blood, the foul reek stinging my nose. I hissed, blindly slicing through the walls of vampires, not even glancing at the humans, my sense urging me on. _Vampire. Kill. Humans. Avoid. Werewolf?_ I skidded to a stop, seeing Kuro puppy-guarding a hallway. "_Meva-sempai! What took you so long_?" he said, jerking his head and ushering me past him. "_A little squabble among countrymen…" _I murmured, darting past him and knocking on the barricade that had been built up. "It's Meva! Open up!" I shouted, and the pile was shifted to one side. "Meva! Get your feathered rear in here!" Beklop growled, yanking me past the tables and shoving me past the Wild Geese. They all gaped at me, and I waved tiredly as I passed. The energy surge was fading again. Alle and Alex were huddled in a corner, and they brightened when they saw me. "I assume it's someone I know?" I asked, and she nodded. "Not you?" I asked in concern, and she rolled her eyes. "Calm down ya spaz! I'm…oh god, what happened to you?!" I flinched, looking at my feet. "Nazis happened." I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek.

_***Frick, I don't care about cohesiveness anymore. Heinkel's a girl.**_

_**I officially hate Maxwell's guts now. He and his people were all just hanging around, waiting to invade n' stuff, and then someone's like "oh, by the way, did you know a vampire just killed the President and the White House is on fire?" That was annoying enough, but then a CERTAIN SNOTTY PRIEST said "Bah, who cares? Our people are standing by. They'll interfere if it spreads. If not, then they will just have to handle it on their own." If there has ever been a moment when I want to get into an anime more than then, I've seriously forgotten. I WANT TO HIT THAT SMUG LITTLE BASTARD SO HARD HIS STUPID HEAD FALLS OFF! Serves him right, getting impaled by Alucard's familiars. I love that though. "I wanna shoot her!" It's like my favorite line from Heinkel. Yeah, I know they're swearing, but I do have to keep them in character. *sighs* Dang, I fit in most of the OVA 6 into this chapter…how time flies…I just wanted to get all of Pip's speeches (cause he makes a lot of them in this one) in, and I just kept going "oh wait, there's that one, I want to write that one too…" Yeah, so I actually fit in the whole damn thing. Who knew? Yeah…how you all must hate me…again, next chapter I'll explain the whole thing. Probably. *grins* But reviews prompt me to not do cliffies, so…yeah. Review, request, Rcomment, Auf Wedersien.**_


	27. It All Comes Crashing Down Part 2

_**Frick, since I'm being nice, you get another chapter today. And I was bored. And I wanted to show you what my trick was. How I wish I could see that "Hey…WAIT A SECOND!" moment for all of you that's coming up in this chapter…hehe. *evil cackles* The looks on your faces are most likely going to be priceless…*sighs* Oh well. I apologize in advance but for what would be a spoiler so I'll say it at the bottom. SORRY! Right then, let's do this. Oh, by the way, since I'm coming to the end of the dubs, I'll be using the manga for episodes 9 and 10. Just saying… I always was so sad at this episode, Pip's like an anime version of Indianna Jones! (kinda) Well, here we go then.**_

_Meva's POV:_

I leaned against the wall, seeing Pip stare at the sky ahead of him, leaning on a couch. "You were right." He said softly, taking a drag on his cigarette. "It's never been about the money. It's always been about the _fun_." He murmured, probably reminiscing about something. I nodded, wincing a little as Beklop dabbed at my back with a wet cloth. "Mm! That hurt…" I whimpered, pulling away from her. "Stop being such a baby." She snapped, yanking me back by the braid. I sighed, drooping a little as she continued to dab at the wound. It was…annoying to be this vulnerable. "That Doc person did this?" she asked, eyes sparking with anger. I nodded. "How on earth did you manage…that!" she jabbed my wound, and I bit back a scream.

*"Well, there was no way I could hope to live more than a few days or so in Millennium's hands, and I couldn't regenerate my wings. You said so yourself, the strength makes everything else obsolete. So I cast a simicralum and legged it with Prince after I cameoed myself. Unfortunately, he already cut into me a little beforehand." I said, the long, diagonal cut where my wing met flesh throbbing like fire. "Yeah, that he did. Ordinarily, you'd need stitches, but since _I'm_ here, you'll just need to sit down for a little." She said, and I felt the aching ease a little, the constant dripping of blood ceasing. "Was it…bad?" she asked, and I shuddered. "The simicralum didn't stop screaming the whole time." I whispered, curling around myself as she patted my shoulder. "Seeing myself like that…it was…" I shuddered, unable to complete the sentence, remembering how I had looked, broken, battered, bloody, what had once been my pride and joy nothing more than bloody stumps on my back, white bone gleaming in the flames of London. "Well, when do you think it dissolved?" she asked, and I shrugged. "Dunno. I'm too distracted to see if it's still pulling at my energy, and what with how little I have left, the magical tug isn't all that different from the physical ones. Could be still going." I said, yawning and patting Prince on the head as he hooted.

"Now… I read more on that necklace of yours. Apparently, it can also give you a boost." I straightened, my eyes gleaming a little in interest. "Yeah…how?" I asked, and she looked around before whispering "If you get more than one willing life for the same prisoner, it implodes. The spell can't take that much…_goodness_. And all the released power goes to…" I grinned. "The closet magical and physical object, which would be-" she chuckled and squeezed my shoulder. "Me." I said, grinning as she nodded. "I was scrying ahead and saw it all. I didn't see who, or which two, but if you're here, now, you get freed. I know it isn't me though. The future hides a person's death from them, and only hints. Besides, I was right next to you after you were freed."

"Where's Kuro?" I teased, and she grinned. "Getting the last couple squads in. Seras is going vamp hunting." She explained, and I flexed my wings, sighing in relief as I felt no twinge of pain. "_This is Squad two! Captain we're in the shit down here!_" the mic said, and Pip gritted his teeth. "That werewolf's getting his furry ass down there as fast he can, just hold on!" I heard gunfire, and then the man said "_If he isn't, we're not gonna make it back at all!_" Pip growled, and I sucked in a deep breath as I attempted to rise with trembling legs. "Listen asshole, I don't care if you have to crawl here without him! Fall back to the Round Table room! That's an order! This is the easiest spot to reinforce, we can hold out a while. You have to retreat; you're a sitting duck out there! We're not going to close the barricade until you're back!"

"_Negative Captain, no can do! They've torn us all to hell, myself included. We'll hold them off for as long as we can, but you gotta close that barricade now! Good hunting Captain._" He ground his teeth together as I walked towards the barricade. "_N'EST-CE PAS!_" He shouted into it, and I waved as I slipped out, charging towards the lines. It was hell. There was blood and guts and bodies, but not vampires. Kuro had done his job well, and I hoped he was still in human form. I skidded to a halt, grabbing the nearest man under the armpits and mumbling something Beklop had hastily taught me. A small go-cart appeared, and I hauled him and his wounded comrades on, waiting until it was filled with the not-dead and nodding to the few men left. "Give me a sec." I said, starting the gas and making my way back to the barricade, where I handed the men to their comrades, handing the still living over and stabbing the dead through the forehead, killing them again before they could rise.

I grabbed the next batch, noticing Kuro had still not showed up, but the gunfire in other parts of the mansion had died down. _So these men are the unlucky last._ I growled, hot-wiring the go-cart and sending it off, standing above the last man, the one who had taken the transmission to Pip with my wings spread. "You are one reckless bitch!" he grunted, firing rapidly as I hissed, bullets slamming into my wings. "I'm just stupid and lucky." I murmured, wincing. "Been a hell of a ride Captain, I don't regret a thing. Goodbye." He said into the transmitter, and I growled. "We aren't dead yet!" I hissed, yelping as more bullets pinged around us.

_Beklop's POV:_

"We're keeping it open until either Meva or Kuro come back with those men." Pip said as I tended to Squad two, blood covering my hands and arms. "But after that we're barricading ourselves in and we're doing it good." I pulled some shrapnel out, healing the wounds with a few neat stitches and a murmured spell. I was healing them, slowly, much faster and better than a normal doctor, and saving those a normal doctor couldn't. "What's it matter! We're all going to die tonight!" someone yelled, and he turned. "How are we supposed to fight Nazi vampires?! Its bullshit! Integra and Alucard sold us out! The only people we got left are some Japanese kid and a flying chick! WE'RE DEAD! I'm done. I'm fucking done!" I growled, itching to go punch him. "What are you yelling about? There's nowhere to go. Not that I'm letting you leave." Pip said as he approached, and I smirked, wrapping someone's shattered stump of a finger in some cotton and setting a regenerating spell on it.

"The hell you aren't! I'm out of here." He said, and Pip grinned. "Face the facts. This place will be our grave, this mansion our tombstone, our gravekeeper that Cast-Iron bitch Integra. And our epitaph? "Here lies the badass Wild Geese. They kicked bucko to Nazi ass for Queen and crumpets." But they won't write any of that. Thanks to you, it's going to read "Here lie those gutless pussies who died pissing themselves and crying like schoolgirls." he clenched his cigarette in his fist and grabbed the soldier's collar in both hands, lifting him off the ground. "Man the fuck up bitch! You'll die with honor if I have to tie you to your damn post! You take the money because you like it, and you fight because you like it. And now…" he yanked him close, faces inches apart. "You're going to die like a merc and like it!" he snarled, dropping him. "Yeah sir! Yeah! Damn! Fuck, fuck…" he whimpered, closing his eyes and trembling. "C'mon, no one ever said dying tonight was a sure thing. We got a nice big barricade, and those two crackjobs outside. Not to mention some kind of freaky voodoo doctor." He jabbed a finger at me as I gritted my teeth, reaching inside a man to re-arrange his entrails back where they belonged.

"Now then, get up, and come lend a hand. Just in case _ma chère_ and our other immortals leave us any of them." He said, turning around, and the man nodded before grabbed a table. I finished, putting the last recovering man in the way, way back with Alle and Alex, cleaning the blood off as I went. Some would make it. Some might not. But I gave them a chance that they certainly didn't have if I wasn't here. I picked their pockets, getting any and all ammunition and guns ready on the floor for the others as they started gearing up. I was slightly worried about Kuro. With the full moon out and so many enemies, I was afraid his werewolf side would come out. But then again, that might be good. It might not. I could only hope Meva, whose only defense were her wings and her slower, tired muscles, was coming out of this alive.

_Meva's POV:_

"These sad meat sacks are your combat elite? Vhat a joke…" a woman's voice said, and I put a hand on the last man's shoulder, silently warning him to stay hidden. There was something about this woman that wasn't right. Something was dangerous. Something was too easy. We heard Kuro's long, drawn out howl, and a tingle went up my spine. It was a howl of pain. "Flush 'em out." she said, and I heard them walk away. Before I could stop him the officer whipped out, firing rapidly at a tall woman with tattoos all across her left side. Unfortunately, two were left, and they shielded her with their arms and hands. "I've got…something _special_ for you." She said, tattooed hand and arm reaching out and putting her palm to the wall.

Purple-brown covered the hall, and I blinked, trying to fight off the squirming presence in my mind. "It's an illusion! Don't look! Don't listen! Run!" I shouted, viciously hacking at the encroaching mind, making her back off slightly. _Aren't you a clever whore. It's too late for him though!_ She cackled, and I gritted my teeth as the illusion faded, showing the last man I had worked to save on the ground, sliced in half and both halves bleeding. She grinned at me, and I grimaced, feeling the full power now turned squarely on me. Suddenly a much closer howl broke the silence, and Kuro's werewolf form smashed through the wall, crashing right into the scythe-wielding woman and breaking her concentration. "_Kuro White, get out of here!_" I shouted, grabbing onto his collar and feeling the powerful muscles of his legs bunch. He galloped away, and the woman shouted after us "YOU CAN'T HIDE! ZORIN BLITZ WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"

We skidded to a stop, and I rapped on the door, Kuro shrinking beside me, holding a gunshot wound in his side and gasping. "Kuro and Meva reporting in." I said cheerfully, and it shifted, allowing us through. "Casualties?" I asked, seeing many, many men laid out in what Beklop seemed to have deemed the medical area. "Not half as bad as it could be. 25% dead, 50% wounded, and the rest still standing. Out of the wounded, they're all looking like they'll pull through." Pip fired off as Kuro, unexpectedly, immediately went over to Beklop and hugged her. I raised an eyebrow as all the Wild Geese grinned and nudged each other. She merely took it, looking shocked as he put her down. "I missed you." He said to the room at large, and we all smirked, rolled our eyes, and accepted the excuse. Suddenly the door burst in, and I blocked, being the closet to the blast and trying to help the others. As the smoke died I could see only a few had been hurt, the concussive shock and flames taken by me, but as I turned and backed away the whole barricade had been blasted through. "Sons of bitches! They got us good!" Pip said, running over to a man. "We're losing him! C'mon!" he shouted as Beklop grabbed him and began her magics, eyes closed and sweating.

"Damnit. Throw more chairs on the pile. C'mon, all of them!" A soldier shouted, waving the others forward. "Hurry it up guys. The barricade's not gonna hold for long." A man said, holding it up as Kuro and I assumed defensive poses, readying ourselves if another blast came through. "You want some assholes!" a man roared, jumping up and firing rapidly at a peephole. "Idiot get down from there!" Pip snapped, looking up as Beklop pulled back, wiping her hands and sighing relief as she began to drag the man to the "recovering" spot. He didn't listen, and three shot, one to the shoulder, chest, and head took him down. He ran up, holding his gun in the same spot but keeping down as he rapidly took his vengeance. "Oh god. We're all gonna die here!" someone gasped, and his comrade snarled. "Shut up! Keep that shit to yourself!" Another man leaned against the wall, holding his arm. "Even if we surrender they're still gonna torture the shit out of us. Then they're gonna eat us alive. Its fucking over!"

"Whatever ammo's left, hand it out." Pip shouted, pulling back. "Here Captain, this is it." His second said wearily, holding a casing out. "We're out of silver bullets. Damn near out of regular ones too." He said, and I sighed, shaking my head. "C'mon, kill me. I can't even shoot anymore, they blew out my fucking eyes!" A man whimpered as Beklop began waving her hand across his face, looking strained. "I take it back sir I didn't mean it! I don't wanna die!" the same man from before whimpered, and Pip loaded his gun. "Good, we are in agreement. Now stop yelling in my damn ear." He growled, starting to fire again. Kuro was helping, holding people down as Beklop attending to them. He ducked down as bullets pinged through the gaping holes, and his second grinned. "Remember that time? That airfield in Uganda? Fuckers had us pinned down, thought our asses were done for. And then the cavalry came riding in. Somehow, I don't see that happening this time." he said, and Pip grinned. "Don't give up just yet. Seras is coming! I'm sure of it! Bet my life on it!"

"Not to mention you guys already have a cavalry." I said, gesturing to myself and Kuro as they all chuckled weakly. "Oy! Does the doctor count for nothing?" Beklop snapped as the blinded man she was tending to opened his eyes, shocked. Suddenly a sound myself and Beklop remembered from the days of World War 2 hissed through the air, one I had become very familiar with the past few hours. "PANZUERFA-" I began to shouted, flipping my wings over and pulling as many people as I could reach behind me as Kuro snarled and did the same. The explosion blew us off our feet, and I felt a cold shock of horror as the screams began, knowing I couldn't stop it. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing no still bodies except for the already still men that were wounded, everyone else picking themselves up. "I'm getting damn sick of those rockets. How many more until they run out eh?" Pip snarled, and then winced and I gulped when I saw the shrapnel in his stomach.

Beklop was flitting from man to man rapidly, pouring out her healing magic and dragging them back with Kuro, and I winced again as I saw the lines of those fit for combat dwindle until it was practically nothing. "Damage report now! How many wounded?! What are we looking at?!" he asked, turning, and froze when he saw his second. The man was torn in half below the waist, and still alive. Beklop froze as well by his body, touching his forehead, and sighed. "I can't sir. Not now. Maybe when I was fresh, but now…" she shook her head as Pip stood over the dying man. I felt a yank, and squinted to see the glowing chains pulling me towards the corner. I obeyed, curious, and froze when I saw the cause. Alle and Alex both had shrapnel wounds peppering their bodies, too much for Beklop to handle. I wanted to be free, and had been willing to take lives for it, but these ones…I knelt, brushing their hair across their faces.

"Meva…" Alle whispered, opening her eyes. "Mistress." I said, bowing my head. "Are we…" Alex mumbled, trying to sit up. "Yes…my master." I murmured, hauling them closer. "At least…we get to see momma again…" Alle whimpered, and their hands locked. "Meva." Alex said, voice clear and strong. "I give you permission to take my life and free yourself." I nodded, touched. I felt the necklace around Alle's neck pulse with excitement at a new victim, and let the images of what to do fill my head. I grimaced. "Alle, close your eyes." I said, holding my head just over his chest. She didn't deserve to see this. It should not be her last living memory of her brother. I plunged my hand through his chest, silencing him and tearing his heart out, tiny organ so small it fit perfectly into my hand. I held it over the now-glowing gem, squeezing every ounce of blood out. It slurped, the sticky red liquid not spilling across my dying mistress's throat but sucking into the gem, and the chain loosened, letting me pull it off. "Alle…will you give me your life as will? Freely, not forced. You don't have to." I said, hope lighting within me.

She peered up at me with hazy brown eyes. "Okay…" she whispered, head thunking back as I grinned. I gently pried her own beating heart from her chest, pouring the fresh blood out and letting similar tears pour down my face. They hadn't deserved the deaths they had. They were young, with their whole lives ahead of them. But that damn necklace didn't care. Now it was glowing red, a tiny keening filling the air around me and setting my teeth on edge. It shattered, cutting into my hand, and I gasped as I felt a surge of power, boiling beneath my skin like it replaced my blood, jumping to my feet as Prince hopped closer. _'Mistress…your eyes are glowing.'_ He said meekly, and I dragged a mirror shard from a shattered bathroom to my hand, seeing he was right. My eyes were glowing a bright and steady blue, pulsing to the rhythm of my heart. "Let's hope it wears off." I murmured, walking back to the others as I saw Pip bow his head to his dead second. "Go on. You've earned it. I'll see you soon." He whispered, and I gritted my teeth, stalking over beside Kuro to wait for the command to rip the Nazis to shreds.

"A direct hit lieutenant. Do we advance?" I head a soldier ask, and that Zorin woman answered "Not just yet. Let's soften them up a bit more." The soldier shifted. I could actually hear the cloth whispering against the air and his skin. Damn this power was hard to handle. "This is our last panzerfaust lieutenant! It s our trump card!" he protested, and she grinned at me. "I could care less. You take that panzerfaust, and you launch it straight up their mercenary asses!" she roared, and he hoisted the cannon to his shoulder. "_Jawohl_."(Yes.) Kuro and I gritted our teeth, me flaring my wings out to maximum length and him transforming to have a larger impact blocking ability. "_Schistlost!_" she growled, but just as his finger tightened on the trigger some of Seras's shells came flying in through the walls, tearing them apart. Zorin managed to jump and avoid it, but the others were torn to shreds. It was so strange, I could see each spark and conflagration perfectly, yet it happened at the speed of light. _Is this what a vampire feels like?_

"Its ze bitch who downed my zeppelin…" Zorin muttered, than shouted at Seras "You're dead!" The man who had been screaming at us earlier looked at Pip. "Captain?" He thumped his gun on the ground, using it as a crutch. "Of course she's here. I told you she'd come. _Ma chère_ is reporting for duty." He chuckled, pulling a cigarette out and putting the pack down. "Might as well smoke them if you've got them ladies, time for the main event. God, she's perfect isn't she? I should have kissed her when I had the chance. You're a damn fool Pip Bernadette." He murmured to himself, and I blinked as Seras clicked her triggers a few times. Empty. She shrugged her guns off, glaring at Zorin, who smirked. "Out of rounds? Or are you surrendering?" she purred, and Seras glared harder. "Tough talk from the only Nazi left." She growled, and Zorin flicked her scythe to her other shoulder, freeing the hand she used to cast illusions. _Crap._

"Trust me. YOU'LL LOVE THIS!" she snarled, slamming in onto the ground as Seras blinked. "This…it isn't real. It's just an illusion. It isn't real. IT'S NOT REEEAAALLLL!" she howled, and I hissed, trying to send my power out to help her, but failing. Illusions must be this Zorin's specialty. Seras suddenly screamed, and I growled, wondering if I should attack Zorin now while she was distracted. She stared at nothing as Zorin slowly approached, leaning close and whispering in her ear. "Good morning Seras, it's time to wake up. Did somebody have a nightmare?" she purred, scythe moving to just under Seras's armpit. She jerked, and the arm was severed as Seras howled, clutching the stump. "You could do better za zat! NOW SCREAM!" Zorin snarled, bringing the scythe down again, right through Seras's back. She gave a choked yell as Zorin slid it out, falling to the ground and whimpering as she tried to prop herself up with one arm. Zorin laughed.

"Not so tough anymore!" she stomped down, boot crushing Seras's head to the ground. Seras struggled, trying to rise. "I love the way you squirm beneath my boot heel!" Zorin cackled, stepping off and grabbing her by the hair, lifting her up as her scythe gleamed closer, waiting to take out her eyes. Zorin hacked, and Seras was blinded in a scream and flash of blood, falling to the ground again as Zorin let go. "God you're such a weakling. And I was so sure you were going to be a challenge." She snorted, shouldering her scythe. "You're trash, like all those men I killed." Seras reached away, giving a strangled cry as Zorin's boot came down on her wound. "Now, how to end zis? Maybe I should cut your head off. I've seen vhat's in zere, this is a kindness." She crooned, raising her scythe again. "NOW DIE!"

"You first bitch!" Pip roared, finally having summoned the strength to run at her. He slammed the butt of his gun into her cheek, and she was knocked away. "Vhat?!" She swung at him, but he deflected her blade with his gun. "Leave her alone!" he shouted, pistol cracking rapidly as he fired into her chest, knocking her to the floor. "That's enough of your shit. Stay down." He muttered as the Wild Geese threw smoke bombs. "Hey Captain hurry it up!" the whiny man said, despite his complaints charging into the hallway with the other two still standing and aiming his guns at whatever might come in. "The mansion's a loss, we gotta go!" Another said, and Pip nodded. "My pleasure." He said, hoisting Seras over his shoulder. "Captain… Bernadette…what-" he cut her off. "Don't talk." He said, turning and beginning to stagger back.

One of the vampires twitched, reaching for his gun and bringing it up. I was about to shout a warning, but my throat was too dry. He opened fire, cutting into Pip's lower body. "Captain Bernadette…please…run away…save yourself…just leave me behind…" Seras whimpered, and he growled. "I'm being a gentleman. Don't talk back." he snarled, and the others finally got a clear look. "Shit. We've got a live one!" One shouted, loading. "You assholes!" they shouted, opening fire and killing the vamp for good. Pip was bleeding out, even they could see it. "Oh my god…" one whispered. "Captain, you're-" another murmured, and he grunted. "Yeah…" he mumbled, continuing his slow march forward. Suddenly there was a squish, and he looked down, seeing a sharp metal blade sticking out from his stomach.

He choked, falling, and I saw Zorin, hand outstretched. He stumbled, dropping Seras and staggering against a wall, scythe falling out from his back."Bullseye. Who's laughing now hero?" Zorin hissed, grinning. Seras propped herself up on her hand, trying to look around. "Captain Bernadette?! Say something!" she wailed, and he sat up. "Jesus. What a bloody pair." He grumbled, leaning against the wall. She twitched, trying to find him as she crawled a little on the ground. "What did she do?!" he chuckled, pulling out what was probably his last cigarette. "You come charging in to save me, and now…I have to save…you. What the hell." He mumbled, and she hoisted herself up, trembling and managing to sit all the way upright. She reached him, fisting her hand on the fabric of his knee and dragging herself forward. "Why didn't you run away?" she whimpered.

She pulled herself almost into his lap, and he gently grabbed the back of her head, yanking her down for a kiss. She didn't resist, grip on his clothes loosening. He pulled away, chuckling and then hacking up a little blood. "Finally stole that kiss! Took you being blind to do it, but I got it." he chuckled, looking proud of himself as she whimpered. "Bernadette…" she whispered, and he chuckled softly. "Hey now, what's with the tears? I had a damn good run Seras. Now suck my blood. Take me into yourself so we can win this fight." He said, finally letting his body start to shut down as he fell to her feet. She collapsed, pulling her way up his body and then managing to yank them both upright, whimpering the whole time. She howled her misery, and I bowed my head, crossing myself with Beklop and Kuro, feeling his heartbeat stop.

"Oh god…" the man who had cried about dying himself whispered, and the other murmured "The Captain…is dead?" Seras wailed her sorrow and grief to the uncaring moon, crying her already oozing eyes out on his shoulder. "Just breaks your heart, doesn't it?" Zorin purred, stepping forward again. "He was a bug, buzzing around my face. Zhat's why I had to swat him down. LIKE A GANT!" she grinned, as the two standing and not backing away shoved their guns at her, defending Seras and Pip's bodies. "By zey way, if you thought you killed all of my soldiers in the mansion, you were right. But, we've had some late arrivals." She cackled as the smoke cleared completely away, showing the corridor behind her filled with Nazi vampires. "Fuck…more of them?"

"She brought backup." The soldiers murmured, edging away just a hair. "Let's take these bugs, and crush them between our fingers!" Zorin chuckled, holding her tattooed hand out as the eye on her palm opened. "Such is the deaths they deserve! The death of an insect!" she slammed her hand down on the ground, letters beginning to stream across the hallway. I noticed Seras had stopped crying, and grinned. Things were lined up perfectly for her to finally drink blood, of her own violation. "Not again…enough with this mind-fucking!" a solider yelled as his partner turned around, whimpering. "You called him a _gnat_, didn't you?" Seras repeated tonelessly. Zorin grinned, looking proud. "You called him a GNAT." She blinked, feeling Seras's sudden ominous presence of danger. "You'll pay for this. YOU WILL PAY." She growled, cupping Pip's head and tilting it. "You're going to pay. YOU'LL PAY!" she roared, opening her mouth wide and lunging, beginning to suck him dry.

The blood started oozing off the walls and out from under him, every gleaming drop sucking into her body, her mustard yellow uniform slowly becoming a dull red. She finished, standing, blood dripping from every pointed tooth as shadows whirled, sucking into her shoulder where her arm had once been. Her eyes opened, a blazing red where they had once been sky blue, illusion shattering around her. I chucked softly, cracking my neck as Kuro and the others gaped, feeling her power. "Thank you Captain. Rest in peace." She said gutturally, looking back up at the Nazis. "BUT NOT YET!" she snarled, whipping her shadow arm around. "Not yet!" she hissed, and Zorin straightened as her soldiers began murmuring. Vhat's going on?! She broke Zorin's spell!"

"I did what you told me. And in return you're going to help me. Send these Nazis to hell!" she snarled, and Zorin's mismatched eyes widened slightly as she looked at her men. They were trembling, clearly recognizing the power that Seras now wielded. _She is, after all, one of Alucard's._ "OPEN FIRE! EVERYONE SHOOT!" one bellowed as Seras charged them, panicking. Obviously, it didn't harm her at all as she crashed into them, beginning a merciless and vengeful slaughter. She hacked and punched them apart with both "hands", even using Alucard's favorite method of staking them through the heart with her arm and tearing them apart in that way. She finally reached Zorin, grabbing her by the face and slamming her to the ground, knocking the scythe from her hands.

She fought back, fist slamming into Seras's cheek repeatedly before Seras lost it and bit her fingers off on the next punch, causing a muffled scream to fight past her hand. She spat them out, disgusted. "Even if I were about to die, I wouldn't drink s single godamned drop of your evil, evil blood. I DON'T WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!" she roared, grinding Zorin's head into the ground, floorboards cracking beneath it. Zorin reached her illusion-casting hand up, gripping Seras's face. "Hehe, that's it! let's go deeper! Even deeper!" she cackled, shoving at her face as her grip slackened. "Yes, take it! show me your pain!" she growled, then paused. I grinned, knowing exactly what had happened. Pip's memories were blocking out Seras's, and vice versa.

Seras reached down, grabbing her face again and starting to grind her head against the wall. She ran, blood and tissue starting to trail in her wake on the wall as Zorin's head as literally grinded down. "How does it feel having someone fuck with your head?! How does it feel you bitch?!" She screeched, grinding Zorin across the wall. "How can that be…the same sweet girl we knew before?" the scared man murmured, and I grinned as what was left of Zorin flopped to the ground, broken as Seras panted above her. The fires that always seemed to accompany the demise of a Millennium officer roared up, and Seras turned, walking towards us. She bowed her head to Pip's corpse and turned. "I'm heading out." She said, and I started to walk from the wreckage of the barricade, saluting Beklop and Kuro as I did. They nodded. They knew where I was going.

"Heading out? But where is there to go?" the blonde soldier asked, and I grinned, patting his shoulder. "London. Where else?" I asked, flashing him a reckless grin. "He told me…to drink him in, so we could win this fight." Seras said, and turned, flashing them a smirk. "And now, I think the Captain and I are only getting started. "I-inside?" the blonde stuttered, looking down at Pip. "One last thing!" he said, and she turned. He and the other man left standing saluted her smartly, and I copied them, grinning. "Thanks. Sir." Blonde said, and the other nodded. "Sir." He murmured, and I nodded. "Let's go kill some Nazis." I said eagerly, starting to streak towards the window. She followed, wingbeats stropping the air behind me as we ascended into the sky, sunlight weakly starting to shine over us.

_***That's right, I freaked you all out over nothing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cackles and falls out of chair, rolling around on the ground and still laughing head off* How you all must be pissed at me…hehe. **_

_**I love his "motivational" speech for the suicidal guy. So funny! Sorry about the sometime slack of translations, but Internet can only do so much and my German is not military based. Another freaking chapter that has an entire OVA in it. Sheesh. I do have a reason, the AnimeStatic website has super slow loading rates, 'cause everyone's watching stuff on it, and I might not be able to get it back in time for another chapter. I usually do, but it'll be such a waste of time it almost isn't worth it… so I'm just finishing the whole thing off at once. Oh yeah, sorry about killing Alle and Alex. In my defense, it was either them or Kuro and Beklop. Your choice. Review, Request, Rcomment, and fend off those pesky cliffhangers I keep hitting you with. Auf Wedersien!**_


	28. Hell's Song

_**13HellFES, yes, yes I am. That was my goal, to have you all waiting on tenterhooks for whether or not she has wings and then I reveal I was totally messing with you and she only has a flesh wound. See people, this is what happens when I have at least one May and Jay in the works and am unable to write for it. My ebil energy will flow out into other stories. Yeah, it was my thinking too. I like Kuro and Beklop much better than the twins (some may disagree) so I thought I might as well sacrifice them. By the way, if anyone's mad at the mortality rate may I point out that about 75% of the Wild Geese survived? All those sobbing scenes where they got eaten and torn apart didn't happen 'cause Kuro and/or Meva got to them in time. Of course they are! What, you think I went to all this trouble hinting at it and then would just go "phsic!" and reveal I was messing with you the whole time? *thinks about previous chapters* Uh…no comment. Yes, they are a couple. Or at least, they will be… two questions for ya'll. One, what's a poll on this website. Two, just before she left, "May" gave me the awesome idea of a zombie apocalypse scenario, kinda like (sorry for copywriting) Agent HUNK's "Night of the Living Fangirls" or some such. Who wants to bash some zombie heads with us?! :D I'm thinking like we (me n' May) are sitting down with our secretary to plot a little bit, and all of a sudden some zombies burst through the wall or something and we have to leg it to an abandoned mall or something. If you wanna be a survivor with us, PM or review with a request ('cause otherwise you just become our meat-puppets) for your actions and we'll squeeze you in. If you're a guest but still really want in, just give us something to call you and you're in anyway! We'll need a minimum of four authoresses/authors before we start though. C'mon, this is your chance to be in a May and Jay! Who could possibly resist?!**_

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

The Major watched in amusement as Maxwell's laughter echoed across the sky, smirking. "Who knew?" he chuckled. "That kid can really put on quite a show when his heart is in it." he said, the flames of the burning city dancing in his glasses. "Major!" Doc shouted, and he turned to see him crawl up to the top of the zeppelin. "Major! This is dangerous, please, won't you please come back inside?" he smirked. "Doctor. Are the special projects ready?" Doc gulped. "Yes and no sir. The _fraulien_…she turned out to be an extremely well cast illusion. We have no samples but a little blood from vhen I had started. The other has been prepared precisely to your specifications. I should remind you that it is untested, and extremely risky." The Major nodded. "Of course Doctor, thank you. I knew that the flying _fraulien _vould not be captured so very easily. Ve were lucky to get the blood. This is most splendid news."

"Vell, it is an outstanding specimen." Doc said, and Schrödinger sighed. "Adequate vork Doc." He twitched and jabbed a finger in his face. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'VE DONE ANY WORK IDIOT!" Schrödinger growled, swiping at him with a clawed hand. "I'VE DONE PLENTY OF WORK! I WAS WATCHIGN ZORIN AT THE HELLSING HOUSE AND EVERYTHING!" Doc flushed and bowed. "Oh, yes, ehehe…" he murmured, backing off. "_Achtung!_ All units equip your ultraviolet battlements and prepare to muster!"(Attention!) The Major said, raising a hand. The Nazi vampires obeyed, charging towards a square where the Vatican were landing. They formed a well-trained wall, white shields and red crosses forming a barrier with long rifles jabbing outwards. The vampires in their dark cameo and red goggles, panzerfausts and machine guns simply waited, glaring at their adversaries. "Enemies stand to our left! Enemies stand to our right! Eradicate all who stand before you!" Maxwell bellowed into the microphone. "Execute them all! Kill them all! Destroy!"

The Nazis charged, and the helicopters fired, shells detonating among the undead, killing a few as the others raised their panzerfausts and returned fire. The Major, Doc, and Schrödinger stood upon the zeppelin as it was pounded, fires exploding from the hull and a plate of the armor bouncing over the crouching Doc's head. "Major! Do you hear me?! Please chemo back inside, the armor plating won't hold out for long! Major-" he gaped, seeing what the insane Nazi was doing. Waving his hands, conducting, screams and bombs blasts echoing perfectly in time with his hands. "He's thinks that it ist music, music of the battlefield! Ze Major…he is conducting it…the battle is his symphony, and we are his instruments! Great, howling instruments wailing his cacophonous notes! How can anything stand against him!?" A helicopter rose through the smoke and flames, right alongside the Major on his blimp, lost in his war and his music.

"We found our target! He is on top of the airship!" one pilot yelled, and his comrade brought his scope up. "What the hell's he doing? He's crazy, a mad ghost of war!" The guns swiveled, aiming at the fat man in white as he spread his arms in a flourish, song ended. "Major!" Doc yelled in a panic, and the pilot grinned. "DIE!" Just as the barrels began to spin, warming up, there was a flash of blue and a _fwish_. The chopper exploded, diced into many pieces as Doc and Schrödinger turned. "Quick and excellent vork, my butler." the Major said in approval, Walter remaining silent and impassive as the Captain stepped out from behind him. Schrödinger snickered and the Major started laughing. "A plan half a century in the works! A decimal mark for the Hellsing's Angel Of Death!"*

_Integra's POV:_

"The only good Protestant is a dead Protestant!" Maxwell cackled, and I gritted my teeth. "You have betrayed us, Maxwell." I growled, and Anderson chuckled. "Sneak attacks and betrayals are just par for the course in war. In some circumstances, I'd even say praise-worthy, especially against heathens such as yourself. However, this …this is different. I cannot let this pass." His tone grew angry and slightly sad. "Maxwell, you have become enraptured by your own authority, intoxicated by your power. We are meant to be mere instruments of a higher power. I am but a blade, wielded from on high. A guillotine blade in the service of god. But this Maxwell, what you do tonight is not in the service of god. It is in the service of power! You, Maxwell, you're turned your back on god!" he roared to the sky, and Heinkel cut in. "Father Anderson! You need to focus on your orders. Maxwell wants Sir Integra Hellsing taken into custody immediately!" The men around me all aimed their guns in my face, surrounding me. "I don't like this." He muttered, and she gaped. "What you like doesn't enter into it Anderson, understand!?" He turned. "I _still_ don't like this!" There was a _shing_ of sound, like a whisper of a blade being drawn, and the people around me were blasted outward. "_Guten abend._"(Good evening) Meva purred, eyes glowing a bright and steady blue.

_Meva's POV:_

Seras landed beside me, arms outstretched to protect Integra. "Seras!" Heinkel shouted, and Yumie grabbed her blade. "Seras Victoria!" I leered at them, playing with Prince's head feathers. "You alright Sir Integra? Any injuries?" she asked, and Integra nodded. "I'm adequate. How's our headquarters?" I sucked in a breath. "We managed to kill them all, but the mansion's trashed. A quarter of the mercenaries are dead, including Captain Bernadette." I said coolly before Seras could answer. "I see. Seras…you drank from Mr. Bernadette didn't you? You finally become a vampire. And Meva, you are released, aren't you?" Seras grinned and I chuckled. "I'm free at long last, mam. More powerful than ever." I said cheerfully, and Seras beamed. "Yes, I have!"

Heinkel and Yumie whipped out their weapons, but before they could attack Anderson stopped them. "Stand down. Even with both your power combined, those girls are way too much for you to handle. Seras Victoria the vampire. I've got to say, you're becoming quite the fearsome creature." Seras nodded. "Yes father. And I'm getting stronger all the time. I don't think I'll be afraid of anything ever again." He nodded, switching his gaze to me. "Meva, the Fallen of God's divine children. You've broken fee of your bonds after so many centuries. The power you must being feeling now…its radiating from you like a cold heat. You're eyes have become windows into a bottomless sky, going on forever. Its striking, considering how human the rest of you is." I grinned. "I've never fallen from God's grace. I was never in his grace to begin with. I am the accumulation of pagan deities from across the continents, nature's own little surprise to the world." I purred, flicking my wings out and fanning them slightly.

There was a drawn out moan of steel, and Seras, Anderson, and I all looked out to sea. Something powerful was coming up the Thames. "I feel him…he's returning!" Seras murmured, brightening at the presence of her master as I gulped, fingering the bow at the end of my braid nervously. _'He has more things to worry about than resuming an argument with you.'_ Prince snapped, pecking my head as I winced and let go. He did have a point, but it would be rather awkward if Alucard did. Anderson was laughing. "This is fantastic! It all comes crashing down…" he murmured, and I gulped again. Anderson dissolved into Bible pages as I streaked after Integra and Seras, seeing Alucard land in the square ahead of us. "MY LORD AND MASTER, INTEGRA HELLSING, GIVE ME YOUR ORDERS!" he roared, and she stretched out her arm. "Alucard, take heed. Here are your orders. Your silver gun shall stain the white army crimson; your iron gun shall stain the black army scarlet! I would know my foes by the stains of red you leave upon their chests! Now Search and Destroy, Search and Destroy! Run them down! Do not let any of them leave the island alive!"

He grinned, and I felt the power in the air surge. "My master, it shall be done, _as you command_." The wing picked up, swirling around the armies. "Release Control Art Restriction, Zero. Announce your return! Say the words and release your full power! NOW!" she ordered, and he took a slow breath. "I am the Bird of Hermes." My blood ran cold, and I felt my jaw hang down, and pushed it up again with a click. _That dream…WHAT'S GOING ON?!_ "Here standith the Bird of Hermes! Eating my own wings-" Anderson cut him off with a roar, blades flashing and sinking deeply into his body. The Captain spun, foot smashing into Alucard's throat and nearly decapitating him. The Nazis and the crusaders charged, everyone united in their efforts to kill what Alucard was rapidly becoming anyway. "It's as if everyone here can feel it coming." Anderson murmured, jumping up to our level to survey the "battle". "Something terrible's about to happen. If we can't put this monster down, we may all be doomed."

I chuckled._ What is about to happen cannot be stopped by mere armies. All who have come will all perish in their efforts to stop the mere flow of nature._ "-to keep…myself tame…" Alucard finished, and I blinked and gasped, power surging over us and making my head swim. This new power I was getting from the necklace could be slightly inconvenient at times. For a second, I could actually hear the Major on his blimp above me. "_Here it comes, I can feel it! A mighty river, a river of death! The dead, shall dance…and all of Hell shall sing!_" he shouted, tinny voice barely managing to reach my ears before I broke concentration and looked back down at Alucard, who was still getting around to his slaughter. The idiots actually ceased fire for a moment to see if they had done damage, and cards I recognized from Rio sliced out of the smoke and shadows that obscured Alucard. They hacked into the Nazis as one of Rip's blue magic bullets screamed out, veering through the air and attacking the crusaders. A large shadows mass emerged, Rip and Alhambra clearly part of it as she crouched on the ground and he spread his cards, eyes and a dog's head also part of the amphorous mass.

The bloody shadows splayed over the streets, gushing against the buildings and slowly, slowly, figures began clawing their way out of the liquid and into existence. There were hundreds, thousands…maybe millions. I whistled under my breath, tugging on my bangs a little as Prince squawked and ducked close to me, trembling like a newly-hatched chick. I soothed him gently, knowing how terrifying this must be for an animal, even an enhanced familiar. "No! STOP IT! It's impossible! How can something like that exist?!" Maxwell spluttered overhead, and I rolled my eyes. "That is the true face of the vampire Alucard. For blood is the currency of the soul, the vehicle of life. Blood is the median through which life can be transferred; to drink blood is to take the essence of one's soul into oneself. You understand the full ramification of this now, don't you Seras?" Integra asked, and I watched as Seras nodded. "Yes."

The familiars were still forming, and I heard Anderson. "The Kazan, and the Janissary forces. You devoured all of them. No matter how hard we try, we're never going to be able to kill you, are we? How many people have you consumed on your time on earth? How many lost souls are trapped within you?!" he roared, receiving no answer as horsemen started to form. "Wallachias…it can't be!" Maxwell murmured, the mics still picking up his voice. "You consumed them! Your own soldiers! Your own subjects! You're a fiend, a monster, a devil! You…Dracula!" he sputtered, and I waved, hopping on both legs. Alucard, Vlad, whatever, made a gesture, and the street behind him was filled with familiars. They attacked, charging past his frozen, impassive form, and I yawned, watching absently as they clawed their way towards some new victims.

"Form of units defense! Square up! Close formation!" A Catholic yelled, and I rummaged in my pocket, bringing out an apple I swiped from the kitchens before we left and munching on it meditatively. "No! What is this thing that has been awakened?!" Maxwell screeched from overhead, and I once again caught the Major's faint words. "_Its death! Death has been awakened!_" I growled under my breath as I heard Doc's tinny voice shout "_This is simply magnificent! Fantastic! I must have more_!" A Nazi officer was shooing his men forward. "Kill it! everyone open fire!" he shouted, and a Catholic screamed orders to his men as well. "Open fire! Open fire!" It did no good, obviously. The waves of familiars broke over them, like blood spilling on a white tablecloth, seeping across the street no matter what they did to try and stop it. Mumbling familiars pulled the screaming humans and vampires down, crushing them as cavalrymen rode down a few shooting Papists. "Fire! Fire! Is a nightmare down there, is Hell! We keep shooting, and it keeps coming!" someone yelled from a helicopter above me, and I spread my wings, getting ready to cut them down.

I folded them again, seeing Alhambra's cards and Rip's bullets streak towards them. One chopper exploded, and the blue streak of Rip's bullet impacted another, screaming around and veering into the next, three fireballs exploding in the night sky. I looked up, seeing a fourth, larger one, the one Maxwell was riding beneath implode, and his glass box plummet to the ground. I bit off another chunk of the apple, chewing slowly as I turned away again. His death did not concern me. _One Catholic madman down, two more Nazi madmen to go._ I perked up, hearing Anderson. "This is Father Anderson, calling all Paladins. We're returning to the Vatican. The Ninth Crusade Expeditionary Force, **Reconquista, had been completely destroyed . Dawn's approaching. Our dreams are dashed. We're returning to the Vatican."

"_Anderson you're not serious!_" Wow. I could actually hear the end of the mic that had Heinkel and her group on it. "It's not your place to die here. Retreat! Return to the Vatican. Protect the Pope. Protect the Church until the end days. As for me, I'm going to be staying behind. I will find Alucard, and I will defeat him!" I scowled. _Oh no you don't priesty._ "_Anderson! What do you think is gonna happen if you fight him?!_" Yumie hissed, and he growled. "It doesn't matter. It's now or never. Finally, Alucard has unlocked the last of the restraints upon his power. He's finally in a form I may be able to do damage to! The last of his demonic powers have finally been laid bare. He has dispatched all the warriors from his stronghold, right now, the lord of the manor stands alone. For the first time, I can face a single vampire in combat. Dracula stands alone. This…all this was the sole objective of that mad battalion commander. It was a giant sacrifice designed to make Alucard vulnerable. A thousand SS soldiers, three thousand crusaders, a million British citizens, friend and foe alike. And finally, he knew I'd be here."

I smirked._ Anderson, Anderson, the Major has never made his plan that clear. He's playing us all like pawns on a checkerboard._ Anderson swept a hand out, bible pages starting to swirl around him. "Farwell gentlemen! Do not weep for Maxwell, the poor hapless fool. He died as he lived, a spineless coward. Farewell, and may we meet again in limbo." He vanished, just as I heard the mic cry "_Anderson! Father Anderson!_" I quickly jumped off the building, landing neatly on the ground and following Integra as she made her way through the forest of corpses. She stopped in front of him, and I stopped as well, folding my wings in a little. "My count, you have returned." She said softly, and he looked up. "At your pleasure, my lady." Seras squeezed in next to me. "Hi! It's really nice to have you back master!" she squeaked, but he remained silent. She eeped and ducked behind Integra, peeking out and timidly muttering "Y-you seem to have grown a mustache master." Silence. "The…mustache…" she traced her upper lip in demonstration, and he finally moved, reaching out and placing his hand on her head. "Yes Seras. My Seras Victoria." He ruffled her hair gently and let go, gaze sliding over to me.

***"_Count Dracula_." I said, looking away and flushing. He straightened from his kneeling position, doing that silent look thing again. "_I…sorry. Sprechen sie Deutsch?_" I asked, and he smiled a little, nodding. "_I had almost forgotten how you sound in your native tongue. It suits you._" He said in flawless German, bowing a little. I flushed deeper, fidgeting slightly. His eyes softened and before I could protest embraced me, pulling me close to him with a squeak as I was pressed into cold armor. "_S-sir?!_" I mewled, wiggling in his grip and he held me close, like a teddy bear. "_I apologize for my words on the ship. Nothing could be further from the truth. I just didn't want you hurt._" He murmured, stroking my back and then putting me back down, a deep red blush on my cheeks. Seras and Integra were watching with interest, and I growled at them before putting my wing up, blocking the sight of them. Alucard froze, the reached out, gently touching my feathers.

"_You re-grew them?_" he asked, and I blinked. Oh…he must have seen the simicralum I set. Figures. The Major enjoyed mental terrorism. "_Not me. A simicralum. As I told you before, I can't regenerate. They attacked a simicralum and tore __**its**__ wings off instead of mine._" I said, and he smirked at me, nodding in approval. "_Good. You're a clever girl._" He purred in affection, and I looked up, hearing something…off. Glowing yellow bible pages suddenly exploded and rained down upon us as Alucard glanced up and whipped his sword out, sending me away with a firm push to my chest that had me landing on my rear. I grimaced as I shielded myself, rolling away and coming to my feet at Integra's side. "Nicely done, my nemesis. Although, I could've sworn you weren't aiming for me." Alucard chuckled as Anderson brandished his bayonets. "I am a servant of god, an agent of divine punishment on earth. I am called upon to cut at away the flesh of infidels, and remove from the earth all those who would defy God. Neither you nor that pagan angel belong within this realm, and must be cast out into hell!"

I spread my wings, squinting as he stabbed his bayonets across the air in the shape of a cross, and Alucard frowned. "AMMMEEEENNN!" he roared, bible pages flying around him as he charged. Alucard caught the blow, their entwined blades blazing blue as Anderson's bible pages sputtered into flames. Alucard grinned, a slight scratch on his cheek oozing blood. "You've become a formidable warrior. I'm impressed." He purred, and Anderson gritted his teeth. "Ready for more?" he growled, and Alucard chuckled. "Yes, give me more! Try to pierce my heart with your bayonets! Five hundred years ago, one hundred years ago, now you come back to challenge me and awaken me again, my beloved nemesis!" Anderson chuckled, raising his bayonets. "Don't even need to ask." Their blades clinked and clanged against each other, and I fidgeted. Doing nothing wasn't something I was used to. Neither was bladework, and I was pretty sure Anderson could outmaneuver me and slice me down, even when combating Alucard.

Anderson clawed more bayonets out of thin air, throwing them, but several shots rang out and none hit their target. Another shot rang out, and I saw a spurt of blood erupt from Anderson's hand. "Pure silver Macedonian processed mercury ammunition, in Marvells N.N. A. 9 cartridges, 39 centimeters long, weighing sixteen kilograms with 13 millimeter armor piercing rounds, the Jackal! This weapon is perfect Walter!" he shouted, once again in his form that I first met him in. Anderson yelled and charged, hand bleeding profusely, bringing up his bayonets, and Alucard fired, not affecting the wall of Anderson's arms, Jackal behind his back. He brought it out, and I had time to see the words "_Jesus Christ is in Heaven now_" engraved in elegant cursive on the barrel before Alucard fired, bullets tearing through his arm just above his elbow. Despite this, he still charged on, slashing wildly, but Alucard jumped back, his familiars taking the brunt of the attacks and being hacked to pieces.

Anderson roared in rage as he skipped backward, landing on a mound of rubble, his familiars separating them and crowding around the wounded priest. One of Rip's bullet veered through the air, screeching a few times before hitting him in the chest. Alhambra's cards sliced the air, cutting deeply into the Regenerator's arms and torso. "Now what? What will you do? Your dragon stands before you, Catholic. You're going to defeat me, is that right? What do you think your chances are? One in a hundred? One in a thousand? In ten thousand? A million? A billion maybe." He taunted. "I am more than prepared to destroy you, you monster. No matter what the odds are against me!" He coughed, blood spurting out his mouth, and weakly sliced a few familiars apart, panting. "What's the matter Christian? Your dragon is waiting!" Anderson didn't answer, kneeling on the ground and panting.

"You're bruised and bleeding, your arm is hanging by a few strands of meat. What are you going to do? Will you die like a dog, or on your feet like a man?" The familiar horde gurgled forward, moaning. "What does it matter vampire?" Anderson mumbled, glaring up. He grabbed his shoulder in his teeth, pulling his nearly-severed limb up. "You think a cut on my arm will stop me? Now shut up! And come at me! C'mon, fight me! Hurry! HURRY!" he tossed his bayonet into his weak hand and grabbed another out of thin air. Alucard blinked, then smiled. "Excellent. Humans are such fascinating creatures." He purred, his familiars surrounding him, the entire army between him and his foe. Anderson charged forward with another roar, beginning to hack and slice his way through the horde, and I grimaced. _There would be a thousand other deaths and places I would prefer to be, instead of that spot, that position. This is going to be messy_.

He sliced and diced his way through the familiars, blades flashing as blood spattered around him. "Exploding chain!" he roared through the grip on his arm, throwing a reel of bayonets out, plunging them into the heads of the familiars, where they exploded, fires raging across the street and opening a thin path directly towards Alucard. He let go of his arm, charging and hacking more of the puppets. "I WANT MORE!" he bellowed, and Alucard complied. "MORE! MORE! MORE! Alucard grinned. One of the largest familiars, one who looked like he had been an executioner in his life, roared, charging in front of Anderson, who seized his arm in his teeth again. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Anderson bellowed, stabbing him through the mouth. He growled and grabbed Anderson's arm in his meaty palms, twisting as the priest gritted his teeth. Cavalrymen rode towards him, brandishing pikes and spears.

Just as the first of the tines were about to pierce his body, shots rang out, killing the familiars and knocking the blades away. "Damnit! I said LEAVE! Ye stupid meddling idiots." he snarled, turning to see the Vatican crusaders, along with Heinkel standing behind him, guns out. She spat her cigarette out. "And vhat did you expect us to do? Just pack everything up and run back Vatican?! What sad sort of zing would that make us?! Because none of us would be soldiers of Iscariot anymore." The giant's head slid off, cut in two. Yumie perched above it, sword in hand. "With the cry amen and slaughter of the unworthy, the world splippith back into place. Those were the words you taught us aren't they? Did you think we would abandon our righteousness?! _You_ are the idiot." Anderson growled, turning away from his foes. "You are such a fool! I just wanted someone to survive and carry on with our work! Too many have gone to limbo today!"

He turned back around with a dangerous glint in his eyes, facing Alucard. "But since I'm charging full speed into hell, I might as well have some company." He grumbled as they formed ranks behind him. "Guess we're going to do this together then. Let's tell them who we are!" My eyes glowed a brighter blue as the power within me, still tainted by centuries of death, sensed new deaths about to come. "We are the soldiers of Iscariot! We are Judas's Iscariot!" They charged, and I leaned back, jumping from building to building to get a better view and settling myself in the nook of an archway. "Till death!" one shouted as he was impaled through the throat, and Heinkel turned. "NOW!" she bellowed, and he pulled his coat aside to reveal a bomb. "Go to hell!" he growled, pulling it as he erupted in flames. Another nodded, grinning, being pulled down and bitten again and again by the familiars. "Amen." Explosions showered around the Iscariots, killed one by one as the flames consumed Alucard's familiars as well. Heinkel fired constantly, guns blazing, and Yumie slashed from one opponent to the next, blade flashing and blood flowing.

Anderson leaped out of the smoke, and I raised my eyebrows. He had made it. He stabbed his bayonet into the ground, staggering upright and scowling at Alucard. The others froze, shocked he had gotten so far. "You stand before me…I'm impressed." Alucard murmured. "I'm impressed Iscariot! Show me more Alexander Anderson!" he shouted, and Anderson reached behind him, pulling a small oblong box out. "You are not the only one that carries a mighty weapon vampire." Alucard chuckled. "So is this the toy that's going to defeat me?" he purred, smirking. Anderson squeezed the box, and it shattered, revealing… "A nail?" Anderson just smirked. "The Shroud of Turin. The Holy Grail. The Lance of Longinus. Should I assume you're threatening me with the last of the holy artifacts of Rome?" Anderson chuckled. "Oh yes." Alucard's eyes narrowed. "It still smells of blood and miracle. The Nail of Helena." He growled, and Anderson pulled it back, ready to stab it into his heart. "Prepare!"

"Anderson stop it!" Alucard cried, looking seriously alarmed. We both knew what would happen if he stabbed it into himself. "Do you know what that thing will do to you? You'll become one of God's monsters! Maintain your humanity, don't succumb to power! Either side, it amounts to the same deal! Whether in the name of the divine or demonic, you're still a monster in the end! Do you intend to use that scrap of miracle, to become nothing but a scrap of miracle yourself?" Anderson shrugged. "It's not much of a choice. You and that other woman, that pagan angel, seemed to have made it. " Alucard snarled. "DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU _DARE_ BRING HER DOWN TO MY LEVEL! She never had the choice, she was born as a monster and as a monster she'll die, never to feel or embrace humanity for herself! This battle, between us…would you really push it this far? Into the realms that lie beyond mortal life? A monster such as myself, a creature of such weakness I could not bear the weight of a human life, if I am to be defeated it must be by a human! Don't do it human…don't become a monster…a monster like me."

Anderson lowered the nail slightly. "I want nothing more than to be a bayonet, a bayonet wielded by the hand of God. I would have been happy to have been born a storm, or a divine threat, a mighty explosion or even a terrible hurricane. A divine force of nature, without a heart, or pity. And if this relic can transform me into such a thing…then I am happy to abandon my humanity." He said, and I bit my lip. _Damn fanatical idiot._ He knelt, swinging the glowing nail up and plunging it into his chest, screaming. A few of his precious drops of blood sprinkled to the ground, and I heard a stretching, growing sound, seeing some sort of…_plant _growing outward from the spot the nail met Anderson's flesh. To my newly sensitive nose, it reeked of power and blood, miracle and tears. "You…you fool…" Alucard hissed, grinding his teeth together. He strode down the pile of rubble, guns in hand. He came to a stop in front of Anderson, who looked dead to the world. "YOU BLOODY FOOL!" he roared, aiming his gun.

There was a flash, glinting off a blade, and both his arm -and head- fell off. His body raised the Jackal, and it roared, taking most of Anderson's head off as well. They both fell back, and then came to a halt, feet regaining their grip on the ground. Blood boiled around Alucard, and those plants, those thorns, coiled around Anderson, regenerating them both. "It's thorns…all thorns…" Yumie whispered, and Heinkel murmured "Anderson…what in God's name have you done to yourself..." in a daze, gaping at the vision before her. "His body is no longer that of a man's. The only way either of us may be returned to dust, is to have it gouged out of us. The _sickness_…in our hearts." Alucard said, bowing and placing a hand over his own chest. "Father Anderson!" Heinkel shouted desperately, Yumie echoing her. "Anderson!"

_***Two things, A, no clue if that was right but it sure sounded like it. B, did you know Angel of Death is **__**Shinigami in Japanese, which also means Grim Reaper? Black Butler and Soul Eater fans, Grell Sutcliff, the Undertaker, William T. Spears, Lord Death, and Death the Kid are all Shinigamis. I thought it was cool…look up any scene where it says Lord Death or Reaper in the original (Japanese) clips, and you will hear either Shinigami-sama (Lord Death) or Shinigami (Reaper)**_

_****Again, no clue if that's right, it said nothing in the manga and I can't find anything else.**_

_*****No, it's not Romanian. She's German, remember? Also, she was "born" about…meh, twenty, thirty years after he was actually in Romania, so she DEFINETLY would have heard of him in her youth.**_

_******Like the asterisk method I'm using? It's okay I guess…I might use it from now on, might not.**_

_**Personally, I don't care one way or the other about Maxwell's death, but at least Anderson could've A: killed him quicker, B: made sure the glass cracked some other way so he could've died knowing he wasn't completely and utterly a worthless idiot, even to his underlings. Yeah, I stop here. Sorry, I just can't muster up the energy to focus on another chapter right now, I think I'm coming down with a bug or something…oog. And if anybody has read Soul Eater, and my May and Jays, please review the last one. Nobody has yet. *sniffles* Yeah well…see ya tomorrow if I'm not sick. If I am, see ya tomorrow anyway, unless I'm keeled over the toilet vomiting or something equally pleasant. Once I had a high fever and got to see my own delusions! They're pretty messed up…Alucard looks horrible in a tutu, by the way. It was the worst delusion I ever had. *shudders* Best delusion…definitely when I saw a saber-tooth tiger crossed with Batman. It had the cape and everything, but them huge fangs! And he had the funny head covering… definitely best delusion ever. It was actually kinda epic, for Batman being some eight-year-old action figure obsessed comic hero… (My delusions mostly took place in fever dreams, when I was half awake and half asleep, so reality took a trip to the bottom of the ocean sometimes…with Ace Ventura as company. He has the weirdest backstroke…) Well, enough of my ravings. Review, Request, Rcomment. Auf Wedersien!**_

_**PS: Please volunteer for the zombie idea. We need meat-puppets.**_


	29. Burning

_**Yes but it still has the word Reaper in it! Oh…wow…300+…I think I'll pass. No offense. But that's a heck of a lot of material to go through. Besides if I wanted something that "**__**is epic with a lot of funny moments in almost every episode, but it can also get really serious at times" I can just watch Soul Eater. Maybe…hehe. I'm not going to tell you, and wouldn't be hilarious if I did do that cliffy anyway? I'm not THAT mean though…plus it'd be a really short chapter. More on the zombie idea, look at the "May and Jay Hiring" story I have on my page, IF anybody wants to…Daw, redDaeth has reviewed. Thank you! But…the system must've edited out the link you gave me. Sorry. Also now I am copying from YouTube translations and the manga of the last two OVAs, so if anything's off, blame that. I copy with precision.**_

_Meva's POV:_

What had once been Anderson stepped forward, boot crushing the fragments of his glasses beneath his heel. His slid his bayonets into his trademark position, a cross of holy steel as the thorns writhed around him. Alucard mimed his motion, bringing the Casull and Jackal up in the reverse image, and upside-down cross as his shadows whirled around his body, flashing red and black. He starting firing, both guns blazing as Anderson took it, bayonets lunging forward to stab into Alucard's stomach. He fired into Anderson's arm, but the thorns flew out instead of blood and they were suddenly sucked back into his body, "healing" him. The blood sucked back into Alucard as well, and his shadows shot forward, wrapping a taloned hand around Anderson's arm, but the thorns snapped it. He grimaced and fired, the Jackal's bullet slamming into the nail as a bright blue glow flashed, then faded. The smoke cleared, revealing the bullet spinning slowly, the nail completely unaffected. Alucard's eyes widened and I bit my lip, jumping to another building as Anderson rose up, thorns forming a cross of holy and unholy proportions. Alucard raised the Jackal to fire, but a blade sunk into his forehead before he could.

He choked, kneeling as blood trickled out of his mouth and thorns burst outward from the blade. I saw his fingers tremble on the Jackal, and it slowly fell from his grip. The blade sunk further, into his neck, and the thorns kept writhing across his body as some kind of fire burst outwards, his familiars all burning, all dying. He burst into flame as well, and I heard Seras call desperately "MASTER!" I jumped down, following her. "ALUCARD!" I screeched, weaving through the flames and shuffling silently across the barrier of Anderson's thorns. "Alucard!" I shouted, squinting against the glare and heat of the flames. Seras whimpered beside me, shielding herself with her shadows. "Master!" she yelped, and I gritted my teeth as I saw Anderson slowly beginning to slice him in half, bayonet inches from his heart. "Alucard!" I hissed, leaping forward and grabbing the blade, wincing as it cut into me. "Master!" Seras screamed at him, her hand grabbing it just elbow mine. Those thorns started creeping down, and I hissed in agony as they touched my bare skin. _How can something as normal as a plant…burn so much?!_

They also attacked Seras, and I snarled, slicing a wing out and hacking them away from her, the burning vines wrapping around my own throat and squeezing. "Ggk…ahh…" I choked, my grip loosening as my blood started to coat the blade, red liquid shining in the fire. "MASTER!" Seras shouted, and my wing slid down, unable to defend her any more as the world started to darken around me. "ALUCARD!" I screamed in a last-ditch effort to awaken him. "Shut up the both of you." I blinked, seeing him smirk at us. "I can hear you just fine. Like fragments of a broken melody." His hand reformed, reaching past ours and gripping the blade just above my own. "Anderson…if you had bested me just now, I would have been content. Because of that day, that twilight wasteland, all because of that day 523 years ago, if you have taken my heart then, I would have been so very content. But now…" he gently removed my hand and Seras's from the blade. "That thought has passed. There's no way you can possibly defeat me!" The blade snapped, and all the thorns around us broke as well.

"A monster can only be defeated by a human! To be bested by anything less than a human is unacceptable!" he snarled, transforming into a straightjacketed form with black straps all over his body, symbols glowing red. He ran at Anderson with a hiss, and Anderson guarded by letting the thorns surround him. Alucard began chopping his way through them, using only his hands. I pressed my own, bleeding hand to my chest, hissing as the cut burned and burned and burned. I tried licking it a few times, spitting the blood out, but it just kept coming. Integra waked up beside us, and I whimpered, my hot blood dripping past my nails and puddling on the ground. He hacked and cut, bits and pieces of the woody vines flying around him, and finally, _finally_ reached Anderson, hand plunging into his chest and coming out his back in a shower of blood. He yanked it back out, Anderson's heart, connected to many of the pulsing vines and nail glowing in its center, right out his chest. The thorns clutched at it, vainly trying to yank the throbbing organ back into its proper place as he swiped, tearing part of Anderson's lower body and snapping the thorns that connected his heart.

The pumping organ shuddered in his hand, and he squeezed, crushing the nail and Anderson's heart in his hand in a shower of blood. I walked over, seeing Anderson's torso, one arm laying close by, weak sunlight starting to light the scene. Alucard was panting, and I sensed something off. "YOU ARE ME!" he suddenly shouted, and I blinked. "You are me…it's exactly the same fate I befell…it's the same pathetic story as mine!" Bloody tears, so like the sticky fluid that now dripped steadily from my hand, oozed down his face. "Hehehehe…" Anderson chuckled weakly, and he looked up. "Don't cry ye demon. What childish fear haunts you?" Alucard stood silently. "Don't cry over it demon. Didn't you become a demon so you wouldn't have to cry anymore? When a man's tears finally dry up, he becomes a demon, reduced to a monster…and he loses himself and dries up along with them. So laugh. Let me hear that familiar, prideful, arrogant laugh of yours. I'm fading fast, but you'll live forever. How much longer must you hold on to this wrenched, immortal existence?"

Alucard smirked. "I'll continue. I'll continue until my expansive future…shatters my expansive past. I'll see you in Hell, someday." The arm that was no longer attached to Anderson crumbled, dissolving. "And that little flying lass…is she still alive?" he murmured. I stepped forward. "Here Father Anderson." I said, bowing slightly. He chuckled weakly. "You're more human…than I ever was. Ye still have mercy. Ye still know pity. Hold onto it. You'll need it down the road." I nodded, bowing again slightly as his face started dissolving as well. He weakly reached up. "I hear…them all…playing. The children…gotta go…" he murmured to himself, his arm crumbling to dust as well. "None of you…should be crying…" he mumbled, and I heard Yumie and Heinkel's sobs. "Say a prayer…before bed…Amen…" he whispered, his body turning to dust, crumbling. "Amen." Alucard said, and I crossed myself slightly. "Amen." I murmured, bowing my head to the fallen enemy.

"Amen!" A foot came down on what was left of Anderson, and I looked up in shock. The familiar _fwish_ and _zing_ was heard, several buildings toppling as the glints of blue fell away from them. I heard the gentle plop as Integra's cigar fell from her mouth, and gaped, instinctively backing away slightly from the threat. Walter tossed his head back, sticking a cigar in his mouth and leering at us. "W-Walter! Is that you Walter?!" Integra stammered, and he placed a foot on Anderson's torso. "Rubbish. When a man dies, he becomes rubbish. There is no use morning rubbish, is there? Don't you agree, Integra?" he purred, and she gaped at him. "Walter…" I flicked a glance at the Iscariots, seeing Yumie and Heinkel's rage. "Walter sir! What the hell did they do to him?!" Seras shouted, and he smirked. "What did they do? Clearly, they've captured and vampirized me. They've also brainwashed me, and are forcing me into fighting my former employers. Is that what you wanted to hear, Seras? But no, I stand here not on the whim of anyone else; I stand before you to satisfy my own means!" he shouted, and I hissed.

"I stand here as Walter C. Dornez! In light of my bloodthirst, I think I shall sever you all from the coming dawn." He said, and I growled. "Walter…" Integra hissed, clenching her fists. "WHY WALTER?!" she roared, and he bellowed back "DON'T SAY MY NAME ANY MORE!" Yumie hissed, darting forward. "NO!" Seras shouted, and I shrieked "DON'T YOU DAMN PAPIST!" She probably didn't even hear us. "Kill! Kill! KILL! KILL HIM! I don't know about your master-and-servant crap, and I DON'T CARE! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!" she blazed bright blue, flashing around Walter like a breath of air. "She's close!" Heinkel shouted, and I grimaced. "Shimabra sword-drawing style "Shyouki"! You're dead!" she snarled, and I shook my head sadly. "Oh I'm not dead. You are." Walter said calmly, and she choked. There were a few flicks of blue, lazy little patterns inscribed in the air, and she fell apart, her katana cut into pieces, her fingers severed from her hand, hand severed from her arm, arms hacked from her body, torso sliced from her waist as she collapsed, scattering in a shower of blood. "YUMIE!" Heinkel roared, yanking out both of her pistols. There was a click as she looked to the side, seeing the long barrel of the Captain's rifle pressed against her cheek. He fired, and she was knocked back in another shower of blood.

"Attempting to stop me is foolhardy. This mutiny shall continue unimpeded." Walter said calmly, and I scowled, working out the kinks in every muscle. Heinkel lay on the ground, choking out her blood. The werewolf brought his gun down, and she froze, waiting for the shot that would end her life. He shook his head silently, and she gaped at him. He reached inside his coat and tossed a medical kit on her chest before jumping away, back to his ship most likely. She staggered to her feet, glaring after him, most likely smarting at his caviler treatment. Some of the other Iscariot forces ran up. "Heinkel! Are you okay Heinkel?!" one asked, and she kneeled again. "I'm fine! What about Yumie!" she snapped, her speech becoming garbled due to the blood filling her mouth. They looked. "No good…Yumie's gone." One said, shaking his head at the sight of her scattered corpse. "Yumie…YUMIE!" She sobbed, sagging. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she sobbed, pounding the ground with her fist and howling her misery. "That bastard…that sodding bastard! That fucking butler!" she snarled, grabbing some bandages and wrapping them around her face. "Gimme that! That…" she hissed, reaching for one. "Your gun!" she snatched it, and they all gaped.

"You won't stand a chance with those injuries Heinkel!" the man she took the gun from protested, and she shook her head. "I don't care! I don't fucking care! Kill! I'm going to fucking kill that bastard butler! Kill! KILL!" she screamed, and I winced at her harsh tone. I shook myself and looked down, seeing Alucard kneeling before Anderson's dust. "Stand up! Stand up and fight! Hellsing! Alucard!" Walter snarled, and Alucard chuckled. "Hey, Angel of Death! You once said "We John Bulls enjoy our twilight years", right? Didn't you say how proud and stubborn you were, refusing to take the "easy" path to power? Your old, aged body…I still believe it was truly trillions of times more beautiful than the abomination that stands before me now. In body and mind, you have truly become and "Angel of Death", haven't you?" he purred, and Walter scowled. "Indeed. This world is deteriorating into a nightmare of murder and mayhem. As we stand here at dawn, I have truly become the "Angel of Death." Now stand and fight me Alucard!"

"You and I are really just dogs, hunting dogs. And dogs don't just howl at one another." Alucard purred, and prostrated himself before Integra. "Orders…give me my orders, my master! Shall I kill? Not a single fiber in my being will hesitate to slaughter for even a second. I am nothing but a monster after all! But you…Integra! I can easily aim my guns towards anyone, I can load the magazine and pull the slide, I can remove the safety, but the one really pulling the trigger…is YOU. So what will you do? What are your orders? Hellsing director, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" She gritted her teeth, fist clenching. "Go on. Say it." Walter said, locking gazes with her. She silently stuck a cigar in her mouth, flicking her lighter open and using it. "SAY THE WORDS! SAY THEM MY LADY!" he bellowed, and she took it out, snapping it between her fingers. "SEARCH AND DESTROY! Search and Destroy! Servant, my orders have not changed one iota! They never have! All those who stand against us must be reduced to ash! You are to obliterate all obstacles that stand in your path! Do it, no matter who it may be! Do it, no matter what it may be! Do it…no matter…who it used to be…" she shouted, and Alucard raised himself from the ground. "Yes…my master."

"Absolutely superb! You've done it, shown that mettle exemplifying you were truly worth following!" Walter applauded her, and she gritted her teeth. "I don't have time to worry about why it had to come to this. You've made yourself my enemy! You've made yourself Hellsing's enemy! And Britain's as well! You've changed! We have to take you down now! We have to utterly destroy you!" She shouted, and Walter smirked. "And so you will. You're taking a while to get around to it though. Need some motivation?" he asked, and I saw the blue flashes head towards me. Before I could jerk away they wrapped around my arm, tugging, and I stifled a yelp as I was pulled forward, scrambling to try and avoid my arm being cut off. Blood ran down the wires as they cut into me, and I whimpered, slashes etching themselves on my arm. Alucard snarled wordlessly, and Walter chuckled. "What's the matter No-Life-King? She's just another woman. Like all the others you've broken and beaten." The wires tugged and I yelped, pain surging through me. "Let her go." Alucard hissed, and Walter snorted. "I don't see why I should." The wires shifted, and I screamed as I was hung in the air, blood trickling down my arm and running down my neck.

"Put. Her. Down." Alucard snarled, stalking forward, and Walter swung me slightly. _How are they not slicing my arm off?! Is he controlling them somehow?! God it hurts!_ I screamed inside my head, blood droplets dripping onto my face. I whimpered, gasping as the slices stung, feeling the warm wetness trickle down my torso. Alucard walked right under me, growling low in his throat as he headed for Walter. "I wouldn't." the former butler said calmly. "Otherwise…" the wires jerked, and another scream was torn from my throat as my arm was yanked on, tears and blood trickling down my face. Alucard paused, growling. "You want me to fight you? I'll _slaughter_ you. I'll crush your body into the dust until nothing but bloody rags remain. I'll rip you apart piece by piece. Now put her down." He snarled, and Walter smirked. I was gently lowered to the ground, and I hissed as the deep slashes stung like fire, blood flowing freely down my arm as my feet connected with the concrete. Alucard held out his hand, and I gasped as I reached out for him, whimpering as he gently grabbed my wounded elbow. "It hurts…" I whimpered, and he licked the first cut on my wrist. "I know it does. Shhh…" he crooned, licking up my arm.

"A monster and a mate. The sides neither show alone, but both show together." Integra murmured as he slowly healed me, lighting another cigar. I sighed in relief as he finished, pulling my arm back and jumping as the Major's voice boomed above us. "_So very well said, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! I suppose calling you an "amateur" is out of the question now! That's in the past! I shan't say it again! You've matured into what I can finally call a True Enemy! You've gone from a miniscule power I'd have just cast aside to the most powerful enemy of all!_" The Major's huge black and red zeppelin slowly descended, grinding against the street as the hatch opened, showing us Schrödinger. "_Let's shuffle the cards a bit then! I call this hand!_" The ramps lowered, and Schrödinger bowed slightly. "_Das Dritte Reich seien sie herzilch willkommen!_"(The Third Reich welcomes you!) He chirped, and Integra turned, beginning to walk away. "Go on! Go and kill. Go and end all of this." Alucard purred, and she half-turned. "Yeah, I'm going." She said, and Seras looked from her to Alucard in confusion. "M-master?"

"Go Seras. Go and fight with our master. Go and help her end the long nightmare that man's concocted. After fifty-five years…the morning fast approaches. It is time I end things between myself and the man standing here." She nodded, but paused. "Walter sir! Even…even if you say that you've changed now…umm…well…thank you for everything you've done for me! It's been an honor!" she said, saluting him slightly. He blinked, and then smiled slightly. "Same to you." He said softly, and Integra shouted from the ramp "Hurry!" Seras blinked and straightened. "Yes sir!" she yelped, running up the platform towards her. "You too." He whispered to me, nuzzling me slightly. I blinked, edging away slightly. There was a slight tug on my braid, and I stopped, seeing him holding the bow his cravat made. "Make sure to return this to me." He ordered sternly, letting me go again. I nodded, turning and following Integra and Seras up the ramp.

"Walter, farewell!" Integra said, whipping out her sword. "Farewell. Farewell and die." She started walking up the ramp, Seras and her shadow trailing behind as I stropped the air, landing and folding my wings in as they reached the top. "Welcome aboard _fraulien._" Schrödinger chuckled, and without a word or even pausing she shot him through the head. She didn't even look at him. "They're all jokers. I'm going to end everything. _I call too!_" she snarled, and I paused, looking behind to Alucard. He was facing Walter again. "They really are good girls. Now they're all mine. All mine, just _my_ beloved master and just _my_ beloved servant. And Meva….she's all mine now too. You've lost them!" Bats began to squeak, flitting around Alucard and Walter in a huge mass. I gritted my teeth and turned again, walking away and deeper into the battleship.

_**I love how the last thing Anderson says is Amen. It's just so...him. Before you all yell at me, in his fight with Alucard Walter proves several times his wires can hold onto and move a person or **__**object without cutting all the way through it/them. Obviously he would let it cut into her a little, but not a lot, to provoke Alucard further. **__**Löschen**__**?(**_ _**Clear?) Anyway, the words are sometimes a bit off because I switched from the OVA to the manga indescriminantly depending on which lines were cooler. Hey, next chapter, does anyone want me to include the fight with Walter or shall we just skip over it? I don't care either way...there's enough material I'll be happy no matter what. Again, and this must be starting to **__**seem**__** pushy to you guys, but please check out the May and Jay zombie thing and volunteer. We need meat-puppets! *coughs* I mean helpers. Comrades. Oh frick, we all know I'm lying. Meat-puppets. But we do need people. Sorry about how short this was, I was surprised too! Although its 3,000+...meh, I'm just used to the huge chapters I've been doing lately. Well, Review, Request, Rcomment. Auf Wedersien! **_


	30. Dame Meva

_**Yeesh. 'Nother high schooler. IS THERE ANYBODY MY AGE IN THIS MADHOUSE?! That being said, hi Victoria-Nicole. Daw, thanks. Wait, read all my chapters or all my stories? There's a really big difference…Yeah, I think it'd be cool to have her in the actual story too. Maybe if we all send really pleading letters to Kohta Hirano to continue ('cause he left off at such a stupid spot) and to stick in Meva he will. Nah…but honestly, he did leave us all hanging a little, didn't he?! When I saw that I was like "but…but…you can't…MORE!" Unfortunately, I do not have the power of mental communication and that WAS where he left off. Grrrr…who's with me on that? Is it just me? I dunno…yeah, sorry about that 13HellFES. I mean, I've seen Soul Eater (which is the best ever) and Hellsing (which is ALMOST the best ever, a very close second we'll say), and I'm watching FullMetal Alchemist right now, so yeah…I got enough to satisfy me right now. Oh, and I saw Black Butler, but I was just kinda…meh about it. Undertaker was awesome and Grell was a LOSER (I'm sorry, but have you ever seen such a personification of fail before in your LIFE?), and Sebastian likes cats, which ARE awesome, so…it all just kinda evened out. *sighs* God the temptation to do something mean and evil like that wing-trick I pulled on you guys a few chapters back…MMM! I NEED TO DO A MAY AND JAY! But with "May" gone, I can't, 'cause it's a team thing, SO I'M GOING CRAZY HERE! *runs in a circle around computer* AHHHHHHHHHH! *takes breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *trips over swivel chair* OW…pain can be helpful sometimes…and when she's coming home on Friday we all have to go to my cousin's wedding and won't be back until Sunday. *sniffles* I really, REALLY need to do something evil and May and Jay-ish, but I CAN'T…*sighs* Oh, by the way 13HellFES, you should read Agent HUNK's Night of the Living Fangirls. It has Alucard and Schrö and a couple other guys from Bleach and Naruto. He's like the funniest Hellsing author ever…**_

_Meva's POV:_

We walked along, and I felt the heat of the flames scorch my back as Prince hissed and huddled closer, talons clenching my shoulder as he pressed into my hair. Vampires suddenly opened fire on us, and I surged forward as Seras guarded Integra, shadows writhing around the pair as I flicked their heads off with a few neat snicks. I missed a couple, and Seras jumped in, hacking them apart with her hands and her shadows, but one still remained for Integra. She sliced him in two with a growl, blood spraying over her face and eye. "Are you our death? Our death? _My_ death?" a soldier said as he leaned against the wall, and I scowled, whipping my wing forward. Blood spurted up around us, soaking my already drenched body. "They're all smiling as they die. But of course, that's why they came here." Integra said softly, approaching us. "If they want to die that much…if they want to die that badly…THEY SHOULD'VE HUNG THEMSELVES FIFTY BLOODYYEARS AGO!" Seras roared, eyes blazing.

"_We could never do that, __**fraulien.**__"_ The Major's voice said, the microphones screeching a little and making both me and Prince wince. "_We just don't care if we die or not. To achieve this, we must work hard. Every human in the world will not know of us, every human in the world will forget about us, so now we only need ourselves. We don't want to just die, we don't want that! We have to die for something more. More! MORE! For that, we came here. But what more is there?_" Seras gasped a little, and I gritted my teeth, seeing the werewolf standing silently at the end of the hallway. "_There has to be something else! There must still be some place to fight! There must still be a place to fight your enemy! A place filled to the maximum with fighting and gunfire! Some place in the world, there has to be a battlefield we can call our own! For us to die, there has to be something, there has to be something more! Otherwise we must continue eternally, for the sake of Death!_"

I snorted softly, wiggling my shoulder blades and cricking my neck to loosen the muscles. "_That's why you guys are so precious! You guys deserve it! You guys are magnificent! Hellsing…the reason your existence will make our deaths worthwhile…is because your existence is worth killing!_" he cackled, and Seras leaned forward a little. "Integra, Meva, go on ahead." She blinked. "Seras?!" She growled, spreading her legs as she got ready to do battle. "Hurry! Get to that Major! That…that man has said enough! You mustn't let him say another single godamned word!" Integra nodded to herself, pulling out a cigar. "Don't die. That's an order Seras." She said, lighting it and I squeezed her shoulder. "Good luck kid." The Captain moved and I was instantly on guard, but relaxed as I saw him pointing to a sign on the wall. "_Hauptquartier" _Headquarters."Such an honest lapdog." Integra muttered, pulling her cigar out and starting forward. I followed, baring my teeth at him in warning as she paused. "Good work." She turned, and I began following her deeper in.

_Alucard's POV:_

The blimp ruptured, flames roaring outward as Walter, in his younger form, turned. "They did a great job. My master, my servant, Meva. You can't win! So, any last wishes?" I said happily, grinning at him and opening my childlike arms in welcome. "Now it's time for the highlight. It's Hellsing's turn!" I chuckled, and he gritted his teeth. "You've made quite the disadvantageous bet Walter. Soon your cards will come crumbling down in flames. My master will kill your master, my people will kill your people, and I will kill you. I have no interest in having a play fight with your life on the line. You're only a traitor after all. I have never once in my entire life forgiven a traitor. Don't think I'll waste my time on a fair fight. Your death will be a quick one. Besides, I'm hungry." I said, lifting my hand and calling the delicious oceans of blood that carpeted London to me. I laughed as the tides of blood seeped across the street and started to flow into me, feeling the lives absorb into my own. "Even I don't know if I can finish all this!" I cackled, raising my arms greedily.

_Meva's POV:_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Integra's footsteps echoed through the quiet hallway, Prince twitching with every one as I soothed him silently. An animal, no matter how intelligent, was an animal and obeyed certain instincts. The only thing I could do was sooth them and assure my faithful pet that everything was calm and alright. _'Something's wrong hatchmate.'_ He insisted, nibbling my ear gently. _'I'll take it. we're tougher than that. Shame Prince, being scared by a few echoes.'_ I teased, and he straightened, stopping his nervous fidgeting on my shoulder. The wall ahead of us opened, and we saw the fat little Major at last. Prince hissed, mantling on my shoulder as I growled, flaring my wings out. "Major!' she shouted, and his chair turned. "Now that you've finally come in time-" A gunshot cut him off, and I blinked as I saw the almost invisible shield of glass that extended all around him. She fired, and then reloaded, clicking a new casing into place and continuing. "Unfortunately, with that gun it won't work. It'll just drop away like your tears." He chuckled, and she growled, dropping it.

She unleashed her sword, and it shattered on the glass, burying the blade in it ever so slightly. She grunted, trying to force it in deeper, but without success. I slashed my wings at it, only to discover that there was some sort of chemical in it. The sharpness of my feathers instantly dulled, and I ended up simply brushing them across the glass like I was stroking it. I growled and wrenched away, shaking my wing out and trying to regain the sharpness I seemed to have lost. "I thought there would be some delay, but you both made it!" he said, heaving himself out of his chair and standing, inches away from Integra, separated only by the glass. "This show is one night only. Might as well watch from the highest seat with a beautiful lady." He said, turning back around and walking back to his seat as she threw her broken sword on the ground. "Don't fuck with me!" she shouted, and he chuckled. "Now let's see." He said casually, sitting down and clicking a remote. The wall behind us changed, and I saw…Alucard? _Damn he has a lot of forms. A girl though, that I did not see coming._

"This is something that hasn't happened in a hundred years! 1898 was when this last happened! Nosferatu Alucard…is now going to disappear without a trace." She gaped at him. "WHAT?!" I looked at the screen in silence. He was laughing as blood swirled around him, licking his lips. "This is a delicious meal to eat! Now shall we do it, Walter?" he taunted, and Walter, looking much, _much_, younger, staggered forward. "My fight can't end yet just because of luck…NOT BY LUCK! Major, stop this! STOP THIS MAJOR!" he screamed, swirling his deadly wires around him as my arm twinged involuntarily. "It's already started. It's too late now." The Major said cheerfully, grinning. "It's too late now, IDIOT!" Alucard chuckled, and Walter roared, lunging forward and slicing him in half. "Everything is too late now…now; you can no longer win against him. Your last chance is gone forever." The Major said neutrally as Alucard began reforming back together. "A chance was given away, one of the only two chances to defeat Alucard, 1898 being one of them. An organized army of a thousand vampires, three thousand crusaders, and Iscariot, and the werewolf, and Anderson! All the people you've worked with until now, they were all sacrificed for this moment, the moment when killing Alucard was possible.' The Major said, and I growled.

"Even then, it seems you couldn't reach him. It stops here. Right now, how many lives did he just consume? One million? Two million? Now you can't win anymore. Your life has become worthless!" He finished with a snort, and Alucard grabbed Walter by the collar. "Stop spacing out brat. Keep killing. You've only got thousands upon thousands more to go. Anderson couldn't beat me. It'd take more than fifty, no, five _hundred_ years before a fucking brat like you could!" he snarled, and the Major snapped his fingers. "You can't win Alucard. I've won!" he said happily, and I blinked. _What the…that cat boy…but something's off, wrong! What's going on!_ "You've lost Alucard!" he shouted into the speakers, and Alucard grinned. "Lose? Who's lost? _ME_?" he chuckled, smirking. Then he blinked, seeing the first light of dawn start to peep over the horizon. His eyes went wide, and he simply stared, like he was lost in the sunrise's beauty. His side suddenly slacked off, and the surge of…of _dizziness_ that I had felt before, along with the taint of Schrödinger's presence, spread outward from him. His was dissolving into the shadows he had used, his own presence fading.

"Out, out brief candle. Life is but a walking shadow." The Major quoted as Alucard raised his hand, seeing the eye embedded in it start to close. "What?!" Integra gasped, glimpsing it as well. "What's going on?! What did you do?!" she barked, facing the Major again. He smirked. *"I have done nothing. He absorbed the life of Schrödinger. He's Schrödinger's cat, a self observation which possesses its own will. He's a Cheshire Cat who jumps around in a world where the probability of existence itself is equivocal. So long as he's cognizant of himself, he is everywhere and nowhere. But now he's dissolved into millions of consciousnesses and lives. He can no longer perceive himself as himself. So, what happens to him? Now, he is nowhere. He is neither alive nor dead. Alucard is now nothing more…than a cluster of imaginary numbers."

"Alucard!" Integra yelled at the screen as he further dissolved, now only a loose mass of shadows. "Don't close your eyes! Open your eyes!" she shouted as the red orbs began slowly shutting. "Alucard!" I shouted, trying to stop this by voice alone. "ALUCARD!" she bellowed as he took on tangible form, slowly fading away even still. "It's an order…Alucard!" she whispered desperately, and I felt something warm and wet trickle down my cheek, but when I rubbed it away it was not red nor sticky. "Don't disappear!" she shrieked, and he smirked, bowing his head. "No…this is goodbye. Master. Meva." He faded completely, gone without a trace, and I glimpsed the red binding symbol that he had on his gloves engraved on the ground with blood. More wetness trickled down my cheeks, and Prince hooted sadly, rubbing his head against mine in a comforting fashion. Integra stared as the spare ribbon he used fluttered up in the air. "ALUCARD!" she screamed, and I bit back an unexpected sob, feeling the bow tied at the end of my braid brush against my hand. Flames erupted, bursting the screen as I turned, murderous rage coursing through my very being.

"I gave him everything I had, but it made everything he had go up in smoke. For this day, I have lived. For this moment alone, I have lived. In my ever-losing war, for the first time…_I've won._" The Major said softly, smiling to himself. "You…YOU BASTARD!" Integra roared, and I growled low in my throat, scrubbing the tears away with the back of my hand. "Isn't this a good thing? Isn't this victory?" he murmured to himself happily, and suddenly the floor by my feet exploded. Seras blew through the metal like it was scrap paper, wielding her Harkonnen. She landed beside us, fires gusting out around her. "Are you going to kill me now?" he asked, and I snarled. "You bet your damn Nazi ass we will." I hissed, rage and grief clashing within me. "Hello _fraulien_. There's something I don't understand. Alucard couldn't defeat me, but I could defeat Alucard." He stood. "My old enemy, Alucard, is far away. Are you three now my new enemy?" he asked, grinning at us. "Now, will you kill me? Now what are you going to do? I'm here, I'm here, come to me!"

There was silence, and I hissed, stepping forward. Integra stopped me with a hand. "Seras…shoot." She said softly. "Shoot! Shoot!" she raised a hand to point at the fat Nazi, arms spread wide in welcome to an attack. "Search and Destroy! SEARCH AND DESTROY!" she bellowed, and Seras yelled, whipping the Harkonnen up and firing rapidly. The shots pounded into the glass, and it buckled, but didn't break. I could hear Major over the shots as he tsked. "Doc, you made it too strong." She ran out of shells and threw it away, plunging her shadow-arm into the ship and tearing out a huge gun from the aircraft's depths. My jaw dropped slightly as the Major _laughed_. "88 mm! It's wonderful! I love it!" It was so huge that even vampire as she was Seras hand to use her shadow hand to steady it as she fired, huge bang hurting both mine and Prince's ears as we winced. It blew through most of the Major's side before shooting out into the night, and I heard a clang as it struck a church bell.

"it's over Major!" Integra shouted as she stepped forward, and then her eyes widened. "It looks that way…but not…not quite." He chuckled, and I gaped. "Is that…is that you Major?!" she murmured, and I nodded dumbly as I saw his spread out, mechanical limbs, gears and pulleys sticking out of his body where Seras's gun had struck him. "That's right. This is me." He said proudly, and Seras's eyes widened. "He's a machine!" He frowned slightly. "You shouldn't say such rude things _fraulien._ I'm human." I gritted my teeth. "Monster, that's what you are, a monster." Integra said quietly, and I nodded sharply in agreement. "Wrong. There's but one thing that makes us human. One's own will. Don't associate me with a monster like Alucard who uses blood as currency of the soul and has to keep taking in order to go on living, or this _fraulien_ here, who only in human in appearance, the rest the untamable savage force of nature! Don't lump me in with one as feeble as them. So long as I have my own will, should I be reduced to nothing more than a brain floating in a jar of culture fluid, or even memory circuits in a huge computer, I'll still be human. Humans are beings of a soul, mind, and will."

He clenched his fist at us, smirking. "Even if he smiles in the guise of a young girl, or kneels, full of sentiment, in the form of a veteran warrior, he is still a monster. Therefore I do hate him from the bottom of my heart. I don't approve of Alucard the vampire! He is a human-like monster, and I am a monster-like human. But I am me! "_I'm not the same as you._" All wars of this world all come down to that one thing, and they have done so since humans were born of this rock. You think you are not the same as me either? We declared war on each other a long time ago. Now let us wage it!" Integra raised her hand silently, pulling off her green coat and baring the pistol on her hip. She began to walk forward, and I growled, wanting to join her but knowing this was a personal war that they and they alone must wage. She began walking forward, flicking it into her hand as he lowered his with a smug grin, reaching for a gun of his own. Nothing was said. He simply began fire. One. Two. Three. She kept walking without returning fire, his shots scattering around her. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. She stopped, and I licked my lips nervously. They cracked off a single shot at the exact same second, her glasses shattering and a neat hole appearing in the center of his forehead.

He fell back, grinning widely as his blood spattered the floor beneath him. "War…" he whispered, and I heard the slow clicks as his gears were winding down. "It was…a good was…" he murmured, smiling a little as the last vestige of life fled his shattered body. "Now it's over." She said softly. "Was it a good war, Major?" She stuck a cigar in her mouth. "This can't even be called war. Being on the brink of death for sixty years, and now just take your last breath. You need to die. You thought you were human, but in reality you're a monster. You're just a monster. As always, the human defeated the monster." She said, pulling it out and blowing a stream of smoke as I felt the ship heat up around us. _'We must leave soon. If we don't the ship-'_ I soothed Prince quietly, ruffling his head feathers. _'We will leave soon.'_ "A monster like a human isn't good, and a human like a monster isn't good either. We must keep fighting without surrender. Don't underestimate a human. And he'll be back." I nodded firmly.

"Walter!" she sobbed, and I blinked, the inferno reaching us as Prince mantled nervously on my shoulder. "Walter died…just now" she murmured in explanation, and Seras nodded. The ceiling caved, blocks of steel and iron falling around us. Prince screeched and flew away as Seras shielded Integra. "GO!" I shouted as they hesitated, spreading my wings. "Take us home Seras." Integra said after a moment, and she nodded, streaking upwards as I ran after Prince, flames surrounding me. I dodged falling debris and ashes, coughing and peering through the haze of smoke. Suddenly there was a flash of coolness, and I felt lips brush my temples. _'Stay safe. I'll come for you.' _Alucard murmured, and I looked around desperately, not seeing any…wait… As I squinted, there was a wavering figure in the flames, looking suspiciously like a tall man all in red, smirking at me. Something equally cold pushed me forward, and I gasped as I was thrust into the open air, seeing Prince wheeling below me. I nodded. _Yes. You'll be back. Someday._ I thought, tipping forward and bringing my wings out, falling into the empty air and soaring away as the zeppelin exploded behind me.

_Thirty Years Later_

_The Anglo-American Bio-Terrorism Incident. AKA: the Airship Affair. Report #17. Victims: In the US, 64,300, including the entire Presidential Cabinet. In the UK: 3,717,021.* _"Why so few?" Irons asked, looking at his superior. General Ron Walsh snorted. "That one bird-girl. Meva or something like that? She saved a few hundred civilian lives on her way to the Hellsing base. Not a bad days work for a mutant, eh? Even got herself a knighthood from Her Majesty." he chuckled, and Irons nodded. "That reminds me, aren't you supposed to be having your fencing lessons right now?" he asked, and Sir Iron's great-grandson flushed slightly. "On my way sir."

_Meva's POV:_

I watched the flash of steel, jumping back a little. A quick jerk forward and the sword was scooped from the man's hand, clattering on the ground. I froze. "Match to Dame Meva!"* Seras shouted excitedly, and I yanked off the mesh face covering. "I told you Victoria, stop calling me that. If the Round Table wanted to give someone a bloody knighthood, they should have at least given it to a human." I grumbled, tossing my braid in annoyance. "Excellent, excellent." Someone said, and I turned, seeing an Iscariot man standing there, clapping. "Your skill hasn't diminished at all." I heard footsteps, and Integra walked in, white hair billowing behind her. "Section 13, you were supposed to wait in the hall." She said in annoyance, and he shrugged. "Come come, it's not in our nature to simply wait. Besides, we waited forever and didn't even get any tea. It became a bit tiresome."

"I don't want to talk with you now, so please go back." She said stiffly, and Seras nodded. "Ok, ok, we're going." He said, turning away and gesturing the others to follow him. Heinkel glared at us and hissed a little before she followed. I watched them go, and Integra took charge of her class again. "We'll stop here for today. You're dismissed." They nodded and started filing out, and she glared at me. "Meva, how many times have I told you not to play with my students? If you want to practice, simply ask me." I smirked at her and turned to my fencing partner, or victim, that I had just beaten. "Thanks for sparring with me Sir Penwood. You've helped me improve." I said, impishly ignoring Integra. "Yes…I mean, no, I'm not that good… thank you so much. My grandfather, you practiced with him too?" Integra and Seras coughed behind me. I hid another smirk. "Your grandfather cut down Nazi soldier after Nazi soldier! Nobody could touch him! He sliced every approaching enemy right in half! Then he strapped a bomb to his body and blew up a couple enemy airships! 'S the truth. Integra even lost her left eye to one of his attacks." I said, and she spluttered.

"It's all true, and by the way she needs you to pay her for that new helicopter." I said cheerfully, and he gaped. "AGAIN?!" I beamed. "Pretty please?" I said, and he broke. "O-okay…" He suddenly broke into tears and ran. "She did say please!" Integra called after him as he sobbed. "You're so mean!" he wailed, and I chuckled to myself. "You're seriously starting to remind me of master." Seras said warily, and I flashed a grin at her. "_Danke._"(Thank You) I said, and Integra nodded. "He must learn to endure hardship. Just like how his grandpa did a long time ago. When I die, they will have to be the ones that carry on. After that, this agency should belong to the state." I sighed. "C'mon Integra, you should stop being so morbid, I'll be here to look after things!" I said brightly, and she raised an eyebrow. "Dame Meva as the leader of Hellsing?" I growled and looked away. "Enough with the Dame already. I wish I had declined it when I had the chance." I muttered under my breath, and Seras smirked at me.

"I feel so tired sometimes…" Integra moaned, resting her hand against the wall. "You don't seem tired." Seras said helpfully, and she turned. "I had more wrinkles when I looked in the mirror this morning!" she barked, panicked. We both sighed as she leaned against the wall again. "When I saw those wrinkles, it somehow reminded me of Walter…" I patted her back. "Don't get depressed because of it! Is it still that bad? You still can't get over it? don't say things like _"When I die…"_ I could always suck your blood! Look, I'm mimicking master!" She phased on a mockery of his outfit and Integra kicked her. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK ME FOR THAT!" she snapped, and Integra growled. "Don't you dare say it, even as a joke! BLOODY IDIOT! You never change over decades! Besides, what's that blockhead Alucard doing?! He didn't come back at all! Didn't both of you twits say he would?!" Seras unbuttoned her uniform a little, showing us Alucard's fangmarks. "I know he'll come back. He drank my blood." She said proudly, and I shrugged when Integra looked at me. "I just know." I said, and she sighed.

"Even if you both say so, it's been thirty years…30 LONG years…" she snapped and left as I rolled my eyes. "See ya Victoria." I said wearily, walking back to my room. I heard a grunt behind me and whirled, catching a razor-sharp katana inches from my shoulder. "Beklop, Kuro's taught you well. You almost caught me by surprise." I said, grinning as she sheathed it, pouting, and Kuro walked around the corner grinning at the both of us. "Beklop-chan, Meva-sempai won't need a lot more than just a few seconds before she knows who's there and what she wants. No hesitation." He said sternly, taking his weapon back as she giggled and hugged him. I watched absently, surprised that after twenty some years they still managed to act like shy teens around each other, at least when there was a witness. Prince hooted scoldingly as he flapped through the corridor, landing on my shoulder and pecking my head sharply. "Alright you crazy owl!" I said, laughing as I fended him off and went in my room, activating the spell I set up to give him some dark night scents, hearing his mental sigh of relief.

_'I'm getting seriously tired of these daytime hours.'_ He grumbled, tucking his head under his wing as I rolled my eyes and yawned. We were becoming increasingly nocturnal as the surviving Wild Geese members got older and older and those fit for duty got less and less. On the plus side much of their children were interested, but there was that few years in which they were too young…Kuro, Beklop, and I ended up supplying almost three-quarters of the manpower for each and every mission. I smiled, seeing the tattered bow the red ribbon made in my lap. _Thirty years…I still have that piece of him._ I brought it up to my nose, inhaling softly and smelling the still lingering reek of gunpowder and blood I associated with Alucard. I drifted off to sleep with that smell in my nostrils, yanking the feather blanket up and closing my eyes as blackness welled up around me. My eyes snapped open with the sensation of a new and foreign power, and I pushed my braid off of my face, charging blindly to Integra's room.

Gunshots were heard and I pushed faster. "Integra?!" I asked, my blue eyes lighting the area with a soft glow as I slammed the door open. Seras ducked behind me, flicking the light switch and gaping. "What happened master?!" she asked, hoisting the Harkonnen to her shoulders. I gasped, a slow smile lighting my face as I recognized the person lying on the ground. Alucard chuckled, waving shadows sucking back into his body as he looked up at us. "What a violent welcome. And you're all still as noisy as ever." He murmured, grinning. "Master!" Seras chirped happily, and I flushed slightly and waved. "You're late. What were you doing?" Integra asked, sitting back down on her bed. He smirked wider. "I've been killing. My own lives inside of me, three million, four hundred twenty four thousand, eight hundred and sixty seven of them. I kept killing until there weren't any left…but one. Now I'm here. Now I'm nowhere, yet I can be anywhere. Therefore, I'm here."

"Too late…you're too late Alucard." Integra said softly, but his grin did not fade. "I'm sorry." He said, and she smirked to herself. "You were about to suck my blood, weren't you?" she asked, and he grinned like a hungry dog. "Yeah! Thirty years without eating anything…I'm HUNGRY!" he said eagerly, and she got up, walking around her bed towards him and stopping. "I'm…already an old grandma…" she whispered, and he shrugged. "That's fine with me." She smirked and brought her hand to her mouth slowly, biting down hard on her ring finger as blood started to seep from the wound. She held it out over him and he grinned, opening his mouth. "Welcome back Count." She said softly, and he chuckled. "I'm home, Countess." Seras and I both bowed our heads and left as she fed him, and I smiled wistfully to myself, walking back to my room in a fog. _Great, now Kuro and Beklop and I can get some SLEEP. Although they might not use the extra time for sleeping…_ I smirked and rolled my eyes, opening the door and leaning against it to close it.

"You move slower." Alucard observed from my bed and I twitched slightly. "When did you…" I mumbled, looking behind me and then back at him. He chuckled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere. Integra only fed me a little, and you took your own sweet time getting here." He purred, red eyes flashing at me from under his bangs. "I was tired. I _am_ tired." I said, sitting down across from him and starting to undo my braid. "Integra has me, Kuro, and Beklop scattering out at all hours to fight the undead. It's really draining my energy…" I yawned, letting him sit up and help, fingers combing through my hair gently. "You still have this?" he mused, yanking his cravat free and chuckling a little as I flushed. "It was all I…all _we_ had left of you." I said softly, rubbing my thumb over the scar Anderson's bayonet had left on my palm. I suddenly felt him against my back and his own gloved hand moved into my line of sight, gently moving my finger away and rubbing his own digits across the wound. "This…" his breath whispered in my ear, and I shivered slightly. "I remember this…" he murmured, turning my hand over and back, other arm snaking around and grabbing my opposite hand, trapping me against him.

I licked my lips nervously, leaning away slightly, but he didn't notice. "But…" his fingers traced fresher scar, one that clawed its way across part of my lower arm, before abruptly vanishing. "This one is new." I looked down, seeing his fingers rub small circles around the thin white line and shivered again. It felt good. "Vampire got past my guard and almost cut the arm off. Beklop sewed it back together." I said quietly, and his fingers touched it again, his head moving past my shoulder as he looked at the scar. "She did a good job. I can hardly see the stitches." He whispered in my ear, making another shiver slide down my spine and a slight mewl to throb in my chest. He hummed to himself and nuzzled my neck, arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer. I squeaked slightly, and he grinned against my skin. "Still a virgin?" he murmured, and I nodded jerkily. "Then mind if I…" he purred, nibbling my skin slightly, and the blood rushed to my cheeks. "Uh…yeah. Don't take too much, I still can't regenerate." I warned him, and he nodded before his fangs sunk into my neck, making me jerk against him as he squeezed my body slightly in reassurance.

*Dizziness rushed through me as he slurped slightly, greedily sucking down my blood. _Sorry. I'm __**very**__ hungry. I'm almost done, sadly._ As he promised, he soon detached his mouth, licking my neck a little to heal the wound. I leaned against him helplessly, my head swimming from blood loss. He laid back on my bed, absently winding his fingers through my hair and combing through it as I blinked, shaking my head slightly and smiling in relief as the world stabilized. It was then I realized he was playing with my hair. "Nmm…" I moaned, feeling him tug it a little as the sensation made my already dizzy mind reel even more. He stopped, turning me over. "Are you alright?" he asked, and I clutched my head, whimpering a little. He pressed his lips to my temples, and I sighed in relief as the icy coolness seemed to spread throughout my brain and ease the pounding, reeling sensation. I moaned, leaning into him, and blinked when he removed his lips from my temple and placed them on my own lips instead. I squeaked into the kiss and he immediately moved away. "Apologies. I-" He stopped when I reached around and shyly pulled him back down, my fingers entwining in his soft black hair as our lips met again.

His eyes closed and mine soon followed, cracking them open slightly as he reached around me and traced the small of my back, both hands running along my shoulderblades. I took a wild guess and shifted, popping my wings free as he grinned against me, running his hands along my feathers instead. I shook as his shadows slid over and under, ruffling my feathers in places I didn't even know could feel sensation at all, much less the ones he was igniting right now. I moaned into his kiss, arching, and his hands moved to the small of my back, right between my wings, and pushed firmly, flattening my spine from the arch it had locked into. The shadows writhed more and I writhed with them, panting as he detached his mouth and smirked at me, hands sliding down to my waist and holding me down as the shadows continued to tease me. "S-stop…" I whimpered, and he chuckled, shadows pressing my wings back together. I took another guess and folded them in as he grinned wider and shifted me so I was now beneath him. "Do you want more?" he asked, nibbling up and down on my neck as I twitched, fighting the sensation of warmth pooling in my stomach.

I nodded rapidly and he smirked before I felt the tingling coolness of his shadows against my torso, and looked down to see them pulling my shirt down. I closed my eyes as they moved it completely away, and he pecked my cheek. "Do you honestly think I care?" he whispered, nuzzling me and pulling me close, rubbing my back soothingly. I shrugged and squirmed helplessly, and he kissed my cheek again before pulling away, eyes raking me up and down as I flushed anyway. "Hush." He said gently, kissing my sternum as my entire body twitched all over. I whimpered slightly as his hands began pressing into my tiny breasts, fingers rubbing the pink buds. It felt _really_ good. His hand left me, and I gasped when his moist mouth touched my body, hips jumping for some unfathomable reason as he gently sucked at me. He pulled away, nuzzling me fondly as the shadows slid my pants down. I instinctively clamped my legs together in embarrassment, and he kissed me again, distracting me as he slid my panties down as well.

I blushed hard as I realized I was completely naked under him, and he smirked, leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "Don't do that. You're making me hungry." He reprimanded me softly, nipping the skin to draw little beads of blood and lapping them up hungrily. I bit my lip, trying not to draw blood _there _as well. His chuckled, and his clothes suddenly melted off him as he pressed me down, and I gulped as I felt his arousal against my entrance. "Hush. This part hurts." He said, stroking my cheek lightly. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered as he jerked into me, gasping a little at the pain. "Breath…" he ordered softly, and I panted, obeying as my nails dug into his shoulders, almost drawing blood as I tried to keep from screaming. He kissed me, obviously waiting, and I twitched under him, trying to get him out as the pain mounted, despite my efforts to endure it. He smirked against my lips and complied, and I had time to gasp before he pushed right back in, pleasure coming this time along with pain. "Better?" he whispered, grinning at me smugly.

I nodded, closing my eyes again as he repeated the motion. My whimpers grew as he moved in and out slowly, pain disappearing and pleasure taking its place as my body accommodated to his length. He nodded to himself, starting to move faster as I squeaked, my hips jumping slightly. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing up my neck, sucking at the skin as hickeys started marking me. My body took over as my mind shut down, grinding against him instinctively, which he seemed to like a lot, as it made him move faster. Hotness was pooling between my thighs, and he smirked, moving faster. "Aren't you an eager one?" He murmured, hands tightening on my hips as I mewled, arching toward him. "Wait just a little longer…" he whispered in my ear, licking it a little before returning to my neck. Something cool rushed inside me, and we both shuddered, my grip on him breaking his skin as I cried out and he moaned, falling limp on top of me. I muttered German oaths to myself breathlessly as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to cope with the incredible waves of pleasure battering my body.

He smirked, turning over and phasing some of his clothes back on, his pants and undershirt as I was suddenly covered in my nightgown. He pulled me close, curling around my body slightly, clearing preparing to sleep in my bed. "I take it you missed me then?" I muttered tartly, leaning against him and closing my own eyes, feeling slightly cold but at the same time very warm indeed. I was suddenly yanked forward and my lips were pressed against him in a searing kiss. He pulled back, letting me gasp for air and laid back down again, arms wrapping around me like I was his teddy bear. "You have no idea." He growled, eyes smoldering with amusement and I grinned, cuddling against him contentedly as Prince woke suddenly, blinking his eyes at the sight of Alucard in my bed, then ruffling his feathers back into place and closing his black orbs as he tucked his head under his wing. My own sapphire eyes slipped shut, and I let my breathing become soft and even, relaxing in the arms of the Bird of Hermes who I had longed for these thirty years.

_***I took the manga explanation, which in my opinion does a better job of clarifying just what the heck is going on. Raise your hand if no matter how much you re-watched and Googled Schrödinger's cat you're still baffled. *raises hand* **_

_***It was originally 3,718,917, but since Meva was all fighting the Nazis an extra 1,896 survived.**_

_***Dame is a female knight. Sir is a male knight. So in theory it should be Dame Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. But that didn't sound as cool I guess.**_

_*** My "helpful" (I honestly am beginning to be annoyed) friend made me put in another lemon, sorry. *sighs* She is such a perv…although even I have to admit it tied things up in a nice little bow. But seriously…*sighs again and shakes head***_

_**Yay, we have our first two meat-puppets! redDaeth and didem have both expressed interest in being on our team of brave survivors! Although only redDaeth has given a full description of, well, themselves. Yeah…so anyway, this story's all done. Sorry guys. BUT…I have all those plotbunnies, as well as the whacky (*cough* cracky *cough*) world of May and Jay, and anything else I come up with in the near-far future. YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! *evil laugh* Yeah…*stretches* Took all day to get this done, 'cause I went to the library and grocery store to get gum and books. And then I had to wait for my friend to write the lemon…*shudders and gags* Well, yeah…nothing else much. This took a lot of effort, so I hope you guys all liked my story! Check out my other ones as well, they're all good as well. *ego* Whew, I'm almost glad and yet and the same time incredibly depressed that this is done. *pouts* Well, I have enough plotbunnies, if the craving to write for Hellsing ever strikes me again, I'll be back with one of them. Until then, Auf Wedersien!**_

_**PS:**_

_**Also the whole Review Request (this is kinda redundant at this point), Rcomment thing.**_


End file.
